The Return
by Sparrow Catcher
Summary: This takes place about six months after Ultimate Ninjetti. If you haven't read that, you might not get this. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Power Rangers. My life could not be that easy.

A/N: I'm back. Just thought I'd warn you. This takes place about six months after the ending of Ultimate Ninjetti.

The night was quiet and still in Angel Grove. Except for the people moving in the shadows. They were on the hunt, looking for their prey with menacing, watchful eyes.

The group of four teenagers, who were out past curfew, were walking along the same street. They were unaware of the danger that lurked in the shadows. The teens walked along, laughing at a joke one of them made. As they passed the shadows, hands reached out, wrapping around their chests and covering their mouths.

One minute, the teens were there, the next, they vanished from sight without a sound. The people in the shadows covered their mouths with chloroform soaked rags, knocking the teens out before they could struggle. They carted the teens off without a sound, disappearing into the night.

The people carried the teens to a subway tunnel that was supposed to be closed. They went carefully down the steps, not making any sounds. They came to a blocked up entrance. After knocking three times, the entrance swung open, revealing a hidden tunnel. The people carried the teens into the tunnel and the entrance swung shut behind them.

A tall, cloaked figure stood at the end of the tunnel, watching as the teens were brought into a large chamber. The figure silently pointed to some tables in the chamber and the teens were carried over to the tables. The figure watched as the teens were strapped to the tables. The figure waved the other people out of the room, and went over to a small table at the side of the chamber. Picking up a needle and syringe he walked over to one of the teens. He inserted the needle into the teen's arm, injecting the girl with a drug. He repeated this process with the other three teens. Once this was done, the figure exited the chamber, leaving the teens in a drugged, unconscious state.

At the same time, Tommy and Billy were in the command center, working on the computer. They were looking up ancient symbols, trying to find a match for the medallion that lay on the counter next to them. They were not having any success.

Tommy turned to Zordon. "We can't find anything to match it, Zordon," he said.

Zordon frowned as he looked down at Tommy. "I know that I've seen that symbol before," he said. "I'm just not sure where." He was thoughtful for a moment, then looked at Billy. "Contact Jason," Zordon said. "I've seen that symbol on Phaedos. He might know more about it."

Billy nodded and turned to the communications panel.

Tommy looked back at Zordon as Billy talked to Ninjor over the communicator. "Will he be able to come here, Zordon," he asked. "Isn't he still finishing his training?"

Zordon shook his head. "He's finished learning all about his powers," he said. "He was going to come here in a couple of days, this will just be earlier than expected."

Tommy smiled. "It'll be good to see him," he said. "And I know that Kim will be happy about him coming home early."

Billy turned around and looked up to Zordon. "Ninjor said he would pass the message on to Jason," he said. "He's not at the temple at the moment. He should be back within an hour."

Zordon nodded. "You two should go home and get some rest," he said. "I'll have Jason teleport here in the morning. You and the others can come here then and see what he knows."

Tommy and Billy nodded and teleported out of the command center.

On Phaedos, Ninjor looked at Jason as he came out of the trees around the temple.

Jason had finished learning how to control his powers, and he was now, _truly_, the ultimate ninjetti warrior. Jason smiled at Ninjor as he walked up to the temple. "Sorry I'm late," he said. "Queen Tulia insisted that I stay and eat with them." He saw the serious look on Ninjor's face and his smile faded. "What's wrong," he asked.

Ninjor put his hand on Jason's shoulder. "Billy contacted us," he said. "Zordon needs you to contact him as soon as possible. They need your help with some matter."

Jason nodded. "I'll go contact him right now," he said. He headed towards the temple and entered it, heading to his room. Once inside, he lifted his communicator and contacted the command center. "Zordon, it's Jason," he said. "Ninjor said you need my help with something?"

Zordon's voice came over his communicator. "Jason, I know that you weren't planning on coming for a couple more days," he said. "But, we have a problem and I think you could help us. Can you come here tomorrow morning, first thing?"

"I'll be there, Zordon," he said. "That will give me time to say goodbye to mother and Ninjor."

"We'll see you in the morning, son," Zordon said. "Give my apologies to Dulcea."

Jason sighed. "Don't worry, father," he said. "She'll understand. I'll see you in the morning." He lowered his communicator and went to find his mother.

Dulcea smiled at Jason as he approached her. "Ninjor told me that the rangers need your help," she said.

Jason nodded. "Zordon asked me to go there in the morning," he said. "He told me to apologize to you for him."

Dulcea shook her head. "He doesn't have to apologize," she said. "I knew when you became the ultimate ninjetti, that you would not always be here." She stepped up to him and put her hand on his arm. "I also know that you wish to go back to earth to live," she said. "And that's okay, too. I know that earth is your home. I will miss you, but, I hope that I will see you from time to time."

Jason smiled at her. "I'll miss you too," he said. "But, I'll come see you as much as I can."

Dulcea pulled him into a hug. "I'm so proud of you," she said. "I could not ask for a better man for a son."

Jason hugged his mother tightly. "I love you, mother," he said softly.

Dulcea fought to keep from crying. "I love you too, son," she whispered. "Just promise me that you will take care of yourself."

Jason stood back and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I will," he said. "I promise."

Dulcea smiled at him. "You'd better get some rest," she said. "I'll see you before you go in the morning."

Jason nodded and turned to go back to his room.

Dulcea brushed the tears away as she watched him go. She turned to go to her own room, all ready missing her son.

The next morning, Jason stood outside the temple. He turned to Ninjor. "Keep on eye on mother for me," he said. "And look out for yourself as well."

Ninjor pulled Jason into a hug. "I'll make sure that Dulcea is safe," he said. "You just take care of yourself. Come see us as soon as you can."

Jason hugged Ninjor and nodded as he pulled back. "I'll come as soon as I can," he said. He turned to Dulcea, gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you soon," he said. He stepped back from them and pushed a button on his communicator, teleporting to earth.

Dulcea stood next to Ninjor, tears on her face. Ninjor put his arm around her shoulders. "He'll be okay," he said. "He's got his full powers and knows how to control them."

Dulcea nodded and turned to face Ninjor. "I know," she said. "But, I'm still his mother. I'll always worry. Even though I know that he can take care of himself. It's what mothers always do with their children."

Ninjor smiled at her. "I know," he said. "And you do it better than most."

Dulcea hit him on the arm. They both headed for the temple, not looking back.

Jason arrived in the command center and looked up at Zordon. He smiled. "Good to see you, father," he said.

Zordon smiled down at Jason. "Good to see you to, son," he said. "The rangers should be here soon. You can go get settled in your room, if you wish. Alpha will let you know when they get here."

Jason nodded and headed for a back room in the command center. Zordon had had Alpha fix up the room, so that Jason had a place to stay until other arrangements could be made.

Alpha looked to Zordon. "Should I contact the rangers, Zordon," he asked. "They should all be ready to come here."

Zordon nodded. "Contact Tommy and have him let the others know to come here," he said. "Once they are all here, we'll let them tell Jason what is going on and why we needed him here."

Alpha nodded and contacted Tommy.

A few minutes later, the rangers teleported into the command center. Tommy looked up at Zordon. "Is he here," he asked.

Zordon nodded. "He's in the back room," he said. "He'll be out in a few minutes."

Kim, Aisha, Rocky and Adam looked at Tommy. "Who's here," Rocky asked.

Before Tommy could answer, Jason came out of the back room.

Kim turned, saw Jason and a smile split her face. She ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck.

Jason wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off her feet, twirling her around. He set her back on her feet and leaned down to give her a kiss.

Kim happily kissed him back, then stepped back, smiling up at him. "I thought you weren't coming for a few more days," she said.

Jason smiled at her. "I wasn't," he said. "But, Zordon contacted me last night and asked that I come back early." He raised an eyebrow at her. "Disappointed," he asked.

Kim shook her head. "No," she said. "Surprised. Pleasantly surprised."

Jason put his arm around her shoulders and they walked over to the others.

The rangers greeted Jason with hugs or handshakes. Then they all turned to Zordon.

"What's up, Zordon," Rocky asked. "Why are we all here?"

Zordon looked at Tommy. "I'll let you explain things to Jason and the others," he said.

Tommy nodded and turned to face the others. "Billy and I recently found a strange medallion," he said. "We brought it here. Zordon said that he had seen the symbols on it before, but he wasn't sure where." Tommy looked at Jason. "Then he remembered that he had seen them on Phaedos," he said. "He thought you might know something about them." He handed the medallion to Jason.

Jason took the medallion without a word. He saw the symbols on it and his head snapped up to look at Tommy. "Where did you find this," he asked, concern in his voice.

"Near the park," he said. "It was near the spot where some kids disappeared," he said. He studied Jason's face. "What's wrong, Jase," he asked. "You know those symbols, don't you?"

Jason nodded. "They belong to an ancient warrior people who lived on Phaedos centuries ago," he said. "They were merciless killers, slaughtering everyone they could. And people they took alive were tortured or sacrificed to their gods." He shook his head. "I don't know how this came to be here on earth," he said. "They were supposed to have died out centuries ago."

Billy shook his head. "We've had people disappearing all over Angel Grove," he said. "And the police can find no clues as to what happened to them."

Jason frowned. "When did this start," he asked.

"About two months ago," Rocky said. "The first to go missing were two older couples out to dinner. They never came home from their dinners."

"Then a group of children seemed to just vanish from their daycare center," Adam said. "No one saw what happened."

"Most of the disappearances have happened at night," Kim said. "A group of teenagers just disappeared last night. Taken right off the street."

Jason leaned against one of the counters, deep in thought. After a few minutes, he looked at Tommy. "The people who have disappeared," he said. "Are they all around the same age, or different age groups?"

"They are all different," Tommy said. "They seemed to be picked at random. And, they don't disappear from the same place. It's happened all over town."

Zordon looked down at Jason. "Do you have any ideas, son," he asked.

Jason frowned and shook his head. "No," he said. "not yet. But, give me some time. I'd like to see where all the disappearances took place. That might give a clue in some way."

Zordon nodded. "I'll have Alpha draw up a map," he said. "He should have it ready for you this afternoon."

The cloaked figure stood in another underground chamber, watching Jason on a viewing globe. He turned away from the globe and looked to a young girl who was kneeling on the floor before him. "You lost your medallion," he growled at her. "How could you be so stupid?"

The girl shook with fright. "I'm sorry master," she whined. "I didn't mean to lose it. The chain broke when we took those kids. I tried to find it."

The figure glared down at her. "Get out of my sight," he snarled. "Before I decide to punish you."

The girl got to her feet and ran from the chamber.

The figure turned back to the viewing globe. "You will not interfere with my plans, son of Zordon," he said to Jason's image. "You can not locate me yet. Not until I am ready for you." He turned on his heel and stormed out of the chamber.

A/N: See you next time.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. But, I do own this story.

A/N: Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it.

The cloaked figure stalked out of his personal chambers. He was in a foul mood. Jason was back on earth and he was getting nosy about the disappearances. The figure walked down a tunnel, leading to a large opening. He emerged from the opening and stepped out onto a balcony that overlooked a hidden city. This city was completely underground, hidden underneath the city of Angel Grove. He looked on in satisfaction as the city was almost completely uncovered. His satisfaction disappeared as his thoughts returned to Jason. His frustration at Zordon's son built up again. A slow smile made its way onto his face as an idea formed in his mind. He turned to go back into the tunnel. If Jason wanted to find out about the disappearances, he would show him first hand what was going on. He headed for his chambers, prepared to put his plans into action.

Kim walked beside Jason in the park. They were taking a walk before meeting the others at the youth center. Kim sighed happily as Jason's arm went around her shoulders. She had missed him terribly over the past six months, but was glad that he was now home. She looked up at him and smiled. "You know," she began, "The prom is just three weeks away."

Jason looked down at her and smiled. "I know," he said. "I'm looking forward to it." He pulled her to a stop and turned to face her. "Tommy's going to help me pick out a tux, tonight," he said. "Do you have your dress picked out?"

Kim smiled at him. "I've had it for almost three months," she said. "I just need to get a few things to go with it." She put her arms around his waist. "I can't wait to see you in a tux," she said.

Jason gave her a mock frown. "Don't expect the tie to last all night," he said. "You know I don't like those things."

Kim giggled. "Just keep it on long enough for the pictures," she said, amusement in her voice. "Then, you can take it off."

Jason grinned at her. "Deal," he said. He cupped her cheek with his right hand, looking into her eyes. "I love you, Kim," he said. "I don't think I told you that today."

Kim smiled as her eyes locked onto Jason's. "I love you too, Jason," she replied.

Jason leaned his head down and kissed her tenderly, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close.

Kim kissed him back as her arms tightened around his waist. After a few seconds, they pulled apart. Kim rested her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat. She was content to just stand there like this, but the moment was ruined by a wicked laugh.

Jason pulled away from Kim and turned to find Goldar standing in front of him. He tensed as putties appeared, surrounding Kim and himself.

Kim tensed beside Jason, getting herself ready to fight.

Goldar smiled at Jason and Kim. "Isn't this sweet," he sneered. "Two lovebirds trying to have a quiet moment." He looked to the putties. "Keep the girl out of this," he ordered. "Jason is mine."

The putties went after Kim as Goldar charged at Jason.

Kim did a back flip, over the heads of some of the putties. As she landed, she threw a side kick out, catching one of the putties on the chest, right on the Z. She jumped into the air, delivering a split kick, catching two more putties in their Z's. She landed on her feet as the three putties seem to crack apart, falling to the ground. She turned to face two more as they approached her.

Jason stood his ground as Goldar charged him. At the last minute, he flipped over Goldar's head, landing behind him. He balanced himself on his left foot and went into a spinning kick, his right foot lashing out. He caught Goldar in the middle of his back, sending the monster stumbling forward.

Goldar stumbled forward a couple of steps, then forcefully brought himself to a stop. He spun around to get another kick in the chest. The kick was powerful enough to send him flying backwards. His back slammed into a tree and he fell forward, dropping his sword and landing on his hands and knees.

Jason landed from his flying kick into Goldar's chest and looked towards Kim. She was dealing with two putties in front of her, but three more were approaching her from behind. Jason ran over to her, facing the putties that were trying to sneak up on her.

Kim punched one of the putties in the chest, ducking under the punch of the other as the first one broke apart. She knelt down and went into a spinning kick, taking the other putties' feet out from under it. It fell to the ground, landing hard on it's back. Kim stood up quickly and brought her foot down hard on it's chest, catching it on the Z. She spun around to see if Jason needed her help as the putty broke apart.

Jason ducked under the punches of the putties', landing on his hands and right knee. His left leg shot out in a powerful kick, catching one of the putties on the chest, right in the Z. The putty broke apart as Jason came to his feet. He punched one of the other putties in the chest. It broke apart as Jason faced the other putty. Before he could attack, the putty broke apart.

Jason turned to find Kim beside him, her foot lowering from the kick she had placed in the putty's chest. He smiled at her and they both turned to face Goldar, who was slowly getting to his feet.

Goldar glared at the two of them. "Until next time," he growled and disappeared in a black light.

Jason looked at Kim. "Are you okay," he asked.

Kim nodded. "I'm fine," she answered. "You?"

Jason nodded. "Great," he said. He put his arm around her shoulders. "Let's go meet the others," he said.

Kim put her arm around his waist and they headed off to the youth center.

The cloaked figure watched all of this in his viewing globe. He sneered as Goldar teleported away. "You always were worthless, Goldar," he said. "I don't know why Rita and Zedd keep you around." He gave a little shrug. "Of course, they are almost as worthless as you." He watched Jason walk off with Kim. "Go ahead and enjoy your night, Jason," he said, with venom in his voice. "Very soon, you will get the surprise of your life." The figure turned and left his chamber, going to make sure that his orders were being carried out to the letter.

"I've got the map for Jason, Zordon," Alpha said. "Should I contact him?"

Zordon looked at Jason and Kim as they walked into the youth center. He shook his head. "We'll show him when he returns, tonight, Alpha," he said. "Let him enjoy his time with his friends."

Zedd watched Jason through his visor. He was glowing red with anger. Goldar was not supposed to go after Jason. He turned around as Goldar teleported back into the moon palace. "You stupid idiot," he growled. "Why would you go after Jason? He is not a power ranger anymore. He can't do anything to us."

Goldar backed away from Zedd's fury as Rita walked into the throne room. "Take it easy, Zeddy," Rita said. "I told Goldar to get Jason and bring him here."

Zedd turned to her in fury. "Why would you do that," he asked.

Rita met his glare with one of her own. "Why not," she shot back. "Without any powers, he could be made to work for us. Become our dark ranger."

"He has powers," Goldar said.

Rita and Zedd turned on him, puzzled by this statement.

"What do you mean, he has powers," Zedd asked. "He's been away at the peace conference. Rocky has Jason's powers now."

Goldar shook his head and walked over to them. "He has the cougar ninjetti powers," he said. "I saw him call on them when Ooze was on earth."

Shock made Rita and Zedd speechless. Rita shook her head. "Jason can't have the cougar ninjetti powers," she said. "Only one could get those powers, and he died centuries ago."

Goldar shook his head. "He has them," he said. "That's what he used to defeat Ooze with. I'm sure it was the cougar ninjetti powers that he called upon."

Rita felt a slow anger beginning to build inside of her. All this time, Zordon's son had been under her nose, and she had not known it. She turned to Zedd. "We wasted all of that time on Tommy," she said, anger making her voice thick. "We could have had Zordon's son in our hands. We could have prevented him from getting his powers."

Zedd felt his own rage building. "We could have done more than that," he said. "We could have turned him against the other rangers. Made him one of our own." He turned to look down at the earth through his visor once again. He found Jason as he was entering the youth center. "I think we should pay Jason a personal visit," he said. "Find out for sure if he is Zordon's son."

Rita nodded at him. "And if he is," she asked. "What then?"

Zedd clenched his fist tightly around his staff. "Then, we destroy him," he growled.

Jason stood in front of the mirror in the tuxedo rental place. He looked at the tux he had on and turned to Tommy. "What do you think," he asked.

Tommy smiled and nodded. "I think that looks good," he said. "That is a better style on you than the others."

Jason turned back to the mirror, looking at the tux closely. The jacket had a modest lapel, not too big, but not too small, the bottom of it going down to his hips. The pants were loosely cut, but not so much to be baggy. He looked at the contrast of the tan shirt against the dark brown color of the tux. He shook his head. "I think black would go better with the tan," he said. "And a black tie."

Tommy walked up behind Jason and nodded at him in the mirror. "I think you're right," he said. "I'll get the sales clerk and have him get your measurements. I'll be right back." He turned and walked off.

Jason turned back to the mirror and stiffened as he saw Zedd and Rita in the mirror standing behind him. He spun back around, to find them standing right in front of him. Before he could make a move, three putties appeared behind him.

Two of the putties grabbed Jason's arms as the third wrapped it's arms around Jason's chest and throat.

Jason struggled against their hold as Zedd approached him.

Zedd grabbed Jason's left wrist without a word. He moved Jason's communicator band aside and looked at the inside of his wrist.

Jason was helpless to stop him as the putties tightened their hold on him.

Zedd studied the mark on the inside of Jason's wrist, then looked up to meet Jason's gaze. He leaned in close to Jason's face. "All this time I wasted on Tommy," he growled. "And I could have had you. I could have prevented you from getting your powers."

Jason could not move away as Zedd grabbed his hair, forcing him to look him in the eyes.

"Zordon was right to keep your identity a secret," he said in a low, angry voice. "But, he can't save you now." Zedd released Jason and looked at the putties. "Take him back to the moon palace," he ordered. "Goldar is waiting for you. He knows what to do."

The putties teleported away, taking Jason with them.

Zedd looked at Rita. "Let's go," he said. They teleported away, leaving no sign that they were ever there.

Jason struggled as he appeared in Zedd and Rita's throne room. The putties dragged him over to Goldar, who was waiting with some chains in his hands. Jason tried to move his arms away as Goldar reached for one of his wrists.

Goldar grinned as he fastened one of the chains around Jason's right wrist. He grabbed Jason's other wrist and fastened the other chain around it. He stepped back and pulled on some other chains behind him.

The putties released Jason as his arms were pulled above his head by the chains. Jason tried to struggle, but Goldar pulled on the chains until Jason's feet were barely touching the floor.

Goldar fastened the chains tightly, preventing Jason from moving, as Zedd and Rita teleported into the throne room.

Zedd walked over to Jason. Without a word, he swung his staff into Jason's stomach.

Jason gasped in pain, but could do nothing to lessen it.

Zedd laughed and stepped back. He turned to Goldar. "Go to earth with Finster's latest monster," he ordered. "You'll keep the rangers busy." He turned back to Jason. "We can't have them come here and rescue you," he sneered. "Now can we?"

Jason met his gaze without flinching, but felt fear creeping into him.

Rita walked up to Jason, putting a hand on his cheek. "Zeddy," she purred. "You're not going to kill him right away, are you?" She started to stroke his cheek.

Jason jerked his head away from her hand.

Zedd grabbed Rita's arm, pulling her away from Jason. "Who said I was going to kill him," he said. He met Jason's gaze. "I said I was going to destroy him." He stepped right up to Jason, grabbing his chin. "There are many ways to destroy someone without killing them," he said, malicious delight in his voice.

Jason tried to jerk away from Zedd, but he tightened his grip, keeping Jason's head in place.

"When I have broken him," he said to Rita, his gaze never leaving Jason's, "Then, you can do whatever you wish to him."

Jason felt the fear slowly growing. He closed his eyes, trying to fight it down.

Zedd released Jason's chin and laughed. "You will break soon, Jason," he said. "I guarantee it." He turned to Rita. "Come," he said. "Let's go get Goldar back to earth."

They walked out of the throne room, leaving Jason alone. Jason tried to bring his wrists together, wanting to cross them and call on his powers. He could not even get them close to each other. He tried to twist his wrists free, but they were fastened too tightly. He failed to notice that Rita had come back into the throne room.

Rita gave a little laugh as she saw Jason trying to free himself.

Jason stopped his efforts and looked at Rita as she walked up to him.

Rita smiled evilly at Jason. "I sure hope that Zeddy doesn't damage you too much," she said as she looked him up and down slowly. "That would be such a waste."

Jason looked away from her as she started to laugh.

Zedd came back into the throne room. He lifted his staff and pointed it at Jason. "Time to get started," he said.

A/N: More later.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Enough said.

Zordon saw what had happened to Jason and looked to Alpha. "Contact Tommy and the other rangers," he said. "Have them come here immediately."

Alpha nodded and contacted Tommy right away.

Tommy was looking for Jason when his communicator went off. He found a dark corner and lifted his communicator to his mouth. "I'm here Zordon," he said.

"Tommy, teleport to the command center right away," Zordon ordered. "Zedd and Rita have taken Jason to the moon palace."

Tommy looked around, saw no one near him, and pushed the button on his communicator to teleport to the command center. He vanished in a white light.

He saw the other rangers all ready in the command center, Aisha standing with her arm around Kim's shoulders. Kim's eyes were bright with unshed tears. She was looking up at Zordon.

Before Tommy could ask what was going on, the alarms started sounding. They all turned to the viewing globe to see a mummy looking monster in the park.

Tommy turned to Zordon. "Zedd sent down a monster to distract us," he said.

Zordon nodded. "He wants to keep you away from helping Jason," he said.

Rocky looked at Zordon. "Can Tommy go after Jason," he asked. "The rest of us will go take care of this monster."

Zordon nodded. "That would be good," he said. "Just be careful."

Tommy looked at the others. "Let's do it," he said, pulling out his morpher.

"White Ranger power!"

"Black Ranger power!"

"Pink Ranger power!"

"Blue Ranger power!"

"Yellow Ranger power!"

"Red Ranger power!"

Kim turned to Tommy as the others prepared to teleport out. "Be careful," she said. "Bring Jason and yourself back safely."

Tommy nodded and teleported out, heading for the moon palace.

Rocky looked at the others. "Let's go get ugly," he said. They all teleported out.

Jason tensed as Zedd's staff lifted to line on him. He closed his eyes, bracing himself for the pain. Nothing happened. He heard muffled voices, sounding as if they were far away. He opened his eyes, but it looked like he was looking through frosted glass. He could see four figures, but could not make any of them out.

Zedd glared at the cloaked figure who suddenly appeared in front of him, blocking his blast that he directed at Jason. He stared in amazement as the cloaked figure caught his energy blast.

The figure crushed the energy beam with his hands. Then he waved his hands behind him, covering Jason in a hazy force field. He looked at Zedd. "You are becoming more of a pest than you were before," he said, in a low, ugly voice. "Zordon's son is off limits. He belongs to me. No one else can have him, understand?"

Zedd felt his anger building and he took a step towards the cloaked figure. "How dare you come here," he snarled. "Just who do you think you are?"

The cloaked figure chuckled and pulled his hood down, revealing his face to Zedd, Rita and Goldar.

Zedd took a fearful step back. "It can't be," he said in disbelief.

Rita's eyes widened in fear. "You!"

The figure smiled cruelly at them. "Surprise," he said. "You thought I was dead, didn't you?" His smile grew as they stood speechless before him. "If you thought I was dead, then Zordon and the rangers must think the same thing," he said. "Good. That will make things easier for me." He raised his hands and shot Zedd, Rita and Goldar with energy beams before they could move. He stood there looking down at them with an evil smirk. "You three can not be allowed to remember that you saw me," he said. "You also can not remember that Jason is Zordon's son." He turned to look at Jason through the force field.

Jason squinted at the figure in front of him, but the force field kept him from seeing the figure clearly. He saw the figure lift his hands, and felt the chains loosen around his wrists. Jason twisted his wrists and felt the chains come off. He lowered his arms and stared at the figure before him.

The figure waved his hands and the force field disappeared.

Jason saw the face of the figure, and he took a step back in disbelief. "It can't be," he said, barely above a whisper. He took another step back as the figure stepped towards him. "Vile?"

Master Vile smiled evilly at Jason. "You thought it would be that easy to get rid of me," he asked. "Oh no, Jason. I'll admit, you had me out of action for a while. What you failed to realize was that you didn't destroy my magic powers. They were able to restore me." He stepped closer to Jason, smiling in delight as Jason backed all the way up against the wall.

Jason felt his back hit the wall, he could go no further. He felt fear building up as Master Vile raised his hand at him.

Master Vile shot an energy beam at Jason, hitting him full in the chest.

Jason stiffened in pain, falling unconscious to the floor.

Master Vile stood over Jason, smiling down at him. "You won't remember that you have seen me," he said. "But, don't worry Jason. You will be joining me soon. Very soon." He stepped back from Jason and teleported away.

The rangers teleported to the park. Just as they arrived, the monster disappeared.

"What the.." Rocky said. He lifted his communicator to his mouth. "Zordon," he said. "The monster just disappeared. Did he go to another part of the city?"

"No, Rocky," Zordon said. "He has gone back to the moon palace. Teleport back to the command center."

Rocky looked at the others. "Let's go," he said.

The others nodded and they all teleported back to the command center.

Tommy arrived in the throne room of the moon palace and looked around in confusion. He saw Zedd, Rita and Goldar on the floor. He looked past them and saw Jason. Tommy ran over to him, turning him over. "Jase," he said softly. "Jase, can you hear me, bro?"

Jason didn't stir.

Tommy lifted his communicator. "Zordon," he said. "I found Jason. He's unconscious. I'll need you to teleport us back to the command center." He picked Jason up carefully as Zordon's voice came over his communicator.

"We're teleporting you now, Tommy," Zordon said.

Tommy and Jason disappeared in a flash of gold and white.

The rangers had demorphed as soon as they arrived in the command center. They heard Tommy teleport in, and turned to find him holding Jason in his arms.

Rocky, Billy and Adam ran over to him, lifting Jason out of his arms and taking him to the medical table.

Kim ran over to the table, taking Jason's right hand in hers and looking down at his face. She lifted a hand to his face, brushing his hair back gently.

Jason gave a little moan and stirred slightly. He opened his eyes slowly, looking around in confusion. He saw Kim standing over him, and gave her a puzzled frown. "Where am I," he asked.

Kim leaned down to him. "You're in the command center," she said. "Tommy found you in the moon palace and brought you here."

Jason went to sit up, but Rocky and Adam put their hands on his shoulders, holding him down. "Not yet, Jason," Adam said. "Let Alpha and Billy check you over first."

Jason relaxed and let Alpha and Billy run a scanner over him. He locked eyes with Kim and gave her a small smile.

Kim squeezed his hand and returned his smile.

Tommy demorphed as they were checking on Jason. He walked over to Zordon's tube. "When I got there," he said. "Zedd, Rita and Goldar were all unconscious on the floor. I looked past them and saw Jason on the other side of the room."

Zordon frowned. "You saw no one else," he asked.

Tommy shook his head. "There was no one else there," he said. "But, I got the feeling that someone else had just left before I got there."

Zordon looked at Billy as he walked over. "Jason is going to be fine," Billy said. "He doesn't have any injuries."

Zordon smiled and relaxed. "That is good to hear," he said. He looked over to where Rocky and Adam were helping Jason sit up. "I wonder what happened up there."

Jason sat up on the table and looked at Zordon. "Someone else was there," he said, as he slowly got up from the table. He put his arm around Kim's shoulders and walked over to Zordon's tube. "I remember Zedd pointing his staff at me, then being surrounded by a hazy force field," Jason said. "After that, I don't remember anything." He frowned. "I'm trying to remember who it was, but, it's all black."

Zordon looked at Tommy. "And you didn't see anyone," he asked.

Tommy shook his head. "No," he said. "Whoever it was, he took care of Zedd and Rita and then must have left." He turned to Jason. "We'd better get back to the store," he said. "They've probably called the cops by now, thinking you walked out with that tux."

Jason looked down, realizing that he still had the tux on. He looked at Tommy and grinned. "Can we teleport into the changing rooms," he asked.

Tommy grinned and turned to Alpha. "Can you get us into the changing rooms," he asked.

Alpha nodded. "Right away, Tommy," he said.

Jason removed his arm from around Kim's shoulders and stepped up next to Tommy. He smiled at Kim. "I'll see you in a little bit," he said.

Kim smiled. "Come on over to my house," she said. "The others are bringing movies."

Jason nodded as Alpha pushed some buttons on the control panel. Jason and Tommy teleported out of the command center.

Zordon looked down at the rangers. "You all should go," he said. "Before you are missed."

The rangers all teleported out of the command center.

Master Vile reentered his chambers and approached his viewing globe. He watched as Zedd, Rita and Goldar slowly came out of the effects of his magic.

Zedd stood up and helped Rita to her feet. "What are we doing in here," he asked. "The last thing I remember, we were in Finster's lab."

Rita looked at him and frowned. "How am I supposed to know," she snapped. "Probably one of your spells went wrong again."

Master Vile smiled and turned away from the globe. "You two are totally worthless," he said. "but, you keep me amused from time to time." He walked out of his chamber and towards the underground city. He stood on the balcony overlooking the work that was taking place. He smiled as he saw that the work should be done tonight. He turned around and walked back into the tunnel. He walked out to the main chamber, where some of his warriors were releasing the four teens they had captured the other night. He pulled five of his warriors away from the rest. "You five come with me," he ordered. "I have a job for you." The five warriors followed him down the tunnel.

A/N: More soon, I promise.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the Power Rangers. Oh, well. Hope you like the story.

Kim opened the door after Tommy knocked on it. She smiled at Tommy and Jason, looking past them. "I don't see any police cars," she said. "I guess you made it back in time."

Tommy grinned as he and Jason walked into the house. "We just made it," he said. "The clerk swore up and down that we weren't in the changing rooms five minutes before we came walking out of there."

Kim giggled. "Go on in the family room," she said. "The rest of the guys are here."

Tommy closed the front door and headed for the family room.

Kim looked at Jason. "Could you help me get drinks for everybody," she asked, as she slipped her arm around his waist.

Jason smiled down at her. "Of course," he said. He put his arm around her shoulders and they walked into the kitchen together.

Tommy smiled at the others as he walked into the family room and found a seat. "Hey guys," he said. "What movies are we watching?"

"The Great Outdoors," Rocky said. "That is the only thing we've agreed on so far."

Aisha held up another movie. "I voted for While You Were Sleeping," she said. "But, no one else seems interested."

Tommy grinned. He pulled two movies out of his jacket. "How about a John Candy night," he asked. "I brought Uncle Buck and Brewster's Millions."

Aisha smiled at him. "That's okay with me," she said. She looked at Billy, Rocky and Adam. "Okay with you guys?"

Billy smiled. "I think we all could use a good laugh," he said. "Especially after today."

Rocky and Adam nodded their agreement.

Jason grabbed a tray to put the glasses on as Kim took juice and sodas out of the refrigerator. She put them on the tray and grabbed the ice bucket. She filled it with ice and turned to Jason. She frowned and set the ice bucket on the counter, walking over to him.

Jason was staring out the window, deep in thought. He gave a start as Kim put her hand on his arm. He turned to her.

Kim looked at him, concern in her eyes. "You okay," she asked.

Jason gave her a little smile. "Yeah," he said. "Just trying to remember what else happened. There's something I should remember, but, I can't."

Kim slipped her arms around his waist, looking up at him. "You think it's that important," she asked.

Jason nodded. He gave a little sigh and slipped his arms around her, pulling her close. "It is important," he said. "I know it is. This is really bugging me." He leaned down to her. "I'm sorry," he said. "I shouldn't let this spoil the evening."

Kim tilted her head up so that their lips were only inches apart. "Maybe, I could give you something else to think about," she said.

Jason smiled as he leaned closer, his lips brushing against hers. "Oh, really," he said softly. "What might that be?"

Kim closed the distance, stopping him from saying anything else. She felt Jason's arms tighten around her. She tightened her hold and deepened the kiss.

Jason kissed her back as he pulled her right up against himself. He was about to deepen the kiss more when a little cough sounded behind him. He broke away from Kim and looked over his shoulder, blushing slightly.

Kim looked over Jason's shoulder to find her mother, Jennifer Thompson, standing behind Jason. Kim's face turned beet red and she buried it in Jason's shoulder.

Jennifer walked into the kitchen, grinning from ear to ear. "Sorry to interrupt," she said, as she walked over to the sink. "But, shouldn't you two join the others? Before they send out a search party?"

Jason grinned and looked down at Kim. "She's right," he said. "We should get in there." He looked at Jennifer. "Good to see you, Mrs. Thompson," he said.

Jennifer smiled at him. "You too, Jason," she said. "Kim told me you're back in Angel Grove. I hope you'll come over for dinner some night this week."

Jason smiled at her. "Just have Kim let me know what night," he said. "I'll be here."

Jennifer nodded. "Good," she said. She headed for the living room. "I'll see you later, then."

Kim looked up at Jason. "Let's get into the other room," she said. "The others were trying to decide what movies to watch."

Jason removed his arms from around her and turned to the tray, lifting it off the counter.

Kim picked up the ice bucket and walked down the hall to the family room, Jason following her.

Master Vile entered his chamber, followed by the five warriors. He walked up to the viewing globe, watching as Jason settled on the floor in front of Kim's couch, Kim sitting down right next to him. Vile looked at his warriors, pointing to Jason's image in the globe. "Take a good look at him," he ordered. "This is the next person you will be bringing here."

The five warriors looked at Jason, studying his face. They all turned to Master Vile. "Do we get him tonight, master," one of them asked.

Vile shook his head. "No," he said. "I doubt that they will let him be alone tonight." He looked at Jason in the viewing globe. "It may take a couple of days," he said. "What I want you five to do is follow him, everywhere he goes. When he is alone, make your move." He looked to the five warriors. "Just make sure that when he is alone, you move fast," he ordered. "Get him alive and unhurt."

The first warrior nodded. "As you wish, master," he said. "We will get him for you. At the first opportunity." The five warriors bowed and left the chamber.

Master Vile smiled at Jason's image. "Very soon, Jason," he said. "You will be in my hands. And, this time, you will not get away. I will let you watch as I resurrect the greatest civilization that there ever was, right here underneath your beloved city." His smile grew. "Then, well, then you will join me," he said. "There will be no stopping us. We will rule the universe together."

Jason helped Kim clean up the mess they had made in the family room. He carried empty soda cans into the kitchen, putting them in the recycling bin. He heard someone come into the kitchen behind him and turned to see Tommy enter, carrying the tray of dirty glasses.

Tommy smiled at Jason. "Do you want a ride, Jase," he asked.

Jason nodded. "As soon as we get all cleaned up," he said. "I don't want to leave all of this for Kim."

Tommy nodded in agreement. "All right," he said. "I'll go start the car. I'm taking Billy and Adam home too. Okay if I drop them off first?"

Jason nodded. "Sounds good," he said. He looked past Tommy as Kim walked into the kitchen. "Anything else need cleaned up," he asked.

Kim smiled at him. "No," she said. "It's all done." She set the ice bucket on the counter and looked at Tommy. "Billy and Adam went out to the car," she said. "Billy swiped your keys to start it."

Tommy grinned. "I'd better get out there," he said. "They might decide to leave without us. See you later Kim." He headed down the hall to the front door, walking out with Rocky and Aisha.

Jason grabbed Kim's arm and pulled her to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Guess I'd better go too," he said. He leaned down to give her a goodnight kiss.

Kim wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back.

They pulled apart after a few seconds. Kim smiled up at him. "I'll see you tomorrow," she said.

Jason stepped back, letting her go. "Count on it," he said. "Goodnight, Kim."

"Goodnight, Jason."

Tommy looked at Jason after they had dropped Billy off. "You're awful quiet, Jase," he commented. "Want to talk about it?"

Jason frowned, looking out the windshield. "It's about this mysterious person," he said. "I know that I saw their face, but it won't come back to me. It's starting to drive me crazy."

Tommy pulled the car over to the side of the road and put it in park. He turned to face Jason. "You saw this person," he asked.

Jason looked at him and nodded. "I'm pretty sure I did," he said. "And I get the feeling that I knew this person."

Tommy let his breath out in a sigh. "Then, whoever this is," he began, "they were able to do something to make you forget them. That's not good."

Jason looked down at his lap, deep in thought. The person's face flashed before his eyes and he stiffened. He looked at Tommy, fear and disbelief on his face. "I know who it is," he said, his voice strained. "Tommy, it was Master Vile."

Tommy looked at Jason in shock. "No way, Jase," he said. "It couldn't have been. You destroyed him."

Jason shook his head. "I know this sounds crazy," he said. "But, it was him. I saw his face clear as day. He's back."

Tommy put his hand on Jason's shoulder. "Calm down, Jase," he said. "Just think for a minute. How could he be back?"

Jason frowned, thinking back to his conversation with Vile. He looked at Tommy, understanding in his eyes. "His magic powers," he said. "He said that I destroyed him, but not his powers. That was what brought him back."

Tommy paled. He let go of Jason's shoulder and slumped back into his seat. "This is not good," he said. He thought for a moment, then looked at Jason. "If this was Vile," he started, "why didn't he take you with him?"

Jason slumped back in his seat, shaking his head. "I don't know," he said, letting his breath out in a long sigh. He shook his head again. "But, with what happened to Zedd and Rita," he said. "It would make sense. Who else would have the power to take both of them out like that, before they could do anything?"

Tommy nodded grimly. "You're right, Jase," he said. "No one else would have been able to do that." He turned to face the front of the car, putting it in drive. "Let's get to the command center," he said. "Zordon needs to know about this, right away."

Zordon listened to Jason and Tommy as they told him what Jason had remembered. He frowned as he looked at Jason. "Are you certain, son," he asked. "There is no doubt?"

Jason looked up at him and nodded. "I know it was him," he said. "He's back."

Zordon looked at Alpha. "Scan the city of Angel Grove," he ordered. "Look specifically for Master Vile. If he's around, we need to find him before he decides to strike against us."

Alpha nodded and headed over to the computer, pushing in the scan buttons. "It is started, Zordon," he said. "It will take a couple of hours before we have an answer."

Zordon looked at Tommy. "Go home and get some rest, Tommy," he said. "I'll let you know what we find in the morning."

Tommy nodded at Zordon, then looked at Jason, putting his hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, bro," he said. "We'll get him for good this time."

Jason smiled at Tommy. "I'll see you tomorrow, bro," he said.

Tommy nodded and left the command center.

Jason looked up at Zordon. "I'm going to try and get some rest," he said. "I'll see you in the morning."

Zordon nodded and watched as Jason headed to his room. Zordon looked at Alpha. "Let me know as soon as you find anything, Alpha," he said. "If this is Vile, I'm not letting him get his hands on Jason."

Master Vile turned from his viewing globe with a snarl of rage. Jason was not supposed to remember. He stalked out of his chamber, heading for the city. He could not wait for Jason to be alone. He was gong to collect his warriors and go to the command center. He would find a way in, get rid of Zordon and take Jason away, all without the rangers knowing anything about it.

A/N: That's all until next time. See ya!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own them. Not in any way, shape or form.

Alpha looked up at Zordon as the scan finished. "There is no sign of Vile here in Angel Grove, Zordon," he said. "But, there is an area just outside of the city that has a cloaking device. I can't seem to penetrate it."

Zordon frowned. "That could be him," he said. "We'll have to have the rangers investigate it." He looked up as the doors to the command center began to shake, glowing a brilliant red shade. "Alpha," he said. "Get Jason up and get him out of here. I think that Vile is here."

Alpha headed towards Jason's room. Before he could get there, a tremendous explosion rocked the command center, knocking him off his feet.

Vile entered the command center, followed by about twelve of his warriors. Vile looked at his warriors. "Find Jason," he ordered. "Bring him to me. I have some business to take care of in here."

The warriors scattered out, covering the entire command center.

Vile walked up to Zordon's tube, smiling evilly at him. "Hello, Zordon," he sneered. "Long time no see."

Zordon glared at Vile. "You won't win, Vile," he said. "The rangers and Jason will stop you."

Vile gave an evil laugh. "The rangers won't have any powers to stop me," he said. "And as for Jason, he had his chance to defeat me, I won't give him another."

Jason awoke at the sound of the explosion. He jumped out of bed, grabbing his shirt, as the door to his room opened. He looked up as four of Vile's warriors came rushing into the room. Jason dropped his shirt and crossed his wrists in front of him. "Cougar Ninjetti power!"

The warriors stopped short as a bright light covered Jason briefly. When they looked up, they saw Jason standing before them, his ninjetti outfit covering him.

Jason lifted his hand, energy shooting from it. The blast caught the four warriors, hurling them backwards and out of the room.

Vile looked up as his warriors shot out of Jason's room, flying across the command center and striking the far wall. All four of them collapsed onto the floor, unconscious as they landed.

Jason looked out the door of his room, seeing three more warriors attacking Alpha, who was helpless on the floor. Jason charged out of his room, going after the three warriors. He lifted his hand and his power staff appeared in it.

One of the warriors looked up, just as Jason swung his staff. The staff caught the warrior on the chin, knocking his head to the side. He saw bright lights exploding before his eyes and he fell to the floor, out cold.

The other two warriors did not have time to react. Jason swung his staff horizontally in front of him, catching the two warriors in the chest. They flew backwards, landing hard on their backs, the wind knocked out of them. They were too stunned to get up.

Jason turned swiftly, ducking under the punch another warrior aimed at his head. He braced himself on his left foot, swinging his right let out. He caught the warrior at the ankles, knocking him off his feet.

Before he could recover, Jason stood up and aimed his staff at him. The blast from the staff caught the warrior in the chest. He passed out as the last four warriors surrounded Jason, circling him.

Jason stood in a relaxed seeming crouch, tense and ready to react to the first attack.

The two warriors in front of him jumped up, aiming kicks at his shoulders.

Jason dropped his staff, swinging his arms up. He blocked their kicks with his forearms, then twisted his arms around, grabbing them by the legs. He heaved his arms together.

The two warriors collided with each other in mid-air. They crashed to the floor, out cold from the collision.

Jason released their legs the minute they collided. He braced himself on his right leg, lifting his left leg chest high. He went into a spin. As he turned around, his left leg shot out, catching a warrior behind him in the chest.

The blow was powerful enough to send the warrior sailing through the air. He crashed into the far wall and fell to the floor, dazed and winded, unable to get up.

The last warrior moved swiftly, his arm reaching out and grabbing Jason's shoulder with his right hand. His left hand moved up to grab Jason by the throat.

Jason's right hand shot up, grabbing the left wrist of the warrior. He gave a twisting jerk, the hand leaving his throat. He brought his left hand up and grabbed the warrior's bicep. Giving a mighty heave, he pivoted, sending the warrior sailing over his shoulder to land hard on his back. Jason moved to kneel over the warrior and punched him in the chest, knocking the wind out of him.

Vile stood watching all of this, his anger mounting. He gave a signal with his right hand and twenty more warriors poured into the command center.

Jason dove forward, trying to reach his staff that he had dropped earlier. His hand was almost on it, when a blast sent it flying away to land on the far side of the command center.

Before Jason could get to his feet, four warriors were on him, grabbing his arms and shoulders. They pulled him to his feet, holding him still as Vile walked over to him.

Vile smiled evilly at Jason. He grabbed Jason's hood and pulled it down, revealing his face. Before he could do more, Jason spit in his face.

Vile gave a snarl of rage and backhanded Jason viciously.

Jason winced as his head snapped back from the blow. He shook his head, trying to clear it, as he tasted blood in his mouth.

Vile grabbed Jason's chin, jerking his head up. "You just made a big mistake, Jason," he growled, his voice throbbing with anger. "Just be grateful that I don't want you dead." He released Jason's chin and stalked away from him, going to one of his warriors who held a pair of manacles in his hands. He grabbed the manacles and turned back around to face Jason.

Jason struggled to free himself, but two more warriors came up and helped to hold him.

Vile approached Jason, the manacles glowing in his hands. He smiled viciously as he saw Jason struggling to get away. His smile grew as he grabbed Jason's left wrist, fastening one of the manacles around it. Before Jason could think, Vile had his right wrist fastened into the other manacle.

Jason felt his powers leaving him, his ninjetti outfit disappearing. He felt a weakness come over him, as the warriors holding him released him. Jason fell to his knees in front of Vile.

Vile sneered as he leaned down in front of Jason. "I finally have you on your knees before me," he said, his voice full of satisfaction. "Now, you are powerless to stop me." He stood up and turned to his warriors. "Destroy that pesky little robot," he ordered. "Then tear this place apart."

Vile's warriors moved into action, four of them descending upon Alpha. The literally tore him apart before he could move, scattering his pieces about the floor of the command center.

Vile leant down and grabbed Jason's arm, pulling him to his feet. He drug Jason over to stand in front of Zordon's tube, moving to stand behind Jason.

The manacles prevented Jason from fighting him. He stood helpless as Vile wrapped his right arm around his chest, resting his hand over Jason's heart. He felt Vile put his left hand on the back of his head, but he was too weak to move away.

Vile smiled maliciously up at Zordon. "I want you to watch this, Zordon," he said, his voice low. "Watch as I turn your son from the side of good." His hands began to glow softly as he leaned in close to Jason's right ear. "The time has come, Jason," he said, his voice low and seductive. "It is time for you to join me."

Jason felt a darkness start to creep into his mind and heart. He tried to move away, but Vile tightened his hold, increasing the power of his magic just a tiny bit.

Vile kept his voice low and seductive, pulling Jason under his control. "Just imagine it, Jason," he said. "I can give you untold powers. Unlike anything you could have dreamed of having. You and I will rule the entire universe together, side by side. No one will be able to stop us. We will have millions bowing before us, worshipping us."

Jason felt the darkness increasing. He wanted to fight it, but Vile was increasing the power a little at a time, not moving too quickly. Jason felt himself giving in, letting Vile's words take him over.

Vile's smile grew as he felt Jason slowly relaxing in his grip. He continued to seduce him with his dark power. "I will make you a god, Jason," he said softly. "The people of this planet, and others, will offer sacrifices to you. You will be the heir to my kingdom. You will have it all, with no opposition."

Jason's head was swimming, and his heart was growing darker with each second. He could not fight Vile's powers any longer. He gave in completely, letting the darkness fill him and take total control.

Zordon looked on in despair as Jason's eyes began to glow with a dark light. He was powerless to stop this. He could not even contact the rangers to come and help. "No," he whispered. "Don't give in Jason. You must fight it." His words came too late.

Vile reached down and removed the manacles from Jason's wrists, letting him go.

Jason stood before Zordon's tube, completely taken over by the dark power Vile had fed into him. His eyes now shone with a deep, dark light.

Vile walked up to Zordon's tube, leaving Jason standing behind him. He smiled evilly at Zordon. "You have lost, Zordon," he said. "And now, it is time for you to go away, for good." He placed his hands on Zordon's tube, dark energy flowing from them. Zordon slowly began to fade from sight. Vile gave an evil laugh as Zordon disappeared completely. Vile sent a sudden surge of power through his hands, causing Zordon's tube to explode into tiny pieces.

Jason stood back, watching all of this with an emotionless face. He said nothing as Zordon disappeared and the tube exploded.

Vile turned around to look at the command center. His warriors had completely ripped out all of the control panels, even ripping the wires out of the backs of them. He smiled and turned to Jason. "It is time to return to the city," he said as he took Jason's arm. "Come, Jason," he said. "Time for the people of this planet to meet their new god."

Jason turned with Vile, leaving the command center without any remorse.

On the planet Phaedos, the four guardians of the monolith teleported to the temple where Dulcea and Ninjor were.

Dulcea looked to the guardians, a heavy feeling of despair in her heart.

The guardians walked up to her and Ninjor, their shoulders sagging as they felt the weight of evil on them.

"Jason is no longer able to call on the ninjetti powers," the guardian of knowledge said. "Vile has returned and made Jason his own."

"No," Dulcea said. "This can't be true. Jason would never give in."

The guardian of strength stepped forward. "He tried to fight it," he said. "But, Vile was prepared for everything. He used all of his power and magic to turn Jason. He belongs to Vile now."

Ninjor frowned as he stepped forward. "What can we do," he said. "If Jason is on Vile's side, there will be no stopping the two of them."

The guardian of magic stepped forward. "He must be destroyed," he said. "You two must go to earth and take him out."

Dulcea's eyes widened and she shook her head. "You can not ask me to kill my own son," she said, despair in her voice. "I will not do that."

The guardian of strength looked at her. "There is no other way," he said. "Jason must die, or Vile has won."

A/N: Sorry. End of this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers. They totally belong to someone else. I'm just borrowing them for this story. This story is not for any profit, just for my own personal enjoyment, and, hopefully, the enjoyment of others.

A/N: Sorry about the ending to the last chapter, but, if I don't keep you hooked, you won't bother to read the next chapter, right? Hope you like it.

Dulcea felt the tears falling freely down her face as she stared in disbelief at the guardian of strength. "I can not kill my own son," she said. "Please don't ask me to do this."

The guardian of strength looked at her, sympathy in his eyes. "There is no other way," he said. "He must be stopped. Vile can not win, even if it means sacrificing Jason."

In Angel Grove, Kim awoke from her sleep, a heavy feeling of loss on her heart. She got out of bed and quietly got dressed. She slipped down the stairs and out the door, moving so quietly that no one else in her house knew a thing. Kim walked down the sidewalk, heading for the park. She had tried contacting Jason, but got no answer on her communicator. She started to worry when neither Zordon or Alpha answered her calls. She came to a stop in the park, standing near the lake. She lifted her communicator, trying one more person.

Tommy heard his communicator sound as he finished getting dressed. He had woken up around the same time as Kim, a feeling of deep evil seeming to surround him. "Tommy here," he said quietly.

"Tommy, it's Kim," her voice was shaking with fear over his communicator. "Something really bad has happened. Can you meet me in the park?"

"I'll be there in a few minutes," Tommy answered. "Where are you?"

"Near the lake," Kim said. "Where Jason and you found me a few months ago."

"Hang on Kim," Tommy said. "I'll contact the others, then come and meet you."

"Thanks, Tommy."

The guardian of strength took an involuntary step back as Ninjor turned on him, rage clearly on his face.

"You can not ask us to kill Jason," Ninjor growled. "There has to be something that can be done."

Dulcea stood in shocked silence, tears streaming down her face. Her heart was breaking, her soul tearing apart. Her son, who was the hope for all good, was now condemned to death. Despair began to fill her as she turned away from the others.

Kim looked up as she heard Tommy approaching the lake. She felt tears coming to her eyes as she walked over to meet him. "Something is seriously wrong," she said. "I just have this feeling that something really big has happened."

Tommy nodded as he came to a stop in front of her. "I think you're right," he said. "I can't get a hold of anyone at the command center. Billy is on his way here with the radbug so that we can get there."

Kim wiped her eyes. "We need to get there soon," she said. "The sooner the better." She headed for the parking area with Tommy, waiting for Billy and the others.

As soon as the rangers arrived at the command center, they saw the doors blown off and knew that things were really serious. They entered the command center, shocked at the destruction they came upon.

Kim saw something lying on the floor, near the far wall and walked over to it. She knelt down and picked up Jason's staff, the fear overwhelming her. She turned to the others and held out the staff.

Rocky swore as he recognized it.

Tommy walked over to where Zordon's tube had been, disbelief filling him. Zordon was gone. This was so much worse than when Ooze had been here. The command center was completely demolished. He turned to see Billy and Aisha kneeling on the floor, parts of Alpha laid out in front of them.

Billy looked at the complete destruction and glanced at Tommy. He shook his head to the unasked question. There was no repairing this.

Tommy turned away from Billy to see Adam coming out of Jason's room.

Adam looked at Tommy, his face showing his emotions clearly. "There's no sign of Jason," he said. "His communicator is still on the table in his room."

Tommy felt a great despair beginning to fill him. It seemed that Vile had been here and now Jason was in his hands.

Kim heard Adam and sank to her knees, the feeling of heartbreak too overwhelming for her to bear. She hugged Jason's staff to her chest, tears falling down her face.

Aisha was by her side in an instant, pulling her into a hug, tears falling down her own face.

Rocky walked over to Tommy, confusion on his face. "What happened here," he asked. "It looks like a war was waged in here."

Tommy looked at all the rangers, trying to focus his thoughts. "Jason remembered who the mysterious figure was," he said. "Vile is back."

Kim looked up as Tommy's words sank into her mind. "Jason destroyed Vile," she said. "How could he be back?"

Tommy walked over to her, shaking his head. "From what I remember Jason saying," he began, "Vile said that Jason did not destroy his magic powers. That was what brought him back."

Billy walked over. "When did Jason tell you this," he asked.

Tommy walked over to one of the counters, leaning against it. "After I dropped you off," he said. "I noticed that Jason was being awful quiet. When I asked him about it, he told me about remembering Vile and their conversation. We came straight back here to tell Zordon. When I left, Alpha was running a scan, looking for Vile's presence here in Angel Grove."

Aisha stood up, helping Kim to her feet. "So," she said. "You think that Vile did this? Did he take Jason?"

Tommy nodded grimly. "If I thought that he would have tried this, I never would have left here," he said. "I thought this would be the one place that Jason would be totally safe. The one place that Vile could not get to."

Kim looked at Tommy, determination on her face and in her eyes. "So Vile has Jason," she asked. At Tommy's nod, she wiped her eyes, anger replacing the heartache. "Then, he'd better be prepared for a fight," she said, her voice throbbing with anger. "I'm not about to let Jason go now. I'll do whatever it takes to get him back. Vile is not going to win."

Ninjor looked at the guardians who still stood in front of him. "What about the rangers," he asked, desperately looking for a way they could help Jason without killing him. "Surely they could help."

The guardian of knowledge shook her head. "Vile sent Zordon back to Eltar, no longer trapped in his time warp," she said. "Then he trashed the command center. The rangers have no powers. They are as helpless as the rest of earth."

The guardian of magic turned away from the others and walked to stand alone near the fire, a tiny spark of something pulling him away from the talk. He stood completely still, searching out the spark, wanting to know where it was coming from. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the spark, hope beginning to fill his soul.

The guardian of healing walked away from the others as well. Something was pulling her away, a strong, undeniable feeling that Jason could be saved. She looked out over the edge of the plateau, seeing a face coming into view. Hope swelled inside of her. There was someone who could save Jason. Someone who would not give up on him.

Both of the guardians turned to each other, seeing the hope in the other's eyes. They both walked back over to the group.

"There is someone who can save Jason," the guardian of healing said. "The one who holds his heart. She can bring him back to the light."

The heated discussion that was taking place died away as her words sunk in.

Dulcea turned around, her despair fading to be replaced by hope. "Kimberly," she said. "She is the one who can save him."

The guardian of healing nodded. "She is determined to do just that," she said. "I can feel her. She will fight Vile tooth and nail to get Jason back."

The guardian of magic stepped forward, speaking before anyone could respond. "She may not have to fight too hard," he said. "I can feel some good still inside of Jason. He is under Vile's control, but there is a small part of him trying to fight back. He has not given up totally."

Ninjor looked at the two of them. "How would we get her near Jason," he asked. "Vile will not let him stray too far away. He'll want to keep a tight hold over him."

The guardian of strength looked at Ninjor. "You two will need to get to earth and help the rangers," he said. "They still have their ninjetti powers, that will help them, but only to a certain extent."

Dulcea opened her mouth, but the guardian of magic held up his hand, cutting off her words before they could be spoken.

"I can cast a spell that will allow you to leave this plateau," he said. "I can also give you something that will allow Kimberly to isolate Jason away from Vile. The rest will be up to her."

Ninjor looked at the guardians, the spark of hope was building inside of him. "We can do this," he said. "How soon can we leave?"

The guardian of strength looked at him, smiling for the first time since Jason had been taken. "Just give us a few minutes," he said. "We will have everything for you and then you can leave."

The rangers looked up at the sound of someone teleporting into the command center. Their mouths dropped open in surprise as Dulcea and Ninjor appeared before them.

Kim ran over to Dulcea, tears in her eyes as Dulcea pulled her into a hug. Dulcea held Kim for a minute, then pulled back to look at her. "We're here to help," she said. "But, we must get out of here. Vile's warriors are headed here, looking for you."

Ninjor looked at the rest of the rangers. "He wants to capture all of you," he said. "He doesn't want you to have any chance of helping Jason."

Tommy and the others walked over to them. "We can't teleport," he said. "How do we get out of here fast enough?"

Ninjor put his hand on Tommy's shoulder. "We can take you," he said. "Just hold on to each other."

The rangers formed a circle around Dulcea and Ninjor, holding onto each other. They teleported out of the command center, leaving the destruction behind.

Jason stood in Master Vile's chambers, no emotion showing on his face.

Vile watched Jason closely, waiting for any sign that his hold over him was fading. He turned to the doorway as one of his warriors entered his chamber, bowing before Vile and Jason.

"Master," he said as he stood up. "The rangers were not at the command center," he said. "We have not been able to find them at all."

Vile grabbed the warrior by the throat, pulling him to him. "Then, I suggest you keep looking," he growled. "I want them brought to me, now." He released the warrior, practically throwing him out the door. He turned to Jason as the warrior scrambled out of the chamber.

Jason felt a tiny spark of hope inside of him. The rangers had not been caught.

Vile was suddenly in front of him, almost stalking towards him.

Jason backed up slowly until his back was against the wall. Before he could move either way, Vile grabbed his shoulders, looking into his eyes.

Vile smiled at Jason, shaking his head. "I guess I didn't do enough to you earlier," he said, his right hand moving until it rested on Jason's chest, once again over his heart. "You were hoping that they would help you," he said as his hand began to glow softly. "Weren't you Jason?"

Jason tried to move away, shaking his head. "No," he said softly. "I wasn't."

Vile sneered at him and pressed his hand tightly over Jason's heart, his other hand pinning Jason's shoulder against the wall. "Yes you were," he growled. "Don't lie to me." His hand began to glow brighter, feeding more of his dark magic into Jason's heart. "They have no powers, Jason," he said, anger in his voice. "They couldn't help you, even if they had their powers."

Jason felt the darkness filling him once again and he tried to move away.

Vile snarled in anger and increased the power. "You have to learn something, Jason," he said. "You belong to me now. Your mind, your heart, your very soul, are mine. I will never let you go. Never!"

Jason tried to fight the power, but it was slowly consuming him, filling every fiber of his being. "Please stop," he whispered, even as the darkness took him over.

Vile laughed viciously, leaning in close to Jason's face. "I just told you," he said, his voice low and menacing. "Even if I have to do this every day, every hour, I will NEVER let you go!" He increased the power so much that Jason slowly passed out, unable to handle it.

Vile stepped back and let Jason fall unconscious to the floor, looking down at him with a frown. He turned and stalked from the chamber, leaving Jason lying on the floor.

A/N: That's all for this one. Thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: You know, I don't own them.

Tommy paced back and forth in Billy's garage, listening to Dulcea and Ninjor as they explained what needed to be done to save Jason and stop Vile. He shook his head, coming to a stop in front of Ninjor. "I don't like it," he said. "It's too dangerous for Kim."

Kim frowned and walked over to Tommy. "I'm doing it," she said. "If it means we can bring Jason back, I'm going to do it."

Rocky looked at Dulcea. "What can we do to help," he said.

Dulcea looked at him. "The rest of us will have to distract Vile and his warriors," she said.

Adam looked puzzled. "How do we do that," he asked.

Ninjor looked at Adam, a small smile on his face. "We call upon your ninjetti powers," he said. "Then we go in like ninjas, silent and unseen. We take enough of the prisoners out to draw Vile warriors away from the city."

Dulcea stepped forward. "Then, I will reveal myself to Vile," she said. "I have the feeling that he will leave Jason alone, even if it's only a few seconds, to get me."

Kim smiled as she turned to face the rest. "That's when I go in," she said. "I activate the sphere and get Jason back."

Aisha shook her head. "What if Kim can't bring him back," she asked. "What then?"

Ninjor frowned. "Then Jason has to die," he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Dulcea and Kim locked eyes, determination shining in both sets of eyes. "That is not going to happen," Kim said. "I'm not giving up on him, no matter how long it takes."

Jason woke up to find himself lying on a small bed. He sat up slowly on the bed, feeling weak. He felt something on his wrists and looked down at them, seeing the glowing manacles once more locked around him. He looked up as the door to the room he was in opened.

Vile walked into the room, followed by two of his warriors. The warriors walked over to the bed, grabbing Jason's arms and pulling him to his feet. Vile looked at Jason with a wicked smile. "Bring him," he ordered. He turned and left the room without another word.

The two warriors took Jason out of the room, following Vile down a tunnel and out onto the balcony that overlooked the city.

Vile grabbed Jason's arm and pulled him to the railing at the edge of the balcony. He looked at the two warriors. "You may leave us," he said. The warriors left as Vile turned Jason, letting him look out over the city.

Jason gazed at the city. It was like looking at a city from ancient times, with huge temples in the center of the city. He felt Vile move to stand behind him, wrapping his arm around Jason's shoulders.

"Just look at it Jason," he said. "This could all be yours, if you just quit fighting me and give in completely." He put his other arm around Jason's waist, pulling him up against his chest. "The people are joining us," he said in a low voice. "Am I going to show them their new god? Or, are you going to refuse to give in totally?" His hand now moved slowly up to Jason's heart, glowing softly.

Jason's emotions were in turmoil. He wanted to fight the blackness that Vile was feeding into his heart. He did not want to listen to the words that Vile was whispering in his ear. But, the power was strong and it very slowly began to creep into his soul.

Vile increased the power ever so slightly, feeling Jason relaxing into his chest. He smiled evilly, pressing his hand tightly against Jason's chest, the power flowing freely, yet gently into Jason. "This is just the beginning of our empire," he said. "Soon, the entire universe will be bowing before me and you. Think of it, Jason. Unlimited power. Unlike anything you could imagine. And, with the rangers powerless, there is no one to stop us."

Jason felt his heart and soul changing, the darkness became like an intoxicating drug. He felt himself giving in, letting Vile take complete control of him. He closed his eyes, tired of fighting. His body relaxed even more as the power continued to seduce him to the dark side.

Vile's smile grew wider as he felt Jason's resistance melting away. "That's it, Jason," he whispered, his hand glowing even brighter. "Give in to it completely. Don't hold back."

Jason felt the last of his resistance fade away and the darkness filled his heart, turning it to stone. He felt no emotion at all, just power. He opened his eyes, lifting his hands in front of him. Jason surged his hands apart, the manacles breaking and falling to the floor.

Vile chuckled, stopping the power and releasing Jason. He moved to stand in front of Jason, looking into his eyes.

Jason eyes were pure black, the power shining out of them. He felt unstoppable, like nothing or no one could stand in his way.

Kim and Dulcea both gave little gasps as they felt a sudden darkness fill their hearts. Their eyes met, both feeling they may be too late. Kim turned to Tommy. "We need to get there now," she said in an urgent voice. "Vile has Jason deeply in his control, I can feel it. If we don't do something soon, Jason will be lost to us forever."

Tommy looked at the others. "Let's do it guys," he said.

The rangers moved to stand behind Tommy, crossing their arms in front of themselves.

"Falcon!"

"Frog!"

"Crane!"

"Wolf!"

"Bear!"

"Ape!"

The ninjetti rangers turned to Ninjor and Dulcea. Tommy nodded to them. "Get us there quickly," he said. "The sooner Kim gets to Jason, the better."

Ninjor led Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Billy, and Aisha through the shadows in the underground city. They had been freeing people and leading them to the tunnels that led out of the city. They hid from Vile's warriors who were running through the streets, looking for the people who were disappearing. Ninjor motioned for the rangers to stop, pressing himself further into the shadows, as a large group of warriors ran past them. He looked around and nodded when the coast was clear, leading the rangers towards the temple.

Kim and Dulcea were in the tunnel that led to the balcony. Dulcea motioned for Kim to stay in the shadows as she stepped out into the tunnel, exposing herself to Vile and Jason.

Vile sensed an unwanted presence behind him. He turned around and saw Dulcea standing in the middle of the tunnel. He gave a snarl of rage and raised his hand, shooting out an energy beam at her.

Dulcea raised her staff, deflecting the beam back at Vile.

Vile used his hand to send the beam flying away from him. He gave a low growl and stalked into the tunnel, leaving Jason alone on the balcony.

Dulcea began to back away from Vile, leading him further away from Jason. When Vile was past Kim, who was hiding in the shadows, Dulcea turned and ran from the tunnel.

Vile's rage overcame him and he rushed after her, meaning to destroy her once and for all. He left Jason standing on the balcony, looking after him in puzzlement.

Kim waited until Vile was out of the tunnel, then she slowly came out of the shadows, walking down the tunnel towards the balcony, and Jason.

Jason saw Kim approaching him, but Vile's magic was still strongly in him. He showed no emotion as Kim walked over to stand a few feet in front of him. His eyes shone with a dark, burning light. He glared at Kim. "What are you doing here," he asked, his voice full of the darkness that consumed him.

Without a word, Kim dropped the sphere from her hand. Instantly, a force field surrounded her and Jason.

Jason looked around at the force field, then turned his gaze back to Kim. "Do you really think that will keep me trapped," he scoffed at her. He tried to put his hand through the field, but, it was as if it was solid stone. It did not shock him, but he could not penetrate it. He turned to Kim, anger showing on his face. "What do you want," he snarled at her.

Kim slowly walked over to him, stopping right in front of him. "I want the man I fell in love with to come back to me," she said softly. She reached up and put her hand on his cheek. "I know you're in there somewhere, Jason. Come back to me."

Jason moved his head away from her hand, turning away from her. "The man you knew no longer exists," he said, but Kim detected a note of doubt in his voice.

She gently put her hand on his arm, turning him to face her. "I don't believe that," she said. "That is Vile's magic talking, not Jason Lee Scott."

Jason refused to meet her eyes, looking past her and out over the city. "I'm where I belong," he said, his voice still low and evil sounding.

Kim grabbed his chin, turning his face to hers. "Look me in the eyes and tell me that," she said. "If you can do that, then I'll believe it."

Jason glanced into her eyes and opened his mouth, but, nothing came out. The emotion he saw in her eyes stopped any words he would have said. He felt something start to spark, way down deep inside of him. He jerked away from her, the dark magic in him forcing him to turn away. But, the spark stayed inside of him, trying to fight it's way out.

Vile chased Dulcea into another tunnel, trying to catch up to her. She ducked down a side tunnel that led out into the city. He was about to follow her, when he felt a strange pull, his dark magic telling him to turn back around. He gave up the chase and ran back towards the tunnel leading to the balcony. His rage was in full bloom as he felt his hold over Jason wavering. He came upon the scene of Jason and Kim, surrounded by the force field, and his temper snapped. "Get away from him," he snarled at Kim, stalking up to the force field and glaring at her.

Jason turned around, looking from Kim to Vile, too confused to do anything.

Vile turned his gaze Jason. "Destroy her Jason," he ordered. "She will try to take your empire from you. Try to keep you from being the one people worship."

Kim turned back to Jason, worried that Vile's influence might make Jason obey him. She reached up and pulled her hood down, exposing her face to Jason. "I'm not here to try and control you, Jason," she said, her voice soft and gentle. "I'm here to free you from Vile's control. He doesn't want to give you any power. He wants to control you, keep you under his thumb. He knows if he doesn't, you will destroy him."

Jason felt the spark inside of him glow just a little brighter as he looked at Kim's face. He took a tentative step towards her, his emotions churning inside of him.

Vile gave a snarl of rage and banged his fists against the force field, trying to penetrate it and get to Kim and Jason. He could not get through to them, the force field repelled his efforts. "Don't listen to her Jason," he snarled. "She just doesn't want to see you rule by my side. She and the rangers are against us, wanting to stop our kingdom from becoming complete."

Kim stepped up to stand right in front of Jason, her eyes shining bright with her love for him. "He's right, Jason," Kim said, determination in her voice. "I don't want to see you by his side. It is not where you belong." She lifted her right hand and put it on Jason's left shoulder. "I love you, Jason," she whispered. "and I know that you love me too."

Vile slammed his hands against the force field again, his rage out of control. He could feel his hold over Jason slipping away, slowly but surely. "Don't give in to her, Jason," his voice throbbing with his rage. "I gave you the power to rule this city. You know that, it is inside of you."

Kim kept her eyes locked on Jason's as she spoke to Vile. "Just what power did you give him,:" she asked. "What can he do with these powers?"

Jason felt the spark grow brighter as he remembered Vile's words earlier. _I will never let you go, Jason. NEVER! _The dark light in Jason's eyes began to fade as the spark of light continued to grow inside of him. "Kim," he whispered. "Help me."

Kim put her arms around his neck, her eyes never leaving his. "I'm right here, Jason," she said. "For the rest of our lives, I'll always be here. Take your strength from me."

Jason felt his arms lifting slowly to wrap around her waist, the spark growing into a flame, pushing the darkness and the evil out of him. His eyes lost the blackness and returned to the dark brown color they always were.

Vile could not believe his eyes, his hold over Jason was slipping away. He turned away from the force field to see Dulcea standing behind him. She was not alone. The rangers and Ninjor stood with her, their smiles wide as they saw Jason and Kim holding each other.

Jason felt the last of the darkness fade away. He smiled down at Kim. "Thank you," he said. "I thought I would never get away from him."

Kim tightened her arms around his neck, pulling his head down to hers. "I would never let that happen," she said. "You and I are forever, Jason."

Jason's smile grew wider and he closed the distance between them, kissing her deeply. He pulled back after a few seconds and met her eyes once again. "I love you, Kim," he whispered. "Forever." He released her and stepped back, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Cougar Ninjetti power!" Jason felt the power flow through him and he once again stood in his ninjetti outfit.

Vile waved his hands in front of Dulcea, Ninjor and the rangers, blocking their way with a force field as Jason called on his ninjetti powers. He turned back to look at Jason and Kim, his anger burning out of his eyes. He glared at Kim. "You did not save him," he said. "All you have done is made my task more difficult. He will still be mine." He smiled evilly at her. "And the first thing I will do is let him watch as I kill you."

Jason grabbed Kim's arm, pulling her behind him. The force field was still surrounding them, keeping Vile out. He faced Vile, his eyes glowing with his ninjetti powers now. He smiled under his mask. "You won't lay a hand on her," he said, his voice low and hard. "I'm going to finish what I started six months ago. You are the one who is going to die."

Vile gave a little laugh. "Bold words for someone who is still hiding behind a force field," he sneered. "Why don't you get rid of it and back up your words."

Jason stepped through the force field, leaving Kim safely inside of it. He met Vile's eyes, his smile growing broader. He called upon his power staff and went into a defensive stance. "Let's dance," he said.

Vile snarled in rage and charged Jason.

A/N: That's all for this one. See ya!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers. If only things were different, oh well.

A/N: This chapter is longer than the others, but there was a lot to put in it. Hope you like it.

Kim watched in apprehension as Vile charged at Jason. She held her breath as Jason side stepped Vile's charge.

Jason moved out of Vile's way and spun to kick him in the back.

Vile stumbled forward, heading for the balcony. He managed to bring his forward progress to a stop with some effort. He reached the railing of the balcony and spun around, looking at Jason with rage filled eyes. He raised his hand and shot an energy beam at Jason.

Jason's hand came up and deflected the energy beam, sending it into the force field that was blocking Dulcea and the others. The force field shattered as Jason walked towards Vile. His eyes were cold and hard as he glared at Vile.

Vile sneered at Jason as he saw Dulcea, Ninjor and the rangers walking towards the balcony. "They can't help you, Jason," he said with a snarl. "I will have you under my powers again, count on it."

Jason stopped a few feet from Vile. "I don't think so," Jason said. "It's time to end this, once and for all."

Vile stepped forward and grabbed Jason's arms by his biceps, causing Jason to drop his power staff. He backed up, pulling Jason towards the railing with him. Before anyone could do anything to stop him, he fell backwards, over the railing, taking Jason with him.

"Jason!" Kim screamed in horror as Jason disappeared over the railing with Vile. She stepped out of the force field and ran to the railing, looking over it. She saw Vile and Jason lying on the ground under the balcony, neither of them moving. She turned to Tommy and the others. "We need to get down there," she said, fear and concern in her voice. "Now!"

Ninjor grabbed Kim's arm and pulled her towards the tunnel. "This way," he said. "I know how to get there." Kim went along with him, the others following, Dulcea pausing long enough to pick up Jason's staff.

Jason lay on the ground below the balcony, pain filling his whole body. He tried to fight past the pain, wanting to get up and see what happened to Vile. He slowly put his hands down, pushing himself up to his hands and knees. He looked over to his left and saw Vile slowly pushing himself up.

Vile got to his hands and knees at the same time as Jason. He didn't even try to get to his feet. He slowly moved towards Jason, wanting to get his hands on him and prevent him from getting to his feet.

Jason saw Vile coming, but he was still trying to shake off the effects of the fall. He could not move away as Vile lunged at him.

Vile gave a little lunge upwards towards Jason. He closed the distance between them, landing on Jason's back, knocking him down again.

Jason landed on his chest, Vile on top of him, pinning him to the ground. He was unable to try and defend himself as his hands became trapped underneath him.

Vile grabbed Jason's hair, pulling his head up viciously. "I was going to keep you alive," he snarled as his other arm snaked around Jason's throat. "But, you have given me too much trouble. It is time for you to die, Jason." He tightened his arm, cutting off Jason's air.

Jason pushed down with his hands, trying to get back to his hands and knees. He felt his vision start to fade as Vile tightened his arm even more. Jason pushed himself past the pain, forcing himself to his hands and knees.

Vile snarled and released Jason's hair, bringing his right hand down to Jason's right bicep. He jerked it back, causing Jason to lose his balance.

Jason fell onto his right side, Vile's arm still around his throat. His breath was coming in wheezing gasps as his left hand came up, pulling at Vile's arm. He tried to loosen his grip and managed to get his fingers under Vile's arm. He slowly pried the arm from around his throat, taking in great gulps of air.

Vile tried to tighten his arm, but Jason's strength was greater than he thought it would be. He decided to try another tactic. He jerked his arm free of Jason's hand and wrapped it around Jason's chest, pinning his left arm to his side.

Jason tried to surge his left arm out, but Vile's grip was like iron. Jason stopped moving his arm and pushed against the ground with his right arm. He slowly pushed himself up onto his elbow, lifting Vile up with him.

Vile growled in anger, trying to keep Jason down on the ground. He found himself losing this battle.

Jason managed to get up onto his elbow. Before Vile could do anything to counter his moves, he got his hand down on the ground and pushed himself over to his knees. He pushed himself into a kneeling position, lifting himself up with Vile still clinging to his back.

Vile brought his right hand up and wrapped it around Jason's chest, grabbing onto his left wrist, locking his arms together around Jason.

Jason did not try to loosen Vile's grip as he braced his toes on the ground behind himself and pushed up. He slowly stood to his feet, pulling Vile up with him. Once he got himself braced on his feet, he surged his arms out with a mighty heave.

Vile could not keep his grip on Jason. He felt his arms loosen and fall to his sides.

Jason did not give Vile the chance to recover. He spun around, lifting his right leg chest high. He sent a powerful kick into Vile's chest, knocking him backwards.

Vile flew back as the kick landed. He fell onto his back, slightly winded. He looked up, shaking his head trying to clear it. He saw Jason walking over to him and tensed, waiting for his chance to strike.

Jason slowly approached Vile, his body still aching. He tried to ignore the pain that filled him as he watched Vile with caution. He did not see the energy beam that came from Vile's hand until too late.

Vile kept his left hand hidden from Jason, building up enough energy to fire it at Jason. The blow caught Jason in the chest and hurled him backwards.

Jason's back struck a nearby building, knocking the wind out of him. He fell to his hands and knees, too stunned to move. He heard Vile get up and slowly approach him, but his body refused to respond to his thoughts. He knelt there helplessly as Vile came to a stop in front of him.

Vile came to a stop in front of Jason and stood there for a second, glaring down at the young man. He leant down and grabbed Jason by the back of the neck, pulling him to his feet.

Jason felt himself being pulled up, but he was still too stunned to defend himself. Before he could recover, Vile spun him around so that his back was to Vile.

Vile grabbed Jason's arms, just above his elbows, his grip tight as steel traps. He started to force Jason to walk forward, pushing him through the streets of the city. He saw a couple of his warriors come out of a side street and pushed Jason towards them.

Jason saw the warriors and struggled to get free of Vile's grip on his arms. He winced as Vile tightened his hands, the grip painfully tight. He could not resist as Vile pushed him onwards, right towards the warriors.

Vile looked at his warriors as he pulled Jason to a stop, right in front of the two men. "Take him," he ordered as he pushed Jason into their hands.

Jason could not resist as the men grabbed his arms, wrapping their own around his biceps and forearms. They pulled Jason forward, forcing him to stand between them.

Vile circled the three of them, coming to a stop in front of Jason. He gave Jason an evil smile. "Bring him to the temple," Vile ordered. "We will have at least one sacrifice tonight." He turned around and started walking towards the temple, his warriors forcing Jason along behind him.

Jason tried to dig his feet into the ground to slow down their progress, but the two warriors were big and strong. They picked Jason up, lifting his feet off the ground. They carried him after Vile.

Kim, Ninjor and Tommy were the first ones out of the tunnel into the city. They looked around, but saw no sign of Jason and Vile. Dulcea and the others caught up to them, also looking around.

Kim looked towards the temple to see Vile slowly climbing the steps. She saw the warriors following behind him, carrying Jason along with them. She took off like a shot, heading straight for the temple without a word to the others.

Tommy looked where she was headed and swore softly as he saw Jason being dragged up the stairs of the temple. He looked at the others. "Come on," he said. "We need to get there and stop them."

The others saw what he was looking at and took off after Kim.

Vile reached the sacrificial platform on the side of the temple. He came to a stop in front of the altar and turned, smiling in satisfaction as his two warriors pulled Jason up the last couple of steps.

Jason braced his feet on the steps, trying to stop the progress of the two warriors.

The warriors came to a halt, their grips loosening on Jason's arms.

Jason did not give them a chance to tighten them. He wrenched his arms free, lifting his hands to the backs of their necks. He surged his arms together, bringing the warriors towards each other, slamming them into each other.

The two men collided viciously, knocking the two of them out. They fell down the stairs, tumbling all the way to the bottom.

Vile ran over to Jason as the his warriors tumbled away down the stairs. He reached out for him, but Jason ducked away from Vile.

Jason went to go down the stairs, but more warriors seemed to come from no where, coming at him from all sides. Before he could figure out how to get around them, Vile grabbed him from behind.

Vile grabbed Jason's neck and left shoulder, pulling him onto the platform before he could resist.

Jason brought his right elbow back, hard, into Vile's ribs. He felt Vile's grip on him slacken and he turned quickly. He held his right arm at shoulder level, his fist almost touching his shoulder. He snapped his fist out, catching Vile on the nose.

The blow snapped Vile's head back, and he stumbled away from Jason. His lower back struck the altar, stopping him from going back more. He lifted his left hand, putting it under his nose. He stared at the blood on his hand and snarled in rage, pushing himself off the altar and towards Jason.

Jason moved away from Vile, darting around the altar and headed for an opening in the side of the temple. He came to a slamming halt as more warriors appeared in front of him suddenly. Before he could move back, four of them grabbed his arms, holding onto him tightly. Jason struggled against their holds as more warriors came up behind him.

The warriors completely surrounded Jason, giving him no chance to escape. They slowly forced Jason back out onto the platform, pushing him towards the altar.

Vile moved out of their way as several of them put their hands on Jason, lifting him above their heads.

Jason struggled to get away, but they managed to carry him over to the altar, placing him on his back. They pulled Jason's arms above his head, pressing his wrists tightly against the stone of the altar, effectively holding his arms down.

Jason continued to struggle as four more grabbed his legs, holding them down tightly.

Vile slowly walked over to Jason, pulling a wicked looking knife out of his robe. He set the knife down beside Jason on the altar, leaning down to Jason's face. He grabbed Jason's hood, pulling it down. Without a word, he picked up the knife and slowly pulled it down Jason's shirt, cutting the shirt without touching his skin. He stopped as he reached Jason's waist and set the knife down once again. He grabbed Jason's shirt and ripped it open, exposing his chest.

Jason struggled desperately as Vile once again picked up the knife. The warriors tightened their holds on Jason as Vile took the knife, placing the flat of the blade against Jason's cheek.

Vile smiled wickedly at Jason and grabbed his hair, holding his head still. He moved the knife so that the blade was now pressed against Jason's cheek. He felt the fear beginning to build in Jason and his smile grew. He drew the blade down Jason's cheek, but didn't cut him.

Jason closed his eyes, trying to calm his nerves. He felt the fear growing as Vile moved the knife slowly down to his throat.

Vile gave an evil chuckle as he felt Jason tense when the knife moved to his chest. He released Jason's hair as he drew the knife down Jason's chest to his waist. He pulled the knife away from Jason and leant down to his ear. "Don't worry, Jason," he whispered, his voice hoarse with his excitement. "This is going to be a very, slow, painful process. I am going to kill you very slowly, drawing as much pain out of you as possible before you finally die."

Jason opened his eyes to glare at Vile, once again struggling against the hold of the warriors. They held him tight, giving him no chance to get away.

Vile put the knife down as he heard a commotion on the stairs below them. He walked over to the side of the platform to see Kim and the others coming up the stairs. He turned to some warriors who were not holding Jason and waved his arms down the stairs. "Kill them," he ordered. "They must not stop the ceremony."

"NO!" Jason struggled to get free as some of the warriors surged down the stairs.

Vile stalked back over to Jason, once again picking up the knife. He smiled at Jason's efforts to get away. "It is useless to fight us, Jason," he sneered. "They can feel your fear as much as I can. It gives them the strength they need to keep you here. And the rangers are being kept busy, so they can not help you."

The warriors holding Jason down, grinned in anticipation as Vile placed the blade of the knife against Jason's left shoulder.

Jason winced at Vile pressed the blade into his skin, cutting him, but not too deeply.

Vile made the cut about two inches long before pulling the blade away. He continued to make identical cuts into Jason's chest, just deep enough for blood to slowly trickle out of them, moving his way slowly from left to right.

Jason's chest was burning with pain, but he knew that it was nothing too serious. He strained his arms and legs, trying in vain to get away.

The warriors pressed down on his arms and legs, increasing their holds on him. Their eyes were glowing with bloodlust, wanting Vile to increase the torture.

Jason's fear was building with each cut of the knife. He struggled mightily, trying in desperation to get away.

Vile put the knife down and leant down, putting his lips against Jason's ear. "Struggle all you want, Jason," he whispered viciously. "The sight of your blood is like a drug to them, intoxicating them. Their strength will only continue to increase, keeping you from getting away." He gave a chuckle as Jason moved his head away from him. He stood back up straight and picked up the knife once more.

Kim, Tommy, Rocky, and Billy were the first to encounter the warriors on the stairs. They split away from each other, giving each other room to move.

Kim ducked under the punch of one of the warriors. She came up from her crouch, swinging her fist up. It connected with the warrior under his chin, snapping his head back. He crashed onto the stairs behind him. Kim gave him no chance to recover. Her right leg snapped up, her foot kicking the warrior in the face. He fell back, out cold.

Tommy grabbed the arm of one of the warriors as he swung a punch at him. He pivoted with a surging heave. The warrior flew over his shoulder, falling down the side of the temple to land on the ground below it. He never moved again.

Billy jumped over one of the warriors, landing on the step above him. He spun quickly and kicked out his right leg, catching the warrior in the middle of his back. The warrior plunged down the stairs face first. His head hit the ground, snapping his neck. He lay at the bottom of the temple, in a lifeless heap, his head at an unnatural angle.

Rocky did not have such good luck. He ducked under the punch of the first warrior, but another one came at him from the side, wrapping his arms around Rocky. He effectively pinned Rocky's arms to his sides.

The first warrior came at Rocky again, throwing out a punch that caught Rocky on the chin.

Rocky's head snapped to the side. He saw stars before his eyes. He could not move away as another punch caught him on the cheek. His vision became blurry and he felt the darkness starting to close in on him.

The warrior punched him in the side of the head once more, watching in satisfaction as Rocky sagged in the arms of the warrior holding him. The two warriors grabbed his arms and pulled him up the stairs towards the altar platform.

Adam and Aisha saw what had happened to Rocky and tried to move to help him. They found their way blocked by four warriors. They ducked under the punches thrown at them, coming up quickly.

Adam's left fist caught one of the warriors on the nose. He shot his right hand out at another one as the first warrior's head snapped back. The first warrior collapsed onto the stairs as the Adam's right fist caught the other warrior on the chin. This warrior also collapsed onto the stairs, passing out.

Aisha's left fist connected with one of the warrior's stomach. The man doubled over, lost his balance and tumbled down the stairs of the temple. Aisha spun around, her right arm held straight out. The second warrior fell backwards off the temple steps, trying to avoid her fist. He fell to the ground, landing on his back, dead on impact.

Adam and Aisha raced up the stairs, racing to help Rocky. They were joined by Tommy and Billy.

"Where's Kim," Adam gasped, trying to keep going.

Tommy nodded his head towards the platform. "She's all ready up there," he gasped in reply. "Let's get up there, quick."

Vile looked up, slowly lowering the knife as the two warriors appeared, dragging an unconscious Rocky between them. He smiled and looked down at Jason. "Looks like you get a reprieve," he said. "Get him up."

The warriors holding Jason pulled him off the altar, putting him on his feet.

Jason struggled to get away from them as he saw Rocky. "Leave him alone, Vile," he snarled, rage beginning to build in him, replacing the fear he had felt just moments before.

Vile sneered at Jason as the two warriors laid Rocky's prone body on the altar stone. "I don't think so, Jason," he said with sadistic glee. "I think you will suffer more as I make you watch him die."

"No!" Jason increased his struggles, but the warriors were not about to let him go. One of them moved behind Jason, wrapping his arm around Jason's waist, his other hand grabbing Jason's hair.

Vile smiled as Kim appeared on the platform.

Jason saw Kim and tried to get to her, but more warriors appeared behind her. Jason watched helplessly as the warriors grabbed her, holding her still.

Vile walked over to Jason, placing the blade of the knife against Jason's throat as Tommy, Billy, Adam and Aisha came onto the platform. "Just stand still, rangers," he ordered, pressing the knife deep enough to cause a trickle of blood to run down Jason's throat. "One more step, and he dies right here and now."

Tommy and the other three stood still as more warriors appeared, grabbing onto them. The warriors pulled all of the rangers over to where Jason was being held.

Vile removed the blade from Jason's throat and smiled wickedly at him. "This has turned out better than I thought it would," he said with glee. "You get to watch all of them die before I end your life, son of Zordon."

Jason spit in his face, then winced as the warrior behind him jerked his head back.

Vile grabbed Jason's chin, putting his face right up to Jason's face. "This is the end of the battle, Jason," he said. He waved his knife hand towards the temple entrance, jerking Jason's head in that direction. "Those two thought they would sneak in here," Vile snarled. "Thought they could help you. As you can see, they were wrong."

Eight warriors drug Ninjor and Dulcea out of the entrance, their hands fastened in front of them with glowing chains.

Vile released Jason's chin and turned away from him. He walked back over to the altar, moving to stand over Rocky, who was beginning to stir.

The two warriors who were holding Rocky were joined by four more, moving to hold Rocky down as he came back to consciousness. Rocky's eyes widened as he saw Vile standing over him.

Vile smiled wickedly down at Rocky, raising his hands above his head, the knife clenched tightly in them. Vile met Jason's eyes as he drove the knife down, heading for Rocky's chest.

A/N: That's all for now. The next one is all ready in progress. Bye!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers. Do I need to say more?

Vile smiled wickedly down at Rocky, raising his hands above his head, the knife clenched tightly in them. Vile met Jason's eyes as he drove the knife down, heading for Rocky's chest.

A club came flying through the air, hitting Vile's hands and sending the knife flying off. Vile looked up to see who had thrown the club. His face paled and he took a step back. Before he could say anything or move, a blast of energy came from a staff aimed at him. The blast threw him backwards into the wall of the temple.

One of the warriors holding Jason, the one behind him, suddenly relaxed, losing his hold and falling down unconscious. The one holding Jason's right arm suddenly stiffened in pain and fell down, out cold.

Jason swung his right fist over, right into the face of the warrior holding his left arm. The warrior lost his hold and staggered back, leaving Jason free to move. Jason spun around to see who had helped them. He saw the person come out of the shadows and his eyes widened in surprise. "Father," he said, his voice full of disbelief. "Is that you?"

Zordon walked up to Jason, holding a long staff in his hands. He grinned at Jason. "I think we should show Vile what happens when he messes with this family, don't you?"

Jason grinned and took the staff that Zordon brought out from behind his back. He turned around, aiming his staff at the warriors holding Rocky down on the altar. He sent a blast into them, knocking them back away from the altar. He ran over to Rocky and helped him get off the altar, grabbing his arm and steadying him as he stood up. "You okay, Rocky," he asked.

Rocky smiled at Jason and nodded. "I am now," he said. He and Jason turned as they heard Vile come to his feet. Rocky glanced at Jason. "I'll leave him to you," he said. "I'll help Zordon free the others."

Jason grinned at Rocky, nodding his agreement as he faced Vile, holding his staff horizontally in front of him.

Rocky ran over to Kim as Zordon knocked down the warriors holding Tommy. Rocky went into a leaping kick, hitting the warrior on Kim's left side in the chest. The warrior lost his grip and staggered back. Rocky went after him as Kim's left hand swung over, catching the other warrior in the throat.

The warrior gave a strangled cough and let go of her, stepping back. Kim went into a spinning kick, hitting the warrior in the stomach. He doubled over, the wind knocked out of him. Kim hit him on the back of his neck, knocking him out.

Rocky followed the warrior as he staggered back, his back hitting the wall of the temple. Rocky's right fist shot out, catching the warrior full in the face. His head slammed back into the wall of the temple. His eyes glazed over and he sank down to the platform, slowly passing out.

Rocky and Kim both turned to see Zordon put the last of the warriors holding Tommy down and they ran over to them, turning to the warriors still holding Adam, Aisha and Billy.

Kim and Zordon went over to Aisha, each one of them going into a leaping kick. The two warriors sailed backwards, slamming into the side of the temple and crumpling down to the platform. Aisha smiled at the two of them. "Thanks," she said, looking past them to see Rocky going after the warriors holding Adam.

Rocky hit the one holding Adam's right arm with a right uppercut, catching him under the chin. The man went down out cold. Adam pulled the warrior holding his left arm forward, his right leg coming up to meet the warrior's stomach. The warrior doubled over and Adam brought his right elbow down onto his neck, knocking him down to the ground. Without a word, Adam and Rocky turned to see Tommy dealing with the warriors holding Billy. They saw Kim, Aisha and Zordon heading for the warriors holding Dulcea and Ninjor and ran over to help them.

Tommy punched the warrior on Billy's left, hitting him on the adam's apple. The man released Billy and grabbed his throat, falling to his knees. He could not catch his breath and he slowly fell onto his face. Billy turned, bringing his left hand up, catching the other warrior under the chin. The warriors head snapped back and he passed out cold, falling to the platform.

Vile got to his feet slowly as Jason approached him. He looked down and saw a staff that one his warriors had dropped. He stopped down to pick it up and grinned at Jason.

Jason matched Vile's grin, his staff still held horizontally in front of him. He lifted his staff slightly as Vile took a step towards him.

Vile lifted the staff he held suddenly, swinging it at Jason's head.

Jason swung the left end of his staff up, blocking Vile's blow and snapped the right end of his staff forward, hitting Vile in the stomach.

Vile grunted as the blow landed, stepping back slightly. He twisted his staff, hooking Jason's from underneath. He forced the staff up, then snapped the lower end at Jason's thigh.

Jason twisted his legs away from the staff as he twirled his own free of Vile's. He brought the top end of his staff down, hitting Vile hard on the left shoulder.

Vile's left arm went numb and his left hand lost it's grip on his staff.

Jason moved fast as lightning, his staff twisting around Vile's and sending it sailing away from him. He snapped his right arm around, the staff catching Vile on the side of the head.

Vile's head snapped to the side and he staggered away from Jason. Before he could recover, Jason's left hand snapped that end of the staff forward. He caught Vile in the stomach again, this time the blow knocked the wind out of him.

Vile desperately staggered away from Jason, trying to get out of his reach. He didn't move fast enough.

Jason swung his staff downwards, bringing the end of it crashing down onto the back of Vile's neck.

Vile collapsed onto the platform, his vision blurry and unable to get up. He lay there with the city seeming to spin before his eyes. He heard Jason walk over to him, but he was helpless to defend himself at the moment. He shook his head, trying to clear it as Jason came to a stop beside him. He felt something hard under his right hand and glanced down. A small, evil smile came to his face. His knife was once again in his right hand. He glanced up to see Jason's attention drawn away from him and he took advantage of it. He lunged upwards, swinging the knife at Jason.

Jason felt a burning pain across his left bicep. He took a step back, dropping his staff and clutching his left arm with his right hand. He looked at Vile as he surged to his feet.

Vile met Jason's eyes as he swung the knife at him again, just missing Jason as he staggered back.

Jason let go of his left arm and staggered back, trying to get out of Vile's reach. Blood was running down his arm, this cut was deeper than the ones on his chest. His back hit the side of the temple, his attempt to move away blocked.

Vile's smile grew as he walked up to Jason, holding the knife out in front of himself. "Time to die, Jason," he said. He lunged at him, swinging the knife down, aimed at Jason's chest.

Zordon and the rangers had just freed Dulcea and Ninjor as they heard a scream of pain fill the air. They turned around to see Jason pinned against the side of the temple, Vile up against him. Without a word, they all headed for Jason and Vile.

Jason's left hand came up, blocking vile's downwards swinging hand.

Before Vile could jerk his arm free, he felt the knife torn from his grasp. He saw the knife begin to glow in Jason's right hand and he tried to move away.

Jason saw Vile try to move back and grabbed him by the shoulder with his left hand, bringing his right hand up, the knife ripping into Vile's chest. Jason plunged the blade into Vile's black, cold heart, his own magic powers making the knife glow.

Vile screamed in pain and fell against Jason. He could no longer stand on his own as his magic powers were dispelled from him.

Jason pushed Vile away, looking at him with no emotion as Vile sank to his knees in front of him.

Vile looked up at Jason, his eyes beginning to cloud over with death. His powers were gone and Jason had stabbed him in the heart. He knew that there was no coming back from this one.

Jason stared down at Vile as his eyes lost all sign of life and his body fell to the platform. Jason let his breath out in a long sigh, turning away from the body of the monster who had hunted him for centuries. He winced as the movement sent a burning pain into his left arm. He saw his parents and the rangers coming over to him as he lifted his right hand to press it against his wound.

Kim was the first one to reach him, glancing in concern at him. She saw the blood running down his arm from under his fingers. She grabbed his torn shirt and ripped a piece off it, moving Jason's hand away from the wound. She tied the strip around his arm tightly, stopping the flow of blood. Without a word, she wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him close to her.

Jason put his arms around Kim, holding her against him. He felt himself slowly begin to relax as they stood there, wordlessly holding each other. Jason looked into her eyes and slowly lowered his head, kissing her lovingly.

Ninjor stood back as Zordon and Dulcea stood looking at each other, neither one of them moving for a second. Zordon took a step towards her and opened his arms.

Dulcea rushed over to him, wrapping her arms around him. She felt Zordon's arms encircle her and she glanced up at him, tears in her eyes.

Zordon met her gaze and leaned down, kissing her soundly.

Ninjor smiled and turned to the rangers. "Let's make sure that all of Vile's warriors are gone," he said. "They'll catch up with us later."

Tommy smiled and turned towards the entrance of the temple, the others following him.

Ninjor glanced once more at the two couples, then turned and followed the rangers.

Four hours later, everyone but Jason and Kim were gathered in the ruins of the command center. Kim had taken Jason to the emergency room. The cut on his arm was deep enough to need stitches.

Zordon looked around at the mess of the command center, his eyes falling on the scattered pieces of Alpha, still on the floor. He felt a pang of sadness at the loss of his old friend.

Dulcea put her hand on his arm as she saw where his gaze was. "He was a good and loyal friend," she said. "I know that you will miss him."

Zordon glanced at her and smiled sadly. "I will," he said. "But, I'll miss this place just as much."

Dulcea put her head on his shoulder as her arm wrapped around his waist. "Are you sure you don't want to stay here," she asked quietly. "We can, you know. We don't have to go back to Phaedos."

Zordon put his arm around her shoulders and gave her a squeeze. "I want to be with you," he said. "I don't want us to constantly be interrupted by Rita and Zedd. On Phaedos, that won't happen."

They turned around as they heard Jason and Kim come into the command center. They walked over to Jason and Kim, wanting to know how he was. "How many stitches," Dulcea asked.

Kim grimaced. "Eight," she said. "And they wanted to know how it happened."

Jason chuckled. "I don't think they believed it was an accident from a power tool," he said, amusement in his voice. "but Kim and I wouldn't change our story. They eventually let it drop."

Tommy walked over to them. "Now that we're all here," he said. "Can you tell us why you wanted to see us?"

Zordon turned to them, his arm still around Dulcea. "I wanted to let all of you know that I'm not staying here on earth," he said. "But, you won't be alone. The command center is destroyed, but there is another, newer one below us. Alpha and I prepared it just in case something like this might happen. Come with me and I will show it to you. I'll also introduce you to your new mentor."

He and Dulcea walked over to a hidden entrance in the side of the old command center. They entered it and walked down the stairs in front of them. The rangers and Jason followed them, looking around curiously. They came to another hidden door and walked through it, entering a huge room.

Zordon looked at the rangers and smiled at their surprise. "This is the Power Chamber," he said. "This is where you will work from now." He turned as a woman walked out of the shadows. "And, this is Dimitria," he said, waving the woman over. "She will now be the one running things for you."

Tommy looked at her, smiling politely. He didn't want Zordon to leave, but, he understood. He looked Dimitria over without trying to be obvious about it.

Rocky shook her hand, checking her out without trying to hide it.

Dimitria smiled warmly as Aisha shook her hand, liking the girl right away.

Billy was next and he shook her hand, feeling like a shy, little boy near her.

Adam smiled, trying not to show his true feelings. He didn't want Zordon to leave.

Kim moved from Jason's side to greet Dimitria, shaking her hand and then moving back to Jason's side.

Dimitria saw Jason and walked over to him, smiling brightly. "Jason," she said. "It is good to see you again."

Jason smiled at her and gave her a small hug. "You too, Dimitria," he said. "I hope you don't mind of I stay here for awhile."

Dimitria smiled at him. "It's not a problem," she said. "Stay as long as you need to."

Dimitria turned to Zordon and Dulcea. "You two are welcome to stay as well," she said. "It would not be a problem."

Zordon smiled at her and shook his head. "No thank you," he said, as he pulled Dulcea tightly to him. "I've missed ten centuries with my wife. I have time to make up for."

"I didn't need to hear that," Rocky mumbled, getting a slap on his stomach from Aisha.

Jason grinned widely, shaking his head.

Kim giggled as Adam and Billy turned red.

Tommy stood back, shaking his head, trying not to laugh.

Zordon and Dulcea walked up to Jason, Kim moving away to give them some time to themselves. Zordon smiled at Jason. "Are you sure you don't want to come with us," he asked softly.

Jason shook his head, his eyes darting to glance at Kim. He smiled. "I'm staying here," he said. "This is my home."

Zordon pulled Jason into a hug. "I'm proud of you, son," he whispered. "Come and visit us when you can."

Jason hugged Zordon tightly. "I will, father," he said quietly. "Take care of mother and yourself."

Zordon stepped back from the hug, trying not to cry as Dulcea moved to stand in front of Jason.

Jason pulled her to him, holding her tightly. "Don't worry about me," he whispered in her ear. "I know it's your job, but, I'll be okay."

Dulcea smiled as she held her son. "I'll try not to do it too much," she whispered, tears filling her eyes. "Take good care of Kim. I love you son."

Jason kissed her cheek. "I love you too, mother," he said, wiping her tears away.

Dulcea moved to stand beside Ninjor. They watched as Zordon hugged each one of the rangers, saying goodbye to all of them. He turned back to Dulcea, tears in his eyes. He put his arm around Dulcea, nodded to the rangers and looked at Ninjor. "Let's go home," he said. They teleported out without another word, leaving the rangers and Jason to start a new chapter of their lives.

A/N: That's the end of this chapter, but the story isn't over. Hope you liked it.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: You know it by now, but I have to say it anyway. I don't own the power rangers. There, that should take care of it.

A/N: The next couple of chapters will not have much action, if any at all. I've given the rangers a hard time since the beginning of this story. So these chapters will let them relax for at least a night, for the prom. I'm also introducing some new characters, but I don't know how many of them will show up later. Anyway, hope you like it.

Jason stood looking in the mirror, straightening his tie. He was looking forward to having fun tonight. The past three weeks had been extremely busy for him and all the rangers. Rita and Zedd had come up with a monster to attack, sending them down a couple of times, but the rangers had easily defeated them, and they had been quiet for the past few days.

In fact, the forces of evil had sort of been in disarray since Vile's defeat. Dimitria said that they were probably trying to reorganize, find a new leader of their alliance, and then the attacks would begin again in earnest.

Jason had found an apartment and moved into it last weekend. He was currently looking for a job, but his parents, Michael and Karen Scott, had left him a savings account that had enough money in it for him to be able to afford living off of it for the next nine months if he had to. He hoped to get a job long before that, but he was not worried about it today.

He has also gotten to know Amanda, whom Tommy had been dating for about the past two months. She was almost as tall as Tommy, slim, but not overly so, with long, dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Jason liked her a lot. She was a good fit for Tommy, and she got along with all the rangers, fitting into the group as if she had always been a part of it.

Jason had also met Carmen, a petite, dark haired girl with green eyes. She had been seeing Adam for about three months and they were pretty tight. She had been shy around Jason at first, but had lately been more open. She had a sweet personality and she and Adam made a good couple.

Tammy, who was tall and slim, had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was Billy's date to the prom. Jason had not had enough time to really get to know her well, but from what he had seen, she was crazy for Billy and he felt the same way about her. He was looking forward to getting to know her in the future.

Jason came out of his bedroom as a knock sounded on his door. He opened it to see Rocky standing there in his black tux. His dark red shirt was a good contrast to it. Jason opened the door wider, letting Rocky into the apartment. Aisha was over at Kim's house, getting ready with her, so, Jason and Rocky were taking Jason's car, letting them ride together.

Rocky turned around as Jason closed the door. "Looking good there, Jason," he said. "Kim won't recognize you out of your jeans."

Jason smirked at him, looking him up and down. "Nice _monkey_ suit, Rocky," he said.

Rocky gave him a mock glare. "Very funny," he said, trying not to show his amusement. "Thanks for letting us ride with you and Kim."

Jason smiled as he headed for the kitchen. "No problem," he said. "Since Aisha and Kim are getting ready together anyway, I figured it would save one of us some gas." He opened the refrigerator, pulling Kim's corsage out. He glanced at his watch, noting the time. He came back out of the kitchen, grabbed his keys off the counter and turned to Rocky. "We'd better get over there," he said. "We've got lots of time to make it to the restaurant, but, Kim's mom will want to take lots of pictures."

Rocky grinned and turned towards the door. "How long before we can lose the ties," he asked as he opened the door.

Jason made sure he had his wallet as he followed Rocky out of the apartment. He locked the door, pulling on his tie slightly. "Not soon enough," he said.

They exited the building and got into Jason's car, heading for Kim's house.

Kim looked at Aisha as she came out of the bathroom. "That dress is beautiful, 'Sha," she said. "Rocky's going to love you in it."

Aisha walked over to the mirror, looking at her dress. It was a dark yellow, sleeveless dress, with wide shoulder straps. The bodice was form fitting, going down into a straight skirt that was ankle length. It had a thin yellow belt that went around her waist, pulling the dress in just slightly. Aisha had her hair pulled up into a bun, with a couple of stray pieces in spirals beside her face. She looked at Kim's dress and smiled. "Jason is going to fall in love with you all over again, Kim," she said. "That dress is gorgeous."

Kim studied her dress in the mirror. It was a light pink color, with short sleeves that were just off the shoulders. The bodice of her dress was also form fitting to the waist, but then flared out into a full skirt that went down to mid-calf length. Her hair was pulled back into a french twist, with a few stray pieces pulled out to frame her face. She smiled at Aisha as they heard a knock on the front door. "They're here," she said.

Jason and Rocky smiled at Jennifer as she opened the front door. "Come on in boys," she said. "Kim and Aisha will be right down." She stood to the side, letting the two young men into the house. She turned around and looked the boys over, smiling. "You two look very hansdome," she said.

Jason and Rocky blushed slightly. "Thanks," Rocky said. He looked up as he heard the girls at the top of the stairs. His mouth dropped open as he saw Aisha, then his face split into a wide grin.

Aisha smiled at him as she walked down the stairs, looking Rocky up and down. "You look good in that _monkey_ suit," she said.

Rocky gave Jason a glare as he started to chuckle. "Not one word, Scott," he growled. He turned back to Aisha. "You look great," he said, holding out her wrist corsage.

Aisha took the corsage and slipped it onto her right wrist. "Thanks," she said.

Jason looked up as Kim came down the stairs. His breath caught in his throat as he saw her. She was beautiful and his heart swelled with his love for her. He walked up to her as she came to the bottom of the stairs. "You look beautiful, Kim," he said.

Kim looked at him with a wide smile. She always thought that Jason was handsome, but in the tux he looked so much more so. "You look great, Jason," she said, putting her hand on his arm.

Jason handed her the wrist corsage he had gotten her.

Kim took the corsage and slipped it on, then hooked her arm in his.

Jennifer smiled at the kids. "Let's get some pictures," she said. "Then you can get going. Don't want to make you late for your reservations."

Half an hour later, Jason and Rocky were holding the car doors open for Kim and Aisha. They closed the doors. Rocky grabbed Jason's arm as he was about to walk over to the driver's door. "How many more monkey jokes am I going to hear," he asked.

Jason grinned at him. "I don't know what you mean," he said.

Rocky smirked at him. "Who else did you call to get them to say that," Rocky asked.

Jason chuckled as he went around to his door. "I didn't call anyone," he said, amusement in his voice. "Aisha came up with that on her own."

Rocky climbed into the back seat, sitting next to Aisha, grabbing her hand.

Jason pulled the car away from Kim's house, heading to the restaurant. They were meeting the rest of the gang there. They all wanted to arrive at the prom together.

Two and a half hours later, Jason pulled his car into the high school parking lot, followed by Tommy and Billy's cars. Adam and Carmen were riding with Billy. The whole group exited their vehicles, the guys all holding the doors open for the girls. They entered the school together, heading for the gym.

Tommy held his arm out for Amanda and she hooked her arm in his, giving him a smile. Tommy was in a white tux, with an off white shirt under it. Amanda had on a light purple dress, that was sleeveless with spaghetti straps over her shoulders. It was a silky material that clung to her figure, but wasn't too tight.

Adam had a black tux on with a white shirt. Carmen was wearing a floor length gown in a light green color. It was form fitting with a straight skirt and short sleeves. It had a modest neck line, fitting her personality.

Billy had on a black tux with a dark blue shirt. He put his arm around Tammy's waist as they walked into the school. Tammy had on a dark blue dress that had a full skirt, ending just below her knees. The bodice was tight with thin straps over her shoulders.

Jason walked into the gym with Kim, looking at the decorations. He smiled at Kim. "It looks great in here," he said. "You did a great job with the decorations."

Kim smiled at him. "Thanks," she said. "We spent a lot of time getting it just right. I think the girls on the prom committee were ready to murder me by the time we were done."

Jason chuckled and put his arm around her shoulders, directing her to a table. He chose one that all of them would fit at. He pulled her chair out, waiting for her to sit down before pulling out a chair next to her.

Tommy and Amanda were the next ones to sit down, Tommy also holding out a chair for her. He sat down next to Jason, looking over the gym. "It looks really good, Kim," he said. "Great job."

Kim smiled as Carmen sat down next to her. "Thanks," she said. "Carmen was a big help with the ideas."

The rest of the group sat down, also telling Kim and Carmen how great the gym looked. They sat talking until the band took the stage, then all of them got up to dance with their partners.

Jason held the glasses of punch carefully, heading over to their table. The band was taking a break, so the group of friends were sitting down, the guys getting drinks for all of them. Jason set the glasses down and sat down in his chair, handing a glass to Kim.

Kim took her glass and moved to lean against Jason, putting her head on his shoulder.

Jason draped his right arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. This night had been so relaxing for all of them. He didn't want it to end.

Amanda stood up, stating that she was going to the ladies room. The other girls immediately stood up, joining her as she walked out of the gym.

Tommy shook his head as he watched the girls walk out together. "Why is it that when one has to leave, they all do," he asked.

Billy grinned. "They do it so they can talk about us without us knowing what they're saying," he said.

Rocky shook his head. "That means we can talk about them, too, right," he asked. "Spread some gossip about them?"

Adam rolled his eyes, looking at Rocky with amusement. "Aisha probably figures you need some time to get used to that _monkey_ suit," he said.

Rocky glared at Jason as he choked on his punch, trying not to laugh. "I'm going to get you, Scott," he growled at Jason.

Jason put his punch on the table, trying not to laugh as he held his hands out in innocence. "I swear Rocky," he said, amusement in his voice. "I didn't have anything to do with this."

Rocky pointed his finger at Jason from across the table, an accusing look on his face. "If one more person refers to this as a monkey suit," he said. "You are in big trouble."

Tommy looked at Jason, puzzlement on his face. "What's going on," he asked as Billy and Adam leaned forward to hear Jason's answer.

"I told Rocky that he looked good in his monkey suit," Jason said. "Aisha said the same thing when we picked the girls up. Now that Adam said something along that line, he thinks that I called all of you, telling you to call his tux a monkey suit."

Billy and Adam laughed, looking at Rocky. "Honest, Rocky," Adam said. "Jason never told me to say that."

Tommy chuckled and sat back in his chair. "Jason never called me," he said. "But, you gotta admit that it's funny, Rocky."

Rocky shook his head, trying not to smile. "Oh yeah," he said. "It's hilarious."

Kim and Amanda were touching up their make up when a tall, blonde walked up to stand on the other side of Kim. "So, Kim," she said, a touch of ice in her voice. "I see that Jason is back. How did you rope him into coming to the prom with you?"

Kim looked at the girl in the mirror, not trying to hide her dislike. "Jason asked me six months ago, Jessica," her voice sweet as sugar. "I guess you didn't even cross his mind."

Jessica gave Kim a smile, but her eyes were hard. "I didn't know he was back in town," she said, hardness creeping into her voice. "Have you been hiding him away? Afraid someone else might catch his eye?"

Kim turned to face Jessica, anger flashing in her eyes. "Why don't you just face the fact that Jason isn't even remotely interested in you," she asked, her voice just as hard.

Jessica gave a little laugh. "He was interested a year ago," she said. "Just before he left for the peace conferences. Didn't he tell you about our dates?"

Kim turned away from Jessica, not wanting her to see the hurt in her eyes.

Jessica gave Kim a sneering look. "Guess he didn't want to compare you to me," she said. "Oh, well. You should ask him about it sometime. It really was something to talk about, after all." She turned and left the bathroom, leaving Kim to ponder her words.

Amanda put a hand on Kim's shoulder gently. "Don't listen to her, Kim," she said, her voice gentle. "She's just trying to start trouble where there is none to be found. Jason loves you, it is plain to anyone who sees how he looks at you. He's not interested in anyone else."

Kim looked at Amanda and gave her a small smile. "But, he did date Jessica a couple times," she said. "Jason left for the peace conferences before they coud get a real relationship started."

Aisha came over to Kim, putting her hand on Kim's other shoulder. "Don't say that Kim," she said. "Tommy told me once that Jason didn't care for Jessica as much as she might like you to believe. He was too hung up on you, but, you were with Tommy at the time. There was never anything serious between them. Ask Jason yourself."

Kim nodded at Aisha, giving her a bigger smile. "It doesn't matter about that time," she said. "Jason's with me. That's all that matters."

Jessica walked out of the bathroom, a satisfied smile on her face. She entered the gym and made a beeline for the table Jason was sitting at, determined to stir up more trouble.

Jason glanced up as Jessica came over to their table. He and the other guys stood up as she approached.

Jessica gave Jason her most winning smile. "Jason," she said, delight in her voice. "I hadn't heard that you were back. Good to see you." She went to hug him, but he stepped back, avoiding her arms.

"Jessica," he said, keeping his voice polite, but cool. "Long time no see."

Tommy and Billy moved to stand on either side of Jason, watching Jessica with wary eyes.

Jessica saw them and decided to retreat, for now. "Give me a call some time, Jason," she said, as she turned away. "Maybe we could get together some time."

Jason shook his head. "Don't count on it," he said. "I'm with Kim now. I'm not interested in someone else."

Jessica stopped and looked at him over her shoulder. "When you get bored with her," she said. "You know where to find me." She walked away before Jason could say anything else.

Tommy and Billy moved away from Jason, finding their seats as the girls came back into the gym.

Jason saw Kim watching Jessica walk away from the table and frowned. This was not good. He was about to go to her when the girls made it back to the table.

The band got back onto the stage and Jason grabbed Kim's hand. Kim glanced at him as the band leader spoke into the microphone. "This song was a special request," he said. "It goes out to Kimberly Hart from Jason Scott."

Kim looked at Jason in surprise as the band began to play, the beginning strains of "Saving All My Love For You" coming out of the speakers.

Jason smiled at her as the singer began the song. "Can I have this dance," he asked quietly.

Kim nodded, tears springing to her eyes. She let Jason lead her out to dance.

Jason pulled her close to him as they began to sway to the song.

Kim held on to him like she would never let him go. She felt a couple of tears roll down her cheeks, and she buried her face in his chest.

Jason put his right hand under her chin, lifting her head so that she met his gaze. He leaned his head down, putting his mouth near her ear. "I love you, Kim," he whispered. "There never was, nor will there ever be, anyone else for me. Like you said, we're forever."

Kim turned her head to face him, putting her mouth on his and kissing him, letting her love for him show in the kiss.

Jason pulled her tighter to him, returning her kiss with all his feelings for her pouring into it.

They broke apart after a few seconds and Kim rested her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

Jason held her close to him, resting his chin on her head as they continued to dance to the song.

Tommy looked at Amanda. "What happened in there," he asked.

Amanda frowned as she looked at Jessica, watching Jason across the gym. "Jessica tried to make Kim think that Jason was only with her because Jessica didn't know that he was back here," she said, anger in her voice. "That song couldn't have come at a better time. I think Jessica's words hit a nerve in Kim. Just like she intended them to."

Tommy shook his head, his eyes darting to Jessica. "She never had a chance with Jase," he said. "He went out with her twice. He told me after their second date, that he wasn't going to make that mistake again. She's just too selfish and conceited."

Aisha had been watching Jason and Kim and she smiled as she saw them kiss. "I don't think there's anything to worry about," she said. "Jason seems to be making sure that Kim knows who he loves."

The others turned to see them, smiling as Jason broke the kiss and pulled Kim tighter to him.

Kim continued to dance with Jason, not wanting the song to end. She was in heaven when she was in his arms, it felt so right to be there.

Jason held her close to him, not wanting the moment to end. He was more convinced than ever that this was where he belonged, with Kim for the rest of his life.

Later that night, the group of friends headed out of the school, leaving the prom behind. They were all going to meet at the youth center. Ernie was having an after prom party for anyone who wanted to attend.

Jessica stood in the shadows, watching Jason walk over to his car, his arm around Kim. Fire flashed in her eyes and she turned away, going to find her friends and head to the youth center for the party. She was not giving up on Jason. She knew that, if he just gave them a chance, they would be a much better couple than he and Kim. She would just wait for the opportunity to show him that.

A/N: That's all for now. See you next time.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: The power rangers are not mine. But, life isn't fair anyway.

A/N: This chapter takes place the next day. Everyone is at the youth center, helping Ernie get it back in order after the party the night before. Hope you like it!

Jason and Tommy lifted one of the tables, moving it back to the place Ernie wanted it. They had been helping him rearrange the tables and chairs, while Rocky, Adam and Billy had helped to move the athletic equipment back into the gym area.

Tommy smiled as he watched Amanda helping to take the decorations down.

Jason waved his hand in front of Tommy's face, making him frown. Jason grinned as Tommy turned to him. "We've only got three more tables, bro," Jason said, trying to keep the amusement out of his voice. "You can stare at your girlfriend after that, okay?"

Tommy rolled his eyes, blushing slightly. "I wasn't staring," he said.

Jason chuckled. "Okay, bro," he said. "Whatever you say."

Tommy just shook his head as he followed Jason over to the next table, helping him lift it. They moved the last three tables into place, put the chairs back and then walked over to the juice bar.

Ernie smiled at them as they sat in seats at the bar. "Thanks for all the help, guys," he said. He heard some people come in the entrance and his smile faded. Two policemen had walked in, looking around the youth center.

The policemen saw Ernie behind the bar and walked up to it. The older of the two policemen nodded at Ernie.

Ernie smiled at them. "Is there something I can do for you officers," he asked.

The younger one nodded, neither of them smiling. "We were hoping you could help us find someone," he said. "We're looking for Jason Scott."

Jason looked at them at the mention of his name. "I'm Jason Scott," he said. "Can I help you?"

The older one looked at Jason, his face nervous. "Are you the son of Michael and Karen Scott," he asked.

Jason felt a twinge of nervousness at the question, a bad feeling beginning to creep into him. "Yes," he said. "Why? Is there something wrong?"

The younger officer sighed, hesitating before answering Jason. He took a deep breath and looked at Jason. "We were contacted by the Virginia State Police," he said. "I'm sorry to tell you that your parents were in a bad car accident. They are currently in Richmond General Hospital. On life support."

Jason's face went pale. He sat there in shock, not knowing how to respond.

Tommy turned to the two officers, putting a hand on Jason's shoulder. "Are you sure," he asked. "There isn't any mistake?"

The older officer shook his head, not liking this part of his job. "I'm sorry," he said. "There is no mistake. They had Jason's current address. When we couldn't find him at his apartment, one of his neighbors told us to check here. It's them."

Jason sat in silence, trying to absorb the words he had just heard. He turned to the two officers after gathering himself for a few minutes. "Thank you for letting me know," he said, his voice strained. "I know that wasn't easy for you." He turned to Ernie. "Could I use your phone in the office, Ernie," he asked. "I need to make a few calls."

Ernie nodded. "Take all the time you need Jason," he said.

Jason got up and headed for Ernie's office without another word.

Tommy looked at the two officers. "Thanks for letting us know," he said. "Excuse me." He headed away from the bar, making a beeline for Kim, who was across the room, helping with the decorations.

Kim looked at Tommy, saw the look on his face and felt her heart drop. "What's wrong," she asked. Tommy told her quietly what had happened. She paled and dropped the decorations in her hands. She headed for Ernie's office, almost running to get there.

The rangers saw Kim head off and they all converged on Tommy, wanting to know what was going on.

Jason was on the phone, talking to the doctor at the hospital, when Kim came into the office. Kim walked up to him, wrapping her arms around his waist, not saying a word as she listened to his side of the conversation. "How long have they been there," he asked. He listened to the response, shaking his head. "Don't do anything until I can get there," he said. "I want to be there when any decisions are made." He listened to the answer, his arm going around Kim and hugging her tightly. "Thank you, doctor," he said. "I'll get there as soon as I can." He hung up the phone and put his other arm around Kim. He held her for a few minutes, not saying a word, trying to fight down the grief that threatened to overwhelm him. He let go of her and picked up the phone, calling the airport. He needed to get a flight to Virginia as soon as possible.

Kim stood back, finding a pen and a piece of paper for him.

Jason wrote down the information for the flight and hung up the phone. He pulled Kim to him before she could say a word. "I've got a flight in two hours," he said, his voice low with emotion. "I've got to get home and get some things together."

Kim looked up at him. "I'll drive you," she said. "Just let me tell Tommy and the others." She gave him a kiss on the cheek, then turned and left the office.

Jason picked up the piece of paper with his flight information. He shoved it in his pocket and left the office.

Tommy and the others met him near the front door. "Let us know if there's anything we can do, Jase," he said. "And don't worry about things here. I've got my spare key to your apartment. I'll make sure to get your mail everyday. Just take care of things on your end."

Billy put his hand on Jason's shoulder. "Make sure you call when you get there," he said. "And let us know what's going on, okay?"

Jason gave him a small smile. "I will, Billy," he said. "Thanks." Jason walked out of the youth center heading to his car where Kim was waiting for him.

She drove them off without a word, getting him to his apartment as quickly as possible.

Jason packed his suitcase, putting enough clothes in it to last for a while. He closed it and got a carry on, filling it with things to do on the plane.

Kim had stood back, helping when he asked her a question, but staying out of his way. She knew that, if he kept busy, he wouldn't dwell on what had happened.

Jason closed his carry on and pulled a jacket out of his closet. It was warm here in Angel Grove, but, Virginia in May could get chilly. He draped the jacket over his left arm, picked up his suitcase and turned to Kim.

Kim grabbed his carry on without a word, following Jason out of his bedroom.

Jason made sure that he had his credit card, and debit card in his wallet. He grabbed his keys and headed for the door, opening it and letting Kim exit first. He closed the door, locked it and followed Kim out of the building.

Kim drove Jason to the airport, neither saying much. She found a parking spot and walked with him into the terminal.

Jason got his luggage checked in, picked up his ticket and boarding pass and walked with Kim towards the terminal his plane would be leaving from. He still had about forty five minutes until his flight was to leave. He and Kim found two chairs and sat down, waiting for his boarding call.

Kim held his hand, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Jason sat quietly, lost in this thoughts.

Kim didn't try to break the silence, just sat there with him, giving him her support without saying a word.

Jason was worried. The news the doctor had given him was not positive in any way. The accident had been severe, and both his mom and dad had sustained multiple internal injuries.

Time seemed to fly by for Kim. Before she knew it, Jason's flight was called for boarding.

Jason stood up, Kim standing with him. He picked up his carry on and jacket and turned to her, still holding her hand.

Kim gave him a small smile, reaching up to touch his cheek. "Call me when you get there," she said. "And anytime you need to talk to someone. I don't care what time of day or night, okay?"

Jason gave her a small, quick smile. "Okay," he said. He leaned down and gave her a deep kiss. He pulled back as the second call came for him to board. "Talk to you later, Kim," he said. He turned and walked up to the loading gate, giving Kim once last glance before walking into the tunnel that led to his plane.

Kim walked over to the window, staying there watching until the plane backed away from the terminal. She waited until it was out of sight, then turned and headed back to the parking lot, her thoughts only on Jason. She got to the car and soon, she was leaving the airport, headed back to her home.

Jason sat in his seat on the plane, near the window. He fastened his seat belt and settled back, staring out the window. He felt someone settle into the seat next to him, but didn't look around. He kept looking out the window as the plane backed away from the terminal and made it's way to the runway.

The elderly gentlemen who sat next to Jason glanced at him. He saw that the young man was deep in his thoughts, so, he remained silent. He tried to get as comfortable as possible in the seat and settled back, ready for take off.

Jason felt the man beside him grab at the arms of the seat as the plane took off. He glanced at the man. "Are you okay," Jason asked him.

The elderly man smiled at him. "Fine," he said. "I've just never gotten used to takeoffs. Sorry if I bothered you."

Jason gave him a small smile. "You didn't bother me," he said. "I've just got a lot on my mind at the moment. I didn't mean to be rude." He held out his hand. "I'm Jason."

The man shook his hand and smiled. "Nice to meet you Jason," he said. "I'm Harold."

Jason gave him a small smile. "Nice to meet you, Harold," he said.

Harold took a good look at Jason, noticing the worry in his eyes. "Are you okay," he asked, then held up his hand before Jason could say anything. "Sorry," he said. "That's none of my business. My daughter says I'm entirely too nosy for my own good. Just ignore me." He shifted in his seat, looking around nervously. "I just get so nervous when I fly. If my granddaughter wasn't getting married, I'd have never put a foot on this plane."

Jason gave him a little smile again and leaned back in his seat. "I'm going to see my parents," he said. "They were in a car accident and are now in the hospital."

Harold put his hand on Jason's arm. "I'm sorry," he said. "Is it bad?"

Jason nodded, turning his head to look out the window. "They're on life support," he said quietly. "It doesn't sound good."

Harold let his breath out in a long sigh. "And here I was, going on about my nerves and flying," he said, regret in his voice. "I'm sorry. If you want, I'll move to another seat. Give you some privacy."

Jason looked at him and shook his head. "No, don't leave," he said. "I'd actually like someone to talk to. Try to keep my mind off other things for a while."

Harold's smile seemed to light up his face. "Well, my family has always said that if you want a mindless conversation, just come and find me," he said. "They say I'm quite good at it."

Jason gave a little laugh. "That's exactly what I need right now," he said, amusement in his voice. "What do you want to talk about?"

The rest of the flight flew by for Jason as he talked to Harold about anything and everything. Before he knew it, the pilot was announcing their approach to Richmond International Airport.

Jason watched as Harold's daughter and granddaughter greeted him as he got off the plane. He smiled as Harold turned back around to face him.

Harold pulled Jason into a hug. "You hang in there, Jason," he said. "I'll keep you and your parents in my prayers." He let Jason go and stepped back. "And thank you for letting me bend your ear," he said. "I hope I didn't bore you too much."

Jason smiled at him. "Actually, you made this trip much more bearable," he said. "Thanks."

Harold smiled at him warmly. He gave Jason a piece of paper with a phone number on it. "In case you need anymore mindless conversation," he said. "Just give me a call."

Jason took the paper and tucked it into his shirt pocket. "I'll remember that," he said with a small smile. "Take care of yourself, Harold."

"You too, Jason," Harold said. He turned and walked off with his family.

Jason turned to head for the baggage claim. He got his suitcase and went to find a cab, heading straight for the hospital.

A/N: This was very hard to write. The next one is not much better. Thanks for reading. See ya!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own the power rangers, or anything to do with them. That's just the way it is.

A/N: This chapter is not a happy one. Just thought I would warn you ahead of time. Sorry.

Jason got a cab at the airport, the cabby throwing his suitcase in the trunk for him. Jason got into the back of the cab and looked at the cabby. "Is there a hotel near Richmond General," he asked.

The cabby nodded. "There's one right across the street from it," he said. "Is that where you want to go?"

Jason nodded. "Please," he said.

The cabby nodded and pulled away from the curb. It took them about twenty minutes to get to the hotel.

Jason got out as the cabby put the taxi in park. Jason pulled money from his pocket as the cabby got his suitcase out of the trunk. Jason paid the fare, leaving the cabby a good tip, then picked up his suitcase, entering the hotel.

The clerk smiled at him as he approached the front desk. "Can I help you sir," she said.

Jason nodded at her. "I'd like a room," he said. "I don't know how long I'll need it. Maybe a week."

The clerk nodded and looked up the information on her computer. "I have single rooms with a regular double bed," she said. "Or, we have plenty of double rooms available."

Jason pulled out his credit card, and ID, handing them to the clerk. "Just a single room will be fine," he said.

The clerk handed him a form to fill out while she typed his information into the computer. She took the form after he signed it. Then she handed him his card and ID back along with two key cards. "I put you in room 212," she said. "It's on the second floor. Just get on the elevator and turn right off it. Your room is three doors down from the elevator."

Jason took the items from her and nodded his thanks. He picked up his suitcase and headed for the elevator. He got off the elevator and walked to his room. He entered the room and set his suitcase on the bed. He didn't even bother to unpack. He left the room and exited the hotel, walking across the street to the hospital.

The man at the front desk greeted Jason with a smile. "How can I help you," he asked.

Jason walked up to the desk. "I need to get to the ICU," he said. "Could you tell me what floor it is on?"

The man directed Jason to the elevators, telling him to get off on the fourth floor.

Jason exited the elevator on the fourth floor, approaching the nurses' station with nervousness. He didn't know what news he might hear.

The nurse at the desk smiled at him. "How may I help you," she asked.

Jason let out his breath in a long sigh. "My parents were brought in here," he said. "They were in a car accident."

The nurse's smile faded slightly. "What are they're names," she asked.

"Michael and Karen Scott," Jason answered.

The nurse's smile vanished completely. "You must be Jason," she said.

Jason nodded.

The nurse came from behind the desk. "Come with me," she said. "Dr. Thompson said to expect you and bring you right to his office."

Jason followed her down the hallway, not liking this at all. Something must be seriously wrong with his parents.

The nurse knocked on the doctor's office door and opened it when permission to enter was given. "Jason Scott is here, doctor," the nurse said.

Dr. Thompson got up from behind his desk and walked around it. "Thank you, Nancy," he said. "Please let the nurses know that I'll be in here for a few minutes. I'll take Jason to see his parents after that."

Nancy nodded, giving Jason a small smile, then left the office, closing the door behind her.

Dr. Thompson held out his hand to Jason. "I'm Dr. Wayne Thompson," he said as Jason shook his hand. "Please have a seat. I need to talk to you before we go to your parent's room."

Jason sat down, waiting for Dr. Thompson to sit down. He was surprised when Dr. Thompson sat down next to him, instead of behind his desk.

"I'll be perfectly honest with you, Jason," Dr. Thompson said. "The news is not good. Your parents were involved in a head on collision. They sustained very severe internal injuries. They've all ready had surgery, trying to repair the damage." He sat back in the chair, letting his breath out in a long sigh. "That's not the worst of it," he continued. "I'm worried about the head trauma they both sustained. According to the police, the car that hit them was going about ninety miles an hour. Even with them wearing their seat belts, their heads collided with the windshield. The impact was that severe."

Jason sat back in his chair, letting the words sink in. He didn't know what to say.

Dr. Thompson leaned forward, putting a hand on Jason's knee. "I'm sorry," he said. "I really wish that I had better news for you. I've consulted a neurosurgeon. He wants to conduct a test on their brain wave activity. I told him we would have to wait for you to arrive. See what you wanted to do first."

Jason let out his breath in a long sigh. "I'd like to see them first," he said. "Then talk to the neurosurgeon. Would that be all right?"

Dr. Thompson nodded and stood up. "Of course," he said. "I'll take you to them right now. Follow me."

Jason stood up and followed the doctor out of his office. They walked down the hall, going into the ICU.

Dr. Thompson stopped in front of the door to one of the rooms. "I have to warn you," he said softly. "They have all kinds of machines and monitors hooked up to them. Plus, their injuries have caused some swelling. They don't look good."

Jason nodded. "I understand," he said.

Dr. Thompson opened the door, leading Jason into the room.

Jason walked into the room and looked to his parents. They looked worse than he imagined. He silently walked over his mom, taking her hand carefully in his own. He felt his emotions churning as he looked down at her still form. She had always been so full of life, a smile almost constantly on her face. Now, she just lay there, looking so fragile and worn. Jason fought the lump in his throat as he leaned down to kiss her cheek. "Hi, mom," he said softly. "I just want you to know that I love you."

Dr. Thompson fought the lump in his own throat. He quietly left the room, giving Jason some privacy. He walked up to the nurses' station and looked at Nancy. "Get a hold of Dr. Fredericks," he said. "The sooner Jason can talk to him, the sooner he'll know what options are available."

Nancy nodded and picked up the phone, paging Dr. Fredericks. She hung up the phone and looked at Dr. Thompson. "How is he holding up," she asked.

Dr. Thompson shook his head. "I don't know," he said. "Just send Dr. Fredericks to my office when he gets here. Let Jason stay with them for a little while, as long as he wants."

Nancy nodded and watched Dr. Thompson head back to his office.

Jason stood holding his mom's hand for a few minutes. He finally let go of her hand and walked around her bed, going to his dad's bedside. "Hi, dad," he said quietly as he took his hand. He leaned down and kissed his dad's cheek. "I love you." He stood up straight, holding his dad's hand, looking down at the motionless face. His dad had always seemed larger than life to him. Now, he lay in this hospital, not moving at all.

Nancy looked up as Dr. Fredericks approached the nurses' station. "Dr. Thompson wants you in his office, Dr. Fredericks," she said. "The Scotts' son is in with them now."

Dr. Fredericks glanced to the door of the Scotts' room. He sighed. "How long has he been here," he asked.

Nancy sighed. "About half an hour," she said. "Dr. Thompson said to let him have as much time with his parents as he wanted."

Dr. Fredericks nodded. "I'll be in with Wayne," he said. "Just let us know when he comes out."

Nancy nodded as Dr. Fredericks walked away.

Jason pulled up a chair between his parents' beds. He sat there, holding their hands for a good forty five minutes. He talked to them quietly, letting them know that he was there. He finally let go of their hands and stood up, moving the chair back to the side of the room. He looked up as a nurse came in with fresh IV bags.

The nurse gave him a small smile. "I'm sorry," she said. "I don't mean to interrupt you."

Jason gave her a small smile. "It's okay," he said. "I need to talk to the doctors. I'll come back later if that's all right."

The nurse nodded. "Just let us know at the nurses' station," she said. "We'll make sure you get plenty of time with them."

Jason thanked her and left the room, heading for the nurses' station.

Nancy saw him coming and walked around to meet him. "Dr. Fredericks, the neurosurgeon, is in with Dr. Thompson," she said. "They said to show you in there when you came out."

Jason entered Dr. Thompson's office after knocking.

Dr. Fredericks stood up, holding his hand out to Jason. "I'm Dr. Jonathon Fredericks," he said. "I'm sorry to meet you under these circumstances. Please have a seat."

Jason sat down in an empty chair as Dr. Fredericks sat next to him. Dr. Thompson was sitting behind his desk. Jason looked at Dr. Fredericks. "Dr. Thompson told me you want to do a test on my parents," he said. "What kind of test?"

Dr. Fredericks met Jason's gaze. "I want to test their brain wave activity," he said. "I'm worried about their lack of response to pain stimulus. It's like their nerves are not functioning."

Jason sat silent for a minute. "You're afraid they're brain dead," he said, rather than asked. "Aren't you?"

Dr. Fredericks nodded, reluctantly. "Yes," he said. "I am."

Jason stood up and moved to the window, looking out over the parking lot. He stood there in silence for a good two minutes before turning around. "How long do the test take," he asked. "When would you get the results?"

Dr. Fredericks stood up. "The tests would take about half an hour for each of them," he said. "I'd have the results in about an hour after that." He walked over to Jason. "I'm not going to lie to you, Jason," he said. "It is not looking positive at this point. I'm sorry."

Jason looked at Dr. Fredericks, meeting his gaze without flinching. "Do the tests, doctor," he said. "I want to know the results as soon as you get them. We'll take things from there."

Dr. Fredericks put a hand on Jason's shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze. "I'll have them set up right away," he said. "I'm really hoping that my original assessment was wrong. I'll let you know as soon as I do what is going on, okay?"

Jason nodded, keeping silent.

Dr. Fredericks turned away from Jason and looked at Dr. Thompson. "I'll see you later, Wayne," he said quietly. He left the office without another word.

Jason turned to look at Dr. Thompson. "Is there a pay phone that I could use," he asked. "I promised my friends that I would let them know what was going on."

Dr. Thompson stood up. "I'll show you where it is," he said. "I can show you to the waiting room also. It will take about an hour to set the tests up, so you have plenty of time to kill."

Jason followed him out of the office, heading towards the waiting area.

Dr. Thompson showed Jason to the waiting room, pointing out the pay phones just outside of it. "I'll let you know when the tests are done," he said.

Jason nodded and walked up to the pay phones, picking one up to dial Kim.

Kim turned to her mom as she hung up the phone from talking to Jason. Tears were rolling down her cheeks.

Jennifer took Kim in her arms without a word, letting her cry. She looked to her husband. He nodded at the unspoken request and went into the kitchen. He picked up the phone and dialed the airport. He was going to get Kim and Jennifer on the next flight out to Virginia.

Jennifer held Kim for a few minutes, then stepped back. "Go get packed, honey," she said quietly. "We're going to Virginia. I have this feeling that Jason will need you."

Kim gave her mother a small smile, then wiped her tears away. "Thanks, mom," she said softly. "It doesn't sound good." She turned to leave the living room, then stopped short. "I'll need to call Tommy," she said. "Let him know what's going on."

Jennifer shook her head. "Get packed first," she said. "You can call him after Jeffrey gets off the phone."

Kim nodded and headed for the stairs. She ran up them to her room, pulling out her suitcase and packing as quickly as possible.

Half an hour later, Tommy hung up the phone from Kim's call. He didn't hesitate. He teleported to the power chamber, appearing before Dimitria suddenly.

Dimitria looked at Tommy in concern. "What's wrong," she asked. "You don't come here unless something is wrong."

Tommy looked at her, swallowing the lump in this throat. "Could you contact Dulcea and Zordon," he said. "Jason's parents are in really bad shape. I think they should know what is going on."

Dimitria nodded and headed for the control console. She contacted Phaedos as Tommy contacted Billy on his communicator. "Billy," he said, when Billy answered him. "Get the others and come to the power chamber. I have to tell all of you something."

Ninjor listened to Dimitria tell him what was going on. "I'll let Zordon and Dulcea know right away," he said. "They should be there soon."

Jason sat in the waiting room of the ICU, only half watching what was on the television. He was deep in thought, memories rushing at him. He remembered the time that he won his first tournament, how his mom and dad had been there, cheering him on the whole time. He remembered making the football team and how proud his dad had been, seeing Jason in his uniform for the first time. Jason let out his breath in a sigh and stood up, walking over to the window. He looked down over the parking lot of the hospital. In his mind he was seeing his dad, sitting in the passenger seat of the car, teaching him how to drive a stick shift in the parking lot of an empty store. He smiled as he remembered stalling the car several times before he got the hang of it, his dad patiently working him through it. Jason remembered his mom, coming home from her shift at the hospital early in the morning, to find that he and his dad had completely trashed the kitchen, wanting to make sure that she had breakfast for mother's day one year.

Dr. Thompson stood in the doorway to the waiting room, watching Jason quietly. His heart went out to this young man. He knew that some tough decisions might lay ahead for him. He turned quietly, leaving Jason alone with his thoughts.

Kim looked at her mother as their plane taxied to a stop at Richmond International. She was anxious to get to the hospital to be with Jason. She was having a bad feeling creep up on her. She impatiently waited for their luggage at the baggage claim, then again for them to get a cab. She felt that time was running out. Jason would need her and she only wanted to get there as soon as possible to be with him.

Jason looked up from his chair as Nancy came into the waiting room.

She walked over to Jason, not smiling as usual.

Jason felt his heart drop at the look on her face. He stood up slowly. "They've got the results back," he asked quietly.

Nancy nodded, her face an unreadable mask. "Dr. Thompson and Dr. Fredericks are in Dr. Thompson's office," she said. "They wanted to tell you in private."

Jason followed her without a word. He looked at Dr. Fredericks as Nancy closed the door behind him. He knew from the look on Dr. Fredericks face that the news was not good.

Dr. Fredericks shook his head as he met Jason's eyes. "I'm sorry, Jason," he said softly, his voice so quiet that Jason almost didn't hear him. "Neither of your parents have any brain wave activity at all. They are clinically brain dead."

Jason closed his eyes, pain and grief overwhelming him. He stood there, his eyes closed as he tried to compose himself. He opened his eyes after a few minutes, tears there but not falling. He felt a numbness start to come over him. He looked at Dr. Fredericks. "There's nothing else that can be done," he asked, his voice strained.

Dr. Fredericks walked over to him, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. "No," he all but whispered. "Nothing else."

Jason met his gaze, pain and grief showing in his own. "Then, draw up the paperwork," he said quietly. "I'll sign to have the life support removed."

Dr. Thompson walked over and put his hand on Jason's other shoulder. "Do you want some time with them," he asked.

Jason nodded slowly, a single tear making it's way down his cheek. "Please," he said. "I'd like to say goodbye to them."

Dr. Fredericks squeezed Jason's shoulder gently. "Take all the time you want," he said. "I'll have the papers drawn up and ready while you are in there."

"Thank you," Jason said. He turned and left the office without another word.

A/N: Told you it wasn't a happy one. The next one will be up soon. LOL.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I only wish I owned them. Sometimes life is so unfair.

A/N: I know the last chapter was hard. And, no, I'm not doing it just to be mean to Jason. This chapter is not any easier, but, things will get better down the road. Just hang in there. Thanks.

Jason exited Dr. Thompson's office, standing outside the door for a moment, gathering his thoughts. He took a deep, shaky breath, then turned and went towards his parents' room. He quietly entered the room and closed the door behind him.

Dr. Fredericks came out of Dr. Thompson's office and walked over to Nancy. "I need the necessary forms drawn up for Jason to remove his parents from life support," he said, his voice quiet. "Get them ready for me, please."

Nancy nodded and turned to the files, pulling out the necessary forms and beginning to fill them out. She completed the forms and handed them to Dr. Fredericks.

He signed them where necessary, then handed them back to Nancy. "Just let me know when Jason is ready to sign them," he said. "I'll be in the Doctor's lounge." He turned and walked away slowly, heading for the lounge.

Kim hopped out of the cab as it stopped in front of the hospital. She looked at her mom. "I'm going on up," she said.

Jennifer nodded at Kim. "I'll get us a hotel room," she said. "Then, I'll be over."

Kim turned from the cab and practically ran into the hospital. She found out where the ICU was and made a beeline for the elevators. She looked around as she got off the elevator on the fourth floor. She walked slowly over to the nurses' station.

Nancy smiled at the young woman approaching the desk. "Can I help you," she asked.

Kim did not return her smile. "I hope so," she said. "I'm looking for Jason Scott."

Nancy's smile vanished, a grim look taking it's place. "Are you family," she asked.

Kim shook her head. "I'm his girlfriend," she said. "The only family that he has is in a room here." She saw the look on Nancy's face and her heart sped up. "Things are really bad," she said. "Aren't they?"

Nancy picked up a phone and paged Dr. Fredericks in the lounge. She looked at Kim as she hung up the phone. "Dr. Fredericks will be out here in a minute," she said. "He'll have to tell you what's going on. I'm not allowed. Please just wait here."

Kim stood at the desk, her anxiety building. Jason needed her, she could just feel it.

Dr. Fredericks looked at Nancy as he approached the nurses' station. He followed Nancy's head nod and saw Kim standing at the desk, looking anxious. Dr. Fredericks walked over to her. "You're here for Jason Scott," he asked.

Kim nodded. "Please," she said. "Just tell me what is going on. I get this feeling that Jason needs me. What's wrong?"

Dr. Fredericks sighed and pulled Kim over to the side of the hallway. "This is against hospital policy," he said, quietly. "But, I have a feeling Jason could stand to have someone with him." He took a deep breath and continued. "His parents are clinically brain dead," he said. "Jason's in with them now, saying goodbye. We are going to remove the life support when he's done."

Tears sprang into Kim's eyes. "Oh, no," she whispered. She gave Dr. Fredericks a pleading look. "Please," she said. "I know I'm not family, but, I love Jason. I want to be there for him. May I go in?"

Dr. Fredericks hesitated for only a moment, then nodded. "Come with me," he said. "I'll show you to the room." He glanced at Nancy as he took Kim by the arm. "You know nothing about this," he said. "I'll take the consequences on myself."

Nancy gave him a frown. "No you won't," she said. "I'm all for this, so I'll stand behind you one hundred percent. No one should go through what Jason has to alone. I'll take her myself if you don't."

Dr. Fredericks shook his head. "I'll show her where the room is," he said. He led Kim down the hall without another word.

Rocky looked in shock at Tommy as they heard the news about Jason's parents. "This is so unfair," he said. "How much is one person supposed to take?"

Tommy shook his head. "I don't know," he said. "But, Jason isn't alone. Kim and her mom should be in Virginia by now. They'll be there to help support him."

Zordon stood holding Dulcea as she cried quietly on his shoulder. His heart was breaking for his son. He looked at Tommy. "Do we know the results of the tests, yet," he asked.

Tommy again shook his head. "I've got Billy standing by the phone," he said. "Kim said that she would call him and let us know what is going on as soon as she can. He'll contact us here when he knows."

Jason approached his mom's bed, taking her hand in his. He placed her hand against his chest, trying to will her to sit up and tell him that everything would be all right. He felt a tear trail down his cheek and he reached up, wiping it angrily away. "I don't know how to let you go," he whispered, choking down the emotion. "I don't know that I want to." He stared at the face of the woman who had raised him, the one who was always there for him, no matter what. She had never failed to show him her support his entire life. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I love you, mom," he said. "I'll miss you." He stood back up and slowly placed her hand on the bed beside her, turning away.

He walked over to his dad's bed, leaning down close to his ear. "I don't know if you can hear me, dad," he whispered. "But, I just wanted you to know that, I love you." He swallowed the lump in his throat and kissed his dad's cheek. "Take care of each other on the other side," he said. "I'll see you again, when my time comes." He stood up slowly, gently putting his dad's hand on the bed again. "I hope that I'll make the two of you proud of me," he said, his voice strained with emotion. "I'm the person I am today because of the two of you. Thank you for everything." He turned around as the door opened slowly, looking at the person who stood in the doorway.

Kim slowly and quietly opened the door. She saw Jason turn to her and her vision blurred, tears coming to her eyes.

Jason saw Kim. The tears came now, there was no stopping them.

Kim ran to him and pulled him into a hug. "I'm so sorry, Jason," she whispered, choking on her tears. "I'm so, so sorry."

Jason put his head on her shoulder, the tears pouring from his eyes. He held Kim like he would never let her go.

Kim tightened her arms around his waist, trying to take his pain away. She felt the tears falling from her own eyes. She silently stood there, just holding Jason and letting him release his grief.

Dr. Fredericks turned from the doorway of the room, swearing softly and practically stalking over to the nurses' station.

Dr. Thompson was standing there and he put a hand on Dr. Fredericks shoulder. "We did everything we could, Jonathon," he said. "There is nothing else we can do."

Dr. Fredericks looked at him. "I know," he said, his voice low with anger. "I just can't accept that, yet. I'm a doctor. I'm supposed to save lives, not just stand aside and watch people lose theirs."

Dr. Thompson squeezed his shoulder. "I know how you feel," he said. "But, this is not your fault. This was a tragic accident. Nothing more. You did all you could. Stop beating yourself up over this."

Jason stood crying in Kim's arms for a good five minutes before the tears began to fade. He loosened his hold slightly as the tears subsided, but did not let her go completely. He lifted his head to look into her eyes. "How did you know," he asked.

Kim looked into his eyes. "I just got this feeling," she said softly. "I knew that you needed me and mom and I got here as fast as we could. I just couldn't stay away when you needed me."

Jason lifted a hand to cup her cheek. "Thank you," he whispered. "I'm so glad that you're here. I couldn't do this alone."

Kim lifted her hand to caress his cheek. "You will never have to," she said. "I'm going to be by your side for everything that you face in this life. You are not going to get rid of me."

Jason gave her a small smile, then released his hold, stepping back. "I need to talk to Dr. Fredericks," he said. "There is something I need to go over with him." He took Kim's hand. "Will you come with me," he asked.

Kim squeezed his hand and nodded. "Of course," she said. She turned and walked with Jason out of the room.

Dr. Fredericks looked up as Jason and Kim came out of the room. He walked over to Jason slowly, not sure of what to say.

Jason stopped in front of Dr. Fredericks. "I know I have to sign the papers," Jason said. "But, I also want to sign papers for organ donation. Mom and Dad wanted to be able to help people in that way if they could. I want to honor their wishes."

Dr. Fredericks looked at Jason, almost in shock. "I didn't even think of that," he said. "Are you absolutely sure, Jason?"

Jason took a deep breath and nodded. "I'm sure," he said, squeezing Kim's hand gently. "I want some good to come from this. Could you have the papers drawn up?"

Dr. Fredericks nodded, putting his hand on Jason's shoulder. "Those two people in there raised a fine young man," he said. "Not many people would think of others at a time like this."

Jason gave him a small smile. "I can't ignore their wishes," he said. "And, if losing them could save someone else's life, that's what I want. So others don't have to go through this."

Dr. Fredericks squeezed Jason's shoulder gently. "I'll have the necessary papers made up for you," he said. "It will take a few minutes. Do you want to wait with them?"

Jason nodded. "I want to be with them for as long as I can," he said, swallowing the sudden lump in his throat. "Until the last. They never turned their backs on me, I'm not going to do that to them."

Dr. Fredericks nodded. "You can stay until the very end," he said. "We won't take anything until you leave them. We have about three hours after they go to get what organs we can use."

Jason nodded and turned back to his parents' room, Kim going with him.

Dr. Fredericks walked over to Nancy. "I need organ donor papers drawn up," he said. "Jason wants to donate what organs of his parents that we can use."

Dr. Thompson looked to where Jason was reentering his parents' room. "I have the list of people needing organs on my desk," he said, a look of surprise on his face. "Let me have the Scotts' charts. I'll see what potential matches we come up with."

An hour later, a woman across town from the hospital answered her phone. She felt tears springing to her eyes as she heard the news. Her sixteen year old son had a heart available for him. Could she get him to the hospital right away so that they could prep him for the surgery. She hung up the phone and ran into the living room, practically shouting the news to her family. They hurried to get his things together and left the house, heading for the hospital as soon as they could.

Another couple in Texas got a call to take their nineteen year old daughter to the local hospital. A new kidney would be on it's way to her for transplant. The couple gathered her things and sped for the hospital, thanking God for their daughter's new chance at life.

In different areas of the country, people who had lost almost all hope were getting calls that organs were available for their family members. They all headed for their local hospitals, new hope filling them that life could go on for them.

Jason looked up as Dr. Fredericks entered the ICU room. "I have everything that you wanted, Jason," he said, his voice thick with emotion. "All you have to do is sign the papers."

Jason stood up and walked over to Dr. Fredericks, reaching for the forms. He took the pen, glanced at his parents one last time and signed the forms. He let out his breath in a long sigh and handed the forms back to Dr. Fredericks. "How long will I be able to stay," he asked quietly.

Dr. Fredericks put his hand on Jason's shoulder. "As long as you want," he said. "It won't take long, after the life support is removed. When you are sure you want to leave, we'll take them away for the organs to be removed."

Jason felt Kim move to stand beside him and he put his arm around her shoulders. "Then, let's turn off the machines," he said. "I want to give others a chance at life as soon as possible."

Kim put her arm around Jason's waist as they stood between the two beds.

Dr. Fredericks walked over to Jason's mom and shut the life support machine off, leaving only the heart monitor hooked up. He removed her breathing tube and stepped back. He walked over to Jason's dad and did the same thing.

Kim stood beside Jason, watching with him as the heart monitors showed his parents' hearts slowing down. The beeps became farther and farther apart as their hearts came to a slow stop. His dad went first, three beeps, very far apart, then just silence. A long straight line showing on the monitor with no sound.

His mom was a few seconds behind his dad. Jason's tears fell freely as her heart monitor showed the straight line. "Goodbye, mom, dad," he whispered. "I'll miss you." He turned and left the room, Kim's arm still around his waist.

Dr. Fredericks felt a lump in his throat as he watched Jason and Kim walk out of the room. He unhooked all the rest of the equipment and exited the room. He walked over to Nancy, handing her the forms that Jason had signed. "Contact the organ transplant team," he said. "Make sure that they know to take the Scotts up by the back elevators. No reason for Jason to see them being taken away."

Nancy nodded and got on the phone.

Dr. Fredericks walked away slowly, not saying a word to anyone.

Jason sat down in the waiting room, not saying a thing, just crying silently.

Kim sat beside him, holding his hand, not trying to break the silence. She looked up as someone came into the waiting room. She felt the tears come harder as her mother walked into the room.

Jennifer walked over to the two of them, sitting down on Jason's other side. She put her arm around Jason's shoulders. "I'm sorry Jason," she whispered.

Jason did not say anything as he lay his head on her shoulder. Sobs began to rack his body.

Jennifer and Kim wrapped him in their arms, just holding him as he cried his heart out. They never said anything, just held him, crying with him and lending him what strength they could.

A/N: I cried when writing this, it was so hard. Don't hate me. Things will get better. I promise. Thanks for reading.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers.

Jason stood by the window in the waiting room. He was staring out over the parking lot, lost in his thoughts. He knew that he would have to get to his parents' house tomorrow, but right now he just wanted to go back to the hotel and collapse. He did not hear Dr. Fredericks come into the waiting room and walk up to him.

Dr. Fredericks put a gentle hand on Jason's shoulder.

Jason gave a slight start and turned around. He looked at Dr. Fredericks, the question in his eyes.

Dr. Fredericks removed his hand and held a clipboard out with the other one. "This is the last of the forms for you to sign," he said. "Do you know what funeral home you want to use?"

Jason took the forms and signed them as he nodded. "They wanted to be buried in Angel Grove," he said quietly. "Kim's mom is on the phone with the funeral home now, making the arrangements." He handed the papers back to Dr. Fredericks.

Dr. Fredericks took the forms and put his free hand on Jason's shoulder once again. "I'm sorry, Jason," he said. "I wish I could have done more. I feel terrible for letting you down."

Jason looked at Dr. Fredericks and shook his head. "Don't go blaming yourself for something you couldn't control," he said softly. "I appreciate all that you tried to do to save them. None of this is your fault."

Dr. Fredericks gave Jason a small smile. "If there's anything I can do for you," he said. "Please just let me know, okay?"

Jason returned his smile briefly. "Thank you," he said. "For everything."

Dr. Fredericks squeezed Jason's shoulder gently, nodded and turned away, leaving the waiting room.

Jennifer had just hung up the phone as Dr. Fredericks came out of the waiting room. She walked over to him, carrying a piece of paper. "This is the information for the funeral home," she said. "They will have someone here tomorrow to pick up the bodies and take them back to Angel Grove. If you have any questions, call this number and ask to speak to Frank. He runs the funeral home."

Dr. Fredericks took the paper and nodded at her. "Thank you," he said. "I'll see to it that all of this is put into the paperwork." He looked at her and gave her a small smile. "Take good care Jason," he said. "He's quite a young man."

Jennifer smiled warmly as she looked into the waiting room, glancing briefly at Jason. She looked back to Dr. Fredericks. "He is that indeed," she said. "His parents did a good job raising him. Don't worry, Kim and I will look out for him. Thank you for everything, Dr. Fredericks. You and your staff were so warm to all of us. It is appreciated more than you will ever know." She headed into the waiting room without another word.

Dr. Fredericks went to the nurses' station to have the last of the paperwork finished.

Kim hung up the phone after talking to Billy. She had called him and let him know what had happened. She closed her eyes and leaned against the phone for a minute, trying to get her emotions under control. She finally stood up straight and was about to head into the waiting room when Nancy came up to her, two manila envelopes in her hands.

Nancy held out the envelopes to Kim. "These are the Scotts' personal effects," she said. "Could you give them to Jason?"

Kim took the envelopes and nodded at her. "I'll make sure that he gets them," she said. "Thank you, for everything."

Nancy gave her a small smile and turned away, walking towards her desk at the station.

Billy teleported into the power chamber after getting off the phone with Kim. He did not want to tell them the news over the communicator. This should be done in person.

Tommy looked up as Billy appeared in the power chamber. He saw the look in Billy's eyes and his heart sank.

Billy walked over to one of the consoles and leaned against it, letting his breath out in a long sigh. "They're gone," he said. "They removed the life support and they passed away."

Aisha started to cry. Rocky put his arms around her, holding her as he felt his own eyes starting to tear up.

Adam swore softly and turned away from the others.

Tommy hung his head, grief for his best friend, his brother, weighing heavy on his heart.

Dulcea buried her face in Zordon's shoulder, crying silently. Zordon held her as tears fell from his own eyes.

Tommy looked up, his eyes bright with tears. "How's Jason," he asked softly.

Billy met his gaze. "Kim said he's doing as good as could be expected," he said quietly. "She made it there in time to be with him when his parents' were removed from the life support. So, he didn't have to go through it alone."

Adam turned back around, his own tears falling silently down his face. "Does she want us to go out there," he asked. "Be there for Jason?"

Billy shook his head. "No," he said. "They will be catching a flight back here the day after tomorrow. Jason's mom and dad are going to be buried here in Angel Grove. The funeral will be on Saturday."

Adam wiped his tears away and looked around at the others. "We can arrange for the gathering after the funeral," he said. "That's the least we could do."

Tommy wiped his own eyes and nodded. "You're right," he said. "It will make thing easier on Jase." He looked at Zordon, who was still holding Dulcea to him. "I think Jason could use the two of you here," he said. "Are you going to stay?"

Zordon nodded at Tommy. "We'll stay here in the power chamber," he said. "We'll do anything we can to help, in any way."

Tommy nodded and looked at the others. "Let's get out of here and start making the arrangements," he said. "The more we can get done, the easier it will be for Jason when he gets back."

The others nodded at Tommy and teleported out of the power chamber, leaving Zordon and Dulcea there with Dimitria.

Kim walked back into the waiting room, approaching Jason and her mom who were sitting down on the couch. She sat down on Jason's other side and quietly handed him the envelopes. "The nurse gave these to me," she said. "It's your parents' personal effects."

Jason took the envelopes without a word. He put them on his lap, but didn't open them. He looked up as someone else entered the waiting room.

Nancy entered and walked up to Jason, holding out several envelopes for him. "These are all of your copies of the forms," she said. "I made you several copies of the death certificates. That should make dealing with insurance companies and others a little bit easier."

Jason stood up and took the envelopes from her, giving her a small smile. "Thank you," he said. "For everything."

Nancy gave him a smile in return, putting her hand on his arm. "Take care of yourself, Jason," she said. "If there's anything else I can do for you, please just let me know." She turned and left the waiting room without another word.

Kim put her hand on Jason's arm, causing him to look at her. "Let's get you back to the hotel," she said. "We can get something to eat, then you can get some rest. We'll worry about other things tomorrow, okay?"

Jason nodded. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, looking to Jennifer. "Are you joining us," he asked.

Jennifer nodded and hooked her arm in his. "Something to eat and a long nap sound very good," she said. "Let's go."

The three of them walked out, leaving the ICU and the painful memories behind.

Across town, two men were in the Scott's house, going through papers they found on their desk. They had all ready been through the filing cabinets, but did not find what they were looking for. They carefully put the papers on the desk back the way that they had found them. They began going through drawers, carefully removing items and then placing them back in their proper places.

One of the men stood up, holding out a receipt for a package that had been mailed three days ago. "It's not here," he said. "My guess would be that they shipped it out. Here's a receipt for a package sent to Angel Grove. Went to a Jason Scott."

The other man put the papers he had been going through back into the desk drawer and closing it. "Does it say what was in the package," he asked as he joined the other man.

The first man shook his head. "No," he answered. "But the weight sounds about right. They sent it out the day before their accident."

The second man looked at the receipt thoughtfully. He took a piece of paper and copied down Jason's name and address. "Let's take this to the boss," he said. "See what he wants us to do about it. We'd better get out of here before the neighbors come home from work. No one should be here now."

The two men made sure that the room was exactly how they had found it, then left the house, going out the back door. They were thankful that the back yard had a high fence around it. No one saw them enter the house or leave it. They walked down the alleyway behind the house and got into a black sedan. They were driving away from the alley within minutes.

Jason lay on his hotel bed. The three of them had gone out to eat, then returned to their rooms. Jason had taken a long, hot shower then gotten into bed. He felt the fatigue wash over him as he lay there. The emotional drain of the day had left his exhausted. He closed his eyes and fell into a restless sleep.

The two men pulled their sedan into the driveway of a large house, just a few blocks from the hotel where Jason was sleeping. They got out of the car and entered the house without knocking. They walked right into the den, closing the door behind them.

The man sitting at the desk looked up at them, his eyes cold. "You'd better have some good news for me," he said. "Did you find them?"

The man who had found the receipt pulled it out of his pocket, shaking his head. "We found this," he said. "It looks like they mailed a package to a Jason Scott in Angel Grove."

The man behind the desk took the receipt and looked it over. "The weight looks to be about right," he said, throwing the receipt onto his desk. "Who is this Jason Scott?"

The second man looked at his boss. "I think it's their son," he said. "I found immunization records on him, along with report cards from school and other things. Things only parents would keep for their kids."

The man behind the desk sat back, a thoughtful look on his face. "I just received word from my contact at the hospital," he said. "The Scotts passed away earlier today. Their son signed the papers to remove them from the life support. If he's here in Virginia, that means he hasn't gotten the package yet."

"What do you want us to do, boss," the first man asked.

"Get on a plane and head to Angel Grove," he said. "See if you can get into his place and find this package. If not, wait there for him to come back. I want those papers back. If they get to the police, our whole operation is going to bust apart. We can't let that happen."

The two men nodded and stood up, leaving the den and headed for their car. They got in and drove to the airport, getting tickets for a flight to Angel Grove leaving the next morning.

Jason woke up the next morning, forgetting where he was for a minute. Then the memories came flooding back. He rubbed his hands over his face, letting his breath out in a long sigh. He was not looking forward to today. He had to go to his parents' house and start going through paperwork. Jason slowly got out of bed and went to get dressed. He had just finished dressing when a knock sounded on this door. He walked over and opened it to find Kim and Jennifer standing there.

He opened the door wider and let them come in, as he sat down on this bed to put his shoes on. He stood up, grabbed his keys and wallet, tucking them into the pockets of his jeans. He picked up his key cards and tucked them into his shirt pocket, turning to the two women.

Kim put her hand on Jason's arm. "Care to take two good looking women to breakfast," she asked, trying to keep her tone light, but failing.

Jason gave her a smile and leaned down to kiss her. He pulled away after a few seconds. "Where are they," he asked quietly.

Kim hit him on the arm, as Jennifer giggled. Kim hooked her arm in Jason's left arm as Jennifer hooked onto his right.

Jennifer looked at Jason as she pulled him towards the door. "Let's get some food in you," she said. "Then we'll take care of things that need to be done."

Jason let them lead him from the room, pausing as Kim closed his hotel room door. The three of them walked out of the hotel and headed down the street, going to the restaurant they had eaten at last night. They entered the restaurant and soon were eating a good breakfast.

Two men sat in a white sedan down the street from the Scotts' home, watching it carefully. Their boss wanted them to keep an eye on it, looking for anyone who matched the picture they had of Jason, one that had been taken from the house. One of the men sat up straighter as a cab pulled to a stop in front of the house. He glanced at the young man who got out, then looked down at the picture. "That's him," he said, ready to get out of the car.

The other man put his hand on his arm, stopping him from leaving. "He's not alone," he said. "Look."

The first man frowned as he saw Kim and Jennifer get out of the cab and walk with Jason into the house. He took his arm off the door handle, swearing violently. "This is just great," he said, anger in his voice. "How are we supposed to grab him now?"

The second man shook his head. "We don't," he said. "The boss said only to get him if he was alone. We just have to hope that Mark and Dave have some luck in Angel Grove. Let's get out of here, before someone becomes suspicious."

The first man nodded and started the car, pulling away from the curb and heading for their bosses' house. He was not going to be happy.

A/N: That's all for now. See ya next time.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own the power rangers. That is all.

A/N: I know that the last couple of chapters have been tough. Things will be getting better, slowly but surely.

Jason sat at the desk in his parents' house, gathering up life insurance policies and information to take to his parents' lawyer when he got back to Angel Grove. He planned on taking two to three weeks to come back here, but, the things he was gathering now could be handled from his apartment in Angel Grove.

Kim and Jennifer were in the kitchen, cleaning out the refrigerator. They were throwing everything out, not giving it a chance to spoil. Jennifer looked at Kim as they finished cleaning it out. "Do you want to tackle the freezer, too," she asked.

Kim nodded. "We might as well," she said. "The less Jason has to do when he comes back, the better."

Jennifer nodded and opened the freezer. There was not too much there, so it did not take long to empty it out.

Kim walked over to the food cupboard, pulling the door open. She took out any food that had been opened and tossed it into the trash can. Then she and Jennifer bagged up the rest of the food, wanting to drop it off at the next door neighbor's house.

Jason pulled a picture out of the top drawer of the desk, a small smile coming to his face as he looked at it. It was of his graduation from kindergarten. He was posing between his mom and dad in his little cap and gown, proudly holding up the "diploma" they had given him. He tucked the picture into his shirt pocket. He had all of the papers he would need sitting on the top of the desk. He closed the center drawer, pulling his father's address book from the right top drawer. He opened it and picked up the phone, dreading this part. He took a deep breath to steady his nerves, then dialed his dad's boss.

The two men in the white sedan pulled their car into their bosses' driveway, not wanting to get out. They reluctantly opened the doors and headed for the front door, walking in and heading for the den.

Their boss looked up, frowning when he saw that they were alone. "You didn't get him," he stated rather than asked.

The two men shook their heads, sitting down in chairs across from him. "He wasn't alone," the first man said. "He had two women with him. So we came back here."

Their boss sat back in his chair, thinking of what they could do. He finally leaned forward. "Do you know where he is staying," he asked.

The two men shook their heads.

"Go back to the house," he ordered. "Follow him. If you get the chance to catch him alone, bring him here to me. But, only if he's alone. We don't want any witnesses, understand?"

The two men nodded and got to their feet, leaving the house to follow their bosses orders.

Their boss watched them leave then turned to his phone as it began to ring. He took a deep breath to calm his anger, then answered the phone after the third ring. He listened to the young man on the other end, telling him about his father's death. He offered his sympathies to Jason and told him, that, if he needed his help in any way, just to contact him. He hung up the phone, letting a smile cross his face. "So," he said to himself. "Michael never shared any of his findings with you Jason. That's good. Then, when I show up for the funeral, you won't be suspicious of me. That should make things easier." He picked up his phone and dialed the mobile phone that his men had in their car. "Forget about my previous orders," he said as the man answered. "Get back here. We need to get a flight to Angel Grove. We have a funeral to attend."

Jason hung up the phone after talking to his mom's boss. He ran a hand over his face, letting his breath out in a long sigh. He looked up as he heard a knock on the front door. He got up from the desk and walked out of the office, heading for the door. He opened it to see Mrs. Jarvis, a neighbor of his parents.

Mrs. Jarvis smiled at Jason. "Jason," she said. "We all heard the news. I'm so sorry. Your mom and dad were very kind and caring people. We all liked them. Is there anything I can do to help you?"

Jason opened the door wider and allowed her to enter. He shut the door behind her and led her into the living room. He looked at her after they had both found a seat. "There is something that you can do," he said. "Could you keep an eye on the house for me? Bring the mail in and leave it on the desk? I'll give you a spare key."

Mrs. Jarvis nodded at him. "Of course I'll do that," she answered. "Do you know when you'll be back?"

Jason shook his head. "Not exactly," he said. "The funeral is on Saturday. I hope to be back next week or the week after that."

Mrs. Jarvis stood up. "I'll take care of things," she said. "Just let me know when you get back. I'll help you with anything you need."

Jason stood up and walked with her to the front door, taking his key off his key ring. "This key is to the front door," he said. "Thank you, Mrs. Jarvis. I'll let you know if I need anything."

Mrs. Jarvis gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Take care of yourself," she said. "And don't worry about a thing." She walked out the door and down the front walk, heading for her house next door.

Jason closed the door behind her and walked into the kitchen. He looked at the full trash can and then turned to Kim. "You two have been busy, I see," he said.

Kim walked over to him, putting her arm around his waist. "I thought the less you had to do, the better," she said. "Did you find everything you need?"

Jason nodded as he draped his arm over her shoulders. "I've got all that I need to handle things from home," he said. "The rest can wait until I get back here. We need to stop at the bank. I need to get myself listed as the person to sign checks. Then, when I come back here, I can start paying bills without any problems."

Jennifer nodded as she pulled the trash bag out of the can. "I'll just get this out to the dumpster," she said. "Then we can go there if you want."

Jason nodded at her, removing his arm from Kim's shoulder. "I'll go grab the papers and meet you by the front door," he said. He turned and left the kitchen without saying anymore.

Kim walked over to the kitchen door, opening it for her mom. She turned around as her mom walked out, letting a little sigh escape her. Jason was doing well, but, she knew that tough times were still ahead. She pulled her shoulders back, a determined look in her eyes. She would make sure that she didn't let him go through it alone. She would be there for him in any way that he needed, giving him her support however she could. She walked out of the kitchen and headed for the front door, waiting for Jason and her mom to join her.

Mark and Dave exited the plane in Angel Grove. They headed for the car rental place, got a car and went to the nearest motel. They wanted to get something to eat and get some rest before they headed for Jason's apartment. They checked into the motel and unpacked. Then they headed for a nearby restaurant, getting a good meal in themselves before heading back to the motel. They entered their room, turned on the television and lay down on their beds. They were both asleep within no time.

Tommy opened Jason's mailbox with his key, pulling the mail out and locking the box back up. He went to Jason's apartment, unlocked the door and entered, putting the mail on the kitchen counter. He didn't stick around after that. He wanted to go help Adam with the arrangements for the post funeral gathering. They had asked Ernie if they could have it at the youth center, assuring him that he wouldn't have to provide the food.

Ernie had willing agreed, stating that he would do anything else they needed. He said that he would make sure that they had plenty of tables and chairs set up.

Tommy got into his car and left the apartment building. He was headed for Billy's house to get the funeral notice and take it to the paper, so that it could go in the evening edition.

Jason walked out of the bank, signaling for a cab to take him back to the hotel. He had signed all of the necessary paperwork to give him power of attorney for his parents' accounts. The woman at the bank had been very helpful and handled the process quickly. Jason got into a cab that pulled up to the curb for him.

"Where to," the cabby asked.

Jason gave him the name of the hotel and it's location, then settled back in the seat, just wanting to get back to his room and not have to deal with anything for a while. He got out after paying the cabby and entered the hotel. He walked over to the elevators and went up to his room. He entered the room and immediately set his papers down, going over to his bed and collapsing onto it. He had not slept very well last night and he was feeling the effects now. He closed his eyes and was soon fast asleep.

Jason awoke three hours later to the ringing of the phone in his room. He picked it up. "Hello," he answered sleepily.

"I'm sorry, Jason," Jennifer said. "I didn't realize that you were sleeping. Kim and I are headed out to get something to eat. Do you want to join us?"

Jason sat up in bed, running his hand over his face. "Give me half an hour," he said. "I'll grab a quick shower and meet you by the front door."

"Sounds good," Jennifer said. "See you then." She hung up without another word.

Jason hung up and got out of bed, heading for his bathroom. He showered quickly, got dressed and headed out of his room.

Mark and Dave sat in the parking lot where Jason's apartment was located. They waited until no one was around, then got out and headed into the building. They found Jason's apartment without any trouble.

Mark stood guard as Dave picked the lock easily. The two of them quickly entered, shutting the door behind them.

Mark saw the pile of mail on the kitchen counter and went over to it. He quickly went through it, then swore viciously, throwing the mail down. "It's not here," he said. "He should have gotten it by now."

Dave was looking all over the apartment, trying to see if it got placed somewhere else. He turned to Mark. "It's not here anywhere," he said. "Now what?"

Mark headed for the door. "We call the boss and he what he wants us to do," he said, opening the door a crack and checking the hallway. He saw no one around and motioned for Dave to follow him.

The two of them made it back out of the building without anyone noticing them. They got into their car and drove away, upset that they had not gotten what they came for.

Jason entered his hotel room later that evening, after saying goodnight to Kim and Jennifer. He wanted to get some sleep. They had an early flight tomorrow morning. He saw the blinking message light on his phone and picked it up retrieving the message. He took down the information and redialed the phone. It was answered on the second ring. "Mrs. Jarvis," he said. "It's Jason. I just got your message."

"Jason," she said. "I got your parents' mail today and there was a package in it," she said. "It was addressed to you in Angel Grove. It's from your father. Apparently, it was returned for an illegible address. Do you want me to bring it over to you?"

"No," he said. "That's all right. I'll swing by and pick it up. Just let me get a cab."

"All right," Mrs. Jarvis said. "I'll be waiting for you."

Jason arrived back at the hotel an hour later, tired beyond belief. He threw the package down on top of his suitcase, not bothering to open it. He got ready for bed and climbed in, closing his eyes. He was asleep within minutes.

The next morning, Jason met Kim and Jennifer at the entrance to the hotel. They got into a cab and headed for the airport. Jason had thrown the package into this suitcase. He would open it later, after he got home. They got to the airport, checked in and headed for their terminal. Within an hour, they were settling into their seats on the plane, headed for home.

A/N: Until next time. Bye!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: You know it by now, I don't own them or anything to do with them. Why?

Tommy and Billy stood in the terminal, watching the people exit the plane. Tommy smiled as he saw Jennifer, Kim and Jason come into the terminal. He and Billy walked over to them. Without a word, Tommy pulled Jason into a hug.

Jason hugged Tommy, back, fighting down the emotions that assailed him. He pulled back from the hug and turned to Billy.

Billy embraced Jason, then let him go, trying not to cry. Billy took Jason's carry on as Tommy grabbed Kim's and Jennifer's. "Let's go get your luggage and get you guys home," Billy said. "You look like you could use some rest."

Kim hooked her arm in Jason's walking beside him. They headed for the baggage claim.

An hour later, Jason walked into his apartment, taking his suitcase and carry on into his bedroom.

Tommy closed the door behind him and walked over to sit down on the couch.

Jason came out of the bedroom and sat down on the other end of the couch. He was exhausted. He leaned back and closed his eyes, speaking to Tommy quietly. "You don't have to stay, bro," he said. "I'm not going to be very good company. All I want to do is sleep right now."

Tommy glanced over at Jason, seeing the tired slump of his shoulders. He got up and moved over to Jason. "Then put your feet up and take a nap, Jase," he said. "I'll hang around anyway, if that's okay?"

Jason opened one eye and looked at Tommy, a small smile coming to his lips. "Of course that's okay," he said tiredly. "As long as you don't mind watching me sleep."

Tommy grinned at Jason, bending down to lift his feet up and swing them over onto the couch. "I'll be fine," he said. "You're probably going to have visitors later tonight. So get some rest while you can. Don't worry about me."

Jason let out a little sigh and settled down onto the couch. "Okay," he said. He was asleep very quickly.

Tommy settled into a chair and turned the television on, keeping the volume turned low so Jason could get some rest. He glanced at his friend briefly, then turned his attention to the news.

Mark and Dave pulled into the parking lot of the hotel their boss was staying at. They got out of the car and walked into the entrance, heading for room 119. They knocked on the door and entered as it was opened for them.

Their boss looked up at them. "Come in and have a seat," he ordered. "We have some things to decide."

Mark and Dave took a seat in the empty chairs, waiting for their boss to speak.

He looked at his four men. "We know that the package was not in his parents' house," he said. "It also was not in his apartment. That means that, either it's stuck in limbo somewhere, or he all ready has it."

Mark looked at his boss. "Do you want us to go to his apartment again tonight," he asked.

Their boss shook his head. "No," he said. "the funeral is in two days. His friends will be with him all the time, giving him support. There is no way you could get in there. Just wait until after the funeral. We'll decide what to do then."

Jason woke up to the aroma of steaks cooking. He sat up slowly and looked into his kitchen, seeing Tommy, Amanda and Kim in there cooking dinner.

Kim glanced over at the couch, saw Jason sitting up and set her salad down, walking over to him.

Jason moved his feet so that she could sit on the couch next to him.

Kim sat down and put her head on his shoulder. "Did you get a good nap," she asked.

Jason nodded. "I did," he said. "When did you get here?"

"Not long after you laid down," Kim said. She turned her head to look up at him. "How are you doing?"

Jason looked at her. "I don't know yet," he said. "Ask me tomorrow after I've been to the insurance company and to see the lawyer."

Kim turned to face him, putting her hand on his cheek. She leaned in and kissed him. She felt Jason wrap his arms around her, pulling her close.

Jason kissed Kim tenderly, thankful that she was here with him. He pulled back after a few seconds. "I love you," he whispered.

Kim smiled at him, stroking his chin with her finger. "I love you, too, Jason," she said, also whispering. "Always."

Jason pulled her to him and kissed her forehead. "Thank you," he said softly. "I never would have made it through the past couple of days without you."

Kim pulled back to look at him. "You're welcome," she said. She got up from the couch, holding out her hand. "Come on," she said. "Dinner's almost ready."

Jason took her hand, letting her pull him to his feet. They walked into the kitchen to see what they could do to help.

Two hours later, Jason opened the door and a wide grin split his face. Aisha stood there, holding some videos in her hand. Rocky was beside her, dressed in a gorilla outfit, a suit coat and tie over it. "We brought mindless entertainment," Rocky said through the mask. "And some videos too."

Jason let out a little laugh and opened the door wider. "You can come in Aisha," he said. "But they don't allow pets in this building. You'll have to tie him up outside."

Rocky quickly moved into the apartment, almost pushing Aisha aside. "Oh no you don't, Scott," he said, quickly taking off the mask.

Jason grinned at him as he closed the door. He turned to Aisha. "He can stay," he said. "But, if he's not housebroken, he'll have to stay in the kitchen. I'll put some newspaper down."

Rocky's face split into a wide grin. He had worn the suit, hoping to put a smile on Jason's face. It had worked better than he thought it would.

Aisha giggled and pulled Jason into a hug, kissing him on the cheek.

Jason hugged her back, then turned to Rocky. "You can lose the suit in the back bedroom if you want," he said. "unless you want to keep it on."

Rocky shook his head. "It will get too hot," he said. "I'll be right back."

The next morning, Jason was up early. He took his suitcase and put it on his bed, opening it so that he could get out the life insurance policies. He took out the policies, the papers he would need for the lawyer, and copies of the death certificates. He was about to leave his room when he spotted the corner of the package his dad had tried to mail to him. He picked it up, wondering what was in it. He thought about opening it, then decided to leave it for later. He tucked the package into the top drawer of his dresser. He gathered the things he would need for the insurance company and the lawyer and put them into a couple of manila envelopes. Jason then left his apartment, got into his car and headed for the insurance company.

Three hours later, Jason sat in a back booth of the local diner. He had a couple of hours to kill before meeting with his parents' lawyer. The waiter took his order, then left. Jason sat back, sipping on his iced tea. He gave a little sigh as his thoughts began to wander. This diner had been his dad's favorite place to have Saturday breakfast. The two of them had often come here to eat, when his parents had still lived in Angel Grove. He was pulled from his thoughts when the waiter brought his sandwich to him. Jason ate his sandwich, taking his time.

After lunch, Jason walked to the lawyer's office. He came to the office and opened the front door.

The woman at the front desk smiled warmly at him. "Can I help you," she asked.

"I'm Jason Scott," he said. "I have a two o'clock appointment with Mr. Rivers."

The woman checked her desk calendar and nodded. "Mr. Rivers is on the phone at the moment," she said. "But he should be off shortly. I'll let him know you're here. You can have a seat in the waiting area."

Jason thanked her and took a seat, his papers on his lap. He looked around the waiting area, glancing at the paintings on the walls. He looked up as the receptionist walked over to him.

"Mr. Rivers asked me to show you to his office," she said. "Please follow me."

Jason stood up and followed her down the hallway.

She stopped in front of a door, opened it and waved Jason into the office. "Just have a seat in front of the desk," she said. "Mr. Rivers will be right in."

Jason nodded and walked over to one of the chairs, taking a seat. He didn't have to wait long.

The door opened behind him and Mr. Rivers came in, reading a piece of paper as he did so. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting, Mr. Scott," Mr. Rivers said as he walked around to his desk chair. "A colleague of mine insisted that I look over his case with him."

Jason's head snapped up as he heard the voice. His eyes widened in surprise as Mr. Rivers sat down behind his desk. "Harold," he asked in surprise. "Is that you?"

Harold's head shot up from the paper and his jaw dropped open. "Jason?"

Jason gave him a small smile. "I didn't know you were a lawyer," he said. "You knew my parents?"

Harold nodded. "I handle mostly estates and wills," he said. "Your parents were clients of mine for years. I drew up their wills when they first got married, then revised them when they adopted you. I didn't know your last name was Scott. I never made the connection." He leaned forward. "How are you holding up," he asked softly.

Jason gave him a little shrug. "I guess I'm doing okay," he said quietly. "My friends have been a big help. They've been keeping me company most of the time."

Harold sat back in his chair, looking at Jason. "It's good to have friends like that," he said. He smiled at Jason. "Of course, mindless conversation could help too," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

Jason smiled, a genuine smile for the first time in a couple of days. "That it would," he said, amusement in his voice.

Harold nodded, then opened the file he had on his desk. "Let's get down to business, first," he said. "Get the unpleasantness out of the way. Do you have copies of your parents' wills?"

Jason nodded and pulled the copies out of one of the envelopes. "Right here," he said. He handed them to Harold.

Harold took them and glanced over them, comparing them to his copies. "They seem in order," he said, handing Jason's back to him. "I take it you read them over?"

Jason grinned at him. "I didn't have anyone to talk my ear off on the way back here," he said. "My girlfriend and her mother fell asleep."

Harold chuckled. "Well, you should have called me," he said. "I'd have been glad of the distraction." He pulled a piece of paper out of the file. "This is something I know you haven't seen," he said, handing Jason the piece of paper. "Take a look at this. It is something your parents set up for you the day they adopted you."

Jason took the paper with a puzzled frown. The frown turned to a look of astonishment and surprise. He looked up at Harold. "Is this for real," he asked.

Harold's grin split his face from ear to ear. "It's for real," he said. "Of course there is more money in the trust fund now, what with seventeen years of interest built up in it. I would say that it is closer to twenty-five now, instead of twenty."

Jason sat back in shock, shaking his head. "Where did they get this money from," he asked. "They never said a word about having that much money on hand."

Harold sat back in his chair. "They inherited it when your paternal grandparents died," he said. "They never touched any of it, put it all away for the children they hoped to have someday. When they found they couldn't have any, they just kept it in a savings account. After they adopted you, they immediately arranged to have it put into a trust fund. It's there, available for you, after your nineteenth birthday next month. I will make sure that it is transferred to your account automatically."

Jason sat back in shock, shaking his head. He thought for a moment, then looked at Harold. "What am I going to do with twenty-five million dollars," he asked.

Harold chuckled at him. "Whatever you want, Jason," he said. "Whatever you want."

A/N: That's the end for this one. See ya later!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I guess if I didn't write so much, I wouldn't have to say this over and over. But, that's the way it goes. I don't own the power rangers.

Jason walked into his apartment later that evening, throwing his mail and paperwork onto the kitchen counter. He walked into his bedroom to get changed, wanting to relax tonight. The funeral was tomorrow morning. He wanted to get as much rest tonight as he could. He was just finished changing when there was a knock on his door. Jason went out and opened it, finding Tommy and Billy standing there with pizzas.

"We thought you wouldn't feel like cooking tonight," Billy said. "Want some pizza?"

Jason grinned at them and opened the door wider. "Come on in, guys," he said. "I'll get some plates out. I think I've got some sodas left over from last night."

An hour later, Jason sat at his dining room table, Tommy on one side and Billy on the other.

"So, did everything go all right today, Jason," Billy asked.

Jason nodded. "I got everything straightened out with both the insurance company and the lawyer," he said. "I should have the checks from the policies within a couple of weeks. Mr. Rivers said that he would get all the paperwork for the estate started. He has a lawyer friend in Virginia that I can contact when I go back there. He'll help me with putting the house on the market and anything else I'll need."

Tommy looked at Jason. "When are you going back," he asked.

Jason sat back in his chair and sighed. "Within a week or two," he said. "I don't want to put it off too long."

Billy and Tommy lapsed into silence. Billy frowned as Jason tried to stifle a yawn. "You should get to bed, Jason," he said. "I'll be over to pick you up in the morning. That way you won't have to worry about driving."

Jason stood up with the two of them. "Thanks for bringing the pizza over, guys," he said. "I really appreciate it."

Tommy put his hand on Jason's shoulder as they reached the door. "No problem, bro," he said. "Get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be rough enough. You don't want to be too tired ahead of time."

Jason nodded at them, letting them out of the apartment. He locked the door behind them, turning the deadbolt as well. He turned off all the lights and headed for his bedroom. He got ready for bed, climbed under the covers and was soon fast asleep.

The next morning, Jason got up early, pulling his black suit out of the closet. Today was the funeral. He got a long, hot shower, taking his time. He did not know if he was ready for this, the final goodbye. He got out of the shower and headed for his bedroom to get dressed. Billy would be here soon and he wanted to be ready.

An hour later, Jason opened his door to Billy's knock. He let him in. "Just let me get my wallet and keys, Billy," Jason said. "Then we can go."

Across the country, in Richmond Virginia, Trooper Daniels sat at his desk, reading the crime lab's report on the Scotts' car. He did not like what he saw. The report showed that the brake lines had been cut and the steering wheel had been tampered with. All signs that the accident was intentional. He opened the file on the Scotts and looked at the information he had on their son. He picked up his phone and dialed Jason's number.

Jason and Billy left his apartment, locking the door behind them. Billy put his hand on Jason's shoulder as they walked out of the building, heading for Billy's car. "We need to pick up Tommy," Billy said. "His car is acting up, so he asked if he could ride with us to the funeral home."

Jason nodded, settling back into the passenger seat. He was silent, not wanting to talk much. He just sat there, looking out the window as they drove to Tommy's house.

Trooper Daniels sighed as he got Jason's answering machine. He waited for the beep and left his message. "This is Trooper Daniels with the Virginia State Police," he said into the phone. "I need for Jason Scott to call me back as soon as possible. The matter is extremely urgent. You can reach me at either of the following numbers." He left the numbers for his barracks as well as his cell phone. He hung up and let his breath out in a long sigh, an uneasy feeling coming over him. He had this feeling that Jason was in danger. He picked his phone up again, dialing information and getting the number for the Angel Grove Police Department. He called the number and asked to speak to the officer in charge.

Jason got out of the car at Tommy's house. He walked with Billy up to the front door and they went in.

Billy headed upstairs to make sure that Tommy was almost ready.

Jason headed into the living room and came to a stop in surprise as two people turned around to face him.

Dulcea walked up to Jason, putting her hand on his arm. "I'm so sorry, Jason," she said. "We wanted to see you, and this was the only way we could think of doing it, since Tommy's parents are out of town."

Jason felt tears coming to his eyes as Dulcea pulled him into a hug. He put his head on her shoulder and cried silently, clinging to his mother.

Zordon came over and enveloped the two of them in a hug. He and Dulcea just held Jason, letting him release some of his grief.

Half an hour later, Jason was standing by the front window, looking out.

Zordon came up behind him, placing his hand on Jason's left shoulder. "I didn't know your mom and dad personally, son," he said softly. "But, I kept an eye on you for all those years that they raised you. I saw how much they loved you. I don't think they could have loved you more if you had been their own flesh and blood. They did a terrific job raising you. I don't think we could have found anyone better to take care of you all those years."

Jason turned to Zordon, giving him a small smile. "Thank you, father," he said quietly. "That means a lot to me." He turned back to look out the window, a single tear trailing down his cheek. "I don't want to say goodbye to them," he said softly. "They were the only family I had for years."

Zordon wrapped his arms around Jason from behind. "Just know that your mother and I love you," he said softly. "If you need us, we'll be at the power chamber. Just contact us and we'll do whatever we can for you."

Jason leaned into his father's chest, drawing strength from him. "Thank you for being here," he said. "It means more than you will ever know."

Zordon released Jason as they heard someone at the door to the living room.

Jason turned to find Tommy standing there.

"I'm sorry, Jase," Tommy said. "It's time to go."

Chief Tyler got off the phone with Trooper Daniels, frowning as he replayed the conversation over in his mind. He picked up his phone and paged the front desk. "Send Sergeant Riley into my office," he ordered. "I need to talk to him."

Jason sat at a table in the youth center about three hours later. He removed his tie and undid the top two buttons on his dress shirt, sitting back tiredly. He was emotionally exhausted. He looked up as Tommy and Kim came walking over, carrying plates of food.

Tommy and Kim had not left his side the whole morning. One or the other was constantly with him, giving him strength just from their support.

Tommy set a plate down on the table in front of Jason, setting his own plate down in the place to Jason's left. He walked away to get drinks for the two of them.

Kim set her plate and drink down on the right of Jason, taking her seat. She looked at Jason as she put her hand on his arm. "You hanging in there," she asked softly.

Jason looked at her, giving her a small smile. "As well as could be expected," he said softly in return. He draped his arm over her shoulders and pulled her to him, kissing her on the forehead. "I love you," he whispered.

Kim wrapped her arm around his waist, kissing him on the cheek. "I love you too, Jason," she whispered to him. She sat up as Tommy came back with drinks for him and Jason. "Eat," she said. "You haven't had anything at all today."

Jason grinned at her and picked up his fork, starting to eat his food. He didn't think he had been that hungry, but his food disappeared before he knew it. He sat back with his soda after he had finished. He came to his feet as he saw his dad's boss approaching the table. "Mr. Cummings," he said as he held out his hand. "It was good of you to come."

Mr. Cummings shook Jason's hand, giving him a warm smile. "I wanted to convey my sympathies," he said. "Your father was one of my best employees. He will be missed."

Jason gave him a small smile. "Thank you," he said. "that's good to hear."

Mr. Cummings released Jason's hand and nodded. "I just wanted to say goodbye," he said. "I'm heading back to Virginia tomorrow. If you need anything at all, just give me a call. I'll help you all I can."

Jason nodded at him. "Thank you," he said. "I'll keep that in mind." he sat back down as Mr. Cummings turned and left the youth center.

Mark and Dave were outside the youth center, waiting for their boss to come out. They walked over to Mr. Cummings as he came out of the youth center.

Mr. Cummings looked at them. "Go back to his apartment," he said. "Wait for him to come home. If he stays there alone, get into that apartment and find that package. It has to be there somewhere."

Dave looked at his boss. "What do we do with him," he asked.

Mr. Cummings smiled and evil smile. "Leave him alone," he said. "Unless he has opened the package. If he has, bring him to me. We'll take him back to Virginia with us. I'm not taking the chance of any loose ends."

Mark and Dave nodded at him and turned to get into their car. They headed for Jason's apartment building, sitting in the parking lot in a far corner. They settled down to wait for Jason to return.

A few hours later, Billy and Tommy got Jason home. They got out of the car and picked up some of the trays of food that they had brought from the youth center. They followed Jason into his building, carrying the food into his apartment for him.

Jason headed for his bedroom, wanting to change out of the suit. He opened the top drawer of his dresser to pull out some socks. He saw the package from his dad and pulled it out of the dresser. He threw it on his bed as he got changed.

Tommy looked up from the table as Jason walked out of his bedroom. He looked at Jason in his jeans, tee shirt and sneakers and grinned. "That looks more comfortable than the suit," he said.

Jason grinned at him and set the package down on the table. "A lot more comfortable," he said. He went over to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water. He came back over and sat down at the table, lifting the package and studying it.

"What's that, Jason," Billy asked.

Jason shrugged. "My dad tried to mail it to me before he had the accident," he said. "I thought I would open it tonight, see what it was."

Tommy and Billy stood up, looking down at Jason. "Do you want us to stay," Tommy asked.

Jason stood up, setting the package down once more. "No," he said. "I'll be all right. I need some time alone, if that's okay?"

Billy pulled Jason into a hug. "Of course," he said. He stepped back. "But, if you change your mind, give us a call, okay?"

Jason smiled at him. "I will, Billy," he said. "Thanks, for everything."

Tommy gave Jason a hug. He and Billy headed for the door. "See you tomorrow, Jase," Tommy said as he and Billy walked out.

Jason locked the door behind them and went back over to the table, picking up the package. He opened it and pulled out the papers that were in it. He looked at the top one and saw a bunch of figures on a ledger page. He put it down and looked at the next one. This one had the same dates on it as the first, but, as Jason looked closer he saw that the figures were different than the first page. He frowned and put this page aside as he looked at the third paper. His heart skipped a beat as he saw that this one contained names of people who were brought into this country illegally. He saw where these people were listed as being shipped out to various spots in the country. The places they were sent to were marked as 'work camps. He saw figures next to the names, stating how much money that person had to work off before they were allowed to leave these 'camps'. The next page showed addresses for these 'work camps'. Jason put the papers down and ran a hand over his face. His dad had uncovered Mr. Cummings illegal slavery ring. The next few pages showed each individual who had been brought here. Each one had a running tab on the side of the paper, showing how much they had worked off and how much more they had to pay. Jason's hands shook as he put all of the papers back into the envelope. Each one of the papers had been signed by Mr. Cummings himself. Jason had not expected anything like this. He put the package on the table and stood up, pacing the floor. He had to get these papers to the authorities. He would take them to Chief Tyler. He would know who to contact about this.

Mark and Dave sat in their car, watching Billy and Tommy leave the building. Dave glanced at the sun. "We'll wait," he said. "There's still too much daylight. I don't want anyone to be able to identify us if things go wrong."

Mark nodded and settled back in his seat, pulling his gun out. He checked it to make sure that it was loaded, then tucked it back into his shoulder holster.

Dave also checked his gun. He sank back in his seat. "It should only be another hour," he said. "Then we can go in and take care of things."

Jason went into his bedroom, getting his keys and wallet. He went back out to his table and picked up the package, tucking it under his arm. He exited the apartment, locking the door behind him. Jason headed for the stairs and went out the door at the bottom, heading for his car.

Dave nudged Mark as he saw Jason come out of the building. "There he is," he said, opening his car door. "Looks like he's got the package."

Mark opened his door and the two of them got out of the car, heading towards Jason.

Jason looked up as he heard the car doors shut. He saw the two men, making a beeline for him, their hands going under their jackets. Jason saw a glint of metal in one of the men's hands and he turned around, running off towards the buildings.

Mark and Dave swore and tucked their guns away, chasing after Jason.

A/N: And that's the end of this one. See ya next time.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own the power rangers.

A/N: This one took forever. I rewrote it about nine times, trying to get it just right. Hope you like it.

Jason ran around the building and headed for an alley between two more buildings across the courtyard. He heard the two men come around the corner of the building, chasing him. He tucked the package under his arm more firmly and continued running. His only thought at this point was not letting them get their hands on this package. He made it to the alley and tore down it, heading for the street beyond the buildings.

Dave and Mark ran after Jason as fast as they could, trying to close the distance between the young man and themselves. They were halfway across the courtyard when Jason made it to the alley. He disappeared in the shadows, but they kept after him. They made it to the alley and ran through it, emerging on the sidewalk at the other end. Dave looked to the right, while Mark looked to the left.

Mark grabbed Dave's arm. "This way," he gasped, running off in that direction. Dave followed Mark, both of them running at full speed.

Jason made it to the street and took off down the sidewalk, going to the left. He made it to the corner and continued straight, staying on this street. He knew that most of the businesses on this street were closed by now, so he didn't even try to slip into one of them, just running past them. He made it to the next corner and, again, went straight across the next street, running for all he was worth.

Mark and Dave made it to the first corner and barreled across the street, trying almost desperately to catch Jason. They found themselves falling slightly behind, but continued on anyway. They knew that if they didn't catch Jason, they were as good as dead. Cummings would kill them.

Jason made it to the third corner and crossed the side street, then made a left, going down the side street and finding an alley on his right. He had about a block and a half lead on Dave and Mark and took advantage of it. He took the alley on his right and ran about halfway down it. He came to a fire escape ladder and, tucking the package into his waistband, he jumped for the bottom rung, just catching it. He pulled himself up by the strength of his arms and reached for the next rung above him. He got it and pulled again, lifting his other hand and catching the rung above this one. He slowly made it far enough that he was able to put his feet on the bottom rung and use them to continue climbing the fire escape. He made it to the first balcony and continued all the way up the fire escape, getting to the roof. He pulled himself over the edge of the roof and lay flat on it, listening for any sound that told him Dave and Mark had found him.

Dave and Mark made it to the third corner and turned to the left, running after Jason at top speed. They came to the next corner and turned it, looking to their left. They saw no sign of him. They turned around and looked in the opposite direction, seeing no sign of him there either.

Mark glanced back at the side street they had just come from. He spotted the alley and grabbed Dave's arm, pulling him with him as he ran across the street and entered the alley. There was no sign of Jason anywhere. Mark glanced at the fire escape ladders that seemed to be all over the place here. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary and turned to look at Dave.

Dave pointed to the other end of the alley. "He must have run out that way," he said. "Let's go." He started to run that way without waiting for Mark to say anything.

Mark took one more glance at one of the fire escapes, then turned and followed Dave out of the alley.

Jason lay on the roof of the building, catching his breath and listening to the two men leave the alley. He didn't move for several minutes, then he slowly got to his feet, making sure that the package was secure. Then he walked over to the other side of the building's roof, looking over the edge cautiously. He saw Mark and Dave two blocks over, running away from him. He went back to the other side and climbed down the fire escape, jumping down the last few feet from the bottom of the ladder. He exited the alley from the entrance he had come into and turned to his right, stopping at the corner of the block. He peeked around, saw no sign of the two men and dashed across the street, ducking into the shadows. He continued down the street slowly, hugging the sides of the buildings and trying to keep in the darkness.

Dave and Mark continued in their current direction for about two blocks. They finally realized that Jason had given them the slip. They came to a stop and turned around, heading back in the direction they had come.

Mark looked at the name of the street they were on and came to a stop. "This is south street," he said. "Isn't the police station on this street?"

Dave stopped walking and looked at him, nodding. "I thinks so," he said. "Why? You think he's headed for it?"

Mark nodded. "I bet he's wanting to get that package to the cops," he said. "So, we just need to keep on this street, keeping an eye out for him. When we come to the police station, we position ourselves in the shadows and wait for him."

Dave nodded in agreement. "Let's do it," he said. The two of them walked off, heading for the police station and, hopefully, finding Jason.

Jason came to the last block across from the police station. He stopped well out of sight and looked around. He saw movement in th shadows next to the station and recognized the shape of one of the men who had been chasing him. He glanced behind him, saw an alley on this side of the street and dashed to it, ducking into it and hiding himself in there. He found a dark corner and knelt down, trying to think of what to do now. An idea came to him and he cautiously exited the alley, heading in the opposite direction of the police station. When he was three blocks from it, he turned to his left and pulled the package out of his waistband, tucking it under his right arm. He started jogging, heading for the park, only a couple of blocks away.

Dave stood in the shadows near the police station, watching for Jason. He saw no sign of the boy and thought that they had missed him, that he was all ready in there. He sighed and leaned against the building, wishing he had his cigarettes with him. He pushed that thought aside and concentrated on looking for Jason.

Mark pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and called Cummings at the hotel.

Cummings answered his cell phone. "You'd better have good news for me," he growled into it.

"He gave us the slip, boss," Mark said, his voice nervous. "We're staked out at the police station. He had the package with him, so, we think he'll bring it here. We're just waiting for him to show up."

Cummings snorted in disgust. "Don't bother to call me again unless you can tell me you got him and my package," he ordered, venom in his voice. "Don't disappoint me, Mark. Michael Scott did and look what happened to him."

"We'll get him, boss," Mark said. "I guarantee it."

Jason made it to the park and jogged down the main trail, heading for a grove of trees in the middle of the park. He made it and pushed his way into the trees, going about a hundred yards until he found what he was looking for. He came to a large tree and knelt down in front of it. He found the hollow that he had used to hide things in when he was growing up. He scooped the dead leaves and small twigs out of the hollow. When he had enough room, he took the package, making sure that it was closed tightly, and put it into the hollow. Then he began to scoop the leaves and twigs into the hollow, completely covering the package. He stood up when he was finished and made his way back out of the grove, heading for the park entrance. He came to the entrance and headed back in the direction he had come, heading for his apartment.

Dave hid in the shadows of the police station for twenty minutes. He looked over to Mark and shook his head. It was obvious that Jason was not going to show up.

Mark walked over to Dave. "Let's get back to the car," he said. "We'll get it and cruise back over this way, see if we can spot him anywhere."

Dave nodded and they jogged off, heading for the apartment complex.

Jason came to his apartment complex and headed for his building. He wanted to get his communicator and get to the power chamber. He needed to talk to someone about the package and had thought of his mother and father. They might be able to help him get it to the authorities. He came out of the alley and only took one step when a hand reached out from the shadows, grabbing his left arm. Before he could defend himself, an arm wrapped around his waist, pinning his right arm to his side, and a hand covered his mouth.

Dave stood behind Jason, holing his left arm while he had his right arm pinned to his side.

Mark was in front of Jason, his left hand covering Jason's mouth. He brought his gun up, with his right hand, and placed the barrel against Jason's left cheek. "You gave us quite a chase, boy," he said in a savage whisper. "Almost got away, too. Lucky thing for us we saw you coming. Gave us a chance to surprise you."

Jason stood as still as a statue, fear coming over him. He looked into Mark's eyes and saw an evil glint there.

Mark gave Jason an evil smile. "Let's go," he said softly. "You give us any trouble, and I will shoot you. Understand?"

Jason nodded reluctantly. He didn't want to go with them, but, he had no choice right now.

Mark pulled his gun away from Jason's face and slowly uncovered his mouth. He kept his gun at his side as he moved to Jason's left, grabbing his arm.

Dave took his arm from around Jason's waist and grabbed his right arm.

Jason did not fight the two of them as they forced him across the courtyard and around his building. They made it to the parking lot and forced Jason over to their car.

Mark grabbed both of Jason's arms at the elbows as Dave opened the back door and climbed in. Once he was in, Mark pushed Jason over to the door, shoving him into the backseat.

Dave grabbed Jason and pulled him onto the seat next to him.

Mark closed the door and went around to the driver's side, sliding behind the wheel. He started the car and they left the apartment complex, heading for the hotel.

In the power chamber, Dulcea awoke from her sleep. Something was wrong, she could feel it. She got out of the bed and walked into the main chamber, looking at Dimitria, who was also out there.

Dimitria turned to Dulcea. "Jason is in trouble," she said. "I can feel it."

Dulcea nodded, a tight fear gripping her. "Can you find him," she asked.

Dimitria looked worried. "I've been trying," she said. "But, he doesn't have his communicator on. I'll keep looking, but, unless he calls on his powers, it will be difficult to find him."

Dulcea nodded and looked up as Zordon came into the main chamber.

Zordon walked over to them, and pushed some buttons on the control panel. "Look for his genetic signature," he said. "It should be programmed into the computer. We can find him that way."

Dulcea grabbed his hand, squeezing it as Dimitria did as Zordon said.

Dimitria heard the computer beep and she turned to the other two, smiling. "I have a lock on him," she said. "We should be able to see him in the viewing globe."

The three of them walked over to it as Jason's image appeared. They saw Dave and Mark grab Jason at the end of the alley.

Dulcea gripped Zordon's hand tighter as they both saw the gun Mark had.

Zordon looked at Dimitria. "Would it be appropriate to call the rangers," he asked, as they saw Jason being forced into the car.

Dimitria nodded. "I'll get them here right away," she said. "I think this applies as an emergency."

Jason tensed slightly as they entered the hotel parking lot.

Dave tightened his grip on Jason. "Relax, boy," he said. "The boss just wants to talk to you, that's all."

Jason looked out the window, the fear starting to build. They had not searched him for the package. He didn't know if that was good or bad.

Mark pulled the car into a parking space and shut it off. He got out and opened the back door, letting Dave come out.

Dave pulled Jason to the door with him, waiting until Mark had a hold of Jason's arm, then he got out. He grabbed Jason's shirt and the two of them pulled him from the car.

Jason found himself once again forced to walk with the two men, into the hotel. His fear grew as they came to a stop in front of the door for room one fifteen.

The door opened at Mark's knock and they forced Jason into the room.

Mr. Cummings smiled wickedly as he saw Dave and Mark force Jason into the room. He stood up and walked over to them, looking for the package. He glared at Mark. "Where's my package," he asked.

Mark shrugged. "He ditched it somewhere," he said. "but, I didn't ask him where. I thought you might want to do that."

Cummings turned his head and looked at Jason. "I'll do that," he said. "Bring him over to the table."

Jason struggled for the first time, trying in vain to get away.

Two more of Cummings men came over and helped get Jason to the table, shoving him into one of the chairs. Dave and Mark held Jason down by the shoulders as the other two grabbed his wrists, pulling his arms behind the back of the chair.

Jason struggled fiercely, but the two men managed to get his wrists tied securely.

Cummings came to stand over Jason as Dave and Mark moved back. He leaned down, putting his face near Jason's. "Your father hid that package from me," he said. "And, because of that, he paid with his life."

Jason looked at Cummings, shock making him speechless. Cummings stood up and smiled at him.

He chuckled and moved to sit down in the chair opposite Jason. "I should have known you would be just as stubborn as your father was," he said. "He refused to tell me where he had put the documents he stole from me. It really was a shame, what happened to him and your mother." He paused, meeting Jason's gaze with his own. "But, it really is hard to avoid an accident when your steering and brakes fail you, wouldn't you say so?"

Jason felt the shock of the words all the way to his toes. He looked at Cummings, unable to say anything.

Cummings chuckled again and stood up, walking over to the suitcase that was on his bed. He opened a side pocket and pulled out a needle, syringe and a little bottle, filled with a clear liquid. He came back over to the table, connecting the needle and syringe, then removing the cap from the needle, jabbed it into the bottle. He filled the syringe with a small amount of the liquid, then set the bottle down. He tapped the syringe to get the air bubbles to the top of the liquid, then pushed the plunger until liquid dripped out of the needle's tip.

Cummings looked at Jason and his smile was purely evil. "Your father found those documents, took them and hid them away from me," he said. "It wasn't until I had enough of this drug in him that he told me about the package. He failed to mention you in that though."

He stood up and walked over to Jason, rolling up the sleeve of his tee shirt. "Of course, after he told me that I would never find the documents," he said as he poised the needle just above Jason's arm. "I knew that I couldn't let him live. So, Brad and Ray cut the brake lines on his car and messed up his steering. They did such a good job that, neither of them failed until they were on the highway. Then they could not do anything to avoid that stupid, drug induced driver, who crashed into them." He jabbed the needle into Jason's arm, pushing the plunger and putting the drug into his system.

A/N: That's the end of this one. See ya next time!


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers. That's the way life goes.

A/N: Here's the next one. Hope you like it.

Dimitria looked up as the rangers teleported into the power chamber. She glanced over to the viewing globe, where Zordon and Dulcea stood watching as Cummings ordered Jason brought over to the table. Dimitria turned back to the rangers.

"What's going on," Tommy asked. "Is there a monster attack?"

Dimitria shook her head. "No," she said. "I brought you here for a different reason." She pointed to the viewing globe, watching as the rangers walked over to it.

Kim saw Cummings lean over Jason. Jason had his hands tied behind his back. "What is Mr. Scott's boss doing with Jason," she asked.

Dulcea put her hand on Kim's arm. "We don't know," she said. "He's asking about some package. We awoke with this feeling that Jason was in danger."

"Looks like you were right," Billy said, watching as Cummings filled the syringe with the liquid.

Rocky gave a growl of anger as he saw Cummings inject Jason with the drug. "We're going after him, right," he said, his voice throbbing with anger.

Zordon stood there, his fists clenched as he watched his son's breathing become ragged. That drug seemed to be causing him a great deal of pain.

Tommy looked at Dimitria. "Are you going to stop us going," he asked.

Dimitria shook her head. "I know the morphing masters may not consider this an emergency," she said. "But, Jason is one of you. He deserves the protection. Go get him, with my blessings. I'll take full responsibility."

Kim looked at the viewing globe, feeling her own anger well up inside of her. She looked at Tommy, determination in her eyes. She would go in alone if she had to.

Tommy met Kim's gaze, then looked to the other rangers. "Let's do it, guys," he said. They all pulled out their morphers.

"White Ranger power!"

"Black Ranger power!"

"Pink Ranger power!"

"Blue Ranger power!"

"Yellow Ranger power!"

"Red Ranger power!"

Dimitria walked over to the rangers, holding out a small needle gun to Kim. "This should counteract whatever Jason was given," she said. "It will take away any pain he has quickly. Just inject it into his arm."

Kim took the needle gun and nodded. She glanced at Tommy. "I'm ready," she said, anger in her voice.

Tommy nodded and looked to the others. "We're outta here," he said. The rangers teleported out of the power chamber, going to the hotel.

Jason winced as the needle was jabbed into his arm. He gasped as the liquid entered his system, spreading fire up and down his arm. His breathing became ragged as the fiery pain began to spread up to his shoulder, making it's way across his chest.

Cummings removed the needle from Jason's arm and stepped back, moving to his chair and sitting down. He placed the needle on the table and watched Jason, grinning evilly as he saw that the drug was starting to take full effect.

Jason's breathing was really erratic now as the pain continued to spread, moving to his other shoulder and down that arm. At the same time, the pain moved down his chest, his waist, and finally entered his legs.

Cummings stood up and walked back over to Jason, running his hand over Jason's shoulder.

Jason took in a sharp breath as Cummings' hand touched his shoulder. It felt like every nerve in his body was on overload. He gasped as Cummings grabbed his shoulder, squeezing it slightly.

Cummings was standing behind Jason. He leaned down close to Jason's ear as he increased the pressure of his grip. "Where's my package, Jason," he whispered savagely. "Tell me now and I'll make sure that your death is quick."

Jason grit his teeth, fighting not to cry out as the grip on his shoulder tightened even more. He shook his head. "Go to hell," he said through his clenched teeth.

Cummings gave a snarl of rage and grabbed Jason's hair, jerking his head back. He released Jason's shoulder and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small knife. He placed the blade against Jason's neck, pressing it tightly to his skin. "You are just as stubborn and stupid as your father was," he growled. "It must be a Scott family trait." He moved the knife blade slowly down Jason's neck, not cutting him, just letting him feel the blade scratching his skin.

Jason took in another sharp breath, clenching his teeth more firmly as the knife blade sent fresh waves of pain through him. Every nerve in his body was screaming at him. He wanted to scream from the pain, but, he was not going to give Cummings the satisfaction, not if he could help it.

Cummings released Jason's hair and removed the knife blade from his neck. He took the blade and placed the point of it against Jason's arm, right above his wrist. He dug the knife point into the skin, drawing a little blood.

Jason gasped, but still did not cry out.

Cummings was about to dig the point in deeper when bright lights filled the room, temporarily blinding them all. He dropped the knife and staggered back, holding his arms up in front of his face. His vision cleared and he lowered his arms, just in time to see a white gloved fist come at his face. The fist caught him full in the face and he went down on his back, landing hard enough to knock the wind from him.

Rocky lowered his fist and stood looking down at Cummings, his anger satiated a little. He moved to put his booted foot on Cummings chest, pinning him to the floor. "Just stay down there and behave," he said through his mask, the anger still clearly evident in his voice.

Tommy teleported into the room to land near Mark. He blocked the punch Mark threw at him with his left arm. His own right fist shot out, catching Mark under the chin.

Mark's head snapped back as bright lights exploded before his eyes. He fell to the floor, passing out.

Billy's beam landed him behind Dave, who was moving towards his boss, trying to help him. Billy grabbed Dave by the back of the neck, flinging him backwards and into the wall.

Dave bounced off the wall and right into the kick Billy aimed at his stomach. He doubled over as the wind was knocked out of him.

Billy didn't give him a chance to recover. He bought his arm down, the elbow catching Dave on the back of the neck.

Dave fell to the floor, unconscious before he landed.

Aisha's beam had her landing right next to Brad. She ducked under the punch he threw at her and came up, her fist shooting out.

Brad doubled over as the fist caught him full in the stomach. His face connected with Aisha's right knee. His nose seemed to crumple under the impact and he fell to his knees, hands going to his nose as he tried to stop the blood that was pouring out.

Adam's beam brought him right in front of Ray. He didn't give Ray the chance to take a swing. He went into a spinning kick, catching Ray right on the jaw.

Ray spun around from the impact and slammed into the wall. He slowly slid down the wall and crumpled to the floor, passing out after a few seconds.

Kim's beam brought her right next to Jason. She felt her anger flare as she looked down at him.

Jason sat in the chair, his breathing coming is short gasps. He was trembling slightly as the drug continued to assail him with pain.

Kim knelt beside him, pulling out the needle gun. She pressed it against his arm and pulled the trigger.

Jason stiffened as the needle punctured his arm, then, he felt the pain starting to lessen. He felt the trembling stop as the pain continued to lessen. He felt his breathing returning to normal and his muscles started to relax.

Kim put the needle gun away and picked up the knife off the floor. She used it to cut the rope that was binding Jason's wrists together. Once his wrists were free, she stood up and moved to stand in front of him.

Jason felt his wrists released and he pulled his arms around in front of himself. He looked up as Kim moved to stand in front of him, holding out her hand. Jason took her hand and let her pull him to his feet, the pain almost completely gone. He leaned his head down to her ear. "Thank you," he said in a whisper.

Kim didn't speak, just nodded. She released his hand as soon as she knew that Jason was able to stand on his own.

Rocky glanced over his shoulder and saw Kim pull Jason to his feet. He looked back down to Cummings. "I think you should just stay there until the police come," he said.

Cummings had recovered from the blow to his face and he lay there on the floor, glaring up at the ranger who stood over him. He didn't say anything, watching for any opportunity to get away. He felt the foot on his chest press down more firmly.

Kim was on the phone with the police, telling them where to come and get Cummings and his men. She hung up and walked back over to stand beside Jason. She just wanted to pull him into her arms and make sure that he was okay. She fought the urge, seeing that Cummings was watching all of them, curiosity on his face.

Cummings glanced at Jason. "Want to tell me why you are so important that the power rangers would come to rescue you," he asked. "I heard that they only protected people who were being attacked by monsters."

Jason looked down at Cummings, giving a little shrug. "Maybe they found out what a piece of scum you are," he said, a hint of anger in his voice. He walked over to stand over Cummings. "You ought to be thankful that they are still here," Jason said, venom now clear in his voice. "If it was just you and me, now that I'm not tied up, I'd kill you."

All of the rangers' heads snapped around, staring at Jason in surprise. None of them had ever heard such viciousness in his voice before. They were speechless for a few seconds.

Tommy walked over to Jason and grabbed his arm, pulling him away from Cummings. "The police will handle him," he said in a low voice.

Jason jerked his arm from Tommy's hand and turned his back on him, walking over to the sliding doors. He stood there looking out, not saying a word. He was remembering what Cummings had said to him just before he had injected him with the drug. He was not feeling grief for his mom and dad. In it's place a slow, all consuming anger was filling him.

Cummings smiled slightly, seeing Jason's clenched fists at his side. "Your father got what he deserved, Jason," he said, trying to goad him into doing something stupid. "All he had to do was give me my documents. I would have let him and your mother live if he had just done that."

Tommy had walked over to stand behind Jason, not touching him, just watching him. He had seen the warning signs of Jason's temper building and he wanted to prevent him from doing anything he would regret later.

Jason spun around at Cummings' words, his breathing heavy as his anger flowed through him.

Tommy grabbed Jason's shoulders and pushed him back against the sliding door, shaking his head. "No," he said. "Just stay right there."

Jason did not fight Tommy, knowing that he could not match Tommy's strength when he was morphed. He glared at Cummings over Tommy's shoulder. "You will see those documents again," he said, his voice almost unrecognizable from his anger. "I'll make sure they give your lawyers copies of them."

Cummings snarled in rage and tried to get up, wanting to get his hands on Jason.

Rocky removed his foot and leaned over, grabbing Cummings' by the shirt and pulling him to his feet. He didn't know what this conversation was all about, but, he knew that he had to keep the two apart. He forced Cummings over to the far wall, as far from Jason as he could get him. "Just simmer down," he growled at Cummings as he slammed him against the wall.

Cummings found the strength of the red ranger was too much for him to fight and he stood against the wall, not struggling.

Rocky did not relax. He was not giving this man a chance to get away.

Jason brought his hands up and pushed Tommy's hands from his shoulders, turning back to look out the door. His anger was almost out of control and he took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

Tommy turned as the door to the room sprang open and policemen came pouring into the room.

The sergeant walked over to Tommy. "Want to tell me what this is all about," he asked.

An hour later, the police escorted Cummings and his men out in handcuffs.

Sergeant Riley walked over to Jason, seeing him watching Cummings with hate filled eyes. "I'm going to need you to come with me, Jason" he said. "I need to take your statement at the station."

Jason looked at Riley and nodded slowly. "All right," he said. "But, could we stop at the park. I need to get that package from where I hid it."

Riley nodded and turned to the power rangers. "We've got it from here," he said. "Thanks for letting us know what was going on here."

Tommy nodded, glancing over at Jason, seeing that he had his anger under control now. He looked back to Riley. "We'll get out of your way," he said.

The rangers teleported back to the power chamber.

Jason let Riley take his arm and lead him out of the hotel room.

A/N: Until the next time. LOL.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers. Any questions?

Jason sat in the interrogation room at the Angel Grove police department. He was looking at the two agents from the FBI who were sitting across from him.

As soon as Chief Riley had seen the documents, he had called the FBI. He had also explained to them about his phone call with Trooper Daniels, telling them about the Scotts' car. The FBI had sent agents out right away, also contacting their branch in Virginia. Once they had arrived at the station, they immediately made copies of the documents and faxed them to the Virginia office. Then, the two agents had taken Jason into this room, for privacy.

Jason was getting tired. He had been up since six this morning, and it was almost midnight now. He sat back in his chair as one of the agents took a call on his cell phone.

The agent left the room to talk, while the other one looked at Jason apologetically. "Sorry, Jason," he said. "We're trying to get the office in Virginia to obtain search warrants and get to Cummings' house and business. It shouldn't be much longer. Then, we can take you home."

Jason barely nodded, turning his head to look out the window. His thoughts were not on this investigation. He was seeing his mom's smiling face before his eyes. Seeing her at his sixteenth birthday party. She had gone to great lengths to make it a surprise for him. He also saw his dad, looking at him in pride as he won his first state tournament. He was pulled from his thoughts as the agent walked back into the room.

"They've got the warrants," he said. "They are going to his home and business at the same time. We should have everything we need to convict Cummings and send him away for life." He sat back down and looked at Jason. "We'll need you to testify against him," he said. "Are you willing to do that?"

Jason met his gaze and nodded. "I'll testify," he said. "Anything to make sure that he goes to jail."

The agent nodded and gathered up the documents, putting them back in the envelope. "Let's get you home," he said. "You look like you could use a good night's sleep."

Jason stood up with them, exiting the room, and coming face to face with Cummings.

Cummings stared at Jason, then looked past him to see the package in the hands of the one agent. His eyes went back to Jason. "I'll be out of here in no time," he said. "My lawyer contacted a friend of his, here in California. I'll make bail and be back on the street before you know it." He leaned close to Jason. "Better watch your back, boy," he whispered. "You will be my first target once I'm out."

Jason clenched his fists, his anger starting to come on again. He glared at Cummings. "Come find me," he said in a low, angry voice. "I'm looking forward to ripping you apart."

The policeman escorting Cummings jerked him away from Jason and towards one of the rooms in the back, to meet with his lawyer.

Jason watched him go, his eyes full of hate. He turned and headed for the front entrance, needing to get away from all of this.

The two agents brought Jason back to his apartment and escorted him inside the building. They stopped when they got to Jason's door. "We'll give you a call to let you know when the preliminary hearing is," the one agent said. "Get some rest, Jason."

Jason thanked them, entered his apartment and closed the door behind him, locking it. He walked over to his table and sat down, looking at all the papers he had spread out over it. Copies of the death certificates, receipts for the cashed in life insurance policies. He looked at his copy of his parents' will and the papers for his trust fund. He felt his anger beginning to build as he heard Cummings' voice in his head.

_Your father hid that package from me. Because of that, he paid with is life. It really was a shame, what happened to him and your mother. It really is hard to avoid an accident when your steering and brakes fail you. They could do NOTHING to avoid that stupid, drug induced driver who crashed into them._

Jason's anger became uncontrollable. He stood up, gripping the edge of the table, and heaved. The table crashed over onto it's side, spilling the papers all over the floor. Jason stood there, looking down at the mess, his fists clenched at his sides. He turned suddenly, heading for his bedroom. He knew he would not be getting any sleep anytime soon. He grabbed his communicator off the nightstand and put it on, then, grabbed a light jacket from his closet. He headed for the front door, grabbing his keys off the coffee table. He left his apartment, locking the door behind him. He exited the building, getting into his car and driving off.

Two hours later, Jason pulled his car off the highway, taking a small back road to his left. He pulled his car to a stop as he came to a secluded beach. He parked the car and got out, walking down towards the beach. He headed to his right, walking towards some large rocks that rose up from the beach. He climbed the rocks and got to a ledge that jutted out over the Pacific Ocean. He sat on the rock, his legs dangling over the edge. Memories came flooding back to him as he sat there.

_Jason was sitting in this spot as his dad climbed up the rocks, taking a seat next to him._

_Michael put his arm around Jason's shoulders as they sat there, watching the sun setting over the ocean. "I always loved this spot," Michael said. "It's just so peaceful and quiet."_

_Jason sat there in silence, just enjoying the moment. He didn't want this night to end. Tomorrow, his mom and dad were headed for the airport and their move to Virginia. The movers had all ready left with their furniture two days ago. They would be at the house when his parents arrived from the airport. Jason's furniture was currently in storage, waiting for him to come back from Phaedos._

_Michael looked at Jason, a smile coming to his face. "I just want you to know something, son," he said. "You are my son, you have been since the day I first held you in my arms. I could not love you more if you were my own flesh and blood."_

_Jason looked at his dad, swallowing the lump that came to his throat. "You will always be my dad," he said softly. "No one will ever take your place in my life, ever."_

_Michael hugged Jason, not wanting to let him go._

_Jason hugged his dad to him, wishing that tomorrow would never come. He was saying goodbye to two people who meant more to him than anybody else. These two people had taken him in and raised him with love and caring. He fought back the tears as he and his dad drew apart._

_The two of them climbed down the rocks, heading across the beach to where Karen Scott was waiting for them. She had put all of their picnic items into the car, just waiting for them to come back so they could head to the hotel. _

_Jason walked over to his mom, pulling her into a hug. He felt the tears threatening to fall, and he closed his eyes, trying to keep them in._

_Karen clung to her son, not wanting to say goodbye. She kissed his cheek. "I will always love you, Jason," she whispered. "You are my son, blood or not. You have grown into such a fine young man, one I am very proud of. Don't ever change."_

_Jason felt the tears rolling down his cheeks. "I love you, mom," he said, holding her tightly to him. "You will always be my mom. Forever."_

_They stood there for several minutes, just holding each other in silence. When they finally separated, the darkness had come on fully. Jason put his arms around his mom and dad and walked with them towards the car slowly, knowing that tomorrow was the beginning of a new life for them all._

Jason felt a single tear roll down his cheek as he sat there on the rocks, listening to the sounds of the ocean waves. He pulled his jacket tighter around him, letting the sounds of the night calm him. He leaned back against the rocks and continued to sit there, lost in his memories of his mom and dad. He stayed there the rest of the night, just enjoying the peace of the place, silent tears falling down his face.

It was a good two hours past sunup when Jason pulled his car into the cemetery where his parents had been buried. He drove around the cemetery, heading for their graves. He pulled his car over along the side of the road, and got out, walking over to his mom and dad's graves. Jason sank down into the grass, sitting beside his dad's grave. He placed his hand on the fresh dirt, letting his breath out in a long sigh.

"I wish you could talk to me, dad," he said quietly. "I'm so filled with anger right now. You always knew what to do to help me deal with it." He felt the tears coming again and angrily brushed them away. "I want to kill him, dad," he said in an angry whisper. "I know that's wrong, but, right now, I just want to wrap my hands around his throat, watching him suffer for what he did to you and mom." He hung his head, shame filling him for his thoughts. "I'm sorry," he said in a barely audible whisper. "I know you wouldn't want me to feel this way. You raised me different than that." He stopped speaking as the tears came harder. Jason drew his knees up to his chest, his elbows resting on them. He put his head down on his arms and let the tears come, not trying to stop them. He sat there for several minutes, crying silently in anger and frustration.

Jason got back to his apartment around nine that morning, physically and emotionally exhausted. His anger had slowly faded as he had sat beside his dad's grave. He couldn't explain it, but, he felt his mom and dad there with him, comforting him. His dad seemed to let him know that the anger was all right to feel, as long as he didn't act on it. Jason slowly walked up the stairs in his apartment building, heading down the hall to his door. He came to a stop as he saw someone stand up and turn towards him.

Kim had been sitting on the floor, outside Jason's door, just waiting for him to get back. She didn't know what was going on with him, but had felt this strong feeling, sensing that he needed her. She stood up slowly as he approached his apartment. She walked over to him, taking him in her arms silently.

Jason pulled Kim to him and held her as if he would never let her go. He didn't know why she was here, but, he was glad she was. He held her for several minutes before moving back, grabbing her hand in his. He led her towards his apartment and unlocked the door, letting her inside.

Kim entered the apartment and came to a stop, her eyes on the table and scattered papers. She turned to Jason as he entered and closed the door behind him, locking it automatically.

Jason saw her look and avoided her eyes, going over to his coffee table and throwing his keys and wallet onto it. "I got angry," he said quietly, not looking at her.

Kim silently walked up to him, putting her arms around his waist from behind. "You don't have to explain anything to me, Jason," she said. "I'm not going to judge you. I can't begin to understand anything that you are feeling. Just know that I'm here for you. Whenever you need me, in whatever way, okay?"

Jason twisted in her arms, wrapping his own around her and pulling her into a hug. "I'm not ready to talk about it," he said softly. "Not yet."

Kim rested her head on his chest, nodding in understanding. "I'll be here when you are," she said. She pulled back and looked up at him, seeing the tiredness around his eyes. "When was the last time you had some sleep," she asked. "Or ate something?"

Jason pulled away from her, going over to the table and up righting it. "I haven't slept in over twenty-four hours," he said, not looking at her as he knelt and began to gather up the scattered papers. "I don't remember the last time I ate. They offered me some stuff at the station, but I didn't feel like eating then."

Kim walked over to him, kneeling beside him and helping him gather the papers together. She silently stood up and put them on the table, looking down at him. "Then, this is what you're going to do," she said, a note of command in her voice. "You are going to go get a shower while I make you some breakfast. Then you are going to lie down and take a nap."

Jason stood up and looked at her as he set the papers he had on the table. "I don't…" he began, but Kim held up her hand, stopping his words before he could say them.

"I'm not arguing with you on this, Jason," she said, determination in her voice. "I am telling you to go get a shower. Then you will eat and lie down. There are no other options here." She grabbed his arm and turned him towards the hallway, giving him a shove. "Now, go," she said. "I don't want to hear another word until you come back out here."

Jason did not argue. He knew that when she got in this mood, she would dig her feet in and nothing would be able to dissuade her. He headed for his bathroom, going in and shutting the door. He slowly undressed and got into the shower, letting the hot water run over him, relaxing his muscles and easing some of the tension he felt.

Jason emerged from his bedroom half an hour later, dressed in sweat pants and a tee shirt. He walked into the kitchen to find Kim fixing him some eggs and toast. His stomach growled at him as he smelled the food, he was hungrier than he thought.

Kim turned to him, handing him a glass of orange juice and the plate of food. "Go sit down and eat," she ordered. "I'll join you in a minute."

Jason took his plate and sat at the table, digging into his food.

A little while later, Kim looked down at Jason as he slept on the couch, her heart swelling with love for him. She just wanted to hold him, taking away all the pain of the last week. She knew that that was impossible. He would have to work through the pain, it wouldn't just disappear over night. But, she would help him get through this, anyway she could, standing by his side.

Jason slept for a good six hours, dead to the world. He slowly came awake to the smell of food cooking. He sat up on the couch and looked over into the kitchen.

Kim stood at the stove, stirring the spaghetti slowly. She had made a salad and the garlic bread was in the oven. Jason had not heard her leave and go to the store, nor had he heard her return. She had fixed supper for the two of them, lost in her thoughts. She could picture herself doing this for him on a regular basis, every night of their lives. She smiled wistfully at the thought, liking the idea.

Jason got up from the couch and entered the kitchen, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. He rested his chin on her right shoulder. "Smells good," he said. "Need any help?"

Kim twisted her head to look at him, smiling. "How about setting the table," she asked. "That's the only thing that needs doing."

Jason gave her a quick kiss and removed his arms, going over to the cupboard and taking out two plates. He quickly had the table set and Kim began to bring the food over to the table, setting it down.

Kim looked at Jason as they both sat down. "Hope you like it," she said. "I used mom's recipe for the sauce."

Jason took a bite of his spaghetti and nodded. "It's really good," he said after he swallowed. "I like it."

Kim smiled and they ate in relative silence.

Later that evening, they sat together on the couch, watching a movie on TV.

Jason had his arm draped around her shoulders, while Kim's arm was around his waist.

Kim snuggled closer to him, not wanting the evening to end. She could see herself spending more nights like this with him, and she let out a little sigh.

Jason's arm tightened around her shoulders, pulling her tighter against him. Jason looked at the clock as the movie ended. He sighed. "I'd better get you home," he said quietly. "I don't want your mom storming over here, looking for you."

Kim looked up at him and sighed. "You're right," she said. "I would love to stay longer, but, mom would probably send out the National Guard or something."

Jason gave a little laugh and removed his arm from around her. "Let me get my shoes on," he said as he stood up. "I'll be right out."

Kim sat up as he walked into his bedroom, watching him all the way. She sighed and picked up her sandals, slipping them on. She stood up and went over to the counter, picking up her purse. She turned around as Jason came back into the living room.

Jason gave her a small smile as he grabbed his wallet and keys. He headed for the door, stopping as Kim put her hand on his arm. He turned to her as she pressed herself up against him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Kim pulled his head down to hers, capturing his mouth in a deep kiss.

Jason dropped his keys as his arms went around her, pulling her close. He returned her kiss and deepened it even more.

Kim pressed herself as close to Jason as she possibly could, deepening the kiss even more. She removed one of her arms from his neck, dropping her purse on the floor. She slipped her hand under his tee shirt as the kiss became more passionate. Kim ran her hand over his chest and stomach, as their lips parted and their tongues met.

Jason felt a small fire start to build in him as Kim continued to caress his chest and stomach. He kissed her with a passion that they had never allowed before.

Kim felt a small fire start to build in herself and she let it grow. This was uncharted territory for both of them.

Jason pulled back from the kiss, reluctantly, wanting to stop this before it went too far. He put his forehead against Kim's, grabbing her hand from under his shirt and removing it. "Kim, please stop," he whispered, his voice husky. "We can't do this, not now."

Kim reluctantly pulled away from him, turning her back on him. "Why not," she asked quietly. "I love you and you love me. What's wrong with doing this?"

Jason walked up to her, putting a gentle hand on her arm. "For one thing," he said gently, "neither one of us has done this before. For another, my emotions are too mixed up right now. I'm afraid that I would just be using you to ease the pain I'm feeling right now. I don't want our first time to be marred by that. I love you too much to use you that way. Do you understand?"

Kim nodded as she turned around to face him, then a slow smile came to her lips. "You've never done this before," she asked. "Not with anyone?"

Jason brought his hand up to her cheek, cupping it gently. "No," he said. "Not with anyone. I never met anyone I wanted to be that close to, only you." He smiled softly at her. "I need some time," he whispered. "Time to work some things out, get my emotions back to normal. Will you give me that?"

Kim nodded, her hand lifting to his cheek and gently rubbing it. "I will," she said. "All the time you need, as long as you need it."

Jason leaned down and kissed her tenderly. He looked in her eyes as they pulled apart. "Let's get you home," he said softly.

Kim picked her purse up off the floor as Jason got his keys.

He unlocked the door and let her exit, closing the door behind him and locking it. They walked out of the building, holding hands. Jason opened the car door for her, closing it after making sure that she was in, then walked around and got behind the wheel. He backed the car out of the parking space, heading out of the parking lot, taking Kim home.

A/N: See you next time.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I only wish that I owned the power rangers. One can dream, can't they?

Jason left his apartment around eleven the next morning, heading for a local Italian restaurant. He was meeting Harold for lunch, and to get all the paperwork that he would need to take back to Virginia to settle his parents' estate. He got in his car and pulled out of the parking lot, heading for the restaurant.

Harold was waiting for him and he stood up as Jason walked over to the table. Harold held out his hand, shaking Jason's. "Glad you could join me, Jason," he said. "I thought this would be a better atmosphere than my office."

Jason shook Harold's hand and took the seat across from him. "Just admit it, Harold," he said. "You wanted to get out of there more than me."

Harold smiled at Jason. "I wanted a place where I could have mindless conversation," he said. "And no one would think me strange."

Jason chuckled. "I think you could go to anyplace here in Angel Grove," he said. "After all the monster attacks, no one would think mindless conversation was anything other than normal."

Harold chuckled, as Jason picked up his menu.

The waiter came over and took their orders, then left them alone.

Harold looked at Jason. "All the paperwork has been processed," he said. "I have everything you'll need to settle the estate. All you'll need to do is take it to my friend that I told you about. He'll handle the legal aspect of it. That way you can concentrate on things you need to do with the house."

Jason sat back in his chair as the waiter brought their drinks and salads. He looked at Harold as the waiter walked away. "I appreciate all that you've done for me," he said. "And not just the legal part of it." He sat forward. "I appreciate the friendship you've shown me as well," Jason said. "I hope that, once this is all taken care of, we can keep in touch. Have lunch or dinner once in a while."

Harold's face split into a wide grin. "I'd like that, Jason," he said. "My children have all moved far away. My wife passed away three years ago, so, I don't have much company these days."

Jason smiled at Harold. "Well," he said. "I'll do my best to change that." He gave a little chuckle. "Of course, once you meet a couple of my friends," he said. "You may change your mind."

Harold chuckled and picked up his fork. "Let's eat first," he said. "I may need all the strength I can get if I have to deal with teenagers."

Two hours later, Jason said goodbye to Harold, promising to call him when he got back from Virginia. He had a thick manila envelope full of the papers he would need to get the estate taken care of. He climbed in his car and headed for his apartment.

Jason got back to his apartment to find a message on his answering machine. He played it back, standing there listening to it.

"_Jason this is Agent Phelps from the FBI. The preliminary trial is going to be held in the federal court in Los Angeles, Thursday morning at nine. Agent Summers and I will pick you up at seven that morning and take you there. Would you please call me to let me know that you got this message."_

Jason picked up his phone and called Agent Phelps, assuring him that he would be ready and waiting for him Thursday morning. He hung up the phone and took the envelope Harold had given him into his bedroom. He put it with his other papers that were on his dresser. He left this bedroom and headed out again. He got in his car and headed for the store.

Cummings sat in one of the interrogation rooms and looked at his lawyer, anger filling him. "What do you mean, you can't get me out of here," he demanded. "How much was the bail the judge set?"

His lawyer shook his head. "The judge didn't set bail," he said. "He did not even want to hear the case. Sent it right on to the federal court. The hearing is Thursday morning."

Cummings sat back in his chair, his anger almost to the boiling point. "This is all the fault of that Scott boy," he growled. "If he hadn't turned those documents over to the police, no one would know what I've been doing for years."

His lawyer looked at him, nodding his head in agreement. "The only way they were able to get the search warrants was because of those documents," he said. "But, what they found at your home and business is enough to hang you. There is no way any judge will grant you bail."

Cummings leaned forward, his eyes flashing fire. "Then you need to find another way for me to get out of here," he said. "I'm not going to let Jason Scott get away with this. He is going to pay."

Cummings' lawyer stood up, shaking his head. "I'll represent you in the trial on Thursday," he said. "But, after that, you need to find someone else. I refuse to help you kill someone, no matter what he's done." He left the room without another word.

Cummings watched him go and his anger reached the boiling point. He looked up as Agent Phelps came into the room, followed by three more agents from the FBI.

Phelps smiled at Cummings. "Time for you to go back to your cell," he said. "Your visitor time is over."

Cummings stood up and let them escort him from the room and back to his cell. He had to find a way out of here. He lay down on his bunk as they locked the door and left him alone.

Jason finished putting his important papers into the filing cabinet he had just bought. He filed the most important papers near the front of the cabinet, so that he could grab what he needed when he went back to Virginia. He glanced at the clock and hurried into his bedroom to get changed. He came out in a nice shirt and pair of pants, with a light jacket over the shirt. He grabbed his wallet and keys and headed out the door.

Tommy opened the door at Jason's knock and gave him a smile. "I'll be ready in a minute, Jase," he said. "Come on in. Amanda is meeting us at Kim's house. She's having her mom drop her off there."

Jason entered the house and stood by the door as Tommy grabbed his jacket. He opened the door as Tommy walked over to him. "Thanks for driving, Jase," he said. "My car should be out of the shop tomorrow."

Jason grinned at him as they walked out and headed for his car. "No problem, bro," he said. "I'm looking forward to this dinner."

Tommy got into the passenger side as Jason got behind the wheel. They backed out of the driveway and headed for Kim's house.

Kim smiled at Amanda as they finished getting their make-up on. She was looking forward to this night. She looked up as she heard a car pull into the driveway. "They're actually on time," she said. "We'd better not keep them waiting."

Amanda smiled at her. "Where are they taking us," she asked.

Kim shrugged. "Jason didn't say," she said. "All I could get out of him was that it was nice, but casual. Not too fancy, but they did have dancing there."

Amanda smiled and put her make-up back in her case. "I'm ready whenever you are, Kim" she said.

Kim put her make-up away and checked her appearance in the mirror one more time. "Let's go," she said and they headed out of her bedroom.

Jason and Tommy were in the family room, waiting on them. They stood up as the girls entered the room.

Jason walked over to Kim, pulling her into a hug. "You look real nice," he said.

Kim smiled at him. "Thank you," she said. "You don't look so bad yourself."

Jason grinned and turned to see Tommy giving Amanda a gentle kiss.

Tommy looked up and blushed as Jason grinned wider at him. "Not a word," he said.

Jason shook his head. "Not one," he said. "Should we get going?"

Tommy hooked his arm around Amanda and nodded. "Yes," he said. "I'm starting to get hungry."

Jason held his arm out to Kim. "Shall we," he asked.

Kim giggled and hooked her arm in his. "Yes," she said. "I can't wait to see this place."

They all said goodbye to Jennifer and walked out the door.

Jason held the car door open and closed it when he was sure that she was in all the way. He walked around to the driver's side as Tommy closed the back door behind Amanda. Jason got in and started the car as Tommy climbed into the back. Jason glanced in his rearview mirror, just happening to see Tommy pull Amanda close to him, his arm around her shoulders. Jason smiled and backed the car out of the driveway. He drove them to the restaurant and found a parking space.

Kim looked at Jason as they pulled into the seafood place. "Jason," she said. "This is the place I've been wanting to try. How did you know?"

Jason grinned at her as he shut the car off. "Your mom said something about it," he said. "Is this place okay?"

Kim nodded. "It's more than okay," she said. "It's great."

Jason smiled and got out of the car, coming around to open the door for her.

Tommy pulled Jason aside before they opened the doors for the girls. "Thanks Jase," he said. "Are you sure you don't want any money from me?"

Jason shook his head. "Don't worry about, bro," he said. "Tonight's on me."

Tommy smiled at him and they opened the doors for the girls, letting them get out.

The hostess smiled at them as they walked into the restaurant. "May I help you," she asked.

Jason nodded. "We have a reservation in the name of Scott," he said.

The hostess checked her book and nodded. "Oh yes," she said. "Follow me."

Kim wrapped her arm around Jason's waist as they walked to the table. She smiled at him as he held the chair out for her.

Jason took the seat to her right as Tommy held Amanda's chair out for her. Tommy sat down next to Amanda. They were at a cozy table for four, overlooking the lake near the restaurant.

The waiter came over and took their drink orders, then left to get them. When he returned, he got their appetizer and meal orders and left them in peace.

Kim moved her chair so that she was right next to Jason. "This is even nicer than I thought it would be," she said. "Thank you."

Jason smiled at her, giving her a quick kiss. "You're welcome."

Tommy heard the music playing and saw some couples move out onto the dance floor. He took Amanda's hand and smiled at her. "Care to dance," he asked.

Amanda smiled at him and nodded. "I'd love to," she said.

The two of them excused themselves and went out onto the dance floor.

Tommy pulled Amanda close to him as they swayed to the music. He put his mouth near her ear. "There's something I've been wanting to tell you," he whispered.

Amanda pulled her head back and looked at him in puzzlement. "What is it," she asked.

Tommy looked into her eyes and smiled softly. "I love you," he said, his voice soft.

Amanda smiled at him, her eyes dancing brightly. "I love you too, Tommy," she said. "I have for a while now."

Tommy leaned down and kissed her, pulling her tightly against him.

Amanda returned his kiss and melted into him.

They broke apart and Amanda rested her head against his chest, relishing the feeling of just being in his arms.

Tommy gave a contented sigh and held her tightly as they continued to dance. He thought that she fit perfectly into his arms, like it was supposed to be her there.

Jason grabbed Kim's hand and pulled her to her feet. "May I have this dance," he asked.

Kim smiled at him and nodded. "Of course," she said.

Jason led her onto the dance floor and pulled her close, letting her rest her head on his chest. He had needed this night, just some time to relax and concentrate on his relationship with Kim. He pulled her tighter against him, feeling her relax and sway along with him to the music.

Kim rested her head on Jason's chest, listening to his heartbeat. She loved this man so much. She let out a contented sigh as he pulled her closer. Her left arm tightened around his back, pressing her body against his. She let him lead her across the dance floor, just enjoying being in his arms.

A few hours later, Jason walked Kim to her door. They had all ready dropped Tommy and Amanda off and now, it was just the two of them.

Kim turned to Jason as they reached her door. "I don't want this night to end," she said softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "It was wonderful. Thank you."

Jason put his arms around her waist, smiling at her. "You're welcome," he said. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. That was the whole idea." He lowered his head to hers, kissing her softly.

Kim tightened her arms around his neck, pulling him closer as the kiss deepened. She felt her heart beat a little faster, her pulse quickening.

Jason tightened his arms around her, pulling her closer. He broke the kiss, reluctantly, putting his forehead against hers, his eyes closed. "I love you, Kim," he whispered.

Kim put her mouth on his once more, kissing him deeply. "I love you too, Jason," she whispered as she pulled back from the kiss. "Forever."

Jason released her and stepped back. "Good night, Kim," he said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Kim smiled at him and opened her door, entering the house and closing the door behind her. She leaned against the door, a contented smile on her face. She looked forward to the day that they could go home together after a night like this. She let a little sigh slip out and walked up the stairs, going to her room.

Jason turned and walked back to his car, his heart soaring. The more time he spent with Kim, the more his love for her grew. He wanted to spend many more nights like this with her. He climbed into his car and started it, feeling a little bit more like himself. He backed the car out of the driveway and headed for his apartment.

Jason unlocked his door and entered his apartment, locking the door behind him. He took his jacket off and threw it onto the couch, his wallet and keys going on the coffee table. He headed for his bedroom, wanting to get changed and relax in front of the TV for a little while. He entered his bedroom and went over to his dresser, pulling one of the drawers open. He heard a slight noise behind him. Before he could turn around, a rope passed before his eyes and went around his neck, tightening viciously and cutting off his air.

A/N: Sorry. More next time.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers. I don't have that kind of luck.

A/N: Here's the next one. Hope you like it. Hope you aren't mad at me for the end of the last one. I couldn't resist.

Jason's hands flew to his neck clutching at the rope. His vision began to blur as he tried desperately to insert his fingers between his neck and the rope, as his lungs began to burn, aching for oxygen. He saw the darkness starting to creep into the edges of his vision and he felt the fear building inside of him.

The man who stood behind Jason, holding the rope, jerked back on it, pulling Jason tightly against his chest. He put his mouth next to Jason's ear. "Stop fighting and it will go quickly," he whispered, twisting the rope tighter. He suddenly gave a strangled croak and lost his hold on the rope, staggering back a few steps. He clutched his ribs on the right side, pain knifing through him.

Jason slammed his right elbow back, catching the man in the ribs. He felt the rope go slack and he tore it off his neck, taking in big gulps of air. His throat and lungs burned as he inhaled deeply, trying to get his breathing back to normal. He spun around as he dropped the rope to the floor, his eyes locking on the man who had tried to strangle him.

The man held his ribs tightly. He had felt a couple of them crack from Jason's blow. He reached into his pocket with his left hand, pulling a knife from it. He saw Jason spin around to face him and he took a faltering step forward, trying to ignore the pain in his side. He approached Jason slowly, grinning as the young man stepped away from his dresser and moved to the side. He waved the knife in front of his body, keeping Jason back as he continued to advance on him.

Jason moved to his left, away from his dresser and backing up as the man approached him, the knife waving before him. He saw the man grin and bit down the fear, concentrating of getting out of this situation. He made it to the middle of his bedroom, giving himself room to maneuver, and he waited for the man to come to him.

The man thought that Jason was running scared and he grinned in confidence, advancing on him slowly. "You should have given Cummings those documents, Scott," he said, his voice low and vicious. "If you had, I wouldn't have had to come here and kill you."

Jason waited until the man was just a few feet from him, then he went into a spinning kick, his right leg shooting out and catching the man's knife hand. The knife went sailing out into the hallway, striking the far wall and landing on the floor.

The man snarled in rage, shaking his hand from the pain of the kick.

Jason did not give him time to recover. His left leg shot forward, catching the man in the stomach and doubling him over. Jason brought his right elbow driving down, catching the man on the back of the neck.

The man collapsed onto the floor, his head spinning. He lay there on his stomach, shaking his head, trying to clear it. He looked up to see Jason walking over to the rope and picking it up. He lay there as his head slowly cleared, watching as Jason carefully approached him.

Jason picked up the rope and walked slowly over to the man, approaching him cautiously. He came over to the man, but before he could kneel down with the rope, the man pushed himself up, wrapping his arms around Jason's waist and pushing him to the floor.

He landed on top of Jason, straddling his stomach and clamped his hands around the young man's throat, squeezing tightly to once again cut off Jason's air.

Jason let go of the rope and brought his hands up between the man's arms, surging his own arms apart.

The man lost his hold on Jason's throat and he leaned forward, his hands landing on either side of Jason's head.

Jason reached up with his left hand, putting it under the man's chin and shoving his head back. His right hand shot forward, punching the man in the side of the neck.

The man rocked to the side, his body falling to his right. He continued to roll away from Jason, grabbing the rope as he moved. He came to his feet at the end of the roll and immediately moved towards Jason, the rope held firmly in his hands.

Jason rolled in the opposite direction, coming to his feet at the same time as the man. He saw the rope in the man's hands and he moved quick, heading out of the bedroom and into the hallway.

The man gave an angry growl and charged after Jason, catching him just as he made it into the living room. He tackled Jason, once more bringing him to the floor. He had Jason on his back and he grabbed his left wrist, winding a part of the rope around it.

Jason struggled, bringing his right hand over and trying to free his left hand.

The man moved fast, grabbing Jason's right wrist and pulling it over, winding the rope around it as well. He then wound the rest of the rope around both wrists, tying them together tightly. He smiled as he let go of Jason's wrists.

Jason tried to twist his wrists free, but, the man had tied them too tight. He looked up as the man came to his feet, standing over him with an evil grin. Jason moved like lightning, his left foot hooking behind the man's right knee and jerking it forward. The man staggered back and Jason's right foot came up, tripping him.

The man fell back hard, landing on his back. The wind was knocked out of his lungs and he lay there, stunned and trying to get his breath back.

Jason rolled over onto his stomach, pushing himself to his hands and knees. He managed to grab the arm of the couch and pull himself to his feet, turning to face the man. He staggered over to him and kicked out with his right foot, connecting with the man's jaw.

The man's head snapped back and his eyes glazed over. His head hit the floor and he passed out cold.

Jason stood there, trying to calm his nerves. Then he turned and made his way into the kitchen, picking up his phone and dialing 911. He told the operator that he needed the police for a break in, giving her his name and address. He hung up the phone after being told that the police were on their way. Jason staggered back out into his living room, going to the door and unlocking it. He turned around and walked back over to the man, making sure that he was still unconscious.

The man still lay on his back, out cold and not moving.

Jason moved away from the man, going to his table and sitting down. He tried working his wrists free once again, but, they would not budge. He gave up and put his head in his hands, trying to calm down. He had been there for several minutes when he heard a noise behind him. He lifted his head and turned around, finding the man moving towards him, the knife clutched in his left hand.

Jason stood up and moved away from the table, backing into his living room. His foot caught on the edge of a chair and he staggered backwards, losing his balance and falling onto his back.

The man saw Jason fall and he moved forward faster, reaching Jason and straddling him. Dropping to his knees, he lifted the knife over his head, then plunged it downwards, aiming for Jason's chest.

Jason lifted his tied wrists and blocked the blow, catching the man's right wrist in his hands. Exerting all the strength in his arms, he stopped the man from getting him with the knife, keeping the knife blade well away from his body.

The man gave a growl of anger and jerked his wrist free, dropping the knife. He heard voices outside the apartment and he leaned forward, his left hand clamping tightly over Jason's mouth. He grabbed the knife off the floor and placed the blade tightly against Jason's left cheek. "Stay quiet, boy," he hissed.

Jason lay there, pinned helplessly to the floor by the man. His eyes darted towards the door as a knock sounded on it. He winced as the man pressed the knife tighter against his cheek. The fear he had felt earlier returned with a vengeance. He began to breath hard as he heard a voice follow the knock.

"Jason, it's Agent Summers," the voice said. "Open the door."

Jason tried to move his arms, but, they were pinned under the man's chest as he leaned forward, keeping Jason still and quiet. He opened his mouth and bit the man's hand, causing him to jerk it away.

The man yelled in pain and jerked his hand away, shaking it.

The door was kicked in and four police officers rushed into the apartment, guns drawn.

Jason lay on his back with the man still on top of him, the knife still against his cheek. He saw Agent Summers enter, along with the police.

One of the officers ran over, placing his gun against the man's head. "Drop the knife," he ordered. "Do it now, or I'll shoot you."

The man reluctantly loosened his hold on the knife, letting it drop to the floor.

Another officer was there and he grabbed the man by the shoulders, pulling him to his feet and away from Jason.

Jason felt the knife drop from his face and the man's weight leave him. He closed his eyes and tried to calm his breathing, his emotions churning as fear, relief, and anger all tried to control him at the same time. He just wanted to curl up in a corner until the emotions passed. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and opened his eyes, looking into the concerned face of Agent Summers.

Summers knelt beside Jason, placing his hand gently on the young man's shoulder. "Are you all right," he asked softly.

Jason looked at him and shook his head, feeling himself start to tremble. "No," he whispered. "I'm not."

Summers squeezed his shoulder gently, understanding completely. "It's okay, Jason," he said. "It's okay. He's gone. The police took him away. You're safe now."

Jason felt the reaction come on strongly, hot tears springing to his eyes. He lifted his trembling hands and covered his face, his breathing hard and fast.

Summers let him get the emotions out. He understood how he felt. He had reacted the same way when he had narrowly escaped death himself. He just kept his hand on Jason's shoulder, letting him know that he was there.

Jason calmed down after a few minutes, his breathing slowing down and the tears stopping. He let his breath out in a long sigh and lowered his hands, opening his eyes to look at Agent Summers.

No words were spoken between the two. Summers gave Jason's shoulder another squeeze, then he removed his hand, sitting back. He looked at Jason's neck and he swore softly, seeing the rope marks on it for the first time. He glanced up at Phelps, pulling a pair of gloves from his pocket. "We'll need some evidence bags," he said. "I'll get the rope off his wrists. We'll also need the photographer to take pictures of his throat."

Phelps nodded and turned to one of the officers, asking him to get the photographer and some evidence bags.

The officer nodded and left the apartment, hurrying to fulfill Phelps' requests.

Summers had the gloves on completely and he reached for Jason's wrists. "Let's get this off of you," he said. "Then we can get you off the floor and onto the couch. Sound okay to you?"

Jason nodded, feeling very tired all of a sudden. He knew that it was the letdown from the adrenaline fading. He lifted his arms, letting Summers untie his wrists.

Summers got the rope untied just as the officer returned with some evidence bags. He placed the rope in one, handing it to Phelps who tagged the bag and marked it. Summers also picked up the knife, putting it into another bag and letting Phelps mark this one too. Summers turned his attention back to Jason. "Let me help you up, Jason," he said, taking his right arm and pulling him to a sitting position.

Jason sat up slowly, his body beginning to feel the after effects of the fight.

Summers got to his feet and pulled Jason up, helping him over to the couch and letting him sit down.

Jason sank onto the couch gratefully, relaxing back into it. He looked up as the police photographer walked over.

Summers looked at Jason. "We need to get pictures of your neck," he said. "It will give us more proof that the man tried to kill you. Okay?"

Jason nodded and sat still, letting the photographer snap the pictures. He didn't say a word as the man finished, packing his camera away and walking out of the apartment. Jason looked over as Phelps sat beside him on the couch.

Phelps looked at Jason, concern on his face. "You able to tell us what happened," he asked.

Jason nodded tiredly and told everything that had happened, from the time he got home until they arrived.

Phelps wrote everything down, not saying a word as he listened to Jason. When Jason finished, Phelps looked up at Summers. "You want to take this to the station," he asked. "Or do you want me to do it?"

Summers looked at Phelps. "I'll let you do it," he said. "I'm going to stay here."

Phelps nodded and stood up, looking down at Jason. "I'm going to get his typed up and bring it back here for you to sign," he said. "I'm also going to stop by the hotel and get our things. You just got yourself some guests for a little while. Any objections?"

Jason shook his head. "None," he said. "I don't want to go through that again."

Summers walked with Phelps over to the door. "I'll see if I can find something to use on his throat," he said. "It looks painful. Check on Cummings when you get to the station. Make sure he knows that his little plan failed."

Phelps grinned. "I'll do that," he said. "Try and get him to get some rest. I'll be back as soon as I can." He opened the door and left, shutting it behind him.

Summers walked over to Jason, seeing the tired slump of his shoulders. "I'll get your throat doctored up," he said. "Then, you need to get to bed. Get some rest. I'll be out here all night so you won't have to worry."

Jason nodded, stifling a yawn. He was completely worn out.

Half an hour later, he was sound asleep in his bed.

Summers made sure that Jason was settled in then went back out to the living room, sitting down on the couch and turning the TV on. He kept the volume down as he waited for Phelps to get back, knowing that this was gong to be a long night.

A/N: Hope you liked it. More later.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I still don't own the power rangers. This just is not fair.

A/N: This takes place the next day. The rangers will find out what happened to Jason. One of them will not be happy about being kept in the dark. Hope you like it.

Jason awoke later than usual the next day. He usually got up around six or seven. This morning, he slept until almost nine. He sat up in bed slowly, grimacing at the soreness in his muscles. He got out of bed and walked out into the living room, looking at Agent Phelps who sat on the couch in front of the TV.

Phelps looked up as he heard Jason come out of the bedroom. He stood up, smiling at the young man. "Good morning, Jason," he said. "I take it you slept well?"

Jason nodded, giving him a small smile. "Where's Agent Summers," he asked.

"Getting some sleep," Phelps said. "He stayed up all night, while I got a good nap. I'll wake him in a few hours. I don't want to spoil your plans for the day, so, I'll just tag along with anything you had to do."

Jason walked into the kitchen and got some orange juice. He leaned against the counter and looked at Phelps. "I didn't have any plans for today," he said. "But, tonight, my friends will be coming over. We'd planned having some pizza and watching a couple of movies."

Phelps walked into the kitchen. "Hope they don't mind the extra company," he said. "We're not letting you out of our sight, within reason of course."

Jason grinned at him. "I think they'll adjust," he said. "They're going to be more upset at the reason for it. Probably be mad at me for not calling them last night and telling them about it. Hope you don't have sensitive hearing, it may get a little loud."

Phelps grinned. "I'll put in my earplugs," he said. "Why don't you get a shower and I'll fix you some breakfast? I make a mean omelet."

Jason grinned and nodded. "Okay," he said. "I'll take you up on it." He finished his juice and headed for his bathroom.

Cummings came into the interrogation room and sat down, glancing at his lawyer. "I hope you have good news for me," he said. "Tell me that you found a way to get me out of here."

His lawyer shook his head. "I only have bad news for you," he said. "That guy they caught in the Scott kid's apartment is talking up a storm. He implicated you in his statement, saying that you hired him to kill Jason Scott. Brad and Ray are also talking. They are willing to testify that you had them cut the brake lines and mess up the steering wheel on the Scotts' car."

Cummings sat there, his anger beginning to build. He glared at his lawyer. "You're lying," he said. "None of them would ever do that to me. They would not cross me."

His lawyer took out some papers, handing them to Cummings. "The DA has signed statements from all three of them," he said. "You are being sold out left and right. Mark and Dave are the only ones not talking. You are not going to get any judge to let you out on bail. There is just too much against you." He stood up and walked to the door. "You'd better hope that we get some people on the jury who might sympathize with you," he said. "That seems to be the only hope you have of being a free man." He walked out, leaving Cummings to sit there and fume with no release for his anger.

Agent Summers opened the door at Tommy's knock. He smiled at him and Amanda. "Can I help you," he asked.

Tommy looked at him, frowning. "Who are you," he asked. "Where's Jason?"

"I'm Agent Summers from the FBI," Summers responded. "Who are you?"

"I'm Tommy, Jason's friend," Tommy answered. "This is Amanda, my girlfriend. You still didn't answer my question. Where's Jason?"

Summers opened the door wider, letting the two of them into the apartment. "Jason's here," he said. "Come on in and join the others. We'll explain everything to all of you, I promise."

Tommy and Amanda walked over to the others, taking seats in the two empty chairs. Tommy looked at Rocky. "What's going on," he asked. "Where's Kim?"

Rocky pointed towards Jason's bedroom. "She's been in there with Jason and the other FBI guy," he said. "All we know is that Jason has a nasty looking rope mark on his neck."

Tommy glanced up as Summers walked over and sat down. "I'll tell you what happened," he said. "I don't think Jason will be out here for a while."

Kim stood in shock, listening to Jason explain what had happened last night. She walked over to the window as he finished, looking out over the courtyard of the apartment complex. "Why didn't you call me," she asked, pain in her voice. "Are you trying to shut me out?"

"No," Jason said, standing up and walking over to her. "It was one in the morning by the time the police finished processing the evidence. I didn't want you to worry about something you could not do anything about. That's the only reason."

Kim turned to face him, anger and pain in her eyes. "So, when were you going to tell me," she asked. "When you got around to it, or when you felt like it?"

Jason frowned at her. "When should I have called you, Kim," he asked. "This morning, before you went to school?"

Kim shook her head. "I thought we were going to tell each other everything," she said. "but, you won't talk to me about anything, not how you're feeling about a lot of things."

"I told you I need time," he said. "I'm not ready to talk about some things right now. And, I wasn't trying to keep this from you. I thought it would be better to tell you tonight. I didn't want you to worry all day. That's the only reason."

Kim looked at him and shook her head. "Did you think I would overreact, Jason," she asked. "That I would become hysterical? Do you even trust me at all?"

Jason narrowed his eyes at her, not noticing that Phelps had slipped quietly out of the room. "What's that supposed to mean," he asked, the anger in his voice evident. "What makes you think I don't trust you?"

"You won't tell me what's going on with you," Kim snapped, anger in her own voice. "How can I understand what you're going through when you won't trust me enough to tell me?"

"You can't understand," he snapped at her, his anger building. "There is no way you could understand, I hope and pray that you never will."

Kim looked at him and shook her head in anger. "I can't even know if I'll understand when you won't tell me," she said. "You won't even give me a chance."

Jason turned his back on her, trying to get his emotions under control. "I'm not ready, okay," he said, his voice thick with emotion. "I can't handle talking about it, not to you, not to anyone. Do you understand that?"

Kim put her hand on his arm, pulling him around to face her. "No," she said. "I don't understand. How can I help you if you won't tell me?"

"Please, Kim," Jason said. "Please, just give me some time. Don't make me tell you now. I can't."

Kim let go of his arm, quietly walking past him and going to the door. "Then I guess we have nothing more to talk about tonight," she said, pausing at the door before opening it. "Give me a call when you are ready to trust me. We'll talk then."

Jason turned to watch her open the door. "Don't you trust me," he asked quietly, pain evident in his voice. "Do you think I'd turn to someone else when I can talk about this? Is that it?"

Kim turned on him, her eyes flashing. "I don't know what to think, Jason," she snapped at him. "I don't know what to do or how to help you."

"You can help me by giving me time," he snapped. "Time to get used to not having my mom and dad around. Time to get my feelings sorted out. I'm sorry if that sounds too selfish to you. I'll try harder to not to be that way from now on." He turned his back on her, hiding the hurt she had caused with her words to him.

Kim took a step back into the bedroom, leaving the door open. "Oh, so now I'm not letting you grieve," she asked. "In case you have forgotten, I'm the one who has been by your side through all of this. I'm the one who held you when they died, Jason. I've seen you crying your heart out. What more do you think I can't handle?"

Jason looked at her, unshed tears in his eyes. He shook his head, letting his breath out slowly. He looked back out the window, closing his eyes to keep the tears from falling. "You want to know what I'm feeling," he asked softly, choking back the tears. "Okay." He opened his eyes and turned to her. "Tell me that you understand this, Kim," he said, a slow tear trailing down his cheek. "Tell me how it feels to have some man, a man you only met a couple of times, order the brake lines cut on your parents' car and their steering messed up. Tell me how it feels to have this man kidnap you, drug you and brag to you about what he did to kill your mom and dad. Tell me how it feels to want to put your hands around this man's neck, squeezing the life out of him to make him sufferer for all that he's taken from you." He looked into her eyes, seeing the shock there. "Tell me you understand that, Kim," he whispered, the tears falling steadily now. "Come on. You wanted to know, now you do. Tell me how you understand what I'm feeling."

Kim looked at him, her own tears falling steadily down her face. She lowered her head, unable to look into his eyes. "I'm sorry, Jason," she whispered. "You were right. I don't understand what you're feeling. I'm so sorry."

Jason turned back to the window, angrily wiping the tears off his face. "I wasn't trying to shut you out," he said, his voice just above a whisper. "But, you just wouldn't trust me enough to tell you when I was ready. Are you happy now? You know what I've been going through. Anything else you want to know? Anything else I can tell you?"

Kim heard the bitterness in his voice and she felt her face turn red. She had pushed him into telling her this. Now, she realized that she had not been any more ready to hear this than Jason had been ready to tell her. She walked up to him, putting her hand on his arm. "I'm sorry, Jason," she whispered. "I shouldn't have pushed you. Please, forgive me."

Jason refused to turn around to her, taking a deep breath as she touched his arm. "I think you should go," he said softly, the hurt in his voice nearly breaking her heart. "I'm suddenly not in the mood for company tonight."

Kim slowly removed her hand, stepping back from him. She could tell that she had hurt him deeply and she didn't want to leave him feeling this way. "Jason," she began, but stopped as he shook his head.

"Not now, Kim, please," he said, the tears falling again. "Just go."

Kim turned from him, walking slowly out of the bedroom, her tears making it difficult for her to see very well. She stopped at the doorway, looking at him in sorrow. She choked back a sob and went into the living room, looking at the others. "We need to go," she said. She looked at Summers and Phelps. "Please tell me that you'll keep him safe," she whispered. "And tell him I'm sorry. More sorry than he will ever know."

Summers nodded at her, not knowing what had happened. "We will," he said. "I'm sorry tonight didn't turn out like you thought it would."

Kim gave him a small smile through her tears. "I have no one to blame but myself," she said softly. She looked at the others. "Come on, guys," she said. "Let's get out of here and let Jason have some time alone."

Summers closed the door after them, locking it. He turned around and walked towards Jason's bedroom. He saw Jason still standing at the window. He walked up behind him quietly. "Do you need anything, Jason," he asked softly.

Jason shook his head, not turning around. "I'll be out in a little while," he said softly.

Summers put his hand on Jason's shoulder and squeezed it gently. "Take your time," he said. "Phelps and I will fix us some sandwiches. Come out when you're ready."

Jason nodded, still looking out the window as Summers released his shoulder and left the bedroom. He was no longer crying, just standing there, trying to get his emotions under control. He ran a hand over his face, not sure what he should do now. He lifted a hand to the glass of the window, placing it flat against it and let his breath out in a long sigh. He turned away from the window and walked over to his door, exiting the bedroom and joining the two agents out in the living room.

A/N: There will be more soon. I promise.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers. What more do you need to know?

Jennifer looked at Kim the next morning. She had been surprised when Kim had come home so early last night, but, Kim didn't tell her why. She could see that Kim had not slept well. She sat down across from Kim at the kitchen table. "Are you all right, Kim," she asked.

Kim looked at her mom and gave her a small smile. "I'm just tired," she said. "I didn't sleep too well."

Jennifer studied her, but, didn't press the matter. The two of them ate their breakfast in relative silence.

Kim got to school just in time that morning. She spent the day not talking very much to anyone, her spirits low. She wanted to finish the day and get away from here. She could not wait for graduation in a few days. She was getting her books from her locker for the last period when someone approached her from the side. She looked up and frowned as Jessica appeared at her side.

"What's the matter, Kim," Jessica asked. "You look down in the dumps. Did Jason finally come to his senses and dump you?"

Kim shut her locker, turning to face Jessica. "Don't you have someone else you could torment," she asked coldly.

Jessica's face split into a cold smile. "Awe, is there trouble in paradise," she asked in an icy voice. "I just don't understand why he would want someone like you, little miss goody-two-shoes. He needs a real woman. Someone who will give him what he needs. Not just hold hands with him."

Kim couldn't stop herself. Her right hand swung around and she slapped Jessica on the cheek, hard.

Jessica put a hand on her cheek, hate burning in her eyes. She gave Kim a glare. "I must have struck a nerve," she said, the hate in her voice evident. "What's the matter, Kim? Are you two having some problems?"

Kim looked at Jessica, fire in her eyes. "Jason doesn't want you Jessica," Kim said, anger in her voice. "So, why don't you just get over it. He's with me now. Deal with it."

Jessica lowered her hand and glared at Kim. "You must be having problems," she said, ice in her voice. "You wouldn't be reacting this way if you weren't."

Kim pushed past Jessica. " You don't know what you're talking about," she said as she walked away. "Just let it drop."

Jessica turned and watched Kim walking away, a smirk on her face. "Oh, I've only just begun, Kim," she said softly. "Jason is going to see that I'd be much better for him than you. Just wait and see."

Jason looked up from the papers he was going through as a knock sounded on his door. He saw Phelps walking over to the door and went back to his papers. He had to get things in order to take to the lawyer in Virginia. He had spent most of the day going through his papers, not talking very much to the two agents. He looked up again as he heard someone walking over to the table. He set the papers down and stood up, looking in surprise at Jessica as she walked over to him.

Jessica gave Jason her most winning smile as she approached him. "I just wanted to come and see how you were doing, Jason," she said. "I didn't get the chance to say much to you at the funeral. How are you holding up? Is there anything I can do for you?"

Jason regarded her warily, not sure exactly why she was here. "I'm doing okay," he said, standing back from her. "Thanks for asking."

Jessica took a step towards him, smiling at him. "I saw Kim in school today," she said. "She looked depressed. Are you two having problems?"

Jason narrowed his eyes at her. "That is none of your business," he said. "What happens between Kim and I is just that, between the two of us."

Jessica took another step towards him, placing her hand on his arm. "I'm just asking as a friend, Jason," she purred, moving her body close to his. "I don't want to see you unhappy. You deserve to be with someone who will make you happy, in every way possible." She ran her hand up his arm, moving it to his shoulder.

Jason stepped back, reaching up and grabbing her wrist, pulling her hand away from his shoulder. "I think you should leave," he said, his voice cool. "Now."

Jessica pulled her wrist from his grip, her eyes icy towards him. "There's no reason to be this way, Jason," she said tightly, her eyes flashing at him. "I only wanted to see how you're doing. What's wrong with that?"

Jason glared at her. "No," he said, "you're here to make trouble any way you can. Go home, Jessica. I don't want or need you here."

Jessica glared at him, then turned and headed for the door, stopping just before she reached it. "One of these days you'll see that I'm right," she said, her tone icy. "You and I belong together, Jason. I'll convince you of that someday, just wait and see." She left before Jason could respond to her statement.

Phelps let her out of the apartment, closing the door after her. He let his breath out in a long sigh, shaking his head. He turned to find Jason gathering his papers off the table and putting them back in the filing cabinet. He walked over to him, not saying a word.

Jason glanced at Phelps, shaking his head. "I went out with her twice," he said. "She seems to think that we had something that we never had."

Phelps shook his head. "Just watch your back with that one," he said. "I've dealt with cases involving obsessive people and that is one of them. Don't let yourself be alone with her. She was giving you looks like some cat does to it's prey."

Jason grinned at him. "Don't worry," he said. "I'm not going to let myself be alone with her, not if I can help it."

Jennifer looked up from her book as Kim came into the house after school, quietly greeting her mom. Jennifer got out of her chair and followed Kim into the kitchen. "What is going on, Kim," she asked. "You seem to be upset about something. I'm here, talk to me."

Kim sank into a chair, tears coming into her eyes, but not falling. "I blew it with Jason last night," she said softly. "I pushed him into telling me things he wasn't ready to tell. I know that he must hate me now."

Jennifer reached out and gripped Kim's hand, squeezing it gently. "Tell me exactly what happened," she said.

Kim quietly explained all about her argument with Jason, not holding anything back. "He thinks I don't trust him, mom," she said at the end of it. "I do trust him, but, he wouldn't talk to me before I left. He just asked me to leave him alone and take everyone with me. I hurt him so bad, I don't see how he could ever forgive me."

"Kim look at me," Jennifer said.

Kim slowly raised her eyes to meet her mom's.

"Jason loves you," she said. "If there is one thing that I'm sure of, that's it. He has the kind of love for you that will last a lifetime. That kind of love does not disappear just because you had an argument. Just go see him and apologize, make him see how sorry you are about what happened. You'll see what I mean."

Kim bit her lower lip nervously. "I don't know if he'll let me in," she said. "I pushed him so hard last night. I shouldn't have done that."

"Tell him that," Jennifer said. "Exactly like that. Give him a chance. Don't give up on what the two of you have. After all, I'm planning on helping you make wedding plans in the near future."

Kim looked at her mom in surprise. "You're what," she asked.

Jennifer smiled at Kim. "That is the kind of love I see between the two of you," she said. "I'm looking forward to seeing you in a white dress, walking down the aisle to stand beside him and become his wife. I see it happening sooner than you might think."

Kim gave her mom a small smile. "Will you drop me off over there," she asked. "I need to make him see how sorry I am."

Jennifer smiled and stood up. "I'll get my keys," she said. "We can leave right now."

Jason came out of his bedroom later that afternoon as he heard someone else come in the apartment. He saw Kim standing in the living room and he came to a stop, meeting her gaze steadily.

Kim saw him come to a stop and met his eyes, biting her lower lip in nervousness. "Hi, Jason," she said softly. "Could we talk?"

Jason looked down to the floor before answering her. He looked up after a few seconds and nodded. "Come on in here," he said, going back to his bedroom and opening the door. He waited for Kim to walk over and enter the room. He followed her, closing the door behind them. He looked at Kim as she came to a stop in the middle of his bedroom, turning to face him. Jason took a couple of steps towards her, then, stopped giving her plenty of space.

Kim gazed at the floor for a few seconds before speaking. She slowly raised her head, meeting his eyes. "I'm sorry, Jason," she whispered. "I'm more sorry than you will ever know. I pushed you too hard last night. I realized after you told me how you were feeling that I wasn't ready to hear all of that, not yet." She took a tentative step towards him. "I know that I hurt you last night," she said. "I made you think that I don't trust you. That is not true. I trust you completely, I was just hurt that you didn't call me right away after the attack. I took it out on you."

Jason stood looking at her, listening to her softly spoken words. He felt the anger and pain of the previous night going away as she spoke, letting him know that she was truly sorry for everything.

Kim looked at him, trying to read his expression and failing. Usually, she could read him like a book, but, tonight his expression remained neutral. She took another step towards him, closing the distance between them. "I know you are probably still angry at me," she said. "It's okay. You have every right to be that way. I just wanted to let you know that I truly am sorry for the way I acted last night." She walked right up to him, putting her hand on his arm. "I'll let myself out," she said. "Call me when you want to see me again." She went to walk past him, but, he reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her back to him.

Jason grabbed her and pulled her right up against himself, looking down into her eyes. "What makes you think I haven't forgiven you all ready," he asked her softly. "I love you, Kim," he said. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have snapped at you that way. I guess both of us had our emotions on overdrive last night."

Kim put her hand on his mouth, stopping him from saying more. "I don't want to hear any apology from you," she said. "You had every right to get angry at me." She stopped speaking as she saw the look in his eyes, his love for her showing plainly. She slowly lowered her hand, placing it on his bicep.

Jason took her other arm in his hand, pulling her even closer to himself, leaning his head down to hers, his lips not quite brushing against hers. "I love you, Kim," he whispered, his lips just teasing hers. "I know that it won't be easy, but, I'm in this for the long haul, the rest of our lives. One little fight is not going to chase me away. The only thing that will do that is if you tell me that you never want to see me again." He brushed her lips with his, not giving her more than that. "Is that what you want," he asked, his lips still just out of reach.

Kim locked her eyes on his, her heart suddenly hammering in her chest. "I love you, Jason," she said, her whisper moving her lips softly against his. "There is no one else for me. I belong with you, now and forever."

Jason closed the distance between them, his kiss gentle and loving. He let go of her arms and his wrapped around her waist, pulling her tightly against his body.

Kim wrapped her arms around him, responding to his kiss with total abandon. She let him pull her to him, relishing the feel of his strong arms around her, holding her close. She deepened the kiss, letting him feel her love flow through it.

Jason felt his pulse quicken at her response and he let the kiss grow deeper, wanting her to know his heart through this kiss. He felt her respond even more and a small fire began to grow inside of him as he felt her hands move to slip under his shirt. He loosened his arms slightly from around her as her hands moved to his stomach. He shivered slightly at her touch on his chest and stomach, the fire growing a little brighter.

Kim felt him shiver at her touch and she responded by parting her lips and letting his tongue enter her mouth, a small fire growing inside of her as their tongues met. She caressed the sculpted muscles of his chest and his stomach, stroking the flames in him higher.

Jason felt the heat of her touch and the fire in him built to a new height, a low moan coming from deep in his throat. He broke of their kiss and moved his mouth down to her neck, kissing her gently up and down her neck.

Kim moaned at the feel of his mouth on her neck and her hands moved down, pulling the bottom of his shirt up, towards his head, wanting free access to his torso.

Jason removed his arms from around her, his mouth leaving her neck. His hands went down to the bottom of his shirt and he pulled it over his head, dropping it on the floor. He leaned back down, finding her mouth once again, his kiss deep and passionate.

Kim responded by running her hands slowly over his muscular torso, exploring every inch of his bare skin. She kissed him with a growing passion, the flames inside of her growing to new, unbelievable heights.

Jason broke the kiss once again, trying to catch his breath. His eyes locked with Kim's and he saw the same fire in her eyes that he was feeling. He put one arm around her back, bending down and lifting her legs off the floor with his other arm.

Kim wrapped her arms around his neck, gently placing tender kisses on his throat as he carried her over to his bed.

Jason gently laid her on the bed, laying down next to her and pulling her tightly against him. Their mouths met once again as their hands began to undress each other, the clothes being thrown on the floor. Time ceased to have any meaning to them. The world continued on without them noticing as they got caught up in new, uncharted territory for the both of them. They knew of nothing but the feeling of being in each other's arms and letting their love show in the most intimate of ways.

Kim lay under the covers, snuggled up next to Jason's rock hard body, loving the feel of his skin against hers. Her head was resting on his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart. Her left arm was across his stomach as she lay there, just listening to his heart and feeling his chest rise and fall with his breath. She gave a contented sigh and snuggled closer to him, feeling his left arm pull her closer.

Jason lay beside Kim, his left arm around her back, holding her close as his right hand ran through her hair. He had just given her a part of himself that he had never even thought of giving to anyone else. He knew that it had been the same for her as well. He lay there, feeling her snuggle closer and made a silent promise to her. No one else would ever have that from him. It was for Kim and Kim alone.

Kim lifted her head and met his gaze, a small smile on her face. She slid up the mattress, bringing her head to lean over his, touching her nose to his. "I love you, Jason," she whispered as she kissed him lightly.

Jason smiled at her, his hand still tangled in her hair. "I love you, Kim," he said, pulling her head down to his and kissing her tenderly. He let her move back after a few seconds and met her eyes, seeing her love shining deeply in them.

Kim pulled back from the kiss, a happy smile on her face. She opened her mouth to say something when there was a soft knock on his bedroom door.

Jason pulled her down next to him and looked at the door. "Yes," he said.

"Jason, it's Grant," Summers said. "I'm sorry, but, the DA is here. He wants to go over some things with you for the preliminary hearing tomorrow morning."

"I'll be out in a few minutes," Jason said. He looked at Kim and sighed. "Time to go back to reality," he said.

Kim leaned up and kissed him quickly. "We have the rest of our lives to spend this way," she said. "Go out and take care of things. I should get home, I've got one last term paper to finish up before graduation next week." She pushed the covers off of herself, climbing out of bed and getting dressed silently.

Jason rolled out from under the covers and dressed silently as well, glancing over his shoulder at her. "I'll call you tomorrow evening," he said. "After I know what will happen from the hearing." He stood up as Kim came around to him, her arms going around his waist.

Kim looked up at him and smiled. "I'll be anxious to hear what happened," she said. She pulled him close to her, her head tilting up. "I love you, Jason," she said.

Jason leaned down and captured her lips in a deep kiss, breaking it off after a few seconds. "I love you too, Kim," he said. "You can use the phone in here to call your mom if you want. Then come on out. Rob will let you out the door."

Kim reluctantly let him go and nodded. "Okay," she said. She turned and watched him walk out the door, heading out to the living room. She gave a little sigh and picked up the phone, calling her mom to come and pick her up.

A/N: I told you they would make up. Hope you liked it. The next one will be up soon. Thanks for reading.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own the power rangers. Only in my dreams.

Jason was up and ready early the next morning dressed in his suit for court. He put his jacket on and went out into the kitchen, finding Summers just finishing his coffee. Jason grabbed a mug out of the cupboard and poured himself a cup. He went over to the table and sat down, sipping at the hot liquid.

Summers looked at Jason. "We thought we'd pick up some breakfast on the way," he said. "Is that all right?"

Jason nodded. "Fine," he said. "Saves us having to cook and clean up."

Summers nodded. "We'll leave as soon as Rob comes out," he said. "He should be ready in a few minutes."

Jason finished his coffee as Phelps walked out of the bedroom. Jason grinned as he saw Phelps pulling at his tie, clearly uncomfortable.

Phelps looked at Summers. "How do you wear these things all the time," he asked. "I hate them."

Summers grinned. "I was raised to be civilized," he said. "You weren't."

Jason chuckled and got up from the table. He headed into the kitchen, putting his mug in the sink as Phelps frowned at Summers.

"Watch it Grant," Phelps said. "You might find that tie of yours needs straightened out."

Summers chuckled and stood up. "Let's get this show on the road," he said. He walked to the door, followed by Jason and Phelps. They exited the apartment and went down the stairs, heading for the car.

Jason spent most of the trip in silence. He was thinking of having to face Cummings once again. He was not sure how he would react to him. He looked up as they pulled into the parking lot of the federal court building in Los Angeles. He let his breath out in a long sigh as they parked and got out of the car.

Summers put his hand on Jason's shoulder, squeezing it gently. "Relax, Jason," he said. "You'll do fine. Just tell the truth."

Jason gave him a small smile as they headed into the courthouse, not saying a thing.

Judge Atkins looked over his docket as he entered his chambers. He was only doing one hearing this morning, to determine if the defendant should go to trial and where it should be. He looked up from his desk as his bailiff came into the chambers. "Good morning, Tom," he said. "Looks like we've got a real good one on our hands this morning."

His bailiff nodded. "From what I've read in the file, this Mr. Cummings was into some deep stuff," he said. "Should be a fun morning."

Judge Atkins sighed and stood up, putting his robe on. "Is everyone here," he asked. When Tom nodded, he grimaced. "Well, let's get this over with. Head on out, I'll be right behind you."

Judge Atkins had listened to both parties present their reasons for having/not having a trial. He looked at the prosecutor. "Call your first witness, Mr. Daniels," he said.

Prosecutor Daniels looked behind him, giving Jason a small smile. He turned back to face the judge. "Your honor, I call Jason Scott to the stand," he said.

Jason stood up and walked up to the witness stand, standing there while he was sworn in. He sat down and concentrated on Daniels. He saw Cummings out of the corner of his eye, but, he refused to look at him until he absolutely had to.

Daniels approached Jason. "Please state your full name for the record," he said.

"Jason Lee Scott," Jason said.

Judge Atkins watched Jason closely during his testimony, noting that he never hesitated to answer any question, from both the prosecutor and the defense attorney. Atkins was impressed with the way Jason handled himself. This young man had been through hell and more during the past couple of weeks, yet, he held his emotions in check as he answered all of the questions.

Three hours later, Atkins called a stop to the testimonies, calling a recess for lunch. He ordered everyone to be back in the courtroom by one thirty to finish up the hearing.

Jason sat with Summers and Phelps in the small Italian restaurant they had found for lunch.

Phelps looked at Jason as they finished their salads. "You did real well, Jason," he said. "I think you impressed the judge. I saw him watching you like a hawk."

Jason sat back in his chair, sipping at his iced tea. "I was nervous," he said. "but, I stuck to what Grant said. I told the truth, that's all."

Summers nodded. "That's the way you want to do it," he said. "Hopefully the judge will order Cummings held over for trial, not let him out on bail."

Jason looked at him. "What if he does set bail," he asked.

Phelps looked at Jason, shaking his head. "Then you disappear," he said. "You'll be put in protective custody right away. The US Marshals will take care of that. They'll take you to a safe house and keep you there until the trial, if there is one."

Four hours later, Judge Atkins sat in his courtroom and ordered Cummings to stand up. "After hearing all the things that you have done," he began, "as well as going over all the evidence that has been presented to me, I find several good reasons to order you to stand trial in the federal court in Virginia. I am ordering it to be on the first available date, which should be within three weeks. I am also ordering that you be held, without bail, until the conclusion of the trial. This hearing is adjourned."

Cummings stood there in shock as the police officer came over, refastening the cuffs on his wrists. Cummings looked over his shoulder, glaring at Jason as he stood up with Summers and Phelps. He looked away as the officer grabbed his arm and led him from the courtroom.

Daniels walked over to the three men as Cummings exited the courtroom. "I've been talking to your supervisor, gentlemen," he said to Summers and Phelps. "He wants the two of you to stay with Jason until the trial is over. We don't think that Cummings will be able to hire someone else, to come after Jason, but, we'd rather be safe than sorry."

Summers looked at Jason, giving him a small grin. "Looks like you're stuck with us for a while longer," he said. "Hope you're not too disappointed."

Jason grinned and shook his head. "I'll get used to it," he said. "Just, don't eat me out of house and home."

Phelps chuckled. "If you let Grant cook, we won't be eating anything," he said.

Summers gave him a mock glare as Jason chuckled.

Daniels looked at the way the three of them got along and relaxed. He thought Jason might protest having them around, now he saw that things would be fine. He looked at Jason. "I'll call you when the trial date has been set," he said. "You three can decide when to leave for Virginia after that."

Jason looked at him and nodded. "Thanks," he said. He looked at Summers and Phelps. "We should get home," he said. "I promised to call Kim and let her know how things went."

Summers nodded and pulled out the car keys, tossing them to Phelps. "I drove here," he said. "You can drive us back."

Later that evening, Phelps opened the door, smiling at the group of young people who stood outside the apartment. "Come on in," he said. "The pizza should be here soon. Jason's in the kitchen." He let the group of friends in and closed the door behind them.

Jason came out of the kitchen, smiling at his friends. "Come on in, guys," he said. "I hope you brought some good comedies."

Rocky grinned at Jason. "You all ready have mindless entertainment with me here," he said. "Who needs movies?"

Jason chuckled as he set the paper plates down on the table. He smiled as Kim walked up to him, slipping his arm around her shoulders. "Hey, babe," he said. "Help me with the drinks?"

Kim smiled at him as her arm went around his waist. "Of course," she said. She went into the kitchen with Jason. Once they were out of sight of the others, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his head down to hers.

Jason pulled her closer as they kissed, not hearing Summers walk into the kitchen.

Summers saw them and quickly backed out of the kitchen, giving them some privacy. He turned around and grinned at the others, pushing Tommy back as he had been about to enter the kitchen. "Not now," he said quietly. "Give them a few minutes."

Tommy grinned and walked back to the living room, taking a seat next to Amanda on the couch. His arm slipped around her shoulders and she snuggled up next to him, putting her head on his shoulder.

Jason broke the kiss after a couple of minutes, smiling down at Kim. "I missed you, today," he said.

Kim reached up, her finger tracing his jaw line. She gave him a smile. "I hope so," she said. "I missed you too. Couldn't wait to get over here."

Jason pulled away from her, pulling a tray out of the cupboard. "We'd better get the drinks out there," he said. "I don't want them to come looking for us."

Kim took the drinks out of the refrigerator as Jason loaded cups onto the tray. She set the drinks on the counter and took the tray of glasses, carrying it out to the table.

An hour later, the entire group sat scattered around the living room, laughing at the movie they were watching.

Kim sat on the floor, her head on Jason's shoulder, her arms wrapped around his waist.

Jason sat closely to Kim, his arm around her shoulders. He needed this night. It was good to not have to think of anything but enjoying his friends' company and letting himself relax. He pulled Kim a little tighter against himself, feeling her snuggle closer to him. He relaxed back against the couch and laughed at another part of the movie.

Summers sat off to the side, watching the movie somewhat, but, finding his eyes drifting over to Jason and Kim. He smiled as he saw Jason relax, Kim snuggled up next to him. He would find a way for the two of them to have some time totally alone before Jason had to leave for Virginia.

Phelps was thinking along the same lines as Summers as he watched Jason and Kim. They would have some private time if he had anything to say about it. He knew that Jason may be gone for a long time with the trial and he wanted them to be able to enjoy what little time they would have before that happened.

Jason stood in the living room later that night, saying goodbye to his friends. He had enjoyed being able to just relax and have fun with them tonight. He watched as they exited the apartment, Summers closing the door behind them and locking it.

Phelps came out of the kitchen, having just finished cleaning up from the impromptu party. He looked at Summers. "Why don't you get some sleep," he said. "I'll wake you around four."

Summers nodded, saying goodnight to the two of them and heading to the bedroom.

Jason looked at Phelps. "I think I'll turn in too," he said. "I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Rob."

"Goodnight, Jason," Phelps said, going over to the couch and turning the TV on low. He let out a little sigh and settled into the couch, waiting for his time to sleep.

Jason got up the next morning and went into the bathroom, getting a shower and dressing. He walked out into the living room and looked over at the table.

Summers sat at the table, the phone to his ear and writing down some information on a piece of paper. He looked up and gave Jason a smile, then wrote some more things down.

Jason got some coffee and went into the living room, sitting on the couch and watching the local news. He looked up as Summers hung up the phone and stood up, walking over to the couch.

"We got a trial date earlier than expected," Summers said. "They had a trial set up for the week after next, but, the defendant accepted a plea bargain he was offered. So, we can take that date. Hope that's okay with you."

Jason stood up and stretched his muscles out. He nodded. "I was wanting to head to Virginia next week anyway," he said. "I want to get started on settling the estate as soon as possible. So, we could leave Tuesday or Wednesday."

Summers looked at him in puzzlement. "Why not Monday," he asked.

Jason grinned at him. "And make me miss Kim and the others graduating," he asked. "They'd never speak to me again."

Summers grinned. "We'll wait until Rob is up," he said. "Then we can make the travel plans and arrangements for a place to stay. How about some breakfast? I'm hungry." Summers headed into the kitchen, but, Jason beat him to it.

"I'll cook," Jason said, ducking under the swing that Summers took at him.

Summers chuckled and left the kitchen, letting Jason fix breakfast for the two of them. The more time he spent with Jason, the more he grew to like him. It was no wonder that his friends all wanted to be around him. He was a very likeable young man, one who put others before himself and looked out for those around him. He hoped that Jason would want to stay in touch with himself and Rob. They wanted to continue a friendship with him beyond the trial.

Cummings sat in the visitor's room at the federal prison in Virginia. He looked at his lawyer, listening to him as he went over all the evidence against Cummings.

His lawyer shook his head as he read the transcript from the hearing. "I've got to be honest with you, Reginald," he said. "This does not look good. I don't see any jury in the world sympathizing with you."

Cummings looked at him. "Find some way to discredit Scott," he said. "I don't care what it is, or how you come up with it. Just do it. He's the reason I'm even in here. I'd ask you to hire someone to kill him, but, I don't see you doing that."

His lawyer looked at him, shaking his head. "I won't help you kill someone," he said. "You know that. You are on your own with that."

Cummings sat back, a mirthless smile on his face. "I've all ready set something up," he said. "The man I have picked for the job is the best in the business. He will make sure that Scott is not around for the end of the trial. Whether I'm convicted or not."

Jason sat at his table in the apartment, setting up a Thursday morning appointment with the lawyer Harold had told him about. They were leaving for Virginia on Tuesday afternoon. He got off the phone with the lawyer and looked at Phelps. "I've got an appointment with him on Thursday morning," he said. "That will give me all day Wednesday to spend at the house, going through some things and getting bills caught up."

Phelps nodded and looked up as Summers came out of the hallway, talking on his cell phone to their supervisor. He looked back to Jason. "We're arranging a hotel suite," he said. "One with three bedrooms so we all get our own bed. We're also going to have some local agents that will take over the night watches once we get to Virginia. That way, both of us can go wherever you need to go during the day so you won't be alone."

Jason looked at him and nodded. "Whatever you guys decide," he said. "I'll leave that part up to you."

Summers hung up the phone and sat down at the table, looking at Phelps. "He's calling the local office in Richmond," Summers said. "We'll have four guys that will take shifts overnight, two on at all times. That way, we're free to keep Jason company during the day." He looked at Jason and grinned. "That is, if you can stand us."

"As long as you don't cook," Jason said.

Phelps chuckled. "I'll go along with that," he said.

Summers looked at the two of them and shook his head. "Fine," he said. "I'll just eat everything you two make."

Phelps stood up and headed into the kitchen. "On that note," he said. "I'll make us lunch." He walked into the kitchen, pulling out his cell phone once he was around the corner and out of sight. He dialed the restaurant he had found in the phone book while he was up last night. He and Summers had talked when they traded off the night watch, finding that they both wanted to give Jason and Kim some time alone. They had arranged it with the local police, seeing to it that four officers would be in the building, guarding Jason without being in his apartment. Summers and he would be outside of the apartment, patrolling around the hallway. They were going to have dinner delivered for the couple and leave them for several hours, giving them time to spend with just the two of them. It was their surprise for Jason.

Summers kept Jason talking about the trip to Virginia, not wanting him to go into the kitchen until he knew that Phelps had taken care of the arrangements for tonight. He looked up as Phelps brought out sandwiches for all of them, setting them on the table.

Phelps looked at Summers and nodded, answering the unspoken question. Everything was set for tonight.

Summers smiled and nodded, picking up a sandwich and starting to eat. All that was left was to call Kim's mother and set up the arrangements with her. This was going to be one night that Jason and Kim would not forget.

A/N: Until the next time. Hope you liked it.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers. Yadda, yadda, yadda.

Jason came out of his bedroom that afternoon, carrying his gym bag. He had stated that he wanted to work out and Summers had volunteered to take him to the youth center, knowing that his friends would be around as well as himself. Jason walked into the living room, seeing Phelps on the phone.

Phelps smiled at Jason, holding the phone away from his ear. "Grant will be right out, Jason," he said. "He's getting changed."

Jason set his gym bag on the couch, putting his wallet and keys in the pockets of it. He was in a comfortable pair of shorts and a tee shirt. He looked up as Summers came down the hall, carrying a gym bag as well.

Summers smiled at Jason, picking up his keys and wallet off the table. "Ready to go," he asked.

Jason nodded. "Yeah," he said. "Anything to get out for a while."

Summers grabbed his arm. "Let's go," he said, heading for the door. "The sooner we let me embarrass myself, the sooner we can come back." He waved to Rob. "See you in a few hours," he said.

Phelps watched them walk out the door, then returned to his phone conversation. "Sorry," he said into the phone. "So, are we all set?" He listened to the response and smiled. "Good. Jason and Grant should be at the youth center for at least two hours. All you need to do is get Kim here, we'll make sure that she gets home tonight." He listened to the other person on the phone. "We want them to have at least four hours alone," he said. "Chief Tyler could give us the officers for that amount of time without shorting his patrols. I'll bring her home around eleven, if that's all right?" He smiled at the response from the other person. "Okay," he said. "I'll see you in about an hour." He hung up the phone and looked up as a knock sounded on the door.

Phelps opened the door to find four officers from Angel Grove before him. He smiled at them and let them into the apartment. "Come on in, guys," he said. "I'll go over what I need you to do and then let you go at it." He closed the door and waved them to the table, taking a seat with them. "Everything else has been arranged," he said. "Grant and I will be out in the hallway, staying close to the apartment, but, not close enough to bother the kids. You four will be an the floor below us and above us, keeping watch for anyone suspicious. We'll have two way radios to communicate with all of you. Any questions?"

The four officers shook their heads, knowing what to do.

Phelps stood up and handed each of them a radio. "Then, I'll let you decide who takes what floors," he said. "Thanks for this. It's appreciated."

He let the officers out and closed the door, going into the kitchen to make sure that everything was ready for the people from the restaurant when they got here.

Jennifer looked up as Kim came into the house after school. She got up and walked over to her, a big smile on her face. "Please tell me you don't have plans for tonight," Jennifer said.

Kim looked at her mom and shook her head. "I don't," she said. "Why?"

Jennifer's smile grew bigger. "Good," she said. "I have a surprise for you. You need to get on a nice dress, one Jason has never seen you in before. I'm taking you over there for a nice dinner, just the two of you."

Kim looked at her mom in puzzlement. "How can we do that," she asked. "Agents Summers and Phelps are supposed to be there at all times."

Jennifer nodded. "They will be," she said. "Outside the apartment. They are going to let you and Jason have the apartment all to yourselves for about four hours." She looked at Kim, who was beginning to smile. "So, are you going to just stand there," Jennifer asked. "Or, are you going to go get changed?"

Kim gave her mom a hug. "I'll be down in about twenty minutes," she said. "I know just the dress to wear." Kim ran up the stairs, going into her room and shutting the door. She went to her closet and pulled out a dark pink sundress. It had wide shoulder straps with a tight bodice and full skirt that went down to her mid-calves. She quickly changed, pulling her hair back in a loose bun. She grabbed a pair of pink sandals out of the closet, slipping them on. They had two inch heels with a wide strap over the top of her foot and thin straps that went above her heels and around her ankles. She retouched her make-up and headed for the door, grabbing a pink wrap around to put over her dress.

Jennifer was waiting at the bottom of the stairs as Kim came down. She smiled at Kim. "You look very nice," she said. "I'm ready to leave whenever you are."

Kim smiled at her mom. "I'm ready," she said. "Does Jason know about this?"

Jennifer shook her head as they walked out the front door. "No," she said. "This is a surprise for him. They wanted you to know so that you could help surprise him."

Kim got in the car, wanting to get over to Jason's more than ever now. She was looking forward to tonight. She and Jason had not had much time alone since the funeral. She settled back into the seat as her mom started the car and took them across town to Jason's apartment.

Summers looked at Jason as they walked up the stairs to his apartment. "I've never seen you spar before," he said. "No wonder you were able to stop that guy from killing you. You're pretty good."

Jason smiled at him. "Thanks," he said. "I just want to get a shower and relax tonight."

Summers opened the apartment door, grinning at Jason. "That may not happen for a while," he said.

Jason walked into the apartment and came to a sudden stop, looking at the candlelit table. He looked to the kitchen as Kim and Phelps came out, carrying glasses and plates for the table.

Summers pushed Jason further into the apartment and closed the door behind himself. "Surprise," he said.

Jason looked at him. "What's going on," he asked.

Summers put his hand on Jason's shoulder. "We wanted you and Kim to have some private time before you have to leave for Virginia," he said. "So, Rob and I will be out in the hallway for about four hours. You and Kim have the place to yourselves."

Jason smiled at him and looked at Kim, standing there in her dress. He walked over to her, taking her hand in his. "You look beautiful," he said. "How much time do I have until dinner is ready?"

Kim smiled at him. "Half an hour," she said. "Any longer and it will be too done."

Jason nodded and released her hand, heading for the bathroom. "I'll be twenty minutes," he said.

Kim smiled as Jason came out of his bedroom twenty minutes later, wearing a loose fitting white shirt. It was short sleeved and showed his arm muscles off without being too obvious. He had on a pair of black dress pants and comfortable loafers. The top two buttons of his shirt were undone, leaving his neck exposed.

Jason walked over to Kim, grabbing her hand and pulling her to him. He kissed her tenderly, his arms around her waist. He smiled at her as they parted. "Where's Grant and Rob," he asked.

Kim put her arms around his neck. "They all ready left," she said. She smiled as she looked him up and down. "You look very handsome in this," she said. "I hope that you're hungry. They ordered us a four course meal."

Jason grinned. "I could eat that," he said. "Summers took me to the youth center today. I haven't worked out like that in a long time."

Kim took her arms down from around his neck, grabbing one of his hands. "Follow me," she said. "You can help me get it from the oven. It's all done."

An hour and a half later, they finished their coffee. Jason walked over to the stereo, putting on a CD with some slow songs on it. He walked back over to the table, holding out his hand. "Care to dance," he asked.

Kim smiled at him and took his hand, letting him pull her to her feet. "I'd love to," she said.

Jason led her into the living room, pushing the coffee table up against the couch, then pulling her close to him, his left arm going around her back. They began to sway to the music, holding each other close.

Kim rested her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat as they moved to the music. She had never had a more perfect evening. She and Jason had enjoyed being able to talk to each other with no interference from anyone. The dinner was fabulous and now they were dancing in each other's arms. Kim lifted her head and looked into his eyes. She was just about to suggest that they go into his bedroom when the whole building began to shake violently.

Jason tightened his hold on Kim, helping her keep her balance as the building vibrated back and forth. He looked up as the door opened, seeing Summers and Phelps come into the apartment. He was about to say something to them when his communicator beeped. He looked at Kim as hers beeped as well. Their eyes met. This was no earthquake.

Jason raised his communicator to his lips. "This is Jason," he said.

"Jason, it's Dimitria," the voice on it said. "I need you at the power chamber right away. Bring Kim with you. It's urgent."

Jason glanced up at Summers and Phelps who stood staring at him in confusion. He sighed. "We're not alone," he said.

"I know that they're with you," Dimitria said. "Can you trust them?"

"Completely," Jason said.

"Then bring them along," Dimitria said. "You have to come here. As soon as possible."

Jason nodded. "We'll be there in a minute," he said, taking Kim's hand and walking over to Summers and Phelps. He grabbed Summers' arm as Kim took Phelps by the arm.

Summers looked at Jason. "What…." he began, but stopped as Jason shook his head.

"There's no time to explain," Jason said. "Just hold onto me. Rob, hold onto Kim. We'll explain things in a few minutes."

The two federal agents did as they were told and found themselves teleporting to the power chamber with Jason and Kim.

Phelps and Summers looked around the power chamber after they had teleported into it. They're eyes widened as they saw the rangers all ready there. Summers turned to Jason as he released his arm. "You're a power ranger," he asked, surprise on his face.

Jason grinned at him. "I was," he said. He looked past Summers and to Dimitria. "What's going on," he asked. "Why did you want me to come along?"

Dimitria pointed to the viewing globe. "I wanted you to see what is happening along with the rangers," she said. "It is not good."

Jason and the others turned to the viewing globe. They saw robot like creatures converging on the park. They watched as people ran in panic, the creatures going after them.

Tommy looked at Dimitria. "What are they," he asked. "Where did they come from?"

"They are called cogs," Dimitria answered. "They are the machine empires version of putties."

Rocky shook his head. "Who is the machine empire," he asked.

Dimitria pressed a button on the control panel and the viewing globe changed to show three machines standing near a balcony. One was big and round, another tall and slim. The third was short and round, looking like a child. "This is King Mondo, his wife Machina and their son Sprocket," Dimitria said. "They are the rulers of the machine empire. They have just arrived on the moon, taking over from Rita and Zedd."

Adam looked at her. "Are Rita and Zedd still around," he asked.

Dimitria nodded. "I'm afraid so," she said. "They are not as powerful as before, since Vile was destroyed. But, they may still cause problems as well. They are still in their palace and the machine empire has set up it's palace not too far from Rita and Zedd."

Billy shook his head. "Those cogs are going after people in the park," he said. "How do we stop them?"

Dimitria shook her head. "I don't know," she said. "You will have to figure that out yourselves. But, you must get to the park and try to stop them before they hurt someone. The machine empire is determined to enslave the human race. If you don't stop them, they will succeed."

Tommy glanced at Jason. "Is Jason coming with us," he asked.

Jason looked at Dimitria, who was shaking her head. "He will be here if you need his help," she said. "But, for now, we don't want the machine empire to know of his powers."

Tommy nodded and looked at the rangers. "Let's do it, guys," he said, his hand going behind his back. The rangers followed his lead, reaching back and pulling their morphers out.

"White Ranger power!"

"Black Ranger power!"

"Pink Ranger power!"

"Blue Ranger power!"

"Yellow Ranger power!"

"Red Ranger power!"

Jason stood back as the rangers teleported out, heading to the park. He turned as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He saw Phelps standing next to him.

Phelps met Jason's eyes. "Care to tell us what is going on," he asked.

Jason was about to answer when Dulcea and Zordon came out of the back room.

Dulcea walked up to the two federal agents. "We will explain things to you," she said. "Jason needs to keep an eye on the rangers, in case they need his help. Please come with us and we will tell you everything."

Summers and Phelps exchanged glances, then nodded and followed Dulcea and Zordon into the back room.

Jason watched them leave, then turned to the viewing globe once again. He watched the rangers engage the cogs, getting them away from the people in the park.

Tommy landed in the park, right behind a pair of cogs that were after a young woman and her son. He grabbed the cogs by the back of the neck, bringing them to a sudden stop. He slammed their heads together, watching as sparks flew from them and they crumpled to the ground. He looked at the young woman. "You'd better get to safety," he said. "We'll take care of things here."

The young woman nodded, taking her son in her arms, and ran off, heading for one of the shelters.

Kim landed in front of one of the cogs who was going after a teenage girl. Kim went into a spinning kick, knocking the cog back from the girl as her foot connected to it's chest. She followed it up with a blow to it's head, watching as sparks erupted from it and it fell to the ground.

Billy and Aisha landed near three cogs who had some small children cornered near some trees. Aisha jumped up, kicking one of the cogs in the back of the head. She watched in satisfaction as the cog collapsed, sparks shooting from it.

Billy went into the air, doing a split kick and catching both of the other cogs in the head. He landed on his feet as sparks shot out of the two cogs and they collapsed upon the ground. He turned to find the kids running off, looking for their parents.

Rocky and Adam landed in the middle of four cogs, who were trying to trap some parents near the buildings in the park. Adam jumped up, sending his right foot flying out into the cog nearest him, striking him in the head. He landed on his left leg and immediately went into a spinning kick, his right leg held tightly against his body. He came around and kicked his leg out, striking another cog in the head. He looked to see if Rocky needed his help as the two cogs fell to the ground, sparks flying.

Rocky ducked under the punch of one cog, then came back up, his left fist flying out. It connected with the cog's face, sending it flying backwards to crash onto it's back. Rocky spun around and his left leg shot out, hitting the other cog in the head. This one collapsed onto the ground and he lowered his leg, looking at Adam. "That almost seemed too easy," he said.

Adam nodded in agreement as they met with the rest of the rangers.

Tommy looked around at the fallen cogs, an uneasy feeling coming over him. "Is it just me," he began, "or did that seem to take no effort at all?"

Billy looked at Tommy and nodded. "It was too easy," he said. "Almost like it was supposed to happen that way."

Before anyone could say anything else they heard a sinister laugh behind them. They spun around and looked at the monster that stood behind them. It looked like a giant magnet, with arms and legs. Before the rangers could move, the monster lifted it's arms, it hands held straight out in front of it.

The rangers all fell to their knees as the monster sucked up their power coins, right out of their morphers. They slowly demorphed as the monster took the power coins and tucked them away into a pocket under his belt. He walked towards the fallen rangers as cogs surrounded them, pulling them to their feet. "It was supposed to happen that way," the monster said. "It was designed to trap you. I now have your power coins and soon, they will be in Mondo's hands, along with the six of you."

The rangers struggled against the hold of the cogs, but, without their powers, they were not strong enough to get away.

Jason stood in the power chamber, looking in shock at the events unfolding before him. He turned to Dimitria, the question in his eyes.

Dimitria met his gaze and nodded. "Go," she said. "Get the rangers free so that I can teleport them back here. If you can get their power coins, then do it, but, don't take any unnecessary risks."

Jason nodded and stepped back. He saw Summers and Phelps walk out of the back room as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Cougar Ninjetti power," he said.

Summers and Phelps stood speechless as Jason's ninjetti outfit covered him. Before they could say anything, Jason teleported out of the power chamber, heading for the park.

Tommy looked up as he heard Jason teleport to the park. He watched as the monster turned to look Jason over from head to toe.

The monster gave a sinister laugh and pointed his hand at Jason, shooting out an energy beam at him.

Jason lifted his left hand and blocked the energy beam, sending it right back at the monster. He held his right hand in the air, calling upon his power staff, as the monster shot backwards, slamming into a tree and falling to his hands and knees. Jason pointed his staff at the cogs holding the rangers and energy flew from it, knocking them away from the rangers. "Dimitria," Jason said into his communicator, "they're free. Get them out of here."

The monster stood up slowly, watching as the rangers were teleported away. He turned to Jason as some more cogs appeared, trying to get to the ninjetti warrior.

Jason went into a kneeling spin, his right leg shooting out, tripping the cogs. Several more came out of nowhere, their hands reaching out, trying to grab Jason. Some of them managed to grab his arms, pulling him to his feet.

His staff fell out of his hand as the cogs jerked him up. Before more of them could do anything, Jason bent his knees and then surged upwards.

The cogs went flying off him, some landing on their feet, while others fell onto their backs.

Jason turned just as the monster shot out another beam at him. He did not have time to duck and the beam caught him in the chest, sending him flying backwards in the air. He struck a tree with his back and fell forward, landing on his hands and knees. He shook his head as he heard the monster approaching him. He looked up as the monster stopped in front of him. Before he could move, several cogs laid their hands on him, pulling him to his feet.

The cogs held onto Jason like leeches, keeping him from moving more than one hand, as the monster walked right up to Jason.

Before the monster could do anything to Jason, another figure appeared next to him. The figure looked at the insignia on Jason's chest and put his hand on the monster's shoulder. "Don't be doing anything to him, Magnetron," he said, in a strange Scottish accent. "He is the son of Zordon. King Mondo wants him brought to him, unhurt."

Jason strained his arms, trying to get free, but the cogs held him with iron grips.

Magnetron turned to the other figure. "I will do as King Mondo wishes, Klank," he said. He reached into the pocket in his belt and pulled out the power coins. "I have the power coins," he said. "but, because of him, the rangers got away."

Klank shook his head. "That is not good," he said. "But, with us having their power coins, we can now access the morphing grid, destroying their powers all together."

Jason struggled to free himself as the two talked. He closed his eyes and called upon his strength, the way he had learned while on Phaedos. He opened his eyes as the power surged through him and he flung the cogs from him. He turned to face Klank, not seeing the punch that Klank threw at him. Jason's head snapped back, the taste of blood in his mouth. He staggered back as Klank looked at Magnetron.

"Get the power coins to his majesty," Klank ordered. "I'll take care of this pest and bring him along."

Magnetron disappeared as Klank walked up to Jason, his hands reaching out for the young man.

Jason managed to stop his stagger and turned just as Magnetron disappeared, taking the power coins with him. Jason's ducked away from Klank as he reached for him, going into a spinning kick.

The blow caught Klank in the chest and he staggered back. He came to a stop and pointed his hand at Jason, watching as cogs converged on him.

Jason tried to move away, but, there were too many cogs to avoid. Before he could try and leap away, they latched onto him, pulling him down to the ground. Jason lay helpless on his back as Klank walked over to him, looking down at him.

"You are just full of surprises, aren't you," Klank asked.

Jason glared up at him, struggling to free himself. More cogs joined those holding him down, pinning him down effectively.

"King Mondo will be pleased to receive you," Klank said, pulling a small stun gun from behind his back. He knelt down beside Jason, placing the stun gun on his chest.

Jason struggled to get away, but the cogs tightened their holds on him. He let out a yell of pain as Klank activated the stun gun. The trees above him began to spin before his eyes and he saw the darkness closing in on him. He passed out as the cogs picked him up, teleporting him away to their palace.

Dimitria looked up from the medical tables where they had placed the rangers. The sudden drain of their powers had made all of them pass out. She had checked them over and was relieved to see that their vitals were normal. They just needed time to recover from the shock of their powers leaving them so suddenly.

She walked out of the medical chamber in time to see the cogs pin Jason to the ground. She watched helplessly as Klank used the stun gun and the cogs took Jason away. She hung her head, a sense of defeat coming over her. With Jason taken by the machine empire and the rangers powerless, she had failed at her mission to protect this planet. Now, no one would be able to stop the machine empire from taking over.

A/N: The next chapter will be up soon. See ya!


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers, no matter how much I wish I did.

A/N: Yes, the Zeo powers are coming. Maybe not this chapter, but soon. I don't know exactly how the rangers found the Zeo crystal on the show, so, I'm just making it up as I go. Hope you like it. Thanks for reading and reviewing. It means a lot.

Dimitria looked up as Dulcea and Zordon came back into the main chamber. She could not look them in the eyes as she replayed the battle for them to see.

Zordon clenched his fists at his side as Klank used the stun gun on Jason. He swore softly as the cogs teleported away, taking Jason with them.

Dulcea turned to face Dimitria. "How are the rangers," she asked.

Dimitria shook her head. "They have not regained consciousness," she said. "The sudden drain of their powers took them completely unaware. They will be fine, their bodies just need to adjust."

Zordon turned to Dimitria. "I'm going after Jason," he said. "I'm not going to leave him in Mondo's hands."

Dulcea put her hand on his arm. "We're going after him," she said. "It will take more than just you to free him."

Summers and Phelps had been standing quietly to the side, watching everything that had happened. The two agents stepped forward. "We'd like to help," Phelps said. "I know we don't have any powers, but, we know how to handle weapons. Just tell us what to do and we'll do it."

Dimitria smiled at them. "I have just the thing for you," she said. She turned to Zordon and Dulcea. "Go quickly," she said. "I fear Jason's identity will be revealed if you don't hurry."

Zordon and Dulcea teleported out of the power chamber, leaving Dimitria with Summers and Phelps.

Dimitria began to walk towards a back room. "Come with me," she said. "I have special weapons for you to use. It will help when the cogs come back."

Summers and Phelps followed her, eager to help in any way they could.

King Mondo stood on the balcony of his palace, looking over his army of cogs. He glanced down at the power coins that he held in his hand. He turned away from the army and walked over to Klank, placing the power coins on the counter in front of him. "Destroy these," he ordered. "Along with the morphing grid. I don't want those pesky power rangers to be able to stop me."

Klank bowed to him. "Yes, sire," he said. "It will be done right away." He grabbed up the power coins and took them to his lab. He placed the coins on a table that looked like a big grid. He went over to a control panel and pushed some buttons. The power coins began to glow, along with the grid they were lying upon. The coins began to smoke, then, dissolved into nothing, the grid disappearing along with them. Klank pushed some more buttons and the grid seemed to glow green, then exploded, dissolving into nothing.

Mondo saw the green flash in distant space, watching in satisfaction as a large grid filled it, then exploded into tiny little pieces. He turned to Machina. "I think I should pay our prisoner a visit," he said. "Care to join me my dear?"

Machina nodded. "I would love to," she said. "I think we should find out just who is under that mask. He should be awake by now." She linked her arm in Mondo's and they walked down to their dungeon, heading for Jason's cell.

Jason slowly came out of the effects from the stun gun. He opened his eyes and looked around carefully. He found himself in a cell, lying on the cold stone floor. He raised his hands to his head, finding it was still covered by his hood and mask. He looked at the cuffs around his wrists, leading to thick chains that were attached to the wall behind him. He sat up slowly, resting his elbows on his drawn up knees as he pressed his back against the wall of his cell. He leaned his head back against the wall, trying to remember how he got here. The last thing he remembered was Klank kneeling down beside him. He heard some noise in the hall outside his cell and looked up. He stood up slowly as Mondo and Machina walked up to his cell.

Mondo looked into the cell, finding Jason on his feet. "Good," he said. "You're awake. That will make things much more interesting for us." He took a key and unlocked the cell, opening the door and allowing Machina to enter before him. He left the door open as he walked in behind her. He turned to Machina. "Would you care to do the honors," he asked.

Machina gave him a little bow and walked over to Jason. She reached out with her left hand, grabbing Jason's right bicep in a grip like steel. She forced him back against the wall of his cell and her right hand gripped his left bicep, effectively holding him still. "He's ready, my dear," she said.

Mondo gave an evil little laugh as Jason attempted to move away from her. He walked over to reach over Machina's shoulder, grabbing Jason's hood. "It will do you no good to struggle, son of Zordon," he said as he began to pull the hood down slowly. "Machina may not look very strong, but, I'm the only one here who is stronger than her. You can not get away."

Jason continued to struggle, trying to move his head away from Mondo's hand, not wanting him to see his face.

Mondo chuckled as he pulled the hood back, getting a good look at Jason's dark hair. Before he could completely remove the hood, he heard a noise behind himself. He released Jason's hood and turned around, right into the kick that Zordon delivered. Mondo staggered off to the side, away from Machina and Jason.

Zordon followed Mondo up, taking his staff and hooking it under Mondo's chin, sending him staggering back into one of the walls of the cell.

Machina released Jason's arms and spun around, ready to go after Zordon. She never saw the kick from Dulcea until it connected with her face, sending her staggering in the opposite direction from Mondo.

Dulcea wielded her staff, snapping one end of it around and catching Machina in the stomach.

Machina bent backwards a little, but, was quick enough to grab the staff in her hands, preventing Dulcea from pulling it back.

Dulcea didn't try to jerk her staff free. Instead, she swung the top of the staff around in a semi-circle, striking Machina on the side of the head.

Machina staggered over towards the front of the cell as Dulcea turned to Jason, bringing her staff down on one of the cuffs.

Jason felt the cuff snap in two and fall off his left wrist. His left hand flashed over and grabbed the right cuff, summoning his strength. He snapped this cuff off and turned to see Zordon having trouble with Mondo. He was about to go help him when someone grabbed his arms from behind, pulling them back and holding him by the elbows, preventing him from moving.

Klank grabbed Jason, holding him away from his king. He pulled Jason towards the door of the cell, unnoticed by the four battling in the cell.

Jason struggled with all his might, but, Klank was strong and pulled him out of the cell and into the hallway. Jason struggled as Klank forced him towards the doorway leading out of the dungeon. They got to the doorway and Jason made a desperate move. He lifted his legs, catching the wall beside the doorway with his feet. He bent his knees, then, straightened his legs, shoving Klank backwards from the door. Jason used the momentum from his push to flip over Klank's head, making him lose his grip on Jason's arms.

Klank turned as Jason landed behind him on his feet. Klank pulled his stun gun out once again, stalking towards Jason, meaning to knock him out and put him in another cell. "You are indeed a pest," Klank said, watching as Jason slowly backed away from him. "I'm going to have to suggest to his majesty that we knock some of the feistiness out of you. Get you more under control."

Jason continued to back away from Klank, not out of fear, but, wanting to find more room to maneuver so he could fight him. He smiled under his mask. "Vile tried that," he said. "It didn't work for him, what makes you think you can do any better?"

Klank gave a little snarl of anger and rushed at Jason, the stun gun aiming for his chest.

Jason balanced his weight on his left leg, brining his right knee up to his chest. He spun to the side, letting the stun gun pass him by and snapped his right foot forward.

The blow caught Klank in the side, sending him hurtling into an empty cell. He dropped the stun gun on the floor, watching helplessly as it skidded on the floor past Jason.

Jason put his right leg down and grabbed the door to the cell, slamming it shut. He walked over to where the stun gun had fallen and picked it up, heading for the cell they had kept him in. He entered the cell and placed the stun gun against Machina's back, pressing the trigger.

Machina stiffened as sparks flew from her back, making her stop her attack on Dulcea as she collapsed onto the floor.

Dulcea gave Jason a grateful smile. "Thank you," she said. Machina had backed her up to the wall, leaving her no avenue of escape. She looked behind him and her eyes widened. "Look out," she yelled, just a fraction of a second too late.

Jason turned and met Mondo's fist as it connected with the side of his head. He flew across the cell and slammed into the bars, collapsing onto the floor. The stun gun flew from his hand, skidding out into the hallway, out of reach for those in the cells.

Mondo didn't even glance at Jason as he advanced on Dulcea, Zordon down on his hands and knees behind him.

Dulcea tried to move away from him, but, he was blocking her way to the door of the cell. She suddenly snapped the one end of her staff at him, catching him on the side of the head.

Mondo staggered from the blow, heading for the back wall of the cell. He managed to stop his progress and turned, facing Dulcea once again. He failed to notice that Zordon had managed to come to his feet, approaching him from the other side. "Well," Mondo said. "I was right about him being your son, wasn't I? You two would not have come here to rescue him if you didn't have a personal interest in his well being, now would you?"

Zordon suddenly appeared beside Dulcea, both of them blocking Mondo's access to Jason as they wielded their staffs. Dulcea shook her head. "Even if what you say is true," she began, "why do you think we wouldn't come to rescue him otherwise? He is a ninjetti after all. I'm a ninjetti master. It is my job to help them whenever I can."

Mondo gave a little laugh, distracting them from Machina, who was beginning to stir behind them. "Oh, he is more than just a ninjetti," Mondo said. " I may not have seen his face, but, I did see his insignia. Only one would have the cougar ninjetti powers. That would be the Ultimate Ninjetti warrior, your son."

Zordon narrowed his eyes at Mondo, regarding him with wariness. "Our son died centuries ago," he said. "What makes you think that he is still alive?"

Mondo laughed louder, looking past them to see Machina on her feet, walking quietly over to Jason's prone body. "There is one way to prove that he is your son," he said. "Check the inside of his left wrist, dear. He will have a special mark there, proving who he is."

Dulcea and Zordon whirled around, as Machina knelt down, lifting Jason's left wrist and moving his communicator band aside. Before they could move to help their son, Mondo struck the two of them from behind, knocking them down to their hands and knees.

Machina looked at the mark on the inside of Jason's wrist and set his arm down, looking up to Mondo. "You were right, dear," she said. "He is their son."

Mondo nodded and shot out electricity into Zordon and Dulcea, knocking them unconscious. He walked over to Machina as she stood up. "Then, we need to take him out of here," he said, bending down and lifting Jason up off the floor. He flung Jason over his shoulder and walked out of the cell, Machina following behind him.

Machina closed the door to the cell, locking it and looking down at Zordon and Dulcea. "This has been a good day," she said. "We've captured not only the Ultimate Ninjetti, but, his parents as well. Do we kill them?"

Mondo shook his head, opening the door to the cell that Klank was in, letting him out of it. "Not yet," he said, shifting Jason's body on his shoulder. "Let them rot in there for a little while. We need to send some cogs down to earth, get things moving on taking over the planet. With them helpless here, their son our prisoner as well, and the rangers powerless, we should be able to take over this pitiful planet easily." He headed towards the doorway, carrying Jason's unconscious body towards the lab. "I want to get a good look at this one's face," he said. "Find out who he is and then, we can decide just what to do with him."

Machina and Klank followed him out of the dungeon, heading for the lab, leaving Zordon and Dulcea lying on the floor of the cell, unaware of anything happening around them.

Summers and Phelps turned away from the viewing globe, facing Dimitria. "Is there any way you could get us in there," Summers asked. "If I'm wrong, just tell me, but, them finding out Jason's identity would not be good, right?"

Dimitria sighed. "No, that would not be good," she said. "His identity must remain a secret. If the alliance of evil found out who he is, they will not stop until he is dead, or turned to their side. His life and the lives of those around him, would be in constant danger."

Phelps stepped forward. "So, get us in there," he said. "We can sneak in and free him and his parents."

Dimitria shook her head. "You have no protection," she said. "I can not let you go in there with no powers."

Summers shook his head. "Jason needs us," he said. "We can help more than you think. We have the weapons you gave us and they won't detect us the way they would someone with powers. Give us a chance."

Dimitria smiled at them. "All right," she said. "I don't know what else to do, so, I will send you two there. Get Jason free first, then worry about Dulcea and Zordon after that." She walked over to a control panel, pressing some buttons on it. She turned around to see Summers and Phelps teleport away.

Jason awoke to find himself strapped down on a table in Klank's lab. He could not move more than his head. He heard an evil chuckle and turned his head to find Mondo and Machina standing beside him.

Mondo leaned down, his machine eyes staring into Jason's. "Time to find out who you are," he said, reaching for Jason's mask. He was just about to pull it down when they heard a commotion in the hallway. He gave a snarl of anger and stood back up, turning towards the door. "What is going on now," he demanded, looking at Klank.

Before Klank could answer, the door to the lab blew in, followed by two cogs who collapsed onto the floor, huge holes in their chests.

Laser blasts shot out from the doorway, catching Mondo and Machina in the chests. They flew back to land on the floor, their machinery going haywire from the blasts.

Klank flew backwards from another blast, also collapsing onto the floor.

Jason looked to the door, his eyes widening in surprise as Summers and Phelps came charging into the lab.

Phelps gave Jason as small smile as he reached his side, unfastening the straps that held him down. "We couldn't just sit still and watch," he said. "We still have a job to do."

Summers helped Jason off the table, grabbing his shoulder to steady him as he staggered slightly. "We need to get back to the dungeon," Summers said. "Zordon and Dulcea are still there, knocked out the last we knew."

Jason nodded, glancing over his shoulder at Mondo and Machina. They were starting to get their gears to work properly. He looked back to the two agents. "Let's get out of here," he said. "We'll grab my parents and get back to the power chamber."

Summers and Phelps followed him from the lab, heading for the dungeon.

Dimitria was in the medical area, checking on the rangers. She frowned as she read the test results. None of them were awake yet. The tests showed that they were fine, they should all be awake and wanting to get back into the battle. She put the test results down and checked the rangers vitals once again. She could find no reason for them not waking up. She decided to try one more test to see if they had some sort of spell over them. She took out the equipment and began running the tests, trying to figure out just what was going on.

Jason and Phelps stood back as Summers shot the lock on the cell door, pulling it open and entering the cell. He knelt over Zordon and Dulcea, looking up at Jason and shaking his head. "They're still out," he said.

Jason and Phelps entered the cell and knelt down beside him.

Jason looked at his parents, concern on his face. "They should be awake by now," he said. "Something is wrong." He looked at Phelps and Summers. "Rob, grab my shoulder and Dulcea's shoulder. Grant, you do the same to my other shoulder and Zordon's shoulder. I can teleport all of us out of here, but, we need to be touching."

Summers and Phelps did as Jason ordered, holding onto him and his parents tightly.

Jason lifted his communicator and pressed the teleportation button, teleporting the five of them away from the machine palace.

Dimitria came out of the medical room, concern filling her. The tests showed that the rangers were under a powerful spell, one that was keeping them from waking up. She looked up to see Jason teleporting into the power chamber, Summers and Phelps holding on to him and his parents. She walked over to them, glancing down at Zordon and Dulcea, who were still not moving. She looked at Summers and Phelps. "Please take them into the medical room," she said.

Jason watched them carry his parents into the medical room and looked at Dimitria, seeing the concern on her face. "What's wrong," he asked. "Where are Tommy and the others."

Dimitria placed her hand on his arm as Summers and Phelps carried Zordon and Dulcea into the medical room. "The rangers have not woken up yet," she said. "They are under some strong spell, one that is preventing them from waking up. I fear the Zordon and Dulcea may have fallen under the same spell."

Jason frowned, shaking his head. "How is that possible," he said. "The machine empire doesn't do magic, does it?"

Dimitria shook her head. "I've never known them to," she said. "I've only known them to use brute strength, nothing do to with magic."

Jason sighed, leaning against one of the counters in the power chamber. "It can't be Rita and Zedd," he said, pulling his hood and mask down. "You said that their powers are not as strong as they used to be. So, who else is in the game?"

Dimitria shook her head. "I don't know," she said, walking over to one of the control panels. "But, I can do a scan around Angel Grove and the moon. It may pinpoint where the magic is coming from and who it is."

Jason nodded and stepped away from the counter, holding his hands to his side. "Cougar Ninjetti, power down," he said. His ninjetti outfit disappeared and he stood once more in his regular clothes. He looked towards the medical room as Summers and Phelps came out of it. "Any change," he asked.

The two agents shook their heads. "We put them on empty beds," Phelps said. "None of them are moving, barely even breathing."

Dimitria looked at Jason, seeing the exhaustion that was coming over him. "It will take a little while for the scan to be completed," she said. "You should go get some rest."

Jason shook his head. "I can't," he said. "What if Mondo decides to try something again?"

Dimitria walked over to him, putting her hand on his shoulder. "I have all ready contacted the Aquitanian Rangers," she said. "They are on their way here to help as we speak. Go get some rest, you need it."

Jason reluctantly headed for one of the back rooms, going to lie down. He entered the room he had used before he got his apartment. He closed the door and went over to the bed, lying down. He was asleep almost before his head hit the pillow.

A/N: The next one will be up soon. Thanks for reading.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers. If only, if only.

A/N: Get ready for a surprise.

Jason sat up in bed with a start, sweat pouring down his face. He had just had a nightmare, seeing the face of the person who was behind the magic spell. He shook his head, trying to remember who he had seen in the nightmare, but, the face would not come back to him. He ran a shaking hand over his face, letting his breath out in a long sigh. He got out of bed slowly and walked over to the dresser that was still in this room. He took out some clean clothes and headed for the bathroom, wanting to take a shower and try to clear his mind. He knew the person behind this spell, and the knowledge scared him. It was someone he had trusted in the past. Someone who was now against him. He stood under the hot water, trying in vain to remember the face from his nightmare. No matter how hard he tried, he could not see the face again. He got out of the shower and dressed slowly, trying to calm his nerves from the nightmare.

Dimitria turned from the control panel as she heard Jason come out of the room. She frowned at him. "You should still be resting," she said. "I was going to wake you when I found the source of the spell."

Jason shook his head. "I can't," he said. "I had a dream that showed me who was behind this spell. I can't remember who it was, but I know that this person is someone who used to be close to me."

Dimitria frowned again. "Then, this person is after you personally," she said, anger in her voice. "We need to find the source of that spell. If we don't, the rangers and your parents will not wake up."

Jason looked up as the alarms started going off. He turned to the viewing globe to see cogs entering the city, going after it's citizens. He turned to Dimitria. "What can I do," he asked.

Dimitria looked at him. "Stay here," she said. "The Aquitanian Rangers are here. I've all ready sent them out to fight the cogs. I need you available to destroy the source of the spell when we find it."

Jason sighed in frustration, but did not argue with her, knowing that he was the only available to do this. He watched in the viewing globe for a few seconds, then turned as they heard one of the computers beep. He walked over to it with Dimitria.

Dimitria read the information and frowned, turning to face Jason. "The spell is coming from the underground city," she said with concern. "It is coming from one of the rooms that Vile used as his chamber while there."

Jason looked at her, shaking his head. "How is that possible," he asked. "Vile is gone for good this time, right? He's not coming back?"

Dimitria nodded. "You destroyed him completely," she said. "It is not him. But, it is a very powerful spell. We can not break it from here. We could probably stop it for a little while, but, they would just fall back under it eventually. In order for them to be free of it, you will need to go there and destroy the orb it is coming from."

Jason nodded. "How will I know if I find the right orb," he asked.

Dimitria looked at the information from the computer. "It will be blue colored," she said. "All you will have to do is smash it, making sure that it will not be able to be repaired." She looked at Jason, concern on her face. "Please be careful," she said. "The person behind this will be waiting for you to come and try to stop this. You may be walking into a trap."

Jason looked at her. "I'll have to chance it," he said. "There is no one else who can do this. I'll be careful." He crossed his arms in front of his chest, but did not call on his powers as a thought came to him. He glanced at Dimitria. "What if I go in without calling on my powers," he asked. "Do you think they are waiting for the Ultimate Ninjetti, thinking that I wouldn't come another way?"

Dimitria looked thoughtfully at him. "You may have something there," she said. "They may not know who you are, so, they will be watching for the Ultimate Ninjetti. Maybe going in without your powers will be the safest way." She put a hand on his arm, meeting his eyes with her own. "Get in there and destroy this orb," she instructed. "Then, get out. Don't try to take this person down alone. He/she will probably have more followers than you can handle alone."

Jason nodded at her. "Don't worry," he said. "All I want to do is free the rangers and my parents. I'll worry about this person later."

Dimitria nodded and let go of his arm, stepping back as Jason teleported out of the power chamber. "Please be careful, Jason," she whispered. "I have a bad feeling about this."

Jason arrived at the closed subway tunnel, entering it cautiously. He saw no one hiding in it and he walked down it until he came to a blocked up portion. He tapped lightly on the wall and watched as it slid open slowly. He entered the tunnel behind it, moving to the side and staying in the darkness, heading slowly towards the underground city. He made it to the end of the tunnel and stopped in front of the door there, listening for any sounds of activity behind it. He heard nothing and cautiously opened the door, looking into the room beyond it. He entered the room, closing the door quietly behind himself. He walked across the room, passing the tables that were strewn about it, and came to the door on the opposite side. He paused once again, listening for anyone beyond the door. When he was sure that no one was there, he pulled the door open and slipped out of the room, closing the door quietly once again. He headed quietly down the hall, going straight for the door that led into Vile's old chambers. Jason placed his ear against the door, wanting to make sure that this room was empty. He heard voices coming towards the door and moved off to his right, fading into the shadows.

The door opened and four men came out of the room, following a robed figure. They did not see the silent figure standing deep in the shadows as they walked down the hallway. They came to the end of the hallway and went through the door at the end, closing it behind themselves.

Jason moved from the shadows, opening the door and slipping inside the chambers. He looked around as the door closed behind him. He saw an open doorway and a blue glow coming from the room beyond it. He walked over to the doorway and entered the room, seeing the blue orb sitting on the table in the middle of the room. He walked up to the table, picking up the orb. He saw the rangers and his parents in the orb and he drew back his arm, throwing the orb against the far wall.

The orb struck the wall and shattered into tiny pieces. The pieces fell to the floor as a blue mist rose up, dissolving into the air.

Jason gave a small smile of satisfaction, lifting his left arm up to teleport out of the city.

A hand came from nowhere, grabbing his left wrist and jerking it away from his right hand. Before Jason could even react, another hand came from the other side. This one grabbed Jason's right wrist and pulled it away from his body.

Jason struggled to free his wrists as more people grabbed onto his arms and shoulders, turning him to face the doorway. Jason looked at the doorway, seeing the robed figure standing there, it's head down.

The figure walked up to Jason, grabbing his communicator and tearing it off his wrist. It threw the communicator off to the side and turned his wrist, looking at the mark on the inside of it. The figure released his wrist and walked back over towards the doorway, shaking it's head. "Bring him," was all it said.

Jason struggled against the people holding him, but there were too many of them. They forced him into the other room, not giving him a chance to get away. They brought him to a stop in the middle of the room, holding him tightly in vice like grips.

The robed figure stood with it's back to Jason, it's hands hidden beneath it's sleeves. "You are the last person I expected to be the Ultimate Ninjetti, Jason," the figure said, the voice distorted by some device. "I always thought that friends never kept secrets from each other. But the two of us apparently didn't trust each other enough to reveal our true identities." The figure stopped talking and turned around, keeping it's head down. "And here, I thought we were the best of friends at one point," it continued as it slowly raised it's hands. "Of course, after we became power rangers, I couldn't tell you who I really was. I had to keep playing the part. My father ordered me to do that." The hands slowly grabbed the hood, pulling it down ever so slowly, still keeping it's head down. "He told me that if anything ever happened to him, that you would be the one to do it. He thought that you were dead, but informed me of your existence once he found out otherwise." The hood was completely removed and the head of the figure came up slowly, smiling evilly at Jason. "Said, if he died, I was to find you and destroy you, once and for all. He just never told me that it was one of my former best friends that I would be killing."

Jason's eyes widened in shock as he saw the face of his captor. "Zack," he asked, his voice no louder than a whisper. He stood silent, not knowing what to say as Zack's laughter rang throughout the room.

"Surprise, Jason," Zack said. "Welcome to your worst nightmare."

Dimitria looked up as the rangers, Dulcea and Zordon came out of the medical room. She sighed with relief, having been trying to contact Jason with no luck. The computer had informed her when the spell had been broken and she had tried to call Jason, to make sure that he was on his way back here. He did not respond to her calls and worry began to fill her.

Zordon saw the look on her face and walked over to her. "What is it," he asked. ""What's wrong? Does Mondo still have Jason?"

"What," Kim almost shouted. "What are you talking about?"

Before anyone could say anything, the alarms in the power chamber started going off, making everyone turn to the viewing globe. Dimitria sighed as she saw the Aquitanian Rangers in trouble. She turned to the rangers. "You no longer have your morphing powers," she said. "but, you still have the ninjetti powers. I need you to call on them now and go help the Aquitanian Rangers. I'll explain everything later to you."

Tommy nodded reluctantly and turned to the rangers. "Let's do it guys," he said.

"Falcon Ninjetti power!"

"Frog Ninjetti power!"

"Crane Ninjetti power!"

"Wolf Ninjetti power!"

"Bear Ninjetti power!"

"Ape Ninjetti power!"

Dimitria watched them teleport out of the power chamber then turned to Zordon and Dulcea. "There is a lot to explain and not a lot of time," she said. "Jason is not responding to my calls. I have the feeling that he's in danger."

Dulcea looked at her. "What do we need to do," she asked.

Dimitria sighed. "You need to get to the underground city," she answered. "We found something there and Jason went to take care of it. He did, but the person responsible now has him. Otherwise, he would be back here." Before she could say more, they heard the sound of someone teleporting into the power chamber and turned, their eyes widening in surprise as to what they saw.

Zack was about to say something else to Jason when he heard his communicator going off. He walked back into the other room, picking the communicator up and bringing it back, listening to the voice on the other end.

"Jason, please respond," Dimitria said. "Where are you?"

Zack looked at Jason and grinned, waving the communicator in front of Jason's face. "Still have one of these, Jase," he asked. "I thought when we gave up our powers that we had to hand these in, right?"

Jason didn't answer him, his mind was still reeling from everything.

Zack looked at the communicator thoughtfully and a wicked grin came to his face. He strapped the communicator back onto to Jason's left wrist. Then he took a knife out of his pocket, moving to stand behind Jason. He grabbed Jason's left wrist in his left hand, his fingers resting on the buttons. His right hand brought the knife up and pressed the blade tightly against Jason's neck, cutting him slightly. He looked at his followers. "Get everything ready here," he ordered. "I'll be back. Possibly with more sacrifices, besides Jason here." The men bowed and left the room as Zack tightened his hold on Jason. "Let's go visit the command center, Jason," he said, pressing the buttons on Jason's communicator. They teleported out of the underground city and arrived at the power chambers.

Zordon saw Zack behind Jason, a knife to his throat and blood trickling down his neck. He stood there in shock, not knowing what to say or do.

Zack smiled at Zordon. "Well, well, well," he said. "Look who's not in his tube anymore." He pressed the knife tighter against Jason's throat as Zordon made to move towards them. "No, no," Zack said. "I don't want to kill him just yet, but I will if you take one more step."

Jason met his father's eyes and nodded imperceptibly, standing still and calm in Zack's hold.

Zordon relaxed and looked back at Zack. "What are you doing, Zachary," he asked. "Jason is one of your best friends."

Zack gave a little laugh, his left hand letting go of Jason wrist and moving to wrap his arm around Jason's waist, keeping his left arm pinned to his side. "I only pretended to be human, Zordon," he said wickedly. "I never was. My father had me come to earth to learn how earthlings think and act. Said it would help him know how to conquer the planet. I guess that I played my part too well. I forgot all about my past while I was growing up. Remembered it the first time I saw you. Of course, I couldn't tell any of you about it. Had to keep up the act so that none of you would find out. Then, when I went to Geneva it was like all of you forgot about me. I ceased to exist where you were concerned. Well, now, I'm back and ready to avenge my father." Zack moved the knife down Jason's throat, a thin trail of blood following behind it.

Jason winced as the knife cut him, but did not try to struggle. He wanted Zack to think that he was not going to fight him, while he waited for a chance to turn the tables on him.

Zack chuckled as Zordon, Dulcea and Dimitria tensed, seeing Jason's blood. "Now, don't go and do anything stupid," he said, his voice turning menacing. "We don't want him to bleed to death here, do we?"

Zordon glared at Zack. "What do you want, Zachary," he asked, trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

Zack smiled, a truly evil smile. "I'll be taking Jason back to the city with me," he said. "You tell the rangers to come there, alone and unmorphed. I won't sacrifice Jason until they are there to see it. I want them to watch their _hero_ go down in front of them."

Jason felt Zack's hold on him relax slightly and he made his move. His right elbow slammed into Zack's ribs, hearing him give a strangled croak from the impact. Jason's right hand shot up, grabbing Zack's right wrist and pulling it away from his neck. He gave a powerful surge with his left arm, forcing Zack's arm away from his waist. His left hand shot up and grabbed Zack's right arm. Jason bent at the waist and heaved on Zack's arm, sending him flying over his shoulder.

Zack gave a cry of alarm as his feet left the floor, sending him flying over Jason's shoulder. He landed hard on his back, the knife slipping from his grasp. He lay there stunned and unable to catch his breath.

Dimitria pushed some buttons on the control panel and a force field came up, surrounding Zack in it.

Dulcea walked over to Jason, pressing a clean rag against the shallow cut on his neck. She met his eyes with her gaze, giving him a small smile. "Well done," she said.

Jason returned her smile with a small one of his own, then his eyes drifted to his father. He saw the look on Zordon's face and pushed his mother's hand away, going over to his father. He put his hand on Zordon's shoulder. "You didn't know," he said softly. "None of us did."

Zordon looked at Jason. "I should have sensed it," he said, watching Zack as he slowly got to his feet. "I was always able to spot evil in anyone. How did I miss it?"

"The same way we all did," Jason answered him. "He was very good at hiding it. I was his best friend for years and I never saw any sign of it."

Zordon turned his gaze to Jason and gave him a small smile. "I guess he had all of us fooled," he said.

Jason glanced over to Zack, seeing him standing behind the force field, glaring at Jason with hate filled eyes. Jason looked back to his father. "Yes, he did," he said, his voice soft and quiet.

Zordon put his hand on Jason's shoulder, squeezing it gently.

Jason met his gaze and gave him a small smile, neither of them saying a word. Jason released his Zordon's shoulder and turned, walking over to Zack. "Where's Trini," he asked. "Does she know about this?"

Zack grinned at him. "She found out by accident," he said. "She didn't say anything against me, just told me to do what I felt I had to do. She's still in Geneva, waiting to hear what happens."

Jason turned away from him, not sure if he should believe him or not.

Zack laughed. "Don't believe me, Jason," he asked. "Why don't you call her? Oh, wait. You can't. You don't know how to get a hold of her, do you?" He walked up to the edge of the force field. "Why not? She was one of your best friends too," he said, delighting in the tensing of Jason's shoulders. "Oh, wait a minute. I know why. You were too busy coming back here. Just had to play the _hero_ again, huh, Jase?"

Jason refused to turn around and look at Zack, afraid that his face would show how much the words were cutting into him.

Zack laughed louder. "What's the matter, Jase," he asked maliciously. "Don't want to hear the truth? You never could stand to be on the sidelines. Always had to be the one to find all the glory, didn't you? Be the center of attention, the one everyone looked up to. You went off and got your powers and left Trini and I completely in the dark about everything. Didn't even give us a second thought. It was like we never even existed to any of you. Do you know how much that hurt her? She thought that nothing would ever keep you from staying in touch with her. Looks like she was wrong, wasn't she?"

Jason walked away from Zack, not looking at him. The words and tone of voice cut through him like a knife. He silently headed for his room, closing the door behind himself. He needed to be alone for a little while. The last thing he heard before shutting the door was Zack's laughter, following behind him.

A/N: Were you surprised? More later.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers. I know that my life would be very different if I did.

A/N: I know the last chapter was a shocker to you. Sorry, that idea came to me out of the blue. I originally had someone else in mind, but, I couldn't get it to work out right. So, Zack became the one. It came together great after that. Hope you like this one.

Jason paced around his room, thinking of his past with Zack. Something just didn't feel right about this to him. He knew that there was more to this than met the eye. He paused as an idea came to him. He headed out of the room, needing to talk to Dimitria in private.

Dimitria looked up as Jason came out of his room. She saw the look on his face and frowned at him. "What is it," she asked. "You've come up with something?"

Jason took her arm and led her aside, out of hearing range from Zack. "Can you do a scan on him," he asked in a low whisper.

"What kind of scan," she asked, her voice matching his.

"Scan his genetic signature," he said. "See if he's human or alien. Can you do that?"

Dimitria let a small smile come to her face. "You don't think that he's Vile's son, do you," she asked.

Jason shook his head. "I can't see him just standing by and letting us get the morphing powers," he said. "He would have found some way to stop it. Especially if Rita was his sister."

Dimitria's smile broadened. "I'll start the scan right away," she said. "I'll also scan to see if there is a spell on him."

Jason stood where he was as Dimitria walked over to her control panel and began the scan. He glanced over at Zack, seeing him pacing inside the force field. Jason hoped that he was right about this.

Zack felt eyes on him and he stopped pacing, looking up to see Jason watching him. He gave Jason a cruel smile, then turned his back on him. He was not going to talk to him right now.

Jason turned as Dulcea and Zordon walked up to him.

Dulcea looked at her son. "The Aquitanian Rangers have returned from the fight," she said. "They have retired to their chamber to rest and get into their tubes filled with water from Aquitar."

Jason nodded, but before he could say anything, Dimitria walked over, a piece of paper held in her hands.

"You were right, Jason," she said. "He isn't Vile's son. His genetic makeup is completely human."

Jason looked at her. "Is he under a spell," he asked.

Dimitria reluctantly nodded. "He is," she said. "I found the source. It is coming from the underground city. Another orb that is located there."

Jason met her gaze. "I have to go," he said.

Dimitria shook her head. "No," she said. "They will be waiting for you."

Jason put his hand on her arm. "There is no one else," he said. "The rangers have all gone home, so that their families will not miss them. I have to be the one."

Zordon looked at Dimitria. "I'll go with him," he said. "Between the two of us, we can handle any of the warriors who are left there."

Dimitria reluctantly agreed to this. "All right," she said. "But, be careful, both of you. I'll teleport you to the underground city."

Zack stood and watched as Jason and Zordon teleported out of the power chamber. He frowned, wondering what they were up to, but remained silent and continued to pace.

Jason and Zordon arrived at the subway tunnel entrance to the underground city. Jason led his father down the tunnel, keeping them both hidden in the shadows. They made it into the city unnoticed.

Zordon closed his eyes and searched out the power of the spell, wanting to know exactly where they needed to go. He opened his eyes and looked at Jason. "It's in the temple," he said in a low voice. "Hidden near the top of it."

Jason nodded and looked at Zordon. "Lead the way," he said. "I'll watch behind us."

Zordon headed for the temple, making sure they stayed in the shadows, Jason following close behind him.

They entered the temple and climbed the ramps inside of it, making their way to the top. They had just entered a room where the orb was when they found themselves surrounded by warriors, wielding spears.

Jason turned to face some of the warrior, glancing over his shoulder at Zordon. "Destroy the orb," he said. "I'll distract them." He crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Cougar Ninjetti power," he called out. Instantly, his ninjetti outfit covered him. He raised his hand and his staff appeared in it.

Three warriors rushed at him, their spears pointing at his chest.

Jason's staff came around in front of his body, knocking all three spears away. He snapped the bottom of the staff upwards, catching one of the warriors in the stomach.

The warrior doubled over and stumbled away from Jason.

Swift as lightning, Jason snapped the top of the staff down, hitting the forearm of another warrior.

The warrior dropped his spear and shook his numb arm, trying to get some feeling back into it.

The third warrior brought his spear tip back up, meaning to gut Jason with it.

Jason twisted his body to the side, the spear just missing him. He lowered one end of his staff, inserting it between the warrior's legs.

The warrior tripped and fell onto his stomach.

Zordon heard his son fighting behind him as he grabbed the orb. Before any of the warriors could stop him he hurled it onto the ground, watching in satisfaction as it broke into tiny pieces.

Two warriors had managed to grab Jason's arms from behind, causing him to drop his staff. They let him go as the orb smashed and a dark mist came floating up from it.

All of the warriors in the temple immediately dropped their spears, looking around in confusion. None of them knew what they were doing here.

Jason lifted his communicator to his mouth. "Dimitria," he said. "We smashed the orb. How's Zack?"

"He seems to be coming out of the spell," Dimitria's voice said. "He's looking around in confusion. I think you two had better get back here."

Jason turned to Zordon.

Zordon looked at the warriors then nodded at Jason. "Go on," he said. "I'll make sure these men get back to their homes. Go take care of Zack."

Jason nodded and teleported to the power chamber, leaving Zordon to handle the warriors.

Dimitria looked up as Jason teleported back into the power chamber. She pointed at Zack who was looking around in confusion.

Jason powered down and walked over to Zack, watching his eyes carefully.

Zack heard Jason walking over and turned to him, the confusion plain in his eyes. "Where am I," he asked. "What's going on?"

Jason studied Zack for a minute, then looked at Dimitria. "Lower the force field," he said.

Dimitria lowered the field and watched as Jason carefully approached Zack.

"Jason," Zack said. "What is going on?"

"You're in the power chamber, Zack," Jason said. "You were under the spell of Master Vile. He made you believe that you were his son."

"Power Chamber," Zack asked. "What happened to the command center?"

Jason took Zack's arm and led him to a place where he could sit down. "Come on," he said. "I've got a lot to tell you."

An hour later, Zack shook his head, looking at Jason in disbelief. "I did that to you," he asked. "And I said all those things?"

Jason nodded, keeping silent.

Zack frowned. "I'm sorry, Jason," he said. "I didn't mean any of it."

"I know, Zack," he said. "It's okay."

Zack looked around the power chamber. "So, you're a ranger again," he asked.

Jason shook his head. "No," he said. "I'm a ninjetti warrior."

"He's the Ultimate Ninjetti warrior," Dimitria said. "He's just too modest to give himself the title."

Zack grinned at Jason. "I guess you really were too busy to keep in touch," he said. "Wait until I tell Trini this."

Jason grinned at him. "So, she doesn't know about any of this," he asked.

Zack shook his head. "I don't think so," he said. "She's probably worried sick. I told her I would call her when I got here. She thinks I came home for a family emergency."

"So, you need to go back to Switzerland," Jason asked.

Zack nodded. "I'm still signed up for the peace conference," he said. "We should be done in about six months. Then, Trini and I were planning to come home to Angel Grove."

Jason looked at Dimitria. "Can we get him back to Switzerland," he asked. "Without being too obvious about it?"

Dimitria nodded. "We can," she said. "I'll teleport him to the park near his hotel room. He can go to the conference from there."

Zack stood up and looked at Jason. "I'll explain everything to Trini," he said. "I know that she'll understand."

Jason nodded, holding out his hand. "Take care, Zack," he said. "Come back as soon as you can. Billy, Kim and Tommy will want to see the both of you."

Zack took Jason's hand, then pulled him into a hug. "I'll see you soon," he said. "Tell Zordon that I'm sorry."

"I will," Jason said as he stepped back, watching as Zack teleported out of the power chamber. Jason turned to Dimitria. "I'd better get back to my apartment," he said. "Grant and Rob will want to know that everything is all right."

Dimitria nodded. "I'll let you know if we need you for anything," she said. She teleported Jason to his apartment, letting her breath out in a sigh.

The next day, Summers opened Jason's apartment door to find the rangers standing outside of it. He smiled at them. "Come on in," he said. "Jason said you'd be by today."

Kim looked at him in puzzlement. "How did he know," she asked.

Summers grinned as he closed the door behind them. "He said that you never got an explanation to what happened," he said. "He knew you'd want to know about all that happened. Go on in and have a seat. We've got sandwiches and iced tea for everyone."

Two hours later, the rangers sat looking at Jason as he finished telling them about everything that had happened.

Kim put her arm around his waist. "I'm glad you were able to figure it out," she said. "I don't think I could handle Zack being evil."

"Me neither," Billy said. "I'm glad you were right, Jason."

"Me too," Jason said.

Rocky looked around, about to say something when all of their communicators beeped.

Jason looked at Summers and Phelps as Tommy answered Dimitria.

"This is Tommy," he said. "What is it, Dimitria?"

"Tommy, you and the others need to come to the power chamer," Dimitria's voice said over his communicator. "Bring Jason as well. I've found some new powers for all of you."

Tommy looked at Summers. "We'll need to go," he said.

Summers nodded. "We'll think of something to cover for you," he said. "If we have to, we'll just say that all of you decided to have a slumber party. Separate bedrooms of course."

Tommy grinned and looked at the others as he stood up. "Let's get going guys," he said.

They all stood up and teleported to the power chamber.

Dimitria turned to them as they teleported into the power chamber. "I've found a new source of power for you," she said. "However, it will require all of you to travel to the planet Triforia. You need to find the Zeo Crystals. They will give you powers beyond what you had as morphing rangers."

Tommy looked at the others. "Are we all going," he asked. "Even Jason?"

Dimitria nodded. "Even Jason," she said. "Although he will not be getting a Zeo Crystal. He has other powers waiting there for him."

Jason looked at her, a puzzled expression on his face. "What other powers," he asked.

Dimitria shook her head. "Prince Trey will explain things to you," she said. "Be careful. There are those on Triforia who will not like earthlings getting the Zeo powers. So, watch out for any sign of treachery."

Tommy nodded along with the others. "We'll keep an eye out for trouble," he said.

Dimitria nodded and pushed the buttons to teleport them to Triforia. She then pushed some more buttons and walked over to the viewing globe, looking at the face that appeared in it. "They are on their way," she said. "Please watch over them. We need them here on earth."

The man nodded at her. "I'll will personally see to it that they are protected," he said. "Is he with them?"

Dimitria nodded. "He is," she said. "Are you sure that he is the one?"

The man nodded. "He is," he answered. "The Gold Powers have chosen him."

Dimitria nodded. "How will Prince Trey take that news," she asked.

"He is to be coronated king of Triforia," he said. "The gold powers have all ready left him, waiting in suspension for the transfer."

Prince Trey watched from his palace window as the rangers teleported to his planet. He turned to his advisor. "They are here," he said. "When do we transfer the powers?"

"Not until tomorrow night, your highness," the man said. "It will have to be done here, in your private chambers. Many triforians are against the powers going to an earthling."

Trey frowned. "Zordon's son is not an earthling," he said. "He is from Phaedos. That is where he was born."

"I know," his advisor said. "But, a lot of them feel that he will hold onto the attitudes of an earthling, since he was raised there. They do not care that he has the cougar ninjetti powers. They only see that he is part of earth."

"Then, he will have to convince them otherwise," Trey said. "Let's go welcome the rangers and Zordon's son."

The two of them walked out of the prince's chambers, heading for the great hall to meet the earthlings.

Tommy led the rangers into the great hall, noticing that many of the people there were staring at Jason and whispering to each other.

Kim put her arm around Jason's waist, walking along beside him. She noticed the people staring at him and suddenly felt very protective of him.

Jason got an uneasy feeling as they walked along, his arm slipping around Kim's shoulders. "It's almost like they know me," he said softly to her.

Kim nodded. "And not in a friendly way," she said, noticing that there were a lot of glares directed at her boyfriend. "I don't like this."

Aisha moved to walk directly beside Tommy, right in front of Jason and Kim.

Rocky, Billy and Adam moved to walk on either side of them and behind them, forming a protective semi-circle around the two of them.

Jason glanced around, the uneasy feeling growing as soldiers approached them, spears held in the ready positions.

The group of friends came to a stop as the soldiers surrounded them, spears pointing at them all.

A man pushed his way through the crowd, staring at Jason intensely. "You must come with us," he ordered.

Tommy stepped protectively in front of Jason. "He stays with us," he said, his voice low and threatening. Spears were suddenly pointed at his throat, the tips pressing into his skin.

"Tommy," Jason said in alarm. Before any of them could move, more spears pressed against the throats of the rangers. Jason looked around, seeing his friend's lives in danger and made a decision. He looked at the man. "I'll go with you, "he said. "Just leave my friends alone."

The man smiled in satisfaction. "Very well," he said. "Come over here to me and I'll order the soldiers to lower their weapons."

"I don't think that will be necessary," an authoritative voice said. "He is not gong anywhere. And, if my soldiers know what is good for them, they will remove their weapons and back off."

The soldiers immediately removed their spears and stepped back, coming to attention.

The rangers let out their breaths in relief and studied the young man who approached them.

The man smiled at them. "I am Prince Trey," he said. "I apologize for your rude welcome. Please, follow me. There is much to tell you." He looked at Jason, then turned without another word, walking back in the direction that he had come from.

The man who had tried to take Jason away moved to walk beside Trey. "Your highness," he said. "You can not do this. Those powers are to remain on Triforia. Especially the gold powers."

Trey stopped walking and turned on the man, an angry expression on his face. "It is in the prophecies that this would happen," he said in a low voice. "Do not try to interfere again, Darien. I will have to place you in the dungeon if you do."

The man glared at Trey, but backed away, bowing at the waist. "As you wish, your highness," he said, disdain in his voice. "But, the people will not stand for this. You will see."

The rangers exchanged puzzled glances as Trey turned from the man and continued on towards the dining hall. He led the rangers into the hall and had his advisor close the door behind them. "Please sit down," he said. "There is not a lot of time. You must hear what is to happen, then begin your journey to the Zeo cave."

The group of friends took seats as Trey sat at the head of the table. "Again, I must apologize," he said. "The people of Triforia are very protective of the Zeo powers. They do not want to allow the prophecies to come true." His gaze turned to Jason. "Especially the ones about the gold powers."

"Gold powers," Jason asked.

Trey's advisor walked up to Jason, placing an open book in front of him. "It is written in our prophecies that a man from earth would come here at the appointed time," he said. "One who is from earth but born on another planet. One whom the gold powers would chose to take the place of the prince, as the Gold Ranger." He placed his hand underneath a drawing in the book. "One who looked like this."

Jason looked at the drawing and his eyes widened. It was like looking in a mirror. The drawing was of him, everything was identical. His eyes rose to meet those of Trey. "Me," he asked.

Trey smiled and nodded. "I have not held the gold powers for months now," he said. "They left me, waiting in suspension until you got here. They have chosen you to take my place as the gold ranger."

A/N: Sorry this one was so long in coming. Hope you liked it. See you next time.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers. Does that say enough?

Tommy looked at Trey. "How do you know that he is the one," he asked.

Trey's advisor picked up the book and took it over to Tommy. "He is the one," he said. "Look at the drawing there. There is no mistake."

Tommy looked at the drawing and his eyes widened in surprise. He looked at Jason, then glanced down at the book once again.

Jason looked at Trey. "What about my ninjetti powers," he asked. "Will I be giving them up?"

Trey shook his head. "Your ninjetti powers will enhance the gold ranger powers," he said. "Making you stronger. But, being the gold ranger will enable you to help the rangers fight in battles without the alliance of evil discovering who you are, Jason."

"You know my name," Jason asked.

Trey nodded. "The gold powers gave me your name when they separated from me," he said with a small smile. "It just came into my head. There is no doubt that you are the one they have chosen to become the greatest gold ranger of all time."

Jason sat back, deep in thought. He finally looked up at Trey, allowing a small smile. "If they have chosen me," he began, "then, I'll accept the powers. But, I don't understand why I would be the one. There must be someone more worthy than me."

Trey's advisor smiled. "That sounds like one of the reasons, right there," he said. "Someone too modest to brag about his own abilities would be one the powers are drawn to. And someone who has a heart of gold."

Kim smiled, putting her hand on Jason's arm. "That sounds like you," she said softly.

Jason smiled at her, then turned his attention back to Trey. "What about the others," he asked. "How do they get their powers?"

Trey looked at the group before him. "They have to travel to the caves outside of the city," he said. "The Zeo crystals are hidden there, waiting for the chosen ones to find them."

Tommy looked at the others, then turned to Trey. "When do we leave," he asked.

Trey stood up. "As soon as Marcus here can arrange an escort of my trusted soldiers," he said. "I don't want Darien to have the chance of stopping you."

Billy looked up. "Do you really thing that he'd come after us," he asked.

Trey nodded. "He is a fanatic who wants to control the Zeo powers and the gold powers," he said. "And he has a loyal band of followers. They will try anything they can to keep the powers here on Triforia."

Marcus walked over to Trey. "I can not leave you alone, your highness," he said. "I don't trust Darien not to try anything here while I am gone."

Trey looked at Marcus. "You know the way to the Zeo caves," he said. "You are the only one I trust to lead the rangers there. The royal guards can stay here with Jason and I for protection."

Marcus reluctantly agreed. "All right," he said. "I will lead them to the caves. I will pick eight of your most loyal soldiers to accompany us. But promise me that you will not let your guard down."

Trey nodded. "I promise," he said. "I will make sure that Jason and I stay safe."

An hour later, Tommy and the rangers followed Marcus out of a back entrance from the palace, heading for the Zeo caves. Tommy nervously glanced at Marcus. "Do you think that Prince Trey and Jason will be safe," he asked.

Marcus looked doubtful. "I hope so," he said. "But, Darien thinks that the gold powers should go to him. He will try to stop the transfer of powers if he can. That is why we must get you to the Zeo caves and find the crystals. The sooner you get your powers, the sooner we can return to the palace."

Tommy nodded and followed him without saying anything else.

They had only traveled a half mile when the caves appeared in front of them. Marcus stopped and pointed to the cave on the right. "That is the Zeo cave," he said. "You will find the crystals in there. We can not go in with you. Only the chosen ones may enter freely."

Tommy looked at the others. "Everybody ready," he asked. After receiving nods from the others, he looked at Marcus. "Is there anything special we need to do," he asked.

Marcus shook his head. "The prophecy states that the Zeo crystals will chose who they go to," he said. "All you have to do is enter the cave."

Tommy nodded and walked towards the cave, followed by the rangers. They all entered the cave, going down a long tunnel. At the end of the tunnel, the cave expanded into a large open area.

The rangers carefully stepped into the open area, looking at the crystals on the walls.

Kim walked off to her right and a pink crystal removed itself from the wall, moving to hover in front of her. Kim reached out for it and it glowed brightly. She took the crystal in her hand. It glowed briefly for a moment, then disappeared. She felt the power still, as it filled her.

Aisha stepped into the area and the yellow crystal moved to hover in front of her. After she took it, it also disappeared. She took a deep breath as her power flowed through her.

Rocky walked off to the left and the blue crystal moved to him. He took it in his hand and watched it disappear. He felt the power coursing through him and smiled.

Adam was right behind Rocky as the green crystal floated over to him. He took it and it did the same thing, glowing for a minute, then disappearing. He felt the power surging through him and met Rocky's eyes, smiling.

Tommy walked behind Kim and Aisha as the red crystal moved to him. He took it and it glowed for a few seconds then disappeared, it's power filling him from top to bottom.

Billy looked around the chamber and a white crystal floated over to him. It glowed brightly at him. He took it in his hand and watched as it disappeared. He felt the power flowing through him and looked at the others, seeing each of them glowing slightly in their colors.

Tommy looked up as two more crystals floated over to him, one purple, the other silver. They did not glow, just dropped into his hands. He looked at Billy.

Billy shrugged. "Maybe we're supposed to find the two who they belong to," he said. "It looks like we're supposed to take them with us."

Tommy nodded and looked at the others. "Let's get back to the palace," he said. "I want to make sure that Jason is safe."

The others nodded and followed him out of the cave, meeting Marcus outside of it.

Marcus looked at them, then turned to face the city. "It looks like you were just in time," he said. "The palace is under attack."

They all turned to see a huge spaceship hovering over the palace.

Tommy looked at the others. "Let's do it guys," he said.

The rangers stood with their arms down at their sides, twisting their wrists. Their Zeonizers appeared on their wrists. They raised their arms, bringing their wrists together to connect their zeonizers.

"Zeo Ranger one, pink!"

"Zeo Ranger two, yellow!"

"Zeo Ranger three, blue!"

"Zeo Ranger four, green!"

"Zeo Ranger five, red!"

"Zeo Ranger six, white!"

Trey and Jason were in the courtyard when the spaceship appeared out of no where.

Jason grabbed Trey's arm and they ran towards the palace, wanting to get into some shelter. Before they could make it back inside, cogs appeared in front of them.

Jason was about to cross his arms and call on his ninjetti powers when a voice behind him stopped him.

"Well, Prince Trey," the mechanical voice said. "This is a pleasant surprise. Who's your friend?"

Jason and Trey turned to find Klank standing in front of them, cogs around him as well. Before either one of them could move, the cogs behind them came up and grabbed their arms, holding them in iron grips.

Jason struggled to get free as Klank walked over to them.

Klank approached Trey, bowing at the waist slightly. "I'm surprised to find you here, defenseless, your highness," he said. "Where is your royal guard?"

Trey glared at Klank. "What do you want, Klank," he asked, anger in his voice.

Klank gave a little laugh. "I came here to stop the rangers from getting the zeo powers," he said. "But, his highness, King Mondo, might be pleased if I bring you back as well." He glanced over at Jason. "You didn't answer my question," he said. "Who is your friend?"

Jason struggled against the hold of the cogs, but it was no use. They were not going to release him.

Klank walked over to him, grabbing him by the hair and forcing him to look into his mechanical eyes. "There is something familiar about you," he said. "Have we met before?"

Jason refused to answer him.

Klank released his hair, stepping back to study him carefully. Before he could do more, the cogs holding Jason suddenly flew back, sparks shooting from them. Klank spun around as the cogs holding Trey were blown back, sparks shooting out of them.

The Zeo rangers stood in front of Klank, lowering their zeo pistols. The red zeo ranger looked at Klank. "I suggest that you leave them alone," he said. "They happen to be friends of ours."

Klank looked around, seeing all of his cogs down for the moment. He nodded slightly at the red zeo ranger. "Until the next time," he said and teleported away.

The rangers looked around as the cogs began to disappear, leaving them alone in the courtyard with Jason and Trey.

Jason looked up as the space ship hovering over the palace moved, heading back into space. He looked back to the rangers, grinning as they powered down. "Good timing," he said.

Kim smiled at him, walking over to him and putting her arm around his waist. "Are you okay," she asked.

Jason nodded. "Fine," he said. He glanced at Trey. "Are you okay, your highness," he asked.

Trey smiled at Jason and nodded. "Thanks to your friends," he said. He looked at Marcus. "I don't think we should wait for tomorrow," he said. "Jason should get the powers now."

Marcus looked at Jason. "There is more to being the gold ranger than accepting the powers," he said. "You will be expected to help other planets in need from time to time. The gold ranger is the protector of many planets, not just Triforia. Are you willing to accept this responsibility?"

Jason glanced down at Kim, the question plain in his eyes. He would not do this if she was not in agreement with it.

Kim smiled at Jason and nodded. "It is your destiny," she said. "It has been since you became the Ultimate Ninjetti. Nothing has changed from that."

Jason smiled at her, then looked to Marcus. "I'll accept all that comes with the powers," he said.

Marcus smiled and nodded. "Then let us go into the palace," he said. "We will transfer the powers right away."

The group of friends followed Trey and Marcus into the palace. They entered the great hall and walked across it, heading for the door on the far side of it. They were halfway across it when men came pouring into the room, both entrances blocked by them.

Trey looked at the people of Triforia who entered the great hall, frowning as they blocked them in. "What is going on," he asked. He turned to his right as a little laugh sounded.

Darien stepped out of the shadows. "I told you," he said. "The people of Triforia will not stand for others receiving the powers. They think that the gold powers should go to someone from this planet."

Trey narrowed his eyes at Darien. "Someone like you, maybe," he asked.

Darien smiled. "Whoever," he said. "As long as it is not this human." He waved his hand in Jason's direction.

Trey shook his head. "The prophecy needs to be fulfilled," he said.

Three of the men moved, grabbing Jason's arms and pulling him away from the others.

Tommy and the rangers made as if to go after him, but they found themselves surrounded by other men, not letting them get to their friend.

Jason did not struggle as the men took him over to Darien.

Darien smiled at Jason, then looked at Trey. "I'll tell you what, your highness," he said. "Have Marcus bring the power staff here. Let the gold powers choose who they will be going to."

Trey turned to Marcus. "Go get the staff," he said. "We will do as Darien asks."

Marcus bowed and the men parted, letting him leave the great hall and head for Trey's chambers. A few minutes later, he returned, the staff held in his hand. He walked up to Darien, holding the staff out to him. "Here you go," he said. "You wanted it, now take it. Let's see if the gold powers choose you."

Darien reached out, taking the staff in his hand. As soon as Marcus released his hold on it, the staff glowed and shocked Darien, causing him to let go.

The staff floated over to Jason, hovering in the air before him. The top of it opened and energy beams shot out, striking the three men who held Jason. The men flew back as the top of the staff remained open. The crystal inside of it began to glow and a golden light came out of it, surrounding Jason with it.

Jason could feel the power flowing around and throuh him. He reached out, taking the staff in his right hand. The light grew brighter, completely surrounding him. It slowly faded to reveal Jason standing there in the gold ranger outfit.

The men from Triforia stepped back, afraid of what might happen to them now.

Darien looked at Jason, gripping his injured hand with his other. "Just because they chose you does not make this right," he snarled. "The powers belong to someone not from earth."

Marcus stepped up to Darien. "You were the one to suggest this," he said. "Are you going to say now that this was not right? The powers chose as you wanted them to."

Darien glared at him, shaking his head. "This is not right," he said. "He will not help us defend our planet. He is too selfish, all earthlings are that way."

Trey stepped up next to Jason. "Then it is probably a good thing he was not born on earth, isn't it," he asked.

Darien looked at him in puzzlement. "What are you talking about," he asked.

Trey smiled at Darien. "Jason was born on Phaedos," he said. "His father is Zordon of Eltar and his mother is Dulcea, ninjetti master of Phaedos. Jason was raised on earth, but it is not his birth planet."

Darien narrowed his eyes at Trey. "Prove it." he said.

Trey turned to Jason. "Show him, Jason," he said. "He will not take our word for it."

Jason pulled his left glove off, rolling back the cuff of his outfit. He turned his wrist, showing Darien the inside of it.

Darien's eyes widened in shock and he looked up at Trey. "That is the mark of the cougar ninjetti," he said, his voice showing his shock.

Trey nodded. "He is not dead, as others have thought for centuries," he said. "He was hidden so that the alliance of evil could not find him. When the time was right, Zordon revealed his destiny to him. He accepted the cougar ninjetti powers and now he is the gold ranger. All of the prophecies concerning him have been fulfilled."

Marcus nodded. "He has all ready told us that he is willing to help us defend this planet," he said. "As he is willing to help other planets that have relied on the gold ranger in the past."

Tommy looked at Darien as Jason rolled his sleeve back down and replaced his glove. "And he won't be alone," Tommy said. "The Zeo Rangers will help as well. All someone has to do is ask."

Trey looked at the men around them as they began to back away, afraid of what their prince would do. Trey smiled at them. "I understand that you don't want to let the power leave this planet," he said. "But, the crystals have chosen these young people and the you all saw the gold powers choose Jason. This is what is meant to be. We should let them go so that they can return to their own planet. King Mondo is planning on taking over earth."

The men nodded at Trey, relieved that he was not angry with them for attempting to stop the transfer of powers.

Jason powered down, turning to Trey. "If you ever need any of us," he said, "just contact Dimitria. We will be here as fast as we can."

Trey nodded, holding out his hand. "Have a safe journey back to earth," he said. "Pyramidas, your zord, is waiting outside of the palace for you. It can take all of you back to earth."

Jason took Trey's hand, shaking it. "Thank you," he said. He turned to Tommy and the others. "Want a ride," he asked.

Tommy grinned. "Why not," he said. "Our zords are probably waiting for us on earth."

Marcus stood next to Trey as they watched the rangers leave the palace, heading for their home planet. "The prophecy is fulfilled," he said. "Now, all we have to do is get you coranted as king."

Trey gave a little laugh. "That should not be a problem," he said. "I can't wait for that to be over as well."

Dimitria glanced up as the rangers arrived back in the power chamber. She smiled at them. "Rangers," she said. "it is good to see you. Did you get what you went after?"

Tommy smiled and nodded. "We did," he said, his eyes darting to Jason. "And some of us got more than we expected."

Jason grinned at him. "That's an understatement," he said.

Rocky grinned. "I'll say," he said. He looked at Tommy. "What happened to our crystals," he said.

Tommy turned to Dimitria. "Good question," he said.

Dimitria smiled and pushed a button on the control panel, watching as a hidden panel slid aside on the counter. The crystals were there inside of it.

Tommy nodded and pulled out the two crystals that had fallen into his hands. "We need to keep these here," he said. "Until the owners of the powers are revealed to us."

Dimitria nodded and watched as he placed the crystals into the compartment. Then she pushed the button again, hiding the crystals away. She looked at the rangers. "You should all get home," she said. "I will inform the Aquitanian Rangers that they may return to their planet."

Tommy nodded. "Make sure that you thank them for all their help," he said. "And, if they ever need us, just to let us know. We'll help them any way that we can."

Dimitria nodded. "I will," she said. "Go home and get some rest, rangers. I have the feeling that Mondo will not rest long before he strikes again."

The rangers nodded and teleported out of the power chamber, heading for their homes.

A/N: That's all for this one. See you next time.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers. Only in my dreams.

A/N: This chapter is going to skip a head a couple of days. Agents Summers and Phelps know about the new powers the rangers have and about Jason's powers. This chapter begins with graduation and goes onto Jason leaving for Virginia with the two FBI agents. Hope you like it.

Jason walked out of his bedroom, carrying a small package with him. This was Kim's graduation gift from him. He slipped the package into his suit coat's pocket, then looked at Summers as he stood up from the couch. "Just let me get my wallet and keys," he said, grabbing them off the table.

Summers looked at Phelps. "I don't know what time we'll be home," he said. "We're going to the party at the youth center afterwards."

Phelps nodded. "I didn't sleep too well last night," he said. "So, I'm going to take the opportunity to get some rest while you're gone. I'll stay up all night when you get back. You can finish packing and then get a good night's sleep for the plane ride tomorrow."

Summers glanced at Jason. "Do you need to finish packing," he asked.

Jason shook his head. "I did all of it last night," he said. "I'm ready to go whenever you two say."

Summers nodded, grabbing his car keys and heading towards the door. "All right," he said. "Then we'd better get going. I want to make sure that we have seats that don't crowd us too much, just in case."

Jason smiled at Phelps and headed for the door. "See you later, Rob," he said as he followed Summers out the door.

Phelps locked the door behind them then went to finish his packing and get some sleep.

Summers sat at the table in the youth center, watching the young people enjoying the party.

Jason was dancing with Kim to a slow song the DJ had put on. He held her close, feeling her head resting against his chest.

Kim sighed, knowing this was the last night she would see him for awhile. She didn't want him to leave tomorrow, but knew that he had things to take care of at his parent's house and also the trial. She lifted her head and looked up at him.

Jason felt her move and looked down, meeting Kim's eyes. He gave her a smile and leaned his head down, kissing her lightly.

Kim kissed him back, not wanting to let him go. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

Jason pulled her closer, then slowly broke the kiss, gazing into her eyes. "I love you Kim," he said softly. "I'm going to miss you while I'm gone."

Kim smiled softly at him. "I love you too, Jason," she whispered. "I'll miss you so much."

Jason kissed her again, then took her hand leading her away from the dance floor and back to their table. He pulled her chair out for her then sat down next to Summers.

Summers saw Jason reach for the package in his pocket and excused himself, going over to the juice bar and turning to watch Jason give Kim his gift.

Kim looked at the small package Jason put on the table in front of her. "What's this," she asked.

Jason smiled at her. "Open it," he said. "It's your graduation present."

Kim smiled and took the long, thin box, opening it carefully. She gasped as she saw the thin, gold necklace with a heart shaped locket on it. "Jason, it's beautiful," she said. "Thank you." She took it out of the box and held it up, looking at him. "Help me put it on," she asked.

Jason took the necklace and put it around her neck, clasping it behind her. "I'm glad you like it," he said. "I had a hard time finding the perfect one."

Kim turned to him, smiling brightly. "I'll make sure to put your picture in it," she said. "That way I can keep you close to my heart while you're gone." Her smile faded slightly.

Jason put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him. "I'll think about you every day," he said. "And I'll call you every night."

Kim rested her head on his shoulder, sighing lightly. "I know you have to go," she said. "But, I'm going to miss you so much."

Jason tightened his arm around her shoulders, kissing her on top of the head. "I'll miss you more than you will know," he said. "Hopefully, the trial won't last too long, and I'll be back before you know it."

Kim felt her eyes tearing up and she closed them, not wanting to cry on him tonight. She would do enough of that at the airport tomorrow.

Summers walked back over to the table as Tommy and Amanda joined Kim and Jason.

Amanda looked at the necklace around Kim's neck. "That is beautiful, Kim," she said. "Is that new?"

Kim sat forward and nodded. "Jason just gave it to me," she said. "My graduation present."

Tommy looked at Kim, seeing the unshed tears in her eyes. He looked at Jason. "Any idea how long you'll be gone," he asked.

Jason shook his head. "No," he said. "Cummings lawyer could try and drag it out for a while. We'll just have to wait and see what happens."

Summers sat down next to Jason, glancing at Tommy. "Before you even ask," he said. "We'll have four additional agents from the Virginia branch there. They'll take over the night shifts so that Rob and I will be with Jason everywhere he goes during the day."

Tommy gave him a smile. "That's good to hear," he said. "We know that you guys will keep Jason safe."

Summers smiled at him. "That's right," he said. "We will."

Billy and Tammy came over to the table, sitting down with the others. Billy looked at Jason. "All set for tomorrow," he asked.

Jason nodded. "We're ready to go," he said.

Kim sighed and leaned back, putting her head on Jason's shoulder. She was trying not to get too down about Jason leaving tomorrow, but it was not working. She felt Jason's arm wrap around her shoulder and she leaned into him, just enjoying the feeling of being with him for now.

Jason sensed Kim's mood and tightened his arm around her. He got the sensation that someone was watching him and looked around, but could see no one. He couldn't shake the feeling.

Jessica stood in the shadows, watching Jason's every move. She had wanted to go over and say something to him, but he was never alone. Hate began to well inside of her as she watched Jason pull Kim closer to him. _I should be the one you're holding, Jason_, she thought to herself. _Why can't you see that we belong together? _She watched him for a few more minutes, then turned and left the youth center.

Jason walked Kim to her door later that night. He took her in his arms, pulling her close to him.

Kim clung to him, not wanting to let him go. She looked up at him, unshed tears in her eyes. "What time are you leaving for the airport," she asked.

Jason sighed. "Ten-thirty," he said. "That will give us plenty of time to get our boarding passes and get our luggage checked in." He looked down at her, seeing a tear trickle down her face. He reached up and gently wiped it away. Without a word, he leaned down, kissing her deeply.

Kim wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer as she kissed him back. She managed a small smile as they broke apart after a few minutes. "You'd better get home and get some rest," she said softly. "Mom said she'd bring any of us to the airport who want to say goodbye. She has to use the van because we'll all be there."

Jason smiled at her, giving her another quick kiss. "I'll see you there," he said. "Goodnight, Kim."

Kim gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and went into her house, closing the door behind her.

Jason gave a little sigh and walked back to the car, getting into the passenger side.

Summers backed the car out of the driveway without a word and took them back to Jason's apartment.

Jessica sat in the parking lot of Jason's apartment building, watching him get out of the car and walk into his building. She sighed in frustration as she saw Summers walk in with him. She gave up any hope of talking to him tonight and started her car, heading out of the parking lot. _I don't care how long it takes, Jason, _she thought. _One of these days, I'll get you alone. Then I'll make you forget all about little miss goody-two-shoes._ She smiled at this thought and drove home, planning a little surprise for Jason in her mind.

The next morning, Jason walked out of his bedroom, carrying his suitcase. He smiled at Phelps. "Good morning," he said.

Phelps smiled at Jason. "Good morning," he answered. "There's coffee ready and I'm making eggs and toast for all of us. Sound okay?"

Jason nodded. "Sounds good to me," he said. He went and got a cup of coffee, taking it to the table. He set it down and walked over to his filing cabinet, pulling out a thick manila envelope. He took the envelope over to his suitcase and put it in the front pocket of it.

Summers came out of the bedroom, carrying his and Phelps suitcases with him. He smiled at Jason as he set the suitcases down by the front door. "All set," he asked.

Jason nodded as he sat down. "As ready as I can be," he said softly.

Phelps put a hand on Jason's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. He put a plate of eggs and toast in front of Jason on the table. "Eat up," he said. "We need to leave in half an hour."

Jason ate in relative silence, thoughts of this trip heavy on his mind. He finished his breakfast and got up from the table, taking his plates into the kitchen. He washed his dishes and put them away, thoughts of his mom and dad passing through his mind. He gave a little sigh and left the kitchen, going into his bedroom and making sure that he had everything that he needed.

Summers washed his and Phelps dishes as Phelps took their suitcases out to the car. He went into the living room and looked at Jason as he came out of his bedroom.

Jason gave him a small smile and picked up his suitcase. "I'm ready," he said.

Summers let him out of the apartment, locking the door behind them. He followed Jason out of the building and helped him get his suitcase into the car.

The ride to the airport was quiet, neither agent wanting to push Jason into a conversation. They both knew that this was not going to be an easy time for him. Having to settle his parents' estate was one thing. Then he would have to go to court and face their murderer right afterwards. It was going to be a rough time for him, so they left him alone with his thoughts.

Jason got his suitcase checked in and got his ticket and boarding pass. He walked with Summers and Phelps into the terminal, heading for their gate to catch their plane. They still had about an hour and a half until their plane left.

Summers couldn't help but grin as he saw the group of Jason's friends waiting to see him off. "Well, the gangs all here," he said.

Jason looked up and couldn't stop the smile as he saw his friends holding up a big sign. _Come home soon, Jason, _it read. He shook his head and walked up to his friends. "Come home to this," he asked. "I don't know. That's asking a lot."

Kim walked up to him, putting her arm around his waist. "You'd better rethink that," she said sweetly.

Jason grinned at her. "I'll try," he teased.

She smacked his arm playfully. "Try real hard," she said.

Jason gave a little laugh and put his arm around her shoulders. "Just for you," he said.

Tommy grinned at Jason. "Why don't we find some seats," he asked. "Then we'll help you kill time until your boarding call."

An hour later, the group of friends gathered around Jason, each one giving him a hug.

"If you need anything, just let us know, Jason," Adam said as he gave Jason a hug.

"And let us know how things are going," Rocky said as he too gave Jason a hug.

Amanda kissed him on the cheek. "Don't worry about Kim," she said. "I'll keep her company while you're gone."

Aisha hugged Jason tightly. "We'll miss you," she said, trying not to cry.

Billy walked over to Jason, pulling him into a tight hug. "Try to stay out of trouble, Jason," he said. "I want my big brother back in one piece."

Jason hugged Billy tightly. "I promise to behave," he said. "Keep an eye on the others for me."

Billy pulled away, not looking at Jason as he nodded.

Jason looked at Tommy as he walked over.

Tommy pulled Jason into a hug, fighting to keep his emotions in check. "I'm going to miss you, bro," he said.

Jason hugged his best friend, his brother, tightly. "Keep this place from falling apart, okay," he asked. "I don't want to have to come back here and straighten you out."

Tommy pulled away and nodded. "I'll do my best," he said. "Call if you need anything, okay? Even if it's just to talk."

Jason nodded at him and turned to Jennifer as she walked up.

Jennifer wrapped Jason into a warm embrace. "Hurry home, Jason," she said. "I don't want Kim moping around the house missing you too much."

Jason hugged her warmly. "Thank you," he said softly. "For everything."

Jennifer smiled fondly at him as she pulled away. "You don't have to thank me, Jason," she said. "I love you like a son. I'd do anything for you."

Jason smiled at her, then turned to Kim.

The rest of the group backed away as Kim walked up to Jason, giving them some space.

Jason wrapped Kim into his arms, pulling her close to him. "I'm going to miss you," he whispered.

Kim couldn't stop the tears as she held Jason to her. "I'll miss you so much," she said in a soft voice.

Jason pulled back and leaned down, kissing Kim lovingly.

Kim clung to him, not wanting to let him go. She reluctantly pulled back as the call to board his plane came over the speakers. She gave him a small smile as her tears fell. "Call me," she said.

Jason gently wiped her tears away. "Every night," he said softly. He gave her one quick kiss, then turned and walked to the gate. He walked into the boarding tunnel and turned back, giving his friends a wave. Then, he disappeared.

Jennifer put her arm around Kim's shoulders as they stood at the window, watching until the plane backed away from the terminal. Then, the whole group left the terminal, heading for the van and home.

A/N: Next chapter up soon. Thanks for reading.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I've said it before and I'll say it again. I don't own the power rangers. Okay?

Jason looked up as the plane taxied to a stop at the Richmond Airport. He stood up as Summers and Phelps also stood, moving out into the aisle.

Summers took the front and Phelps brought up the rear, Jason walking between the two of them. They got their bags and went to the car rental place.

None of them saw the man who stood in the shadows, watching Jason with narrowed eyes. The man began to follow them, staying hidden. He watched them rent a car and followed them out, making note of the type and color of car they got into. He memorized the plate number, then watched them drive away. He left the terminal and went to his own car, leaving the airport.

Jason entered the hotel suite with Summers and Phelps. He set his suitcase down and looked at the four agents who came out of the kitchen. They smiled at the three men and walked over to them.

Summers held out his hand. "Agent Grant Summers," he said, shaking the hands of the four men. He waved to Phelps. "This is my partner, Rob Phelps."

The agents shook hands with Phelps. The lead agent looked at them. "I'm David Fellows," he said. "These are Wayne Thompson, Tim Knight and Harry Smith. We'll be the ones taking over this suite at night. We decided that all four of us will be here."

Phelps nodded and looked at Jason. "This is Jason Scott," he said. "He's the one we're here to protect until the trial is over."

Fellows looked at Jason and held out his hand. "Pleased to meet you, Mr. Scott," he said.

Jason shook his hand and frowned at him. "Please call me Jason," he said. "I'm only eighteen. I'm not old enough to be called Mr. yet."

Fellows grinned. "Call me Dave," he said.

The other agents held out their hands, requesting that Jason call them by their first names.

Fellows looked at Jason as the introductions finished. "We've picked the middle bedroom for you," he said. "It doesn't have a window. Hope that's okay?"

Jason nodded. "It will be fine," he said. "I'll go unpack if that's all right?"

Fellows nodded. "That's fine," he said. "We'll just talk over security arrangements while you do that."

Jason picked up his suitcase and headed for the middle bedroom, wanting to get settled in as soon as possible.

Summers looked up as Jason came out of his room an hour later. "All settled in," he asked.

Jason nodded, sitting on the couch in the main room. "I even called Kim to let her know that we made it here okay."

Summers grinned. "Missing her all ready," he teased.

Jason grinned at him. "She'd probably teleport here if I didn't let her know that we're okay," he said. "I also called Mrs. Jarvis to let her know that we'll be at the house tomorrow. She said she'd drop off the mail after we get there."

Summers nodded and looked up as Phelps came out of his room. "Who's cooking tonight," Summers asked as Phelps sat down in one of the chairs.

Phelps shook his head. "I could go for some pizza," he said. "I don't feel like cooking tonight. I just want to eat and get some sleep."

Jason nodded in agreement. "Pizza will do for me," he said. "I feel the same as Rob."

Summers got up and went over to the phone, picking up the phone book. "Pizza it is," he said. "I'll have them send some sodas as well."

Later, the three of them sat in front of the TV, watching a movie. Jason stifled a yawn, glancing at the clock. It was almost ten and he was beginning to get tired. He stood up, looking at Summers and Phelps. "I think I'll turn in," he said. "I'm getting sleepy."

Summers nodded at him. "What time did you want to go to your parents' house," he asked.

"I'd like to leave around nine-thirty," Jason said. "Is that okay?"

Summers nodded again, stifling his own yawn. "That's fine," he said. "We'll be ready to go then."

Jason nodded. "I'll see you in the morning," he said. "Goodnight."

Phelps and Summers bid him goodnight, turning their attention back to the movie. They looked up as the door to the suite opened and the four local agents entered.

Wayne smiled at the two agents. "Hope we're not too late," he said. "We couldn't get here sooner. We were going over things with the agents out in the hallway."

Phelps stood up, smiling at them. "It's okay," he said. "Jason just went into his room for the night. I'm about ready to turn in myself."

"Don't let us stop you," Wayne said. "We usually play cards or board games when doing this type of work. We'll make sure the door is locked and bolted then settle in for the night."

Dave walked over after locking the door. "We have two more agents out in the hallway," he said. "And there will be two more during the day. We don't want any chance of someone sneaking up on us."

Summers stood and nodded. "Sounds good to me," he said. "I think I'll turn in as well. I'm falling asleep out here."

Dave nodded. "We'll try not to make too much noise," he said.

Phelps grinned. "Don't worry about us," he said. "We usually sleep through anything. Goodnight, guys."

The four agents bid Summers and Phelps goodnight and went over to the table. Wayne pulled out a deck of cards and looked at the others. "Who's up for some poker," he asked.

Jason walked out of his room the next morning around seven-thirty. He had gotten a shower and was now wanting some breakfast.

Wayne looked up from the stove as Jason came into the kitchen area. "Good morning, Jason," he said. "Coffee's ready if you want some."

"Morning, Wayne," Jason said. "Coffee sounds real good. Where are the others?"

"Dave is going over security with the two day agents who will be out in the hallway," he said. "Tim and Harry all ready went to their room. They wanted to call their wives before they get some sleep."

Jason got a mug and poured himself some coffee. He took a sip, watching Wayne take some biscuits out of the oven.

Wayne put the biscuits on the top of the stove, looking at Jason. "I fixed breakfast for the three of you," he said. "The four of us all ready ate. We'll send some agents over later today with food to stock the kitchen. That way you won't have to worry about going to the grocery store. We'll make sure that we keep it stocked as long as you're here."

Jason looked at him. "As long as it's no trouble," he said.

Wayne shook his head. "We've all been doing this for a long time," he said. "The less you have to go out to places like that, the easier it is for us to keep an eye on you."

"Will my going to my parents' house be a problem for you," Jason asked.

Wayne shook his head. "No," he said. "That was all ready planned for. We know that you want to get the estate settled. It's going to places like the store, a restaurant, or the mall that make it harder for us."

Jason grinned. "I don't do the mall," he said. "Not even for my girlfriend."

Wayne chuckled. "That's one less thing to worry about," he said. He turned to Jason, putting his hand on his shoulder. "Seriously," he said. "don't worry about anything. Just do what you have to do. We'll take care of security. It's our jobs."

Jason nodded, taking another sip of his coffee. "I'll keep that in mind," he said. "Thanks."

Wayne nodded. He waved at the tray of biscuits. "Help yourself," he said. "I'm heading for my room. I'll see you later."

Jason had just finished eating when Summers and Phelps came out of their rooms, dressed and ready to go. Jason pointed to the kitchen. "Wayne made us breakfast," he said. "And there's a fresh pot of coffee as well."

Summers grinned. "I could get used to this," he said.

Phelps chuckled. "So could I," he said. "But, he didn't have to do that."

An hour and a half later, Summers pulled the rental car into the driveway of the Scotts' home, shutting it off. He looked at Jason in the back seat. "Can we go in through the garage," he asked.

Jason nodded. "There's a door that leads into the living room from there," he said. "It usually is locked. There's also a door that leads into the kitchen. My mom and dad used the front door more than any other."

Phelps looked at Jason. "Do you have a key," he asked.

Jason nodded, pulling out his keys. "This one unlocks the outside door for the garage," he said. "The brass one next to it unlocks the inside door leading into the living room."

Phelps took the keys, getting out of the car. "I'll unlock the garage," he said. "If it's clear I'll let you two wait in there while I check the house."

Summers nodded, watching as Phelps got out of the car. He turned to Jason as Phelps entered the garage. "You doing okay," he asked.

Jason shrugged. "I guess," he said. "I don't know how I'll be once I'm in the house."

Summers looked at him. "If it gets to be too much for you, just say so," he said. "We'll come back another time."

Jason nodded. "I'll keep that in mind," he said. He glanced at the garage as Phelps stepped out of the door, waving for them to come in. "Looks like it's clear," he said.

Summers glanced over and nodded, opening his door. "It is," he said. "Let's get inside."

Jason exited the car with him, walking into the garage.

Summers looked at the Ford pickup that sat in the garage. He grinned. "Nice truck," he said. "What year is it?"

Jason grinned. "Nineteen eighty-eight," he said. "Dad barely used it. He made the last payment on it last year. I'm thinking of keeping it."

Summers nodded, looking the truck over carefully. "It looks brand new," he said. "If you decide to sell it, let me know. My brother owns a farm in Montana. He's always looking for good trucks for his place."

"I'll think about it," Jason said. "But, I'm not making any promises."

Phelps came out of the house, looking at Jason and Summers. "The house is clear," he said. "You can come on in."

Outside, the man from the airport drove slowly past the house, seeing the rental car parked in the driveway. He smiled and went to the end of the street, turning the corner. He found an alley and parked his car there, getting out of it. He looked around, making sure that none of the neighbors was around. When satisfied that he was alone, he pulled a gun out of his pocket, checking that it was loaded, then tucked it away. He slowly walked down the alley, heading out to the main street. He made his way to the Scotts' house and went around to the back yard, smiling broadly when he saw the high fence in the back. He went to the gate and slipped into the yard, heading for the back of the house. Scott would be dead in a matter of minutes.

Phelps and Summers stood in front of a large trophy case, looking at the trophies Jason had won over the years in martial arts tournaments.

Summers glanced over at Jason. "You did all this," he asked.

Jason nodded. "Dad insisted on making that case himself," he said. "That is one of the things I want to keep. He built the whole thing by hand. Started it when I got my first belt. Said he just knew that I'd give him things to fill it up with."

Phelps smiled. "It looks like he was right," he said. "That's a lot of trophies. You must be pretty good."

Jason shrugged. "I get by," he said.

Summers shook his head. "I've seen him spar," he said to Phelps. "He does more than get by. He's really good."

Jason blushed. He heard a slight noise in the kitchen and looked at Summers and Phelps.

Summers pulled his gun, grabbing Jason's arm and pushing him towards the garage.

Jason went without being told, heading for the garage without a word.

Summers and Phelps moved to either side of the doorway that led into the hall from the living room. They both had their guns drawn and were waiting silently, keeping an eye out for any sign of the intruder they felt was in the house.

Jason entered the garage, ducking down behind his dad's truck. He waited there in silence, listening for any sound that would alert him to leave in a hurry.

The man entered the kitchen, moving as silently as he could. His jacket brushed against the counter, making the slight noise that alerted Jason and the agents. He heard someone moving towards the garage and looked to his left, seeing another door leading into it. He grinned and headed silently for it, wanting to see who had left the house.

Jason heard the other door open into the garage and he tensed, knowing that the door he had come in through was wide open. He moved towards the bed of the truck, wanting to go around the back of it and back into the house.

The man pulled his gun out and went towards the back of the truck, wanting to get around it and see who was in here.

Jason looked around the truck and saw the gunman heading right for him. He quickly headed back the other way, not wanting to tangle with the man.

Phelps happened to glance at the door leading to the garage. He saw a strange man walk past it and he stiffened, realizing that the man was in there with Jason. He waved to Summers, pointing to the garage.

Summers felt the surge of adrenaline and headed silently for the garage. He peered through the door, seeing the man disappear behind the truck. He quietly entered the garage, just as the man turned around. Summers raised his gun, but he moved a second too late.

The man's gun was up and fired, the bullet striking Summers in the chest.

Jason knelt in front of the truck, seeing Summers fall back into the house, a bullet wound in his chest. His heart began to hammer in his chest as he heard Phelps run over to his partner.

The gunman rushed over to the door, his gun held ready as he came to the doorway. He fired off a shot before Phelps could move, the bullet striking him in the stomach.

Phelps went backwards, pain knifing through him. He fought the pain and lifted his gun, aiming at the man. He fired and the bullet struck the man in the shoulder, making him lose his grip on his gun.

The man dropped his gun, clutching at his shoulder. He ducked to the side of the doorway, not letting Phelps get another shot at him. He bent down and retrieved his gun, looking around the garage slowly. "I know you're here, Scott," he said. "Come on out and I promise to finish this quick."

Jason crouched behind the truck, fighting the fear as he listened to the man. He stayed where he was, not making a sound.

The man started to walk towards the front of the truck, moving as silently as he could. He peered around it, not seeing any sign of Jason. He frowned and walked in front of the truck, heading for the other side of it.

Jason lay on the floor, watching the man's feet from under the truck. He saw the man head around to the front and got up in a crouch, heading for the back of it. He heard the man swear as he came around to the other side of the truck. Jason moved to the side near the house, hearing sirens in the distance.

The man also heard the sirens, but he ignored them, meaning to finish the job he had started. He moved quicker, heading for the back of the truck. He needed to find this kid and kill him before the police got here. He made it to the back of the truck and went around to the other side, right into the fist that headed for his face.

Jason knelt near the very back of the truck, waiting for the man to come around it. He stood up quick, his right fist shooting out. He felt the man's nose crumble under his fist and went into a spinning kick, catching the man in the chest.

The man screamed in pain as Jason broke his nose. He dropped his gun and reached up, clutching his nose. He took the full force of the kick in his chest and it flung him backwards, right onto the tool chest that was behind him. He felt a numbing agony fill him, then just numbness, going down from his waist and into his legs. He fell onto the garage floor, unable to move his legs or hips.

Jason stood there, looking down at the man with a cold expression. He saw the man's gun on the floor and he walked over to it. He looked around, finding a rag. He grabbed the rag and picked the man's gun up, placing it in the bed of the truck. The sirens were closer now and he turned away from the man, heading for the house.

Summers was out cold, his breathing shallow.

Phelps heard someone walking into the house and lifted his gun. He saw Jason walk in and slowly lowered the gun, grimacing as a wave of pain swept through him.

Jason knelt beside Summers, feeling his pulse. It was there, but it was weak. He moved over to Phelps, kneeling down beside him. "Hang in there, Rob," he said. "Help's on the way."

Phelps looked up at Jason. "The gunman…" he gasped.

Jason shook his head. "I think I broke his back," he said. "At least, that's what it looked like. He's not moving right now."

Phelps managed a small grin. "Good for you," he said softly. He gasped in pain and felt Jason grab his hand. "Sorry, Jason," he managed to get out between painful breaths. "Looks like we won't be there for the trial."

Jason felt tears coming to his eyes. "Don't you die on me," he whispered savagely. "I've had enough of that. You hang in there." Jason watched fearfully as Phelps struggled to breathe. He looked up as the front door burst open. He saw policemen come pouring down the hallway and into the living room.

The policemen came to a stop and looked at the two downed agents. One of them turned to the door. "Get those paramedics in here now," he yelled. "We've got two men down."

Jason stood up slowly, releasing Phelps hand. "There's another man in the garage," he said. "I think his back is broken."

Three of the policemen rushed into the garage, looking at the man who lay there, glaring up at them.

Jason watched in silence as the paramedics came in, rushing over to Summers and Phelps. He felt a hand on his arm and looked at the policeman standing next to him.

"Are you hurt," the officer asked.

Jason shook his head, looking back to the paramedics as they went to work on Summers and Phelps. He looked up as one of the officers walked back into the house.

This officer looked at Jason, narrowing his eyes. "How is it that you aren't hurt," he asked, his voice showing suspicion.

Jason narrowed his eyes at him, his anger coming to the forefront. "What's that supposed to mean," he asked, his voice low.

The officer shook his head. "How were you able to overpower that man," he asked. "These two couldn't do it with their guns."

Jason opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, the officer next to him held up his hand. "I think we should get out of this room," he said. "Why don't we go into another room and get his statement?"

Before they could move, one of the paramedics swore, feeling Summers neck. "He's got no pulse," he said, his partner moving over to him.

Jason watched with growing concern as they began CPR on Summers. He saw one of them open a case and pull out a defibrillator, charging it up.

"Clear," the paramedic said, placing the paddles on Summers chest. He shocked him, watching the monitor as it continued to show a steady, flat line. He recharged it, shocking him again.

Jason felt his eyes tearing up as they shocked Summers three more times. Nothing worked.

The one paramedic looked at his partner, shaking his head. "He's gone," he said.

Jason turned away, grief filling him. He pushed past the officers as he heard the other paramedics ask for the defibrillator for Phelps. Jason went into the kitchen, tears falling silently down his cheeks. He heard the men quietly pronounce Phelps dead and lowered his head, crying silently. He had come to like and respect the two men who had been his constant companions for the last couple of weeks. He dried his tears and picked up the phone, dialing the hotel.

Wayne answered the call with a sleepy voice. He listened to Jason and sat up in bed, wide awake. "Don't go anywhere," he said. "And don't answer any questions until we get there. We'll be right over."

Jason hung up the phone, turning as he heard one of the policemen come into the kitchen.

The policemen looked at Jason. "Want to tell me what you were doing here," he asked. "And just who are those two men? Who is the man in the garage?"

Jason shook his head. He walked over to the sink, looking out the window without saying a word.

The officer frowned, walking over to Jason. "Keeping silent is not going to help some of the suspicions that my men are having towards you right now," he said. "Tell me what happened."

Jason refused to look at him, his emotions all mixed up at the moment.

Half an hour later, the bodies of Summers and Phelps were taken out of the house, just as Wayne and Dave arrived.

Wayne walked into the house, holding his badge up before any of the officers could say anything. He headed for the kitchen, walking in as the officer continued to pester Jason. "That's enough," he said. "We'll take it from here."

The officer turned to glare at him. "Who are you," he asked.

Wayne held his badge up in front of the officer's face. "I'm agent Wayne Thompson," he said, anger in his voice. "This is my partner, Dave Fellows. This young man is a federal witness. He's under our protection. I've told him not to answer any questions from you."

The officer frowned. "There has been two murders committed here," he said. "I think I have a right to know what's going on."

Dave shook his head, walking over to Jason. "The two men murdered were federal agents," he said. "That means it falls under our jurisdiction. You will receive a copy of his statement after he gives it to us."

Jason looked at Dave. "How's the guy in the garage," he asked quietly. "I think I broke his back."

Wayne looked at Dave. "I'll go find out," he said. "Is there anything else, Jason?"

Jason nodded. "His gun is in the bed of the truck," he said. "I picked it up with a rag and put it there."

Wayne nodded and headed for the garage without another word.

Dave gently took Jason's arm, leading him towards the front door. "Let's get you back to the hotel," he said softly. "We'll go over everything there. I'm afraid this means that you won't be coming back here, not until the trial is over."

Jason went with him, not resisting as he was led out to the car. He got into the back seat, putting his head back and closing his eyes.

Dave watched Jason closely, then looked up as Wayne came out of the house.

Wayne walked over to Dave, the gun in an evidence bag. "I found it right where he said it would be," he said. "The guy in there does have a broken back. He can't move his legs at all."

Dave glanced back into the car, looking at Jason and shaking his head. "We need to get him back to the hotel," he said. "We need to find out just what happened."

Wayne walked around the car, getting in behind the wheel. He started the car as Dave got into the passenger seat.

Dave glanced back at Jason, noticing the silent tears that were falling down his cheeks. He turned back around as Dave drove them off, heading for the hotel.

Mrs. Jarvis came out of her house, watching the two federal officers drive off with Jason. She walked over to one of the officers. "Was that young man hurt," she asked, concern in her voice.

The officer shook his head. "The two federal agents with him were killed," he said, anger in his voice. "But he got off without a scratch. Broke the back of the man who allegedly attacked him."

Mrs. Jarvis looked at the officer, sighing in relief. "Thank goodness he's all right," she said. "That poor boy has been through too much all ready. I don't know how much one person can take."

The officer looked at her, a puzzled expression on his face. "What do you mean," he asked.

Mrs. Jarvis looked at him in surprise. "That was Jason Scott," she said. "This is his parents' house. They were killed in a car accident. From what I've heard, his dad's boss is going on trial next week, charged with murdering them, among other things."

The police officer looked at her in shock. "What was his bosses' name," he asked, fearing that he all ready knew the answer.

"Reginald Cummings," Mrs. Jarvis said. "Jason is supposed to testify against him."

The officer closed his eyes, shaking his head. "What an idiot I am," he said, more to himself than to Mrs. Jarvis.

Mrs. Jarvis looked at him. "What are you talking about," she asked.

The officer opened his eyes, looking at her. "Thank you," he said. "You just answered a lot of questions for me." He turned and headed back for the house, wanting to tell his superior what he had found out.

A/N: Sorry this one is so long. There was a lot to put into it. I'll have the next one up in a few days. Thanks for reading.


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I wish I did, but I don't. That's the way life goes sometimes. But, this story is all mine.

A/N: Thanks for my faithful reviewers. You guys keep me going. Hope you like it.

Tommy sat at the juice bar in the youth center, talking to Ernie. He happened to glance at the TV as a news alert came across the screen. His eyes widened as pictures of Summers and Phelps came up, the words 'confirmed dead' written below their pictures. His heart began to beat faster as he asked Ernie to turn the TV up. Tommy sat there in stunned silence as he listened to the reporter repeat his story.

"_Once again, just to confirm this story. Two FBI agents were shot to death in the house behind me. They were supposedly protecting a witness who is due to testify in a trial starting next week. No word on whether the witness was harmed in the shooting. Local police are reluctant to say anything beyond confirming the deaths. We'll be back when we have more information."_

Tommy looked at Ernie as the regular program came back on. "I've got to go, Ernie," he said. "I'll see you later." He got up and left, leaving a puzzled Ernie behind him.

Kim answered the door at Tommy's knock, smiling at him. Her smile faded as she saw the look on Tommy's face. "What's wrong," she asked.

Tommy entered the house, looking at Kim as she closed the door. "Have you seen any news," he asked.

Kim shook her head. "Mom and I were at the mall," she said. "We just got back about five minutes ago. Tommy, what is wrong? You look like you've just gotten really bad news."

Tommy took her arm and directed her to the family room, gently pushing her into a seat. "I just saw a news bulletin on the TV at the youth center," he said softly. "Agents Summers and Phelps were murdered earlier today."

Kim's face paled. "How," she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Tommy sat down next to her. "The reporter said that they were protecting a witness," he said. "they were shot to death. He was standing outside of a house."

Kim got up and headed for the phone, looking at him over her shoulder. "Did they say anything about Jason," she asked as she picked up the phone.

Tommy shook his head, watching as she pulled a piece of paper from her pocket, dialing the number she had written on it.

Kim waited for the phone to be answered. "I'd like to be connected to suite 1215," Kim said when the phone was answered. She frowned at the answer she received. "I really need to speak to someone there," she said. "Please put me through." She sighed in frustration then nodded her head. "Could I leave a message, then," she asked. She gave Tommy a shake of her head, hearing the negative answer. "Look, I really need to speak to someone there or leave a message. I just…" Her voice trailed off as she once again sighed in frustration. "Thank you for your help," she said, her voice full of sarcasm. She hung up the phone and looked at Tommy. "They aren't putting any calls through to Jason's suite," she said. "I couldn't even leave a message."

Tommy frowned and stood up. "We need to contact the others," he said. "Let's get to the power chamber. Maybe Dimitria might be able to find something out."

Kim nodded and went to tell her mom that she would be out for a while. She followed Tommy out of the house. They drove his car to a small, back road, hidden in some woods. They both got out and teleported to the power chamber.

Wayne and Dave got Jason back to the hotel and took him inside, surprised to see their boss waiting for them in the lobby. They were about to approach him when they spotted the reporters that were swarming in the lobby. They quickly hustled Jason to the service elevators, wanting to get him up to the suite as soon as possible.

Their boss watched them take Jason to the service elevators and he got on the regular elevator, heading up to the floor their suite was located on. He was in a foul mood. Something about this situation was not sitting well with him. He had called the prosecutor to let him know what had happened. The prosecutor was on his way here now, wanting to know what was going to be done to protect Jason now.

Wayne and Dave got out of the elevator, making sure the hall was clear before letting Jason exit. Once they saw that no one was around, they waved for Jason to come out. They took him down the hall, unlocking the suite and letting him into it.

Jason went over to the couch, sitting down and leaning his head back, closing his eyes. He felt no emotion at the moment, just a numbness settling over him. He could not believe that Summers and Phelps were dead. He ignored the knock on the door to the suite, just sitting there, trying to accept all that had happened this morning.

Dave let his boss into the suite, closing the door behind him. "Sorry, boss," he said quietly. "We saw you, but then we saw all those reporters. We didn't want to expose Jason to that."

Their boss nodded. "That's all right," he said. "I just got a call from the chief of police, wanting to know why his men were basically pushed aside by two of my agents. He's upset that we took over this murder investigation. He wants Jason down at the station, answering their questions."

Dave glanced over at Jason and shook his head. "He's not going anywhere," he said. "We told them we'd take his statement here and get them a copy of it."

His boss nodded, looking over at the young man who sat on the couch. "I'll back you on this," he said. "Have you talked to him yet?"

Dave shook his head. "He took their deaths pretty hard," he said. "I get the feeling they were becoming friends."

Wayne came out of the kitchen, looking at his boss. "I'm making coffee, Mr. Jenkins," he said. "I think we need to go easy on him with this. He was lucky he got out of there without losing his life."

Jenkins nodded. "I'll go along with that," he said. His cell phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket. "Jenkins here," he said. He listened to the voice on the other end, frowning. "There is no need for that," he said. "My agents here can handle it." He frowned as the voice told him something else. "I don't think this is…" He was cut off by the other voice. He gave a resigned sigh. "When can we expect them," he asked. He listened to the reply and nodded, meeting Dave's eyes. "All right," he finally said. "I'll arrange for someone to pick them up from the airport. Their flight gets in at ten tonight?" He nodded as he listened to the reply. "Don't worry," he said. "We all ready have room for them here. We'll see to it that they get all the help they'll need."

Dave looked at Jenkins as he hung up his phone. "What was that all about," he asked.

Jenkins shook his head. "That was the supervisor for the LA division," he said. "He's sending two more agents out here right away. Apparently, he heard the news and decided that we needed the help."

Wayne shook his head. "Why would he think that," he asked. "We can handle it ourselves."

Jenkins shook his head, a thoughtful look on his face. "Maybe he's right," he said. He held up his hand as Wayne and Dave turned startled faces to him. "Hear me out," he said. "Think about it. How did the hit man know where Jason would be this morning? How did the press find out about this so suddenly? How did they know where Jason was staying?"

Dave glanced at his boss. "We have a leak in our department," he asked.

Jenkins nodded. "Someone in our department is working for Cummings," he said. "That has to be the only explanation. I can't blame the LA supervisor for being upset over this. He said the agents will be here on a ten o'clock flight. I want you two to go pick them up. It will be a man and woman."

Jason sat on the couch, still keeping his head back and his eyes closed, as he listened silently to every word the men said. He had mixed feelings about two new agents coming into this mess. He was afraid that Cummings would not stop until he was dead, and he didn't want anyone else to lose their life because of him. He opened his eyes as he felt someone sit on the couch next to him. He turned his head to see Wayne there.

Wayne gave Jason a small smile. "Feel up to telling me what happened this morning," he asked.

Jason sat forward and nodded. "All right," he said softly. "Where do you want me to start?"

Dimitria looked up as Tommy and Kim teleported into the power chamber. She saw the looks on their faces and shook her head. "I know why you are here," she said. "I've all ready contacted the other rangers. They should be here shortly."

Kim walked over to Dimitria. "I'm going to Virginia," she said, determination in her voice.

Dimitria shook her head as the other rangers teleported into the power chamber. "None of you are going," she said. "You are needed here. Mondo is building up his forces, determined to take this city down and move on to others. You will be needed to stop him."

Tommy walked over to Kim, putting his hand on her shoulder as the other rangers also walked over. "We need to know that Jason is safe," he said. "We won't stay long, just long enough to know that he didn't get hurt."

Dimitria shook her head. "I can't allow you to go," she said. "Mondo could strike at any minute."

Rocky looked at her. "What about Jason," he said. "He needs protection. Obviously, the FBI isn't doing their job well enough."

Dimitria held up her hands as the other rangers opened their mouths to put in their opinions. "All right, listen," she said. "I didn't want to show you this, but I guess you've left me with no choice. Watch the viewing globe, but, I'll warn you that it is not pretty."

The rangers turned to the viewing globe and watched the scene that had happened at the Scotts' house just a few short hours ago.

Kim covered her mouth with her hand as Agent Summers was shot, tears coming to her eyes. She saw Phelps take the bullet and then shoot the hit man in the shoulder.

Billy watched Jason's actions, his heart pounding in his chest as his 'big brother' took out the hit man. He turned to Dimitria as the view faded. "Is he all right," he asked.

Dimitria nodded. "He's okay," she said. "At least, physically."

Kim narrowed her eyes at Dimitria. "What do you mean," she asked. "What didn't you show us?"

Dimitria sighed, meeting Kim's gaze. "He was there when Summers was pronounced dead," she said. "He didn't stay to watch Phelps die, but he knows. He heard them pronounce him as well."

Kim felt the tears falling and she turned a pleading gaze to Dimitria. "Please," she said. "I have to go there. He's going to need emotional support."

The other rangers nodded in agreement, wanting to go and help Jason through this.

Dimitria sighed, holding up her hands once again. "Listen to me," she said. "Dulcea and Zordon are all ready on their way to him. They are posing as agents for the FBI, sent out to replace Summers and Phelps. Jason is going to have support through this, it just can't be all of you."

Tommy looked at her in shock, shaking his head. "How did you manage that," he asked.

Dimitria gave him a small smile. "I have my ways," she said. She looked at the rangers, her look pleading for them to understand. "Please believe me," she said softly. "I care about Jason as much as you do. I want him safe. This was one way we could figure out to do it, without having all of you go. Will you just trust me on this?"

Billy sighed and gave her a small smile. "I can't think of anyone who would protect him more than us," he said. "Unless it was Zordon and Dulcea."

The others reluctantly nodded in agreement with him.

Kim wiped her tears, looking at Dimitria. "Why didn't he contact us," she asked.

Dimitria put her hand on Kim's arm, giving it a gentle squeeze. "He will," she said. "The agents there have been hovering around him since this happened. He has not had any time alone. I'm sure that he will call you as soon as he can."

Tommy put his arm around her shoulders. "I'd better get you home," he said. "You know you'll be the one he calls when he can. I don't want you to miss it."

Kim nodded and looked at Dimitria. "I just want you to understand something," she said, quiet determination in her voice. "Jason means more to me than being a ranger. If this doesn't work, I'm going to Virginia. I'll give up my powers if I have to. There will be no hesitation on my part. I'm not going to lose him. Am I clear?"

Dimitria met Kim's gaze without flinching. "I understand," she said. "And I will keep that in mind." She turned away, walking over to the control console. "All of you need to go home," she said. "I'll let you know if anything else happens."

Jason went into his bedroom after telling Wayne everything that had happened. He wanted to call Kim, just to hear her voice. He picked up the phone and dialed her number.

Jennifer picked up the phone. "Hello," she said, her voice edgy. She had just seen the news about the two agents and she was nervous about Jason's safety. "Jason," she said, the relief plain in her voice. "Thank goodness. We were so worried about you. Are you all right?"

Jason let his breath out in a long sigh. "I'm okay," he said softly. "I just wanted to call. I know this has been all over the news."

Jennifer heard the pain in his voice and swallowed the sudden lump that came to her throat. "I'll get Kim for you," she said. "I'm glad you're all right."

Kim was all ready in the room, looking expectantly at her mom. She took the phone without a word, putting it to her ear. "Jason," she said, anxiety in her voice.

"Hey, babe," he said softly, his eyes tearing up at the sound of her voice.

"I'm sorry about Grant and Rob, Jason," Kim said. "I know they were becoming friends to you."

Jason took a deep breath, not wanting to break down now. "Thanks, Kim," he said. "I wish you were here. I could use a hug right about now."

Kim closed her eyes, fighting down the emotions that churned in her. "I'll give you one you won't forget when I see you," she said softly. "I wish I could be there too. We all wanted to come out there."

"You're needed there," Jason said. "Mondo won't be idle forever. You can't leave now."

Kim felt her tears trickle down her face, but she kept her voice steady. "I'd give it all up for you," she said softly. "You mean more to me than anything or anyone else."

Jason felt his own tears slowly fall and he cleared his throat, trying to keep a calm voice. "I don't want you to do that," he whispered. "You are needed there. You have to think of the people of Angel Grove. They won't survive without the rangers. I'll be all right."

Kim choked back her tears, letting her breath out slowly. "I know," she said. "But, I still want to be there for you as well."

Jason felt his heart swelling as he heard the emotion in her voice. "I know," he answered. "and you have been there, when I needed you the most. I'll always be there for you as well. Don't forget that." He looked up as a knock sounded on his door. "I've got to go, Kim" he said. "I'll call you tomorrow night, okay? I love you."

"I love you too, Jason," she said. "Stay strong. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Kim hung up the phone, and sank into a chair, her tears falling freely now. She looked up as someone walked into the kitchen and her tears came harder as Jennifer sat beside her, pulling her into her arms. They sat there wordlessly as both of them cried, not talking, just taking comfort in each other.

Cummings sat in the day room of the prison, watching the news with the other inmates. He kept his face in an emotionless mask as he listened to the reporter who stood in front of the hotel.

"_The FBI has just released a statement, confirming the deaths of two of it's California agents. They have also stated that the witness the two agents were protecting, is unharmed and safely locked away in a suite here at this hotel. They will not give us any more details than that."_

Cummings maintained his emotionless mask, but, inside he was fuming. That was two men who had been sent to kill Jason, and both had failed. _Why is it so damn hard to kill one kid, _he thought. _Those two were supposed to be the best in the business. What do I have to do to get rid of this boy? _He stood up and walked towards the door to the room. He wanted to go to his cell, needing some time alone to think of another idea. The trial was approaching fast and he needed to get Jason Scott out of the way before then. One of the guards escorted him back to his cell, locking the door after he entered it. Cummings lay back on his bunk, trying to think of something he could do to make sure that Jason did not make it to the trial.

Jason wiped his eyes as he hung up the phone, getting off his bed and walking over to his door. He opened it to find Wayne standing there.

"Sorry, Jason," he said. "could you come out here for a minute? We need to talk something over with you."

Jason nodded and exited his bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Wayne waved to the table. "Have a seat," he said. "We'll discuss what we think our next step should be."

Jason walked over to the table and sat down.

Jenkins and Dave were all ready there, along with another man that Jason did not know. This man held his hand out to Jason. "I'm prosecutor Hutchins," he said, shaking Jason's hand. "I'm the one presenting the case for the government. You must be Jason Scott?"

Jason nodded as he shook Hutchins' hand. "That's right," he said. He sat back without a word, waiting for the others to speak.

Hutchins looked at Jason. "We think we should move you to a different location," he said. "One that the press does not know about. One that only the four of us here, and the two new agents from LA would know about."

Jason looked at Jenkins. "What about Harry and Tim," he asked.

Jenkins frowned. "I'm not telling them," he said. "I've got my suspicions about them and some of the other agents who were here. No one in the office knew where you were going today. Only the agents here."

Jason frowned. "So it was one of the agents here who tipped the guy off," he asked.

Jenkins nodded. "We think so," he said. "We've subpoenaed their cell and hotel room phone records. We should know in about an hour just who is responsible."

Jason met Hutchins' gaze. "What do you want me to do," he asked.

Hutchins looked grim. "Get packed," he said. "Jenkins and I are going to find another location for you. I've called the US Marshals to see if they have a place and some men to help us out. We are not going to let Cummings win."

Jason nodded and stood up. "What about the two new agents," he asked.

Dave and Wayne stood up and headed for the door. "We're picking them up from the airport," he said. "Jenkins will call us on our cells to let us know where to take them. They won't know the location until we get them there."

Jason headed for his room without another word, wanting to pack so that he wouldn't hold them up from leaving. He entered his room and shut the door, pulling out his suitcase and setting it on the bed. He pulled his clothes out and started packing it, making sure that he had all his paperwork with him. He finished his packing quickly and walked out of his bedroom, carrying his suitcase with him.

Zordon and Dulcea stepped off the plane at Richmond International Airport. None of the rangers would know them if they saw them.

Dulcea had on a pair of dress pants, white blouse and a jacket. Her hair was straight and had been dyed a deep shade of red. She wore a pair of glasses that were nothing but plain glass, but they aided her disguise.

Zordon wore a suite coat over a light tan shirt and dress pants. His hair was bleached to make him look like a blonde. He had a fake mustache and beard on his face, also bleached to match his hair.

They walked side by side to the baggage claim area. They got their suitcases and headed for the public phones.

Zordon picked one up and dialed Jenkins cell phone number that he had been given. He informed Jenkins of where they were and was told by him who to look for. He hung up the phone and took Dulcea's arm in his hand, steering her towards the terminal exit. He saw Dave and Wayne waiting beside a dark sedan and walked over to them.

"I'm Agent Tony Oliver," he said. "This is my partner, Jean Hart. You must be agents Knight and Fellows. Your boss told me what you looked like."

Dave held out his hand. "Call me Dave," he said. "And this is Wayne. Welcome to Virginia."

Zordon and Dulcea shook their hands. "We're Tony and Jean," he said. "Wish we were meeting under different circumstances."

"Same here," Wayne said. "Let me put your suitcases into the trunk with ours. We're moving Jason to a different location." He took their suitcases and loaded them into the trunk, closing the lid.

Zordon and Dulcea looked at Dave in puzzlement. "Why aren't you staying at the hotel," Zordon asked as Dave opened the back door of the sedan for them.

"We'll explain everything on the way to the new location," he said, watching as they got into the car. He closed the door behind them, then climbed in the passenger seat, waiting for Wayne to get behind the wheel.

Wayne climbed in the car and they pulled away from the airport, heading for the location their boss had informed them of.

Dave turned to Zordon and Dulcea and told them of the decision to move Jason to another spot, one where the press would not be able to locate them. Once he was finished, he turned back around and the rest of the trip was made in silence.

Dulcea looked at Zordon, her concern for Jason showing in her eyes. She saw the same concern in his eyes and the wordlessly nodded at each other. No matter what, Jason was not going to be harmed while they were around. They would make sure of that.

A/N: Personal thanks to BellaCordelia for the idea with Zordon and Dulcea. I never would have thought of that. Hope you all liked it. More later.


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers. That's just the way it is.

A/N: This takes place the next morning. Jason has not 'met' Tony and Jean as of yet. They arrived at the safe house after he was asleep. He is in for a big surprise today. Hope you like it.

Jason was down in the basement of the safe house early in the morning. He had heard one of the marshals state that there was a gym down here. He was taking full advantage of it this morning, getting in a good workout. He just wished he had Tommy, Rocky or Adam around. He really wanted to spar with someone. He had just finished his workout when he heard someone coming down the basement stairs. He got up off the bench, ready to head back upstairs and get a shower.

Dave walked down into the basement, looking for Jason this morning. He was followed by Zordon and Dulcea. Dave wanted to introduce Jason to the two new agents, since they had missed meeting him last night.

Jason saw Dave and gave him a small smile, wiping the sweat off his face with a small towel. He looked past Dave, seeing two people following him. He saw the face of the man behind Dave and felt the shock clear down to his toes. He fought to keep his face from showing his surprise. Even with the blonde hair, beard and mustache, he recognized his father. The shock grew as Dulcea's face came into view behind Zordon.

Dave smiled at Jason as he reached the bottom of the stairs. "Good morning," he said. "One of the marshals told me you were down here. I wanted to bring these two down here to meet you."

Jason walked over to the three of them, forcing himself to keep his face from showing his surprise.

Zordon watched Jason carefully as he walked over to him. "I'm agent Tony Oliver," he said. He shook Jason's hand and waved his arm towards Dulcea. "This is my partner, Jean Hart."

Jason shook his hand, nodding at him. He was afraid to say much, not wanting his voice to give them away. He turned to Dulcea, shaking her hand as well. "I'm Jason," he said. "It's nice to meet you."

Dulcea was having a hard time fighting her own feelings. She wanted nothing more than to pull Jason into a hug. She knew that if she did that, she would blow their cover for sure. She contented herself with just shaking his hand. "I'm sorry we're meeting under these circumstances," she said.

Jason just nodded, his face clouding over as the words brought about thoughts of Grant and Rob. He released her hand and turned to Dave. "I wanted to get in a good workout," he said. "I haven't been able to do that much over the past couple of weeks. I hope that was all right."

Dave nodded at Jason. "It's fine, Jason," he said. "I just wanted you to meet these two and to let you know that breakfast will be ready soon."

Jason nodded, throwing the towel over his shoulder. "I'm going to get a shower before breakfast," he said. "I'll see you three in a few minutes." He headed up the stairs, still trying to figure out how his mother and father ended up here with him. He would have to try and get one of them aside and find out how they pulled it off. He headed for the bathroom, wanting to get a shower before breakfast.

Jason came out of his room half an hour later to find Dulcea waiting for him. He gave her a smile, looking around to make sure that no one else was near, then turned to her. "How did you two pull this off," he asked quietly.

Dulcea smiled. "Dimitria," she answered just as quietly. "She took care of everything. She thought, if we came, that would satisfy the rangers and they would be willing to stay in Angel Grove."

Jason looked at her. "Kim told me on the phone last night that they were all ready to come out here," he whispered. "I'm glad they didn't. Angel Grove needs them there." He looked towards the stairs. "We'd better get down there," he said. "They might come looking for us." He put his hand on her arm. "Thanks for being here," he said. "It will make things easier for me."

Dulcea covered his hand with her own. "That's what we wanted," she said. "and you're welcome."

They walked down the stairs, going to join the others for breakfast.

The next morning, Jason was once again in the basement, working the weights. He had just finished when Dulcea came down, carrying three small staffs with her.

Dulcea threw one at Jason, watching as he caught it in one hand. She smiled at him as Zordon came down to join them. "We've heard you can fight," she said, handing a staff to Zordon. "Care to prove it?"

Jason grinned at her, gripping the staff in both hands, holding it horizontally in front of himself. He glanced at the stairs as Dave and Wayne came down, followed by some of the marshals. He looked back to Dulcea. "I've been known to hold my own," he said, balancing himself on the balls of his feet. "Think you're any good?"

Dulcea matched his stance, grinning. "Let's find out," she said.

Dave and Wayne, along with the marshals, stood back, wanting to see what would happen with this. They had seen Dulcea with the staffs and wanted to see just what she was up to.

Zordon dropped into a similar stance, waiting for Dulcea to make the first move. He had never sparred with Jason before, and he was looking forward to matching skills with his son.

Jason stood in a seemingly relaxed stance, his muscles tense as coiled springs, waiting for his opponents to move.

Dulcea snapped one end of her staff forward, aiming for Jason's chest.

Jason blocked the swing easily, snapping the left side of his forward to catch hers and swing it away from him. He hooked hers underneath, shoving her back from him as he whirled to face Zordon.

Zordon had come up behind Jason, wanting to try and take him by surprise. He grinned as his son whirled to meet him. His staff was blocked by Jason's own. He moved it quickly, blocking Jason's staff as it swung towards him.

Jason blocked his father's staff and snapped the bottom of his forward, feeling Zordon's staff block his blow. He twisted his staff to hook under Zordon's, forcing it up and snapped the bottom of his forward once again, catching Zordon in the stomach.

Zordon dropped his staff, his breath leaving him in a rush. He staggered back from Jason, trying to get his breath back and continue with the match.

Jason spun around to find Dulcea's staff heading for his arm. He swung his own staff over, blocking her blow. He twisted his staff around hers, tearing it from her hands.

Dulcea felt the staff leave her to fly across the room. She dropped into a fighting stance, looking at Jason in a challenging manner.

Jason threw his staff to the side, dropping into his fighting stance and facing his mother. He waited for her to make the first move. He did not have to wait long.

Dulcea's left leg shot up, aiming for his stomach.

Jason crossed his wrists in front of him, catching her leg at the ankle. He effectively blocked her kick and thrust her leg away from his body.

Dulcea used the momentum from the thrust and spun around, her left leg snapping out at him as she came around to face him again.

Jason ducked under her kick, his right leg shooting out and catching her supporting leg at the ankles. He straightened up as she fell onto her back, the wind momentarily knocked out of her. He heard Zordon coming up from behind him and spun, ducking under the fist that came at his head. He shot his right fist forward, meaning to catch Zordon in the chest.

Zordon moved fast, grabbing Jason's wrist in a tight grip. Before Jason could resist, he pulled on the trapped limb, causing Jason to stagger towards him. His right fist once again shot out, heading for Jason's head.

Jason staggered forward, then brought himself to a stop, digging his feet into the mat. He leaned back, the blow missing his head by inches. He gave a mighty heave on his trapped arm, pulling his father towards him.

Zordon was taken by surprise at the strength in Jason's pull and came forward, not seeing Jason's left fist as it shot out. The blow caught Zordon in the chest and he released Jason's trapped wrist as his breath was once again knocked from him.

Jason did not give him time to recover. He grabbed Zordon's left arm at the bicep and wrist, turning his body so that Zordon's chest was against his back. He heaved on the trapped limb, bending at the waist.

Zordon let out a yell of surprise as he felt his feet leave the floor. He went sailing over Jason's head, to land on his back hard. He lay there stunned, not able to move for a few minutes.

Jason stood up and turned to face Dulcea. He never saw the kick that came at him until too late. Her foot caught him in the chest, knocking him back onto the floor. He felt his breath leave his lungs and he looked up to see her lifting her foot, meaning to pin him to the mat with it. He rolled towards her, catching her supporting leg as he did.

Dulcea lost her balance and fell backwards. She twisted her body to land on her hands, keeping herself from being stunned. She fell to her hands and knees and looked up as Jason came to his feet.

Jason stood there, trying to get his breathing back to normal. He looked at Dulcea as she lunged upwards, catching him around the waist and taking him to the floor once again.

Dulcea straddled Jason's stomach, her hands reaching for his wrists. She managed to grab them and pinned his arms to the mat, keeping his hands above his head. She smiled down at him. "What are you going to do now," she asked, her breathing hard from the workout.

Jason didn't respond as he planted his feet flatly on the mat, heaving his hips upwards. He felt Dulcea lose her balance and rolled towards his left, moving her off of him. Her hands lost their grip on his wrists and he moved his arms to her hips, forcing her to move away from him further. He rolled over, meaning to get her on her back, but felt himself grabbed from behind.

Zordon stood behind Jason and leaned down, grabbing him by the neck and shoulder. He pulled Jason to his feet, releasing him as soon as he was standing and wrapped his arms around Jason's waist, pinning his arms to his sides. Zordon grabbed his left wrist in his right hand, effectively locking his arms tightly around his son.

Jason tried to surge his arms out, watching warily as Dulcea rolled to her feet and stood up to face him. Zordon's grip was tight and Jason relaxed his arms, standing there waiting for Dulcea to approach him.

Dulcea saw Jason's plight and grinned, walking over to him. "Do you give up," she asked. Her grin disappeared and surprise replaced it as Jason hooked his leg around her ankle, throwing her off balance. Dulcea staggered back, then planted her feet, coming to a stop and moving towards her son once again. She kicked out at him, aiming for his stomach.

Jason saw her leg lift and he bent his body at the waist slightly, feeling Zordon's feet leave the floor once again. He spun around, smiling slightly as he heard Zordon give a grunt of pain. Jason felt his arms loosen and he surged his own apart, breaking Zordon's hold on him. He took a couple of steps away, turning back around to face the two of them.

Zordon was down on his knees, holding his back with a grimace of pain.

Dulcea looked at Jason and advanced on him, sending her foot out once again.

Jason blocked her kick, then twisted his hand quickly, grabbing her ankle and heaving.

Dulcea fell back, landing hard and once again feeling the breath knocked out of her body. She looked up as Jason walked over to her, looking down at her, his breath coming in gasps. She managed to grin at him. "I give up," she said breathlessly. "You win."

Zordon looked up at his son, also grinning. "Me too," he said, pain evident in his voice. "I'm done."

Dave and Wayne exchanged glances, wondering why they were even there. From what they had just seen, Jason could more than take care of himself. They began to understand how he had managed to get away from two hit men that were bent on killing him. That boy could fight.

Jason helped his parents up off the floor, making sure that they were all right. He grabbed a towel and turned to face Dave and Wayne as they walked over to him.

"That was something else," Wayne said. "I've never seen anyone fight like that."

Dave nodded in agreement. "I've seen fighters who were bigger and stronger than you," he began, "but they only relied on their strength in a fight. You used your head as well. Good job. Makes me wonder why we're even here."

Jason smiled at them. "I've studied martial arts since I was five," he said. "I learned over the years to outthink your opponent, not just try to outdo him in strength. It's helped me a lot over the years." He looked at Zordon and Dulcea over his shoulder. "Are you two all right," he asked.

Zordon grinned at him. "If we're not, it's our own fault," he said, still holding his back where Dulcea's kick had landed. "I'm getting too old for this."

Dulcea gave a little laugh. "You are a good fighter, Jason," she said. "One of the best I've ever seen. Maybe we can have a rematch sometime?"

Jason grinned at her. "Maybe," he said. He looked at the others. "I'm going to get a shower," he said. "I'll see you in a little while." He walked up the stairs, heading for his room and the shower.

Cummings sat in the visitor room at the prison, looking at the man who sat before him. "You are my last hope of killing this boy," he said in a soft voice. "I want him dead before Monday."

The man facing him shook his head. "Are you crazy," he asked, his voice just as soft. "I can't do that. He's in that safe house with at least twenty marshals guarding the place twenty-four hours. Not to mention the four agents who are with him all the time. I'd never have the chance to even get near him. Forget it."

Cummings looked at him in anger. "If that boy had given me the documents," he said, bitterness creeping into his voice, "then nobody would have found out about our little side business. I know they'll have the trial anyway. I just want that boy dead. He ruined my life. Take care of it any way you have to, just get it done."

The man shook his head again. "I'm not going to kill him," he said. "You have to find someone else."

Cummings began to shake in rage. "There is no one else," he growled. "I can't hire someone else. They've frozen all of my assets. You are the only one who has a chance to get him. Just do it."

"I'm not going to do this," the man said. "I've actually come to like the boy. I won't kill him."

Cummings looked at him, his anger almost out of control. "You'll go down with me," he growled, barely keeping his voice low enough that others wouldn't hear. "I'll plead guilty and take you down with me."

The man stood up, looking at Cummings in disgust. "You won't have to," he said. "I've spent enough time around Jason Scott to know that I have to do the right thing. I'm turning myself in to Hutchins. Good luck in the trial. You're going to need it." He turned and left the visitor center, leaving a furious Cummings sitting speechless behind him.

Jason was in the living room that afternoon, watching a baseball game, while Dave and Wayne were reading. He heard the front door open and looked up, curious as to who was coming in here. He saw Hutchins enter the house, followed by Jenkins. Jason's eyes widened in surprise as he saw that Jenkins was in handcuffs.

Dave and Wayne stood up, looking at their boss in confusion. "What is going on," Dave asked. "Why is he cuffed?"

Hutchins took Jenkins arm, pulling him over to a chair. He pushed him down into it. "He has something to tell all of you," Hutchins said, as he also took a seat. "I didn't want to bring him here, but he insisted. He wouldn't stop pestering me until I brought him here."

Jason turned off the TV, turning to face Jenkins. He sat silently, waiting for Jenkins to speak.

Jenkins looked at Dave and Wayne. "I've ordered them to release Tim and Harry," he said. "They didn't do anything wrong. It was all me."

Wayne narrowed his eyes at Jenkins. "You told Cummings' man where Jason would be that morning," he asked, his voice tight with anger. "And alerted the press?"

Jenkins nodded, looking down at the floor. "I've been Cummings business partner for years," he said quietly. "I'm the one who alerted him about visits from the IRS, Customs and other agencies. He got away with his slave ring because I helped him."

Dave felt his anger growing as well. "So, we put two of our co-workers in jail, because of you," he asked. "Turned our backs on two of our friends, so you could protect your own ass?"

Jenkins looked at him, his face miserable. "I had to," he said. "I had to pin the blame on somebody. So, I directed suspicion towards them."

Wayne stood up and walked over to the window, his anger almost out of control. He turned back to face Jenkins. "Because of you," he began, "two agents, who were just trying to do their jobs, were gunned down. Trying to protect someone who was just doing the right thing. Is that it?"

Jenkins could not meet his eyes as he nodded, not saying anything.

Wayne turned back to the window, his anger not allowing him to say anything else.

Jason sat there in stunned silence. He could not believe what he was hearing.

Jenkins looked up at Jason, his face showing how miserable he was from all that he had done. "There is something you should know, Jason," Jenkins said. "Your father came to me after he found those documents. He showed me copies of them, wanting to know what I was going to do about them. I told him that I would have some agents look into it." He paused, fighting to keep his voice even. "I told Cummings about your father," he said quietly. "He took matters into his own hands after that. Three days later, your parents were in the accident. They died because I wanted to keep the business with Cummings going. I wanted to keep getting my money from it. I was greedy, that's why your parents were killed. Because, unlike you, I was not willing to do the right thing. I'm so sorry."

Jason felt the grief he had been trying to get over well up inside of him once again at Jenkins words. He glared at Jenkins, trying to hold in his emotions. His anger came back and he stood up, his fists clenched at his sides. Without a word to anyone, he turned and left the room, heading for the basement.

Wayne and Dave looked at each other, their own anger at being betrayed like this threatening to overwhelm them. They silently turned their backs on their boss, not even wanting to look at him.

Hutchins glanced up to see Dulcea standing at the bottom of the stairs. The look on her face told him that she had heard the whole thing. She did not look at anyone else, her eyes were on the basement doorway. She silently headed for the basement, wanting to make sure that Jason was all right.

Jason entered the basement and went right to the punching bag. He felt his anger boiling over and he began to punch and kick the bag as hard as he could, making it swing violently as he vented his anger.

Dulcea walked down into the basement, silently watching as her son worked out his anger. She never said a word, just stood back, letting him get it all out.

Jason went at the bag for a good five minutes, before his anger began to subside. He finally stopped hitting the bag and leaned against it, his grief now taking the place of the anger. He heard someone walking over to him and he turned, seeing his mother approach. Without a word, he walked over to her, tears coming to his eyes.

Dulcea took him in her arms, not caring what others may think about this. Her son needed her and she was determined to be there for him.

Jason felt his tears flowing and he let his grief out, his arms going around his mother's waist as he put his head on her shoulder.

Dulcea stood there, holding her son and letting him release his grief. She did not hear Zordon come down the stairs behind her, all of her attention was on Jason at this moment.

Zordon had been right behind Dulcea on the stairs. He had heard every word and knew that his son would need them right now. He silently walked over, putting his arms around the two of them.

Jason just stood there, letting all of the grief he had felt over the last few weeks come out, taking comfort in his parents' arms.

Dave and Wayne silently came down the stairs, wanting to make sure that Jason was all right. They came to a stop as they saw Zordon and Dulcea holding him. They exchanged silent glances and went back upstairs, meaning to talk to Zordon and Dulcea later, after things had settled down. There was something about those two that needed to be found out, but for right now, they would leave them alone and let them give Jason all the time he needed.

Hutchins stood up, walking over to Jenkins and grabbing his arm. "I think you've said enough," he said as he pulled him to his feet. "We're going back to the jail. You'll be before the judge first thing in the morning."

Jenkins did not resist as Hutchins forced him out of the house. He just hung his head in shame, letting himself be led to his fate willingly.

Half an hour after Jason had gone down into the basement, Zordon walked back up the stairs into the living room. He had seen Dave and Wayne come down into the basement and he wanted to talk to them. They needed to know the truth about them.

Dave and Wayne were in the kitchen, getting some coffee and watching as dinner was prepared. They looked up as Zordon walked into the kitchen.

Zordon looked at the two agents. "We need to talk," he said. "Would you come down to the basement with me?"

Dave and Wayne nodded wordlessly, following him out of the kitchen and into the basement.

A/N: Next chapter up soon. LOL.


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Period.

A/N: This one picks up where the last one left off. Hope you like it.

Jason looked up from his sitting position on the mat, as he heard Zordon come back down with Dave and Wayne. He was sitting in the middle of the mat, his knees up and his forearms resting on his knees. His eyes were red from crying, but other than that, no one could tell that he had any emotions at all. His face was an unreadable mask right now.

Dave and Wayne sat down on the mat with Zordon and Dulcea. They were curious as to what was going on, but waited for one of the others to speak.

Jason met their gazes, letting his breath out in a long sigh. "What I'm about to tell you two can not be told to anyone else," he said quietly. "It has to be kept secret. Will you do that?"

Dave nodded and looked at Wayne, who also nodded his agreement.

Jason nodded in satisfaction. "Good," he said. "The first thing you have to know, is that their names are not Tony and Jean. They are Zordon and Dulcea, my birth parents."

Dave and Wayne were so shocked they could not say anything. They stared at Jason for a few moments in stunned silence. Wayne finally found his voice. "I thought the Scotts were your parents," he said. "Is that wrong?"

Jason shook his head. "They were my adoptive parents," he said. "They took me in when I was one and adopted me. They were my only family until I was almost eighteen. Then I found out about Zordon and Dulcea."

Dave shook his head, totally confused. "Wait a minute," he said. "These two are your birth parents? And those names, where did they come from? I've never heard names like that in my life."

Jason chuckled, showing the first emotions since the men came downstairs. "Their names are unique," he said. "Because they are not from this planet."

Wayne's eyes widened. "What," he asked. "Are you trying to pull a joke on us?"

Jason sighed and looked at his parents. "I'll have to show them," he said. "They won't believe we're telling them the truth otherwise."

Zordon nodded. "Go ahead," he said. "It might help."

Jason stood up and moved back, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Gold Ranger power," he said.

Dave and Wayne squinted as a bright light enveloped Jason. They looked as the light faded and saw Jason standing there, covered in his ranger outfit.

Jason removed his helmet and looked at them. "There's more to us than you realize," he said. "Will you listen and let us tell you everything?"

Wayne nodded wordlessly, not sure he trusted himself to speak.

Dave just barely nodded, beginning to see that this was no joke. "All right," he said. "Tell us everything. We'll listen."

Jason put his helmet back on and lowered his arms to his sides. "Gold Ranger, power down," he said. He walked over and sat back down as his ranger outfit disappeared. "It's a long story," he said. "But, here goes."

For the next hour, Jason, Zordon and Dulcea told the agents all that had happened to Jason in his 'short' life. The two agents found out all about Vile and Rita and Zedd and others who were bent on destroying Jason, just because he was the son of these two people. The two agents listened to the three of them, not interrupting once.

At the end, Dave sat back, leaning on his hands that were behind him. He grinned at Jason. "You know," he began, "for being more than ten centuries old, you look pretty good."

Jason laughed. "Thanks," he said. "I'll take that as a compliment."

Dave chuckled.

Jason's smile faded, and he lapsed into silence, drawing a concerned look from Zordon.

"Are you all right," Zordon asked his son.

Jason looked at him and nodded, giving him a small smile. "I'll be okay," he said softly. "If it's all right, I'm going to go call Kim."

Zordon looked at Dave, who nodded in agreement. Zordon turned back to Jason. "Go ahead, son," he said.

Jason got to his feet, silently heading for the stairs and his room.

The others watched him go, keeping silent until he was all the way up the stairs.

Wayne looked at Zordon and Dulcea. "If this is out of line, please just say so," he said. "But, I have to know. Didn't you ever resent the Scotts?"

Dulcea looked surprised at this, then shook her head. "Never," she said. "I was jealous of them at first. But, after I finally met Jason and saw what a wonderful young man he is, I was grateful to them. Because of the way they raised him, he turned into the fine, good hearted, caring individual that he is today. I could not be more proud of him."

"Then, you don't feel left out," Wayne asked. "Feel like you aren't important to him?"

Zordon shook his head. "We know that Michael and Karen were his mom and dad," he said. "From the time that he learned the truth about us, we never tried to take their place in his life. We didn't have to. Jason has let us know that he loves us, not more or less than he did them, just differently. He has made a place for us in his life and we know what we mean to him. They were his mom and dad. We are his mother and father. That's the way it is and we accept that."

Wayne listened to their words and stayed silent, lost in his own thoughts.

Dave looked at Zordon and Dulcea. "We'll have to continue with your fake names," he said. "If we don't, the marshals here will become suspicious."

Wayne looked towards the stairs, then turned to Zordon and Dulcea. "You're right," he said. "The Scotts did a wonderful job raising him. I think anyone would be lucky to call him a friend."

Zordon smiled at him. "I know of six people, back in Angel Grove, who count themselves that way," he said. "They are his closest friends and they would do anything for him. He made it through the difficult times right after his mom and dad died, because of their love and support."

Dulcea looked at Wayne. "He's the type of person who protects those around him," she said. "but, he does it in such a way that they don't realize it at the time. He doesn't fight their battles for them, unless they need him to. Most of the time he has helped them to stand up for themselves, letting them know that he's there if they need him."

Dave smiled at her. "It takes a special kind of person to be able to do that," he said. "One who is strong inside."

Zordon nodded. "Jason is stronger than a lot of people think," he said. "I watched him when he was the leader of the rangers. He is the kind of person that others turn to when they need help and he gives it, unconditionally. That is what set him apart from the others. That is why I made him the first leader. And, I think, that is why the current leader of the rangers still turns to him when he needs some help. He knows that he can rely on Jason."

Dave looked at the two of them. "How did you come to pose as agents," he asked. "Did the local supervisor out there know about you?"

Zordon smiled and nodded. "He is a part of the alliance of good," he said. "He's known Dimitria for a long time and agreed to let us pose as agents to come and be here for Jason. He knows all about Jason's true identity and he was more than willing to do anything to help keep him safe. But, you can't let on to anyone else about who he is, okay?"

Dave nodded. "Don't worry," he said. "We agreed to keep this secret, and we will."

Wayne nodded his agreement, not saying anything else.

Jason entered his bedroom, closing the door behind him. He walked over to the phone and picked it up, dialing Kim's number. He smiled as he heard the phone picked up on the other end.

"Hello," Kim's voice said.

"Hey babe," Jason said softly. "How are things?"

Kim's smile was wide as she heard Jason's voice. "Well, let's see," she said. "I miss the man that I love, wondering if he's missing me." She paused for a couple of seconds. "Is he?"

"More than you will know," Jason said. "He's wishing that this was all over and that he was with you right now."

Kim leaned against the wall, not liking the tone of his voice. "What's wrong Jason," she asked. "Did something else happen?" She heard Jason sigh, then listened in silence as he told her of the day's events. Kim felt her heart break for him. She wished that she could reach out over the phone and take him in her arms. She closed her eyes as he finished telling her everything. "I wish I was there, Jason," she whispered. "You don't know how much I want to just come to you."

"I want you to stay there," Jason said. "The people of Angel Grove need you."

"So do you," Kim said. "You've all ways been here for me, I want to do the same for you."

"Kim," Jason said. "Listen to me. I'm glad I get to talk to you every night. Just hearing your voice is enough for now. I'll be home soon and then we'll be together. Forever. I promise."

Kim felt her tears falling, but kept the emotion out of her voice. "I don't want you to go through this alone," she said softly.

"I'm not alone," he said. "I know that you want to be here, but you have an obligation to the people there. Don't let them down."

"When are you going to stop putting other people ahead of yourself," Kim asked. "I think you deserve to be a little selfish right now."

Jason sighed, hearing the emotion in her voice. "Kim," he said. "I've been selfish enough as it is. All of you have done more than enough to help me. I don't want to take you away from others who need you."

Kim smiled softly. "Sounds to me like you're coming back to yourself, Jason," she said. She sighed loudly. "All right," she said at last. "I'll stay here on one condition."

"Name it," he said.

"If you really, really need me, don't hesitate to call me right away," she said. "I'll be there in an instant, okay?"

Jason smiled at her tone. "I promise," he said. "I love you, Kim."

"I love you too, Jason," Kim said. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Bye, babe," Jason said and hung up, feeling better after talking to her.

Kim hung up the phone and gave a little sigh of happiness. Jason was starting to come around to his old self. That's what she wanted. She took the heart locket she was wearing in her hand, clutching it tightly. "Keep staying strong, Jason," she whispered. "we need you."

The next morning, Hutchins showed up at the safe house just as they had finished breakfast. He grabbed a mug of coffee and looked at Jason. "How would you like to get out of here," he asked.

Jason looked at him in surprise. "Are you serious," he asked. "How would that be possible?"

Hutchins took a seat, sipping at his coffee. "There was a fight at the prison last night," he said. "Apparently, Cummings crossed the wrong person. He died late in the night from the stab wounds he received. There is not going to be a trial. With Cummings dead, you don't need to stay here any more. It's all over."

Jason sat back in shock, then looked at Hutchins. "What about Jenkins," he asked.

Hutchins grinned. "He goes before the judge today," he said. "He's going to waive his right to a trial and just accept whatever sentence the judge hands down. Cummings' men are all making deals, trying to save their lives. The work camps have been cleared up and Cummings assets are being used to help the people who survived the camps get real visas and any medical help that they need."

Jason felt a slow smile come over his face. "So, I can leave," he asked. "No worries about anything with this ever again?"

Hutchins nodded. "With Cummings dead and his men not wanting to go to trial, we don't need your testimony," he said. "You can get back to your life with no worries."

Jason stood up, smiling widely. "I'll get packed," he said. "Nothing against all of you, but I'm out of here."

The others grinned widely and watched him head for the stairs.

Dave looked at Hutchins. "What happened," he asked.

Hutchins grinned. "Cummings was very upset at Jenkins when he left the prison yesterday," he said. "He took his anger out on a young man there, beat him up terribly. The problem was that this young man was the special 'friend' of the lead prisoner in that cell block. The one who enforced his rule in there. He took this as a sign that Cummings wanted to take over the cell block and retaliated against him. Cummings never had a chance. He was stabbed by four guys, over twenty times."

Dave sat back, absorbing the news. He looked at Wayne. "Guess we go back to our boring jobs again," he said.

Wayne grinned at him. "Let's go get packed," he said. "I'm looking forward to going home to my own apartment. I want to sleep in my own bed for a change."

The two agents headed for the upstairs, wanting to get packed and get home.

Jason found Zordon and Dulcea waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs. "Hutchins said that he'll take us back to town," Zordon said. "He'll take us to a hotel where we can get some rooms, then let us worry about getting back home."

Jason looked at him. "Are you going to go back to Angel Grove right away," he asked. "or are you staying here for a while."

Zordon put his arm around his son's shoulder. "We're going to help you settle things here," he said. "If that's okay with you."

Jason smiled at him. "I'd like that," he said. "Let's get going."

Dimitria turned to the rangers as they teleported into the power chamber. She smiled at them as they looked at her in puzzlement. There were no alarms going off, so they didn't know why they were here.

"What's going on," Tommy asked. "Is there a monster attack?"

Dimitria shook her head. "No," she said. "I have news on Jason that I thought you would want to hear in person. He's no longer at the safe house. Cummings is dead and his men are all taking plea bargains. It's over. Jason is going to get his parents' estate settled and be back here sooner than planned."

Kim gave a squeal of delight and threw her arms around Billy's neck, hugging him tightly.

Billy hugged her back, his smile wide. Jason was finally safe from this threat and he felt himself relax.

Tommy and Adam grinned at each other. "That's great to hear," Tommy said. "I'm glad Jason is out of danger."

Aisha wrapped her arms around Rocky's neck, hugging him as he grinned in delight. "Thank goodness," he said, hugging her to him. "It's over."

Jason walked into his hotel room, setting his suitcase on the bed. He opened it and started to put his clothes in the dresser, wanting to get settled in and make some phone calls. He got his clothes put away and went over to his phone, picking it up and calling Kim.

The next morning, Jason got his shower and dressed comfortably, heading out of his room with his envelope of papers. He was meeting the lawyer this morning then heading for his parents' house. He wanted to get things started on settling the estate, so that he could take care of cleaning out the house over the next two weeks.

Mrs. Jarvis came out of her house, walking to get the mail, when a taxi pulled up in front of the Scotts' house. She smiled warmly as Jason got out, closing the door and stepping onto the sidewalk.

Jason turned as he heard Mrs. Jarvis walk over to him. He smiled at her warmly. "Mrs. Jarvis," he said. "How are you?"

Mrs. Jarvis gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm fine," she said. "I didn't know that you would be here today. The police wouldn't let me in the house before yesterday. Is it true? Did Cummings really die?"

Jason nodded. "He did," he said. "It's all over, as far as that goes. All that's left is to settle things here."

Mrs. Jarvis nodded, handing him his parents mail and his house key. "If you need any help, just let me know," she said. "I'll be glad to help you anytime."

Jason nodded at her. "I'll probably need some help with furniture in a couple of weeks," he said. "I'll want to clear the house out before it goes on the market."

Mrs. Jarvis smiled at him. "I'll get some men from the neighborhood to help," she said. "You just let me know when."

"I will," Jason said. "Thank you."

Mrs. Jarvis nodded and turned back to her house. "You're welcome," she said.

Jason watched her leave, then turned to the house, letting his breath out in a long sigh. He walked up to the front door, unlocking it and stepping into the house. He closed the door behind him and looked around at the empty house. He shook his head and headed for his dad's office, wanting to clear up any bills that had come and get rid of junk mail. He knew that his would take the longest, sorting out what paper work needed to be done, before he could even think of picking what furniture he wanted to keep and what would be gotten rid of. He walked into the office, seeing the huge stack of mail and shook his head, going to the desk and sitting down. He took the letter opener and started to open mail, setting any bills aside.

Three hours later, he walked out of the office, finally finished with sorting through the mail. He heard the front door open and walked into the hallway, smiling as Zordon and Dulcea came in, carrying bags of food from a local diner.

Zordon smiled at him. "We brought lunch," he said. "Ready to eat?"

Jason nodded, leading them into the kitchen to the table there.

After lunch, Jason led his mother and father out into the garage. Jason looked at Zordon. "I thought we could start in here," he said. "Empty this out and get any tools packed away, ready to move them."

Zordon nodded at him and they went to work, sorting out the junk and taking it outside, setting it beside the garage until the dumpster arrived tomorrow.

Over the next two weeks, Jason carefully chose what items he would keep and what he would give away. The men from the neighborhood were coming this Saturday to help him empty the house completely.

Dulcea and Mrs. Jarvis had gathered some women from the neighborhood to help get the clothes bagged up. They spent three days, sorting out what was good enough to go to the local charities and what should just be thrown away. At the end of the three days, all of the clothes were bagged and the linens were also taken care of. They also took care of boxing all of the dishes and other items from the kitchen and dining room.

Saturday morning, Jason pulled the moving van to a stop in front of the house. Zordon and Dulcea had left for Phaedos the night before. Everything had been taken care of. He had a trailer hooked to the back of the van, large enough for his dad's truck to be taken home with him. He had gotten the title switched over to his name, so it was now his. Jason got out of the van, looking up as several men came towards him.

The men walked up to Jason and stopped, smiling at him. "Mrs. Jarvis has coffee and donuts for all of us," one of them said. "Said you were to come over there and have some before we started moving furniture. She's also planning on lunch for us, our wives will be helping her get it ready."

Jason smiled. "All right," he said. "I could use some coffee. We've got plenty of time. Let's go get some."

The moving van was completely loaded and ready to go by the late afternoon. Jason backed the truck out of the garage, loading it onto the trailer behind the van. The men made sure that it was securely strapped down and walked over to Jason as he got out of the truck. Jason shook all of their hands, thanking them for the help. He would be spending one last night in the hotel, then heading for California the next morning, driving the van himself. He wanted to see some of the country from the road, instead of the air this time.

The men walked away as Mrs. Jarvis approached Jason. She pulled him into a hug. "Take care of yourself, Jason," she said. "Keep in touch and let us know how you are doing."

Jason hugged her warmly. "I will," he said. "The people from the local shelter will be here tomorrow to pick up the furniture I left for them. Will you see to it that they get in all right? I'm leaving for home in the morning."

Mrs. Jarvis smiled at him. "Of course I will," she said. She took the keys he handed her, so that she could give them to the realtor who would be coming out on Monday. "Have a safe trip."

Jason smiled at her and walked around to the driver's side, opening the door. He took one last look at the house then climbed in and shut the door. He started the van and pulled away, heading for the hotel and, then tomorrow, for home.

A/N: I know this chapter skipped a lot of things, but, I've put Jason through enough. It's time for him to have some happiness. The next chapter will be up shortly. Thanks for reading.


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: You know it. I don't own them. That's all there is to that.

A/N: I know that I've put Jason through hell and back, but now it's time for him to have some happiness. This chapter starts with him getting back home. Hope you enjoy it. LOL.

Jason drove the pickup into the lot of his apartment building, early on Wednesday afternoon. He had unloaded the van at the mini-storage, with the help of some of the workers there, then took the moving van back to the rental company. He pulled the pickup into an empty spot, not too close to the building. After parking the truck, he got out and grabbed his suitcase from the back. He headed for his building, entering it and going up the stairs to his apartment. He unlocked the door, and entered, closing it behind him.

Jason looked around, noting that it had been cleaned recently. He smiled. He would have to remember to thank Kim for that later. He took his suitcase into the bedroom and set it on the floor near his closet. He came out of the bedroom and exited his apartment, going down to the pickup once again. He grabbed the two cardboard file boxes from the front seat and took them out, closing the truck door. He took the two boxes up to his apartment and set them on the floor beside his filing cabinet. All of his paperwork from the estate were in the two boxes. He also had the bills he had paid while in Virginia and the information for the lawyer and realtor.

Jason looked over to his table, seeing the mail that was piled up on it. He sighed and sat down, starting to go through it. It took him an hour to sort out what was important and what could just be thrown away. He was almost through the pile when an envelope from Harold Rivers, his parents' attorney, caught his eyes. He set the rest of the mail aside and took the envelope, opening it. Jason read the letter and sat back, surprised as he thought about the contents of it. He had completely forgotten about his trust fund. This letter was to let him know that the money would be in his account first thing Tuesday morning. His nineteenth birthday was Monday.

Jason put the letter down, setting it aside for now. He got up from the table, deciding that he would worry about this later, and headed for his bathroom. He wanted to get a shower, then go over to Kim's house. He had not seen her in too long and he wanted to get there as soon as possible.

Kim was in the kitchen when a knock sounded on the front door. She put her drink down and went into the hallway, wondering who was here at this time of day. She had told the others that she would meet them at the youth center later this afternoon, so she was not expecting anyone. She glanced out the window as she walked to the door, seeing a strange pickup in the driveway. She cautiously opened the door, then stood there in surprise as she saw who was there.

Jason smiled at her. "Hey, babe," he said softly.

"Jason," she squealed happily. She threw her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug.

Jason chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him. "Guess that answers the question, 'Are you glad to see me'," he said.

Kim smiled, pulling back to look in his eyes. "I'm definitely glad to see you," she said. "When did you get back?"

"A couple of hours ago," he said. "I had some things to take care of before I came over here. I wanted to surprise you."

"You did," she said, pulling his head down and kissing him soundly. She looked at him as they pulled apart. "I missed you so much," she said softly.

Jason put one hand on her cheek, cupping it gently. "I missed you too," he said. "I couldn't wait to get over here."

Kim smiled broadly at him. "Come on in," she said, taking his hand and pulling him inside. "I told the others that I would meet them at the youth center, but I could have them come here instead. Do they know you're back?"

Jason shook his head as he closed the door behind himself. "You are the first one I came to see," he said. "Staying here would be all right, as long as your mom doesn't mind."

Kim looked at him as she pulled him towards the kitchen. "Mom went to visit my Uncle Steve," she said. "She's staying there for a couple of days. He fell and broke his ankle, so mom went to help him get situated better. She'll be back by this weekend. Jeffrey is on a business trip and he won't be back until tomorrow night."

Jason followed her into the kitchen. "So, you want to have the gang over tonight," he asked. "When they aren't here?"

Kim grinned at him. "Amanda, Aisha, Tammy and Carmen are all going to spend the night tonight," she said. "But we can have the others over for dinner. Maybe get some pizzas?"

Jason grinned at her as she handed him a glass of iced tea. "That would be all right," he said. "Then we can leave you girls to yourselves. I don't want to be in the middle of that."

Kim giggled. "Why not," she asked. "We could help you dye your hair or something like that."

Jason gave her a mock frown. "No thank you," he said. "I'll pass."

Kim laughed and walked over to him, putting her free arm around his waist. "I'm so glad you're home," she said. "I think the others will be glad too."

Jason smiled at her, his arm going around her shoulders. "So, when are you going to call them," he asked, pulling her up against himself.

Kim put her iced tea on the table, taking his and putting it down as well. She wrapped her other arm around his waist, looking up at him. "In a little while," she said, tilting her head up to look at him. "After I've had some time alone with you."

Jason leaned his head down, putting his forehead against hers. "Time to do what," he asked softly.

Kim didn't answer him with words. Instead, she slipped her hands under his shirt, caressing his back slowly. She titled her head more, her mouth brushing against his. "Time to welcome you home," she whispered, and pressed her mouth tightly against his.

Jason's arms went around her back, pulling her closer to him as he kissed her deeply. He slipped his hands under her shirt, gently moving them over her back.

Kim responded by deepening the kiss even more, feeling her heart beginning to pound in her chest. She broke off the kiss and pulled back from him, taking his hand.

Jason let her lead him out of the kitchen and up the stairs, following her into her room.

Kim pulled him into the room, shutting the door behind him. She turned to him, grabbing the bottom of his shirt and lifting it up.

Jason took his shirt off, then pulled Kim to him, his head lowering to capture her mouth once again. He let the kiss become passionate as Kim's hands slowly caressed his back, and arms. He slipped one hand under her shirt, moving it to her chest.

Kim moaned against his mouth and broke off the kiss, her hands moving to the bottom of her shirt. She lifted it over her head and met his gaze. She felt her need for him grow as she saw the intense look in his eyes. "Make love to me, Jason," she whispered.

Jason took her in his arms, taking her over to the bed. He lay her back on the bed and joined her, stretching out beside her.

They spent the next hour in each other's arms, making up for lost time.

Kim lay beside Jason under the covers. Her head was on his shoulder and she had her left arm draped over his stomach. She pressed her body close to his, feeling the rock hardness of his muscles against her.

Jason lay on his back, his left arm around Kim's back. He felt her snuggle closer and tightened his hold, pulling her soft body closer still. He kissed the top of her head, hearing her sigh softly. He took his right hand and hooked it under her chin, gently lifting her head so that he could look at her. "Are you all right," he asked softly.

Kim smiled at him. "I'm fine," she said. "I've never been happier than right now."

Jason smiled at her. "I love you, Kim," he said quietly.

"I love you, Jason," she said, leaning over and kissing him tenderly.

Jason tightened his hold around her, kissing her back. He looked at her as she pulled back. "We should get up," he said. "The others might wonder where you are and come looking for you."

Kim grinned. "You're right," she said. "But, this is very comfortable. I don't want to move just yet."

Jason chuckled. "Okay," he said. "But, you answer any questions if they show up unannounced. And if it's Amanda and the other girls, I'm not coming out."

Kim giggled and pushed back the covers, moving to get out of the bed. "I don't know," she teased. "They might like what they see."

Jason grabbed her arm and pulled her back down to him, suddenly serious. "No one else has ever had this part of me," he said quietly. "And no one else ever will. This is for you and you alone, Kim."

Kim felt her eyes tearing up and she smiled softly at him. "You were the first one I gave this part of myself to, Jason," she whispered. "And you will be the only one who ever has it."

Jason pulled her head down and kissed her tenderly for a few seconds. He let her pull back and reached up a hand, brushing away a single tear that rolled down her cheek. He smiled at her. "We'd better get up now," he said. "Or, I might let you talk me into staying here all night."

Kim smiled at him and moved off the bed, getting her clothes. "I'd like that," she said, looking at him pull on his pants over her shoulder. "but, if the others found out you were back and didn't see them, they'd never forgive the two of us."

Jason pulled his shirt on and smiled at her. "I don't want that," he said. "So, are you going to tell them the reason for the change in plans?"

Kim shook her head. "I'll let them be surprised," she said. She put her arms around his waist, standing there to look up at him. "Come on," she said. "Let's get downstairs before I change my mind."

Jason gave her a quick kiss, then put his arm around her shoulders, walking out of the room with her.

Tommy answered the phone as it rang at his house. "Hello," he said. He smiled when he heard Kim's voice, then his smile faded slightly. "Are you sure, Kim," he asked, after listening to her. "We don't want to impose on you that way."

"It's no problem, Tommy," she said. "This way, you guys can just bring the girls over and not have to worry about going to pick up their stuff. They can just bring it with them. And I have a surprise for all of you."

Tommy sighed. "All right," he said. "I'll call the others and we'll meet you at your house. Do you want us to bring anything?"

"Sodas and chips would be nice," Kim said. "Oh, and a bag of ice. I'll call to have the pizzas delivered here."

"Okay," Tommy said. "We'll see you in a little bit." He hung up the phone and sighed, looking at Amanda who stood in the room with him. "We're going over to Kim's for dinner," he said. "She's going to order pizzas and we'll get some sodas, chips and ice on the way."

Amanda smiled. "That sounds okay to me," she said. "I all ready have my bag in your car, so that will save time."

Tommy smiled and picked up the phone. "Let me call the others," he said. "Then we can head out, picking up the sodas. She said she has a surprise for us. I wonder what that is." He dialed Billy's number and told him the change in plans for the evening.

Billy said that he and Tammy would get some chips on their way.

Tommy hung up and called the others. Rocky said he could grab a couple of movies and Adam said he and Carmen would pick up the ice.

Tommy looked at Amanda as he finished his calls. "Let's get going," he said. "I want to find out what this surprise is."

Amanda slipped her hand in his as they left his house, heading for the mini-mart and then to Kim's house.

Jason walked to the front door, slowly opening it at Tommy's knock. He smiled as Tommy looked at him in total surprise. "Hey, bro," Jason said. "long time no see."

Tommy almost dropped the bags of sodas as he looked at Jason. He set them down on the porch and pulled Jason into a hug, smiling broadly. "Jason," he said in delight. "When did you get back?"

Jason laughed and hugged Tommy back, winking at Amanda over Tommy's shoulder. "A few hours ago," Jason said. "I thought I'd surprise you guys."

Tommy let go and stepped back, grinning widely. "You did that," he said. "Are any of the others here yet?"

Jason shook his head and turned to Amanda. "Amanda," he said. "Good to see you."

Amanda smiled at him and gave him a hug, kissing his cheek. "You too, Jason," she said. "I'm so glad you made it back safe."

Jason smiled. "Me too," he said. He picked up one of the bags as Tommy grabbed the other. "Come on in, you two," he said. "Kim's in the kitchen." He stepped back, letting them into the house and closing the door behind them. He looked at Amanda. "Kim said you could put your bag in the living room," he said. "I think she's planning on all of you staying in the family room tonight."

Amanda took her bag and set it in the living room, then headed into the kitchen with the two boys, her hand in Tommy's.

Kim smiled at them as they walked into the kitchen. "Were you surprised," she asked, her eyes shining in mischief.

Tommy frowned at her. "You could have given me a hint," he said. "You could have knocked me over with a feather when I saw Jason standing there."

Kim giggled. "That was the idea," she said as Tommy and Jason put the sodas on the counter. She turned to Amanda. "I tried to talk Jason into staying tonight and letting us dye his hair, but he wouldn't have any of it."

Amanda giggled, looking at Jason. "I don't know why not, Jason," she said. "I think you'd look good with green and blue streaks in it."

Jason frowned at her, then looked at Tommy. "I may need your help planning an escape route," he said.

Tommy chuckled and slapped Jason on the shoulder. "Don't worry, bro," he said. "I've got your back."

Kim looked at Jason as another knock sounded on the door. "I'll let you get that one too," she said. "Since you are paying for the pizzas anyway."

Jason chuckled and headed for the door. He opened it to find Billy, Tammy, Adam and Carmen standing there.

Billy and Adam stared at Jason in shock, their mouths hung open in surprise.

Tammy and Carmen reached over to their boyfriends and gently closed their mouths, giggling at them.

Billy recovered first and pulled Jason into a tight hug. "Welcome home, Jason," he said. "Why didn't you tell us you would be home tonight?"

Jason chuckled and pulled back from the hug. "It wouldn't have been a surprise if I did," he said. He smiled at the girls. "Good to see these two didn't chase you away yet," he said.

The girls giggled and gave him quick hugs and kisses on the cheek. "Good to see you Jason," Tammy said.

"Same here, Tammy," Jason said. "Come on in. Kim said you could put your bags in the living room. She, Tommy and Amanda are in the kitchen."

Adam looked at Jason and smiled as the other three went into the house. He gave Jason a hug, then stepped back. "Glad you made it back safely, Jason," he said. "Good to have you home."

Jason smiled at him, looking past him to see Rocky and Aisha heading up the walk. "It's good to be home," he said. "I didn't realize how much I missed it until I got here."

Adam was about to say something, when he felt himself being pushed aside.

Aisha rushed past him, throwing her arms around Jason's neck. "Jason," she said in delight. "Welcome home. We missed you."

Jason laughed and hugged her. "Good to be home," he said. "I missed all of you too."

Aisha pulled back from the hug and smiled at him. She looked at Adam. "Where's Carmen," she asked.

Adam took her arm and led her into the house. "Inside," he said. "Along with everyone else."

Aisha and Adam walked into the house and headed for the kitchen to greet the others.

Rocky walked up to Jason, smiling broadly. "Welcome home, Jason," he said, pulling him into a hug. "Didn't know you would be here tonight. How was the trip?"

Jason let him into the house, closing the door behind him. "It was good," he said. "But tiring. I don't know how long I'll last tonight."

Rocky grinned and headed for the family room. "I promise we won't keep you out all night," he said. "I know you seniors need your rest."

Jason took a playful swing at him, grinning as Rocky ducked under it. He shook his head. "Come on," he said. "Let's join the others before the pizza gets here."

Rocky grinned and set the movies down near the TV, then followed Jason into the kitchen. He walked over to Aisha and put his arm around her shoulders, looking at Kim. "So when do we eat," he asked, drawing little laughs from the others.

Kim smiled as Jason walked over to her, putting his arms around her shoulders. "As soon as the pizzas get here," she said. "Why don't you guys go in the family room? We girls will get the drinks and chips together and bring them in, okay?"

The guys headed into the family room, all of them asking Jason how his trip was.

Kim shook her head and looked at the other girls. "Let's get this stuff together," she said. "I'm ready to have some fun tonight."

An hour and a half later, they all sat in the family room, laughing at one of the movies.

Jason sat on one end of the couch, his arm around Kim's shoulders.

Kim had her head on his shoulder, relaxing against him. She was so glad to have him home. She snuggled closer, sighing in happiness.

Jason tightened his arm around her, liking the feel of her in his arms once more. He was so happy to be home, being able to spend time with his friends.

Kim walked Jason to the door after they had all finished cleaning up from dinner. She smiled at him. "Are you sure you don't want to stay," she teased. "We could do orange and purple in your hair if you don't want green and blue."

Jason gave her a quick kiss, pulling the door open behind him. "No thanks," he said, backing up. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Kim giggled as he slipped out the door, turning to Aisha. "I tried," she said.

Aisha grinned and shook her head. "Come on," she said. "Let's get this party started."

Kim threw her arm around Aisha's shoulder and they went back into the family room, joining the other girls there.

Jason found Tommy, Adam, Billy and Rocky waiting for him outside.

Tommy grinned at him. "We wanted to make sure that you made it out all right," he said.

Jason grinned. "I almost didn't," he said. "Kim threatened purple and orange this time."

Rocky laughed, looking at Jason's truck. "Nice truck, Jason," he said. "Where'd you get it?"

Jason looked at him. "It was my dad's," he said. "I've always liked it and he took real good care of it, so I had the title changed over to my name."

Rocky's smile faded slightly. "I'm sorry, Jason," he said. "I didn't mean to.."

Jason held up his hand before Rocky could say more. "It's okay, Rocky," he said quietly. "I'll never stop missing them, but I'm determined to get on with my life. I don't mind talking about them. Don't worry about it."

Rocky visibly relaxed at Jason's words. He looked at the other guys. "I don't feel like going home just yet," he said. "Anyone want to go somewhere?"

Adam looked at him and nodded. "I'm game," he said. "Anyone else?"

Jason looked at all of them. "You can come over to my place if you want," he said. "I'm not up to going out, but I won't mind the company."

Tommy and Billy looked at him and nodded. "Sounds good to me," Billy said. He looked at Rocky and Adam. "Are you guys coming too?"

Rocky looked at Adam and nodded. "I'm okay with that," he said.

Adam nodded in agreement. "Sounds good," he said. "Let's go."

Jason looked at the others as he sat down in one of the chairs in his apartment. He sank back into the chair, relaxing into it.

Tommy looked at Jason. "Will you have to go back for the settlement on the house," he asked.

Jason shook his head. "I turned all of that over to the lawyer there," he said. "He's going to handle that and all the other legal aspects. He said he'd even take care of paying the taxes from the inheritance. He'll send me everything once it's all done."

Billy smiled. "That's good to hear," he said. "Kim would drive us nuts if you left again."

Jason chuckled, shaking his head. "Was it really that bad," he asked.

Rocky nodded. "Oh yeah," he said. "She was miserable without you here."

Tommy and Adam nodded in agreement. "We're really glad to have you back, Jason," Adam said. "_Really_ glad."

Jason laughed. "Okay," he said. "I get the picture. I won't leave her behind again, deal?"

"Deal," the other four said at the same time, making Jason laugh.

Amanda looked at Kim as she told them about Jason's birthday. "Can we get the youth center for the night," she asked.

Kim nodded. "I all ready talked to Ernie," she said. "He said we could have it Monday night from four until closing. We'll make this the best birthday Jason's ever had."

The other girls smiled, helping Kim plan the menu and decorations. They were all looking forward to giving Jason a party. He deserved to celebrate something happy with all of them and they were determined that he would do just that.

The next couple of days flew by for all of them. Jason got himself settled back into his apartment and caught himself up on all of his bills. He also restocked his kitchen since they had essentially emptied it before he left for Virginia.

The others went through with their plans for his party, without giving him a clue about it at all. Tommy went down to Harold's office, personally inviting him to the party. He remembered Jason telling them about Harold and wanted to make sure that he was part of the celebration.

Harold was glad to meet one of Jason's friends and said he would look forward to the party. He told Tommy that he would definitely be there.

Saturday morning found Jason sitting in the parking lot of a local realtor's office. He was meeting him here, then they were going to go out to a ranch that was for sale just outside of Angel Grove. He had been thinking of what he could do with his trust fund and he had come up with an idea early yesterday. He had sat down with the local paper, looking for properties that would work for him if he could pull this idea off.

He looked up and got out of his truck as the realtor pulled into the lot. He smiled at the man that got out of the car and walked over to him.

The man held out his hand to Jason, shaking it and smiling at him. "You must be Jason," he said. "I'm Richard Taylor. Nice to meet you."

Jason shook his hand. "Same here," he said. "I'm glad you were able to meet me this morning. I liked the description of the property at this ranch and wanted to see more."

Richard waved to his car. "If you don't mind leaving your truck here," he began, "you could ride with me. If not, you can follow me out there."

Jason walked around to the other side of the car. "I'll ride with you," he said. He climbed in the passenger seat and closed the door as Richard got behind the wheel and started the car.

Richard looked at Jason as they pulled onto the street in front of the realtors office. "The owners of this ranch are looking to sell as soon as possible," he said. "They're moving to Philadelphia to be near their kids. They are getting a little old to handle the responsibilities of keeping it up. They have a couple of hired hands, but things are getting too expensive for them to afford to keep them."

Jason looked at him. "You said that they have horses out there," he said. "How big is it?"

"Two hundred and fifty acres," Richard said. "It takes a lot of work to keep the place going. The two hands they have tend to the horses they have more than anything else. They can't keep the grounds up as well, so a lot of it is covered with brush and weeds. You'll see what I mean when we get there."

Jason nodded, settling back into the seat. It took them about twenty minutes to get out to the ranch. He looked at the house and smiled. It was a long, low rancher. One story. He got out of the car as Richard pulled it to a stop in front of the garage.

Richard got out and led Jason up to the house, knocking on the front door.

An older gentleman opened the door at his knock, smiling at him. "Richard," he said. "Come on in. We've been expecting you two." He let the two of them into the house and turned to Jason. "I'm Glen Truitt," he said holding out his hand.

Jason shook his hand, smiling at him. "Jason Scott," he said. "Thank you for letting me come out and see the place, Mr. Truitt."

Glen smiled at him. "Please call me, Glen," he said, looking towards an older woman who was coming out of a back room. "This is my wife, Judy."

Judy walked up to Jason and held out her hand. "How do you do," she said.

Jason smiled at her and shook her hand. "Mrs. Truitt," he said. "I'm Jason Scott."

Judy smiled at him. "We are Glen and Judy," she said. "Please call us that."

Jason nodded. "All right," he said. "Call me Jason, please."

Richard looked at Jason. "Why don't I let Judy show you the place," he said. "She can describe it better to you than I can. I'll be in here when you're done and we can look over the barn and some of the property after that."

Judy nodded and pointed to the back of the house. "Why don't we start in the bedrooms," she said. "We can work our way back out here from there."

Jason smiled and waved for her to lead the way. "After you," he said.

An hour later, Jason, Richard and Glen headed out of the house, going towards the barn. Jason listened intently as Glen showed him around and explained the conditions of the barn. It only needed slight work on it, patching up little things here and there. Otherwise, it was in very good shape.

Glen led them out of the barn and waved to one of his men, as he pointed towards the hills behind the barn. "We own a lot of acres on those hills," he said. "When we were younger, we would ride the trails out there. But, they've grown over with brush and weeds. It's just gotten too hard to keep them cleared out. But, I'm sure that you could clear them again with a little work."

Jason looked over the property carefully. He turned to Glen. "The scenery is amazing here," he said.

Glen nodded, looking wistfully out over the hills. "We bought this property thirty years ago," he said. "Had the house built to our specifications. We wanted enough room for lots of kids. That's why there are five bedrooms in the house. We'll miss this place once we leave, but we just can't keep up with it. All four of our children live in or around Philadelphia, so, we want to be there to see our grandchildren grow up." He turned and looked at Jason. "I don't want to pry," he said. "But, just how old are you?"

Jason smiled at him. "I'll be nineteen on Monday," he said.

Glen looked at him in surprise. "That's awful young to be taking on a place like this," he said. "Do you have a job that will pay the expenses of this place? And how about a family?"

Jason smiled wider. "The money won't be a problem," he said. "Trust me. I can cover everything that needs done. As for family, I'm not married, yet. Give me a little time and I hope to be married soon."

Glen smiled at Jason, then glanced over as one of his hands walked over.

"Sorry to intrude, Glen," he said. "But, Toby's having problems with Smokey again. He almost bit him again."

Glen sighed and looked at Jason and Richard. "Excuse me," he said. "This horse is extremely stubborn. Doesn't seem to like Toby very much at all. I'll have to take care of this."

Jason looked at him. "Mind if I come along," he said. "I wanted to see your horses anyway."

Glen nodded at him. "All right," he said. "But, don't try to get near Smokey. He's particular about people he lets near him."

Jason nodded, walking with Glen and his hand towards the corral.

Glen looked at the other man. "Bart," he said. "This is Jason Scott. He's interested in buying the place."

Bart held out his hand. "Nice to meet you," he said. "I hope this won't turn you off to the place. The other horses here are gentle and loving. Smokey is a good horse, he just gets a stubborn streak in him once in a while."

"Are they all good with kids," Jason asked as he shook Bart's hand.

Bart nodded. "All of them," he said. "There are twenty horses here and I'd trust all of them with kids, even Smokey. He just doesn't seem to like adults that much."

Jason grinned and followed them to the corral, seeing a big, black horse giving the other hand a hard time, snapping at him. He stopped at the fence, letting Glen enter the corral and walk over to the horse.

Glen took the harness rope from Toby's hand and led the horse over to towards the fence. "Smokey," he said gently. "You're not helping us sell this place, you know." He stopped the horse right next to the fence, glancing over at Jason. "This is Smokey," he said. "The most stubborn but lovable horse you'll ever meet."

Smokey then surprised everyone there as he put his head down and pushed it against Jason's arm. He pushed it again as Jason didn't pet him.

Jason raised his arm and began to rub Smokey's nose, the horse responding by pressing harder against his hand.

Toby walked over and exited the corral, shaking his head in disbelief. "I've never seen him go to someone like that," he said, watching Jason gently stroke the horse's nose.

Jason smiled at Smokey and reached his other hand up to gently grip the side of his harness. "Nice to meet you Smokey," he said quietly. His smile widened as the horse pushed harder against his hand, making him pet him more.

Glen let go of Smokey's lead rope, letting it fall down to dangle, wanting to see what Smokey would do.

The horse stood still, his tail swishing at some flies, but no other movement from him as he let Jason stroke his nose.

Bart looked at Glen, shaking his head. "He's never taken to anyone like that," he said quietly. "What's going on?"

Jason continued to stroke the horse's nose, then move his other hand down the side of Smokey's neck, rubbing it gently.

Smokey gave a little nicker and moved closer to Jason, enjoying the hands stroking him.

Bart stepped up to Jason, careful not to spook the horse. "I don't suppose you'd want to take him to his field," he asked. "Would you?"

Jason grinned at him and took the lead rope in his hand. "Where do you want him," he asked.

Bart pointed to a fenced in section of field to his right. "He goes in there today," he said.

Jason let Toby open the corral gate, then gently pulled on the lead rope, grinning wider as Smokey willing came out with him. He led the horse over to the field and stood back as Bart opened the gate to the field. He led Smokey into the field, unhooking the lead rope.

Smokey snorted, tossing his head, then turned and trotted into the field, stopping to nibble on some grass.

Jason exited the field, handing the lead rope to Bart.

Glen walked over to him. "I think you just made a friend," he said to Jason. "He's never taken to anyone like that before. Never."

Jason smiled at him. "I'd like to bring my girlfriend out here to see the place," he said. "Would that be all right?"

Glen smiled at him and nodded, hope in his eyes. "Does that mean that you like it," he asked.

Jason nodded. "If she likes it," he began, "we'll talk about price later."

Glen smiled broadly. "Bring her anytime," he said. "We're here all the time. Don't have anywhere to go right now."

Jason looked at him and nodded. "Would this afternoon be all right," he asked. "We were planning on going to the movies, but I'd rather let her see this place."

Glen nodded. "That would be fine," he said. "We'll be expecting you."

Jason shook his hand and walked back towards the driveway, Richard going with him. They got into the car and drove away, leaving a hopeful Glen looking after them.

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Next one is in the works. Let me know what you think. Bye!


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: You know it, I've said it, but, I have to do it again. I don't own the power rangers. They belong to other lucky people. I'm just borrowing them for this story.

A/N: This chapter picks up where the other left off. Hope you like it.

Jason smiled at Kim as she opened the door to his knock. "Hey, babe," he said softly, pulling her to him.

Kim wrapped her arms around his neck, looking up at him. "Hey, handsome," she said. "you're early."

Jason leaned down and gave her a kiss. He looked at her as they pulled apart. "There's something that I want to show you," he said. "Will you come with me?"

Kim looked at him in curiosity and nodded. "Okay," she said. "Just let me tell mom we'll be gone a while."

Jason watched her walk back into the house and reached in his pocket, pulling out the ring box he had there. He heard her coming back and quickly put it back in is pocket.

Kim smiled at him as they left the house, walking with him to his truck. She got in after Jason opened the door for her, and got comfortable as he closed it.

Jason came around to the driver's door and opened it, climbing in behind the wheel. He smiled at Kim as he started the truck and backed it out of the driveway.

Kim slid across the bench seat to sit right next to him as they drove through Angel Grove and headed out of town. She looked up at him. "Just where is this place you're taking me to, Jason," she asked.

Jason glanced at her and put his arm around her shoulders. "It's just outside of Angel Grove," he said. "But, before we get there, I need to tell you something." He hesitated, not sure where to start.

Kim looked at him and put her hand on his chest. "It's okay, Jason," she said softly, noticing his hesitation. "You can tell me anything."

Jason tightened his arm around her shoulders and took a deep breath. "Before I tell you," he began, "I just want you to know that I wasn't keeping this from you. Until a couple of days ago, I forgot all about this. I found out something before my parents' funeral, but with everything that happened since then, this just slipped my mind."

Kim put her hand on his cheek. "Okay," she said. "This sounds pretty serious. Just tell me what it is."

Jason gave a nervous laugh. "It could be pretty serious," he said. "If you consider twenty-seven million dollars as serious."

Kim looked at him in stunned silence. It took her a few minutes to process what he had just said. She found her voice as Jason pulled the truck over to the side of the road, putting it in park. "What did you say," she asked softly. "Twenty-seven million dollars?"

Jason turned to face her, suddenly not sure if she was angry at him or not. "Let me start from the beginning," he said. "The day after we got back from Virginia, I went to see my parents' lawyer to go over their will with him. He pulled out a piece of paper for me and showed it to me. My parents inherited twenty-million dollars from my paternal grandparents when they died. They set the money aside, wanting to keep it for the kids they planned on having some day." He paused and looked out the front window.

Kim put her hand on his cheek and turned him back to face her. "Go on," she said softly. "I'm listening."

Jason gave her a small smile and continued. "They found out later that they couldn't have children, but they never touched the money, just kept it in an account. Then they adopted me. The next day they put the money in a trust fund for me. I get it the day after my nineteenth birthday. The exact figure is a couple of hundred over twenty-seven million."

Kim looked in his eyes, seeing that he was sorry for not telling her before. She smiled at him and leaned forward, kissing him softly. She pulled back and met his gaze. "I understand why you didn't tell me before," she said, no hint of anger or condemnation in her voice. "With just trying to stay alive for the past few weeks, money would be the last thing on your mind." She leaned back and looked at him. "But, why are you telling me now," she asked. "Does it have anything to do with where we're going?"

Jason nodded at her. "I couldn't think of what I was going to do with the money," he said. "then it came to me. I want to use it to start a camp for kids that don't have anything else. I want to create a place where they can come and just be kids, running around and having a good time without worrying about anything else."

"Who would this camp be for exactly," Kim asked, liking the idea.

"Kids in orphanages," Jason said. "and the foster care system. I'm even thinking of letting kids that are in foster homes work there part time, after school and on weekends." He met Kim's gaze, uncertainty showing in his eyes. "Is this stupid," he asked.

Kim smiled tenderly at him and leaned forward, putting her forehead against his. "I think it is a great idea," she said. "You have a big heart, Jason. Most people would be thinking of ways to spend this amount of money on themselves, not wanting to use it to give happiness to some kids who otherwise wouldn't have much to be happy about." She kissed him deeply. "So, this place we're going to," she said, after pulling back. "Is this where you want it to be?"

Jason nodded, smiling at her. "I came out and saw it this morning," he said. "It's perfect for it."

"So, you asked me to come out and see it, because…" she said, letting the question hang in the air.

Jason took a deep breath and reached into his pocket, pulling the ring box out and holding it out to her. "Because," he said. "I want you to be a part of this and everything else I do in my life."

Kim slowly reached out and took the box, her heart pounding in her chest as she opened it. She let out a gasp as she saw the beautiful diamond ring sitting in the box. She looked up at Jason as tears came to her eyes.

Jason took the box, removing the ring and gently taking her left hand. He looked into her eyes. "I love you, Kim," he said softly. "I want to spend the rest of my life showing you just how much you mean to me. Will you marry me?"

Kim felt the tears roll down her cheeks as she nodded. "Yes, Jason," she whispered. "I'd be proud to be your wife and help you with this camp. I'll marry you."

Jason slipped the ring on her finger and pulled her to him, kissing her deeply.

Kim pressed her body to his, molding against him as she returned his kiss, letting her love for him show through it. She smiled broadly at him as they pulled apart. "I love you, Jason," she said, her hand gently stroking his cheek. "I want to help you get this camp up and running. We can do this as long as we're together. I'll be by your side through everything in this life, never leaving you."

Jason smiled at her and kissed her once more. He pulled back and looked at her. "So, should we go see this place," he asked.

Kim nodded and settled back into the seat, lifting her hand and looking at the ring. She gave a happy little sigh and snuggled next to him as he pulled the truck back onto the road and headed for the ranch. Kim gasped as she saw the ranch house come into view. She liked it all ready and hadn't even seen the inside of it. She saw an older couple come out onto the porch as Jason pulled the truck to a stop and parked it.

Jason climbed out, helping Kim out his door as she slid over to exit behind him. He closed the door after Kim was out and turned to Glen and Judy, his hand in Kim's. He smiled at them and walked towards them, Kim beside him. "Kim," he said. "I want you to meet Glen and Judy Truitt. Glen, Judy, this is Kim."

Kim smiled at them and shook their hands. "Nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Truitt," she said.

Glen smiled at her. "Please call us Glen and Judy," he said. "It's nice to meet you too, Kim."

Judy looked at Kim. "Would you like to see the house," she asked.

Kim nodded, looking at Jason. "Are you coming," she asked.

Jason nodded. "After you two," he said. They three of them walked into the house.

An hour later, Jason and Kim were standing near the corrals, looking out towards the hills. Kim leaned into him, resting her head against his shoulder. "This place is perfect, Jason," she said softly. "I can see the camp going here easily. I can't wait to get started on it."

Jason looked at her and smiled. "I guess that means we're buying the place then," he asked.

Kim looked at him and nodded. "I want to live here," she said. "I want to grow old with you here, giving those kids something to make their lives a little bit easier."

Jason pulled her into a hug, happier than he had been in his life. He pulled back from the hug and smiled at her. "Let's go tell Glen and Judy," he said. They walked arm in arm back to the house.

Glen and Judy stood on the front porch, watching as Jason drove the truck down the driveway and headed down the road, back to Angel Grove. Jason had told them that he would call Richard and let him know that he wanted the place. He would work out the details with Richard and then be back in touch with them. Glen and Judy went back into the house, going to call their son and let him know that they would soon be moving to Philadelphia.

Kim looked at Jason as he pulled the truck into her driveway, smiling at him. "You know that mom will want to go out and celebrate our engagement," she said. "I hope you're up to going out tonight instead of eating here."

Jason smiled at her, giving her a quick kiss. "That will be all right," he said. "Let's go tell her the good news." He got out and held the door for Kim as she slid out behind him. He took her hand and they walked up to the front door, opening and entering the house.

Jennifer heard them come in and walked out of the kitchen. She walked up to them and stopped a few feet from them. "What is with you two," she asked. "You both look like the cat who swallowed the canary."

Kim smiled and held out her left hand, showing her mom the ring on her finger.

Jennifer's face split into a wide smile and she pulled Kim into a hug. "Congratulations," she said, hugging her tightly. She let Kim go and pulled Jason into a hug as well. "I knew this was going to happen," she said. "Welcome to the family officially, Jason."

Jason hugged her and then stepped back. "So, you're happy about this," he asked.

Jennifer nodded. "Of course, you know that we'll have to go out and celebrate," she said. "It will be mine and Jeffrey's treat."

Jason chuckled, looking at Kim. "Guess I should get home and change," he said. He looked back to Jennifer. "Casual," he asked hopefully.

Jennifer smiled and shook her head. "No," she said. "but you won't need to wear a tie, just a nice shirt and jacket."

Jason smiled and shook his head. "How much time do I have," he asked.

"We'll pick you up in an hour," she said. "so get going and get ready."

Jason pulled Kim to him and gave her a quick kiss. "I'll see you in a little while," he said, and left the house, heading for his apartment.

Kim looked at her mom. "I have so much to tell you," she said. "But, I want to get ready. I want to look my best for Jason."

Jennifer chuckled and watched Kim rush up the stairs. She headed for the living room to tell Jeffrey to get ready to go out to their favorite place for dinner.

Jason walked out of his bedroom, dressed in a black pair of slacks and a tan dress shirt. He draped his jacket over the back of a chair at his table and went over to the phone. He called Richard and let him know that he was going to buy the ranch. He set up an appointment with him on Tuesday afternoon to sign papers and settle on a price. He had just hung up the phone when a knock sounded on his door. Jason grabbed his jacket and walked over to the door, swinging it open to find Jeffrey standing there.

Jeffrey smiled at Jason. "Jennifer said that I should come get you," he said. "She said that if we let Kim come up here, we'd never get to the restaurant."

Jason chuckled and grabbed his keys and wallet off the coffee table. "Then we'd better get going," he said, exiting the apartment and locking the door behind him.

Jessica sat in a dark corner of the restaurant with her family, enjoying their night out. She glanced up at the entrance as four people walked in. She saw Jason and her eyes lit up with happiness. The happiness faded as she saw Kim take his arm and walk with him to their table. Her eyes grew dark with anger as she saw the sparkle of a ring on Kim's left hand. She sat back, further in the shadows and felt her anger starting to grow. She sat there silently eating her meal, watching Jason's every move.

Jason felt eyes on him and looked around, but saw no one. He tried to shake off the feeling, but couldn't. He looked around again, then turned his attention to Kim and her mom and stepfather. He enjoyed the dinner with the three of them, telling them all about his plans for the ranch. Even though he enjoyed the dinner, he felt an uneasy feeling through the whole thing, knowing that someone was watching him, but couldn't find any sign of the person.

Jessica sat back in the darkness, watching the man she was determined to have as her own, laugh and enjoy his meal with that girl. She began to formulate a plan in her mind. She knew the significance of that ring and made herself a promise. This marriage was never going to happen. Jason was meant to be with her and she was determined to make him see that. She relaxed and smiled at her mother, still watching Jason from the corner of her eyes. _You and I are going to be together, Jason, _she thought. _You are mine and no one else's. I just need to make you realize that. You will be mine or no one's at all._

Jason got out of the car at his apartment building, saying goodnight to everyone and walked into his building. He climbed the stairs and walked to his door. He unlocked it and entered his apartment, closing the door behind him. He locked it and threw his keys down on the coffee table, his wallet joining them. He headed for his bedroom and got changed, coming back out to the living room. He got a bottle of water from the refrigerator and settled onto the couch, turning on the TV. He sank back into the cushions and watched some news before going to bed.

Jessica sat on the bed in her room, thinking through her plan carefully. It would take a couple of days to put it into action, but that was all right. Jason would be worth the wait. She smiled as she made mental plans to get everything ready. _Sleep well, Jason, _she thought. _I'll be coming for you very soon and then I'll make you forget everyone else as I make you mine. _She chuckled and went over to her door, turning her light out. She climbed in the bed and went to sleep, dreaming of the man who would soon be hers.

A/N: That's all for this chapter. Hope you liked it. Next one as soon as I can. LOL.


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: Yes, I know, you've heard it before. But here it is again. I don't own the power rangers.

A/N: This is a long chapter, but I had a lot to put in it. Hope you like it. Let me know what you think.

Jason had just finished his breakfast the next morning, when the phone rang. He walked over to it and picked it up. "Hello," he said.

"Jason, I thought we were best friends," Tommy's voice said over the phone.

Jason grinned. "We are," he said. "What's up Tommy?"

"Why don't you tell me, bro," Tommy asked. "I have to hear from Amanda that you and Kim are engaged?"

Jason tried not to laugh, but Tommy could clearly hear the amusement in his voice as he answered him. "I just asked her yesterday afternoon," Jason said. "Then her mom insisted we go out to dinner to celebrate. I was going to call you this morning."

"Yeah, well Kim beat you to it," Tommy said, trying not to laugh as well. "Seriously, Jase. Congratulations. Have you set a date yet?"

This time Jason did laugh. "No," he said. "But I'm sure when I see Kim today, she'll all ready be looking at the calendar for possible dates."

Tommy chuckled. "You may be right," he said. "Of course you know we'll have to have a bachelor party for you, right?"

"Might want to run that one by Kim," Jason said. "Just to make sure that you guys live to see the wedding."

Tommy laughed. "I'll do that," he said. "Do you two have plans for the day?"

"I have some things I have to do this morning," Jason said. "But the afternoon, anytime after two, I'll be free."

"Good," Tommy said. "We're all going to the park for a picnic. We want you two to join us. By the way, Amanda all ready asked Kim and she said yes, for the both of you."

"We're not even married yet," Jason said. "And, all ready she's making plans for me. This is not a good sign."

Tommy laughed. "Better get used to it, Jase," he said. "It won't get any better, according to my dad."

Jason laughed. "Yeah," he said. "I remember my dad saying the same thing to me. Let me get off of here and I'll see you this afternoon."

"Okay, Jason," Tommy said. "See you later."

Jason hung up the phone, and grabbed his keys and wallet off the table. He headed out of his apartment and locked the door behind him. He got into his car a few minutes later and headed out of the parking lot.

Jason got back to his apartment around noon. He walked in and checked his phone messages, grinning as he heard Billy's message. He began to chuckle as he listened to Adam's message and then Rocky's as well. He shook his head and picked up the phone, calling Kim. He tried to keep the amusement out of his voice as she answered the phone.

"Hello," Kim's voice said brightly.

"Do you know how much trouble you've caused for me," Jason asked, without even saying hello. He heard Kim giggle. "Seriously, Kim," he said. "Tommy called me first thing this morning, asking why I didn't tell him about the engagement. When I got back here I found message from Billy, Adam and Rocky as well. What are you trying to do to me?"

Kim giggled again. "I'm sorry, Jason," she said. "I just had to call the girls this morning," she said. "I couldn't wait until we saw them. Are you mad?"

Jason chuckled. "No," he said. "Just would have liked a little warning."

Kim giggled louder. "Well," she said. "We'll be seeing them this afternoon, so you can make it up to them."

Jason shook his head, sighing. "I know," he said. "Tommy told me that you said we'd be there this afternoon."

"I'm sorry," she said, a note of concern in her voice, thinking he was angry at her. "Did you have other plans?"

Jason chuckled. "No," he said. "I'm just thinking of how much you remind me of my mom. Planning things for my dad without even asking him. We're not even married yet, Kim. Couldn't you wait until after the wedding?"

Kim laughed. "I'm sorry," she said, relieved he wasn't mad. "I'll try not to do it too much until then."

Jason laughed. "I'll be over to pick you up about one-thirty," he said. "Are we expected to bring anything?"

"Not for you to worry about," Kim said. "I'm all ready making the pasta salad and I have three coolers full of iced tea and sodas. You'll just need to get them in your truck."

"All right," Jason said. "I'll see you later. I love you."

"I love you too, Jason," Kim said. "Bye."

Jason hung up his phone and headed for his bedroom, getting changed into some short and a tee shirt. He has just come out when he heard a knock on his door. He walked over to it and opened cautiously, wondering who was here. He was definitely surprised to see who was there.

Jessica smiled at Jason. "Hi, Jason," she said. "Could I come in?"

Jason took a deep breath before answering her. "I don't think that's a good idea," he said. "I was just getting ready to head out."

Jessica's smile faded. "Are you going to pick up Kim," she asked in an angry voice.

Jason looked at her, a bad feeling coming over him at the look in her eyes. "Look, Jessica," he said. "Kim and I got engaged yesterday. We're going to get married. I don't want you to come here anymore. There is nothing between us. I've told you that, just accept it."

Jessica took a step back, glaring at him. "You don't mean that," she hissed at him. "You haven't even given me a chance."

Jason felt his anger start to come on. He took a deep breath, trying to keep it under control. "I love Kim," he said, his voice clipped with anger. "Don't come here again. I mean it." He stepped out of the apartment, closing and locking the door behind him. He glanced at her one more time. "Kim is waiting for me," he said, heading for the stairs. "Just leave us alone."

Jessica glared after him, her anger building higher. She walked over to the window in the hallway, watching Jason as he climbed into his truck and started it. She watched him drive away, then turned and stormed out of the building. Jason's words to her just made her more determined to go through with her plan. She got into her car and drove away.

Jason tied to calm down as he drove towards Kim's house. He didn't mean to be that harsh to her, but the look in her eyes had caused a chill down his spine. Almost like he was some prey she was going to devour. He let his breath out in a little sigh, trying to relax as he pulled into Kim's driveway. He got out of the car and walked up to the front door, knocking on it.

Jennifer smiled at him as she opened the door, letting him into the house. "Hi, Jason," she said. "Come on in. Kim's in the kitchen."

Jason gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks," he said, then headed for the kitchen.

Kim glanced up as he walked into the kitchen and smiled, putting her salad down and going over to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, then looked at him in concern, noting the tenseness of his muscles. "What's wrong," she asked.

Jason sighed, his arms going around her back. "Jessica was at my apartment when I was just getting ready to leave," he said. "It was not pretty."

Kim looked at him, genuine concern filling her. "What did she want," she asked.

"She wanted to come into my apartment," Jason said. "When I refused, she got angry." He looked at Kim, the fear in his eyes real. "Kim, the look in her eyes gave me the chills. Like I was some prey she was stalking. It actually scared me."

Kim raised her hand, putting it on his cheek. "Could the police do anything," she asked.

Jason shrugged. "I could talk to them," he said. "But, she hasn't actually done anything threatening. Until she does, I don't think there's much they could do to her."

Kim frowned. "What is with her," she asked, getting angry. "Why can't she just accept the fact that you and I are together? Does she know that we're engaged?"

Jason nodded. "I told her that," he said. "She seemed to just get angrier at that. Said I didn't mean that. Said I haven't even given her a chance."

Kim shook her head. "I don't like this, Jason," she said. "She almost seems obsessed with you."

Jason sighed. "I know," he said. He looked at Kim and smiled. "Don't worry. I'll go talk to the police as soon as I can. But, today, we're going to this picnic. I don't think she'd try anything with all of our friends around."

Kim smiled at him, seeming to relax a little bit at this. She pulled his head down, kissing him tenderly. "I love you, Jason," she said. "Jessica had just better leave you alone, or face _my_ anger."

Jason smiled and gave her another quick kiss. "Finish your salad," he said. "I'll start loading the coolers in the back of the truck." He let Kim go and walked over to one of the coolers, picking it up and carrying it outside.

Kim looked at her mom as she came into the kitchen. "Could I talk to you for a minute," she asked her mom.

Jennifer nodded, looking in concern at Kim. "Is everything all right," she asked, as Kim headed for the stairs.

Kim shook her head, walking up the stairs, Jennifer following her. Once they were out of earshot of everyone, Kim told her mom about Jessica.

Jennifer frowned as Kim told her what Jason had said. She looked at Kim and smiled. "Don't worry, Kim," she said. "I'll call Detective Harding. He'll be able to tell me if there's anything that can be done. We'll take it from there. You just go and enjoy the picnic and let me handle this, okay?"

Kim looked at her mom, biting her lip. "You don't mind doing this," she asked.

Jennifer shook her head. "I told you," she said. "I all ready feel like Jason is a son to me. I'm not about to let someone else get to him. I'll call him after you two leave and see what I can find out."

Kim hugged her mom, breathing easier. "Thanks, mom," she said. "I really appreciate this."

Jennifer returned her hug, then pulled back. "Don't worry about this," she said. "I'll take care of it. Don't let it ruin your afternoon. Go have fun."

Kim rushed back down the stairs and headed into the kitchen to finish her salad.

Jason loaded the third and last cooler into the back of the truck. He looked up as Kim came out of the house, carrying the large bowl of pasta salad. He took the bowl from her, putting it in the front of the truck. He waved to Jennifer, who stood on the porch and led Kim over to the driver's door, letting her climb in before getting in himself.

Jennifer stood there and watched them pull away from the house. She was about to turn back into the house when she noticed a car that was parked further down the street, pull out and follow the truck. She made note of the license plate number and watched it leave the development. She hurried into the house, calling Detective Harding, a bad feeling coming over her.

Tommy and Amanda met Jason's truck as he pulled it into the parking lot that was near the picnic area.

Jason parked the truck next to Tommy's car and shut it off. He climbed out and helped Kim get out as well. Jason grinned as Amanda rushed over, grabbing Kim's left hand to look at the ring. He headed for the back of the truck, letting the tailgate down to get to the coolers.

Tommy walked with Jason to the back of the truck and helped him pull the coolers to the back of the bed. "You know what the talk will be about this afternoon, bro," he said. "Don't you?"

Jason grinned at him. "We'll just have to get a volleyball game started," he said. "That way we won't have to listen to it non-stop."

Kim heard him and turned to the two of them. "We'll just make sure that it's all that is discussed while we eat," she said, grinning at the two of them.

Jason shook his head, smiling and looked at Tommy again. "I'm sorry, bro," he said. "I didn't mean to start something like this."

Tommy laughed and picked up one of the coolers. "Don't sweat it, Jase," he said. "We'll just drown them out talking about sports."

Jason laughed and grabbed another cooler, following Tommy to the table they had food spread out on. He set the cooler down and looked at Billy, Rocky and Adam as they walked over to him. All three guys hugged Jason, offering their congratulations. Jason grinned at them and looked over to where the other girls were crowding around Kim, wanting to see her ring. He looked back to the guys. "I think I started something," he said.

Rocky grinned and shook his head. "You did," he said. "but, that's okay. As long as they don't try to rope us into the plans."

Tommy looked at Jason and grinned, a mischievous look in his eyes. "We could always counter the wedding talk with plans for the bachelor party," he said.

Jason chuckled, shaking his head. "Only if it gets to be too much," he said. "I don't want Kim killing anyone today."

Rocky looked over at the girls and smiled broadly. "I'm with Tommy," he said. "I think we should prepare the bachelor party, in self defense of course."

Adam laughed and nodded in agreement. "Okay," he said. "If the wedding talk gets out of hand, I'm all for it."

Even Billy nodded in agreement and Jason shook his head. "Just as long as you let Kim know that I'm not in on this," he said. "I'd like to live a little bit longer, guys."

Tommy looked at Jason and grinned. "Don't worry, bro," he said. "We've got your back."

The guys turned and walked over to the table, looking at the girls. Rocky turned to Tommy. "Let's fire up the grill," he said. "I don't think we're going to get their attention for a while."

The guys got the grill going and grabbed some sodas, standing away from the table as the coals got hot.

Kim sat at the table with the others, letting them look at her ring. She smiled as they congratulated her and asked if she had set a date. Kim shook her head. "Jason and I have to sit down and look over the calendar," she said. "We're going to have a lot going on this summer, so finding a date will take some time."

"What kind of things, Kim," Tammy asked. "I would think this would be the first thing you'd want to take care of."

Kim smiled and told them about Jason's idea for the camp, explaining about his trust fund and the ranch they were planning on buying for this.

Amanda looked over at Jason, respect in her eyes. "That man has a huge heart, Kim," she said. "Most people would be thinking of all the things they could buy for themselves with that much money, not wanting to use it to help kids who otherwise have nothing else to be thankful for."

Kim nodded, also looking at Jason, her eyes filled with love for him. "I know," she said. "That just makes me love him more."

Jason felt their eyes on him and glanced over. He saw the looks he was getting from all the girls and looked at Kim, the question plain in his eyes.

Kim got up and walked over to him, putting her arm around his waist. She pulled his head down and whispered in his ear, telling him that the girls knew about the camp. She looked up at him, wanting to make sure that he was not angry for telling them about all of it.

Jason smiled at her, giving her a quick kiss. "It's okay," he said softly. "I was just going to tell the guys about it. I may need their help with it, so don't worry about it."

Kim smiled in relief and walked back over to the table, sitting down with the girls once again.

Billy looked at Jason. "What was that all about," he asked.

Jason grinned at him. "Something else I was going to tell you guys today," he said. "Something I may need your help with to make it all happen."

Adam looked at Jason, genuinely curious. "Now I'm intrigued," he said. "What is it?"

The guys listened quietly as Jason told them about his trust fund and his plans for the ranch he and Kim had decided to buy. They did not interrupt him as he explained all the plans that he had for the money.

Tommy smiled at Jason as he finished explaining things to them. "This sounds like a great idea, Jase," he said. "What can we do to help with it?"

Jason smiled at him. "I'm not sure yet," he said. "but, when I know I'll let you guys know."

Rocky grinned at him. "I'm in," he said. "Just let me know what I can do to help and I'll be there."

Adam and Billy nodded in agreement. "We'll help in whatever way you need us to, Jason," Adam said. "Just let us know."

Jason smiled at his friends. "Thanks guys," he said. "I wasn't sure if this was a good idea or not. Now, I know it's the right thing to do." He looked at the grill. "It looks ready. Let's get the food started. I'm hungry."

Rocky and Adam got the burgers and hot dogs and threw them on the grill.

Detective Harding looked at Jennifer as she opened the door to his knock. "I got the message my wife gave me that you had called," he said. "Since I was near here, I just decided to come over and talk to you. What's wrong?"

Jennifer let him into the house and pointed towards the kitchen. "Why don't we go have a cup of coffee," she asked. "I'll explain everything to you then."

Half an hour later, Harding sat back in his chair, frowning as Jennifer finished telling him about Jessica. "Has she actually threatened him," he asked.

Jennifer shook her head.

Harding sighed. "I was afraid of that," he said. "I'll talk to the DA, but, unless she does or says something that is threatening to him, there may not be much we can do to her."

Jennifer sighed. "I was afraid of that," she said. "What if she was stalking him?"

Harding perked up at this. "Do you think she is," he asked.

Jennifer told him about the car that followed Jason's truck out of the development. She gave him the piece of paper that she had written down the license plate number down on.

Harding took the paper and pulled out his cell phone, calling the station. "Dee," he said. "It's Jake. I want you to run a plate number for me. I need to know who's car it is as soon as possible. Someone's life may depend on it. Call me back on my cell when you find out." He looked at Jennifer as he hung up the phone. "Do you know where Jason is now," he asked.

Jennifer nodded. "He's at the park with his friends and my daughter," she said. "They're having a picnic today."

Harding got up from his chair and headed for the door. "I'm going over to the park," he said. "If this car is there, we'll have grounds to get a restraining order against her."

Jennifer watched him leave the house, sighing in relief. She felt that help was on the way for Jason. Maybe they could stop Jessica before she did something to him.

Billy took Tommy aside and whispered in his ear, looking at Jason out of the corner of his eye.

Tommy listened to Billy, then grinned as he looked at him. "That is something I didn't think of, Billy," he said. "Make sure to tell Rocky and Adam, but without Jason knowing about it. We'll have to surprise him with this."

Billy grinned and nodded, waiting for an opportunity to pull the other two aside. He took the opportunity when Tommy pulled Jason aside, asking him some questions about the camp. He pulled Rocky and Adam aside, quietly telling them what he had told Tommy earlier.

Rocky and Adam grinned and agreed to help him with this. They were looking forward to getting Jason by surprise.

Detective Harding answered his phone as he drove towards the park. "Talk to me, Dee," he said. He frowned as he listened to her response.

"The car is registered to a Jessica Collins," Dee's voice said over the phone. "Do you want me to put out an APB on it?"

"Not yet," Harding said. "I need to see if it's where I'm headed. I'll call you back and let you know. Thanks, Dee. You've been a great help." He hung up and hurried towards the park, wanting to get there before something happened.

Tommy walked over to Jason as they finished putting the food in the coolers. "You know, Jase," he said casually, noticing that Billy, Rocky and Adam were walking up behind Jason. "Billy told me about an interesting little tradition you have here in Angel Grove. One about guys who get engaged. Ever heard of it?"

Jason stood up slowly, looking at Tommy warily. He sensed the other guys coming up behind him and tried to move away before they could grab him. He didn't move fast enough.

Rocky and Adam grabbed his arms as Billy took his wallet and keys out of his back pocket.

Billy turned to Kim as she walked over, wanting to know what was going on. "Here Kim," he said, handing her Jason's wallet and keys. "We don't want these to get wet."

Jason struggled against Rocky and Adam's grip as Tommy and Billy bent down to grab his legs. He gave up struggling as Tommy and Billy lifted his legs off the ground, moving to carry him towards the lake.

Kim and the girls followed them, curious as to what was going on. Kim grinned as she saw them stop at the edge of the lake. She handed Jason's wallet and keys to Amanda as the guys swung Jason out over the edge, letting him go to fall in the lake.

Jason went under the water, coming back up and shaking his head to clear the water from his eyes. He grinned up at the guys, swinging his arms forward and soaking them with water.

Tommy, Billy, Adam and Rocky looked down at him, frowning in mock anger.

Kim stood by the lake, giggling as she looked down at Jason. "I forgot about this," she said. "I didn't think anyone would remember this tradition." She held her hand out to Jason, wanting to help him out of the water. She squealed in surprise as Jason pulled her into the water with him. Kim came up from being dunked, spluttering her anger at him.

Jason grinned and leaned down, kissing her before she could yell at him. He smiled at her as he pulled back. "This is part of the tradition as well," he said as she hit him on the arm. "You know that."

Kim grinned at him, looking at their soaked clothes. "I forgot," she said, giggling. "Oh well. At least you got the guys back."

Tommy looked at Amanda as she began to giggle. He pulled her to him, putting his arms around her.

"Tommy," she squealed. "you're getting me all wet."

Tommy grinned at her and kissed her before she could say more. He looked at her as they pulled back. "Now we're both wet," he said, smiling as she slapped his arm.

Amanda grinned at him and handed Jason his keys and wallet as he and Kim climbed from the water. "Here Jason," she said. "I don't want these to get wet."

Jason took his things and grinned as Amanda pushed herself and Tommy into the lake. He and Kim began to laugh as the other girls caught the guys by surprise and took them into the lake as well.

Tommy looked up at Jason and Kim and shook his head, turning to Billy. "Was this part of the tradition," he asked.

Billy grinned and shook his head, pulling Tammy to him. "No," he said. "but, then again we could always start a new one."

Jason hooked his arm around Kim's shoulders as the other climbed out of the lake. He suddenly stiffened, feeling unfriendly eyes on him.

Kim looked at him, noticing the way he was looking around. "What's wrong," she asked.

Jason looked at her, shaking his head. "Someone's watching me," he said. "But, I don't know who."

Kim frowned, also looking around. "Are you sure," she asked. "I don't see anyone."

Jason nodded, the feeling growing stronger. "I can feel it," he said.

Tommy heard him and looked around in concern. Kim had told him and the others about Jessica and he was worried for his friend. He saw no one and looked at Jason. "Just stick close to us, bro," he said, as the others gathered around Jason. "We'll keep her away."

Kim looked at the others as Jason put his wallet and keys into his pocket, still looking around nervously. "Thanks, guys," she said. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

Billy looked up as he heard someone approaching him. He saw a man walking towards him and frowned, wondering who it was.

Detective Harding walked over to the group of friends, smiling at Kim. "Hey, Kim," he said. "Is everything okay?"

Kim relaxed slightly as she looked at Harding. "No," she said. "Did my mom call you , Detective Harding?"

Harding nodded. "She saw a car follow you from the development and called me right away," he said. "I ran the plate number and found out who it belonged to." He looked at Jason. "It's registered to a Jessica Collins," he said, watching the concern that flickered in Jason's eyes. "I found the car parked a little ways from here, but no sign of her."

Jason frowned, looking around him again. "She's here," he said. "I can feel her watching me, but just where she is, I couldn't say."

Harding frowned. "This is not good," he said. "I want all of you to head out of here. I'll stay behind and follow her car if she comes back to it." He looked at Jason's friends. "I don't want you to leave him alone for a second," he said. "If she is stalking him, there is no telling what she might try to do to him."

Tommy nodded at him and the group of friends headed for their table, gathering up their things and walking to their cars. Tommy looked at Jason as he opened his truck door. "Come over to my place, Jase," he said. "We'll all stay there for a while. I'm sure mom and dad won't mind if we hang out there once they find out why."

Jason nodded at him and climbed into his truck. He followed Tommy's car, Kim sitting nervously beside him. He tightened his arm around her shoulders, trying to calm her down while fighting his own tension. He sighed in relief as they pulled up in front of Tommy's house.

Tommy's parents came out of the house, surprised to find them home so soon after their picnic. Tommy's parents listened to him explain the reason for their being here and turned to Jason. "You are not going back to your apartment alone," his dad said. "You can go pick up some things as long as at least three of your friends go with you. We are not going to give her a chance to get to you."

Jason silently nodded, not arguing with them. He was genuinely scared that Jessica might try something and didn't feel like being alone right now.

Tommy's mom looked at Jason, putting her hand on his arm. "Why don't we all go inside," she said. "I'll feel better if we're not out in the open."

The group of friends followed her into the house, none of them saying anything.

Jessica stood back in the trees, glaring at Jason with hate filled eyes. She saw him standing there with his arm around Kim and felt her anger grow stronger. She decided to change her plans for him. _You will just have to die, Jason, _she thought as she turned and walked away from the group of friends. _You just wouldn't listen to reason. So sorry, Kim. But, if you had just backed away, at least you would have seen him live. Even if it was with me as his wife. _She headed back for her car, getting into it and leaving before Harding could get to it.

Harding swore as he got back to his car and saw that Jessica's car was gone. He got on his radio and called the station, putting out an APB on the car. He got into his car and called Jennifer, wanting to find out where the group of friends had gone to.

Jessica drove to Tommy's house, having followed the group of friends there. She drove past the house and parked the car well away from it. She opened the glove box and took the handgun she had in there out, checking to make sure that it was loaded. She got out of the car and headed through the trees, making her way to the back of Tommy's house totally unseen.

A/N: Until the next time. See you later. LOL.


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers. You know it, I've said it, but I always have to say it every time. So, just bear with me.

A/N: I know that the ending to the last chapter left you hanging. This one will follow directly after that one. Hope you like it. LOL.

Jessica slowly and silently stalked through the woods, heading for the back of Tommy's house. She came to the edge of the woods, right behind Tommy's house and looked into the living room window. She saw Jason standing in the middle of the room, his arm around Kim's shoulders. She felt her anger building and slowly raised the gun, lining the sights. She hissed in annoyance as Rocky suddenly appeared from nowhere, blocking her aim. She lowered the gun when he didn't move right away. She stood there, her anger building, waiting for Rocky to move out of the way.

Harding picked up his mike as his radio crackled. "This is Harding," he said. "Talk to me Dee."

"The car has been spotted," Dee said. "It's in the Wiltshire Development. Car twenty-four is posted close by it. The officers from car thirty-nine and car thirty-three are searching the neighborhood for Jessica Collins right now."

Harding swore. "Tell them to head for one eighty-nine, Lincoln Circle," he ordered. "That's where Jason and his friends went to after leaving the park. If she followed them, she knows just where he is right now."

"Do you want more backup," Dee asked.

"Yes," Harding said. "But make sure they come in silent."

"Roger that, detective," Dee said. "I'll see to it."

Harding put his mike down and pulled into the Wiltshire Development, hoping that he could get to the Oliver's house in time.

Jessica stood in the woods for a few minutes, waiting for her chance to get a shot in. She felt a smile cross her face as Rocky finally moved out of the way. She raised her gun again, aiming along the sights and tensing, ready to pull the trigger.

Jason stood with Kim, both of them listening to Mr. Oliver talking to her mom on the phone. He heard Rocky walk up to stand behind him as he too listened in to the conversation.

Mr. Oliver hung up the phone and looked at Jason and Kim. "That was Jennifer," he said. "She just talked to Detective Harding. Jessica's car was spotted in this neighborhood. He's on his way here right now, several officers are looking around the neighborhood for her."

Jason felt Kim tighten her arm around his waist and he pulled her closer to him, an uneasy feeling coming over him. He looked down at Kim, seeing the fear in her eyes. He hugged her close, trying to calm her down.

Harding pulled up in front of the Oliver's house, getting out of his car quickly and heading for the house in a rush. He didn't bother to knock on the door, just opened it and entered. He headed for the room where he heard people talking, walking in just as the window behind Jason shattered.

Two officers were in the woods, moving silently towards the Oliver's house. They had spotted someone moving in there and they became suspicious. They silently followed the figure, guns in their hands and ready to use them. They saw the figure stop and lift it's arm. They saw the gun in the figures hand and moved forward a little faster, wanting to stop the figure from firing. They saw the figure lower the weapon for a few minutes, then lift it again. They came to a stop, aiming their guns. "Drop it," one of the officers ordered, startling the figure and throwing it's aim off.

Jessica jumped as the officer spoke, her gun jerking to the right as she squeezed the trigger. She looked into the house and saw that all she had done was break the window.

Jason pulled Kim to the floor as the gunshot rang out, the window behind him breaking apart and sending glass flying everywhere.

Kim screamed as Jason pulled her down, covering her with his own body. She lay there, panic racing through her.

Harding ran over to the window, seeing Jessica standing at the edge of the woods and took his gun out, lining it on her. "Drop it," he ordered.

Jessica saw him aiming his gun at her and knew that the two officers behind her were also lining their guns on her. She aimed the gun at Harding and fired, not wanting to go to jail.

Harding jerked back as the bullet hit his bulletproof vest. He staggered back as he heard two more gunshots ring out. He looked up and saw Jessica jerk under the impact of the officers' bullets hitting her. She collapsed onto the ground, the gun flying out of her hand to land a few feet from her.

The two officers lowered their guns and slowly walked towards Jessica, keeping their guns held ready in case she tried something else. One of the officers came to her side and checked the side of her neck for a pulse. He looked at the other one and shook his head. "She's dead," he said, standing up and looking down at the young girl's body. He looked towards the Oliver's house, letting his breath out in relief as Harding appeared in the broken window. He waved to the detective, letting him know that everything was okay out there.

Harding turned back to the people in the living room. "Is everyone all right," he asked. He got nods from everyone and let his breath out slowly. That was too close for him. "It's over," he said. "They got her. She's dead from the looks of things. I'm going out there to make sure. Stay in here until I know for sure." He headed for the door, going around the house to talk to his officers and see if Jessica could be helped in any way.

Jason slowly got up from the floor, reaching his hand down and helping Kim to her feet. He saw the look on her face and pulled her to him tightly, feeling her shaking in his arms.

Kim buried her head in his chest, silent tears falling down her cheeks. She clung to Jason, relieved that everyone was okay, but still not over the shock that Jessica had actually tried to kill him. She stood there for several minutes, calming down in Jason's strong arms.

Jason held her to him, feeling relief flood over him as he saw that everyone was okay. He put his head on Kim's, not saying anything, just holding her close to him. He hoped that Harding was right and that this was indeed over.

Harding walked up to his officers, seeing one of them put Jessica's gun into an evidence bag and tagging it. He walked over to the second officer, looking down at Jessica's still form. "Is she dead," he asked.

The officer nodded. "We didn't mean to kill her, sir," he said. "When she fired at you, we opened up right away."

Harding put his hand on the officer's shoulder. "You had no choice," he said. "I'll make sure that my report says that."

The officer nodded, looking down at the dead young woman. "What a waste," he said. "She didn't have to die like that."

Harding nodded in agreement, but kept silent. He looked back to the house, seeing Jason holding Kim and the others moving around, all unhurt. He looked back to the officers. "I'll let you two handle this until the coroner gets here," he said. "Then go right back to the station and fill out your reports. I don't want anyone saying that we didn't do this by the book. It's going to be difficult enough having to go to her parents and tell them their daughter is dead because she tried to kill someone."

The two officers nodded at him. "What about her," one of them asked.

Harding looked at him. "The coroner and the crime lab will take of that," he said. "You do as I ordered when they show up. I'll have car twenty-four call for a tow truck to take her car to the impound lot. Car thirty-three will stay here, making sure that no one interferes with the crime lab techs."

The two officers nodded, looking at the officers from car thirty-three walking towards them from the front of the Oliver's house. They looked to Detective Harding. "Do you want us to go now, sir," the first officer asked.

Harding saw the other two officers approaching and shook his head. "No," he said. "Wait for the crime lab techs so you can turn your guns over to them. They'll need to make sure that you didn't fire more shots than you claimed."

"Yes, sir," the second officer said. "We'll do that."

Harding looked at the two officers from car thirty-three, telling them what he wanted done. They nodded at him and he headed back towards the house, wanting to let Jason know that Jessica would not be bothering him anymore.

Kim looked up at Jason as he pulled back from their embrace. She gave him a slight smile, but still looked a little shaky.

Jason opened his mouth to say something, but Harding walked back into the room at that moment. He looked at Harding as he walked over to him.

"She's dead, Jason," he said. "She won't be bothering you anymore."

Kim sighed in relief and hugged Jason to her, feeling him relax at Harding's words.

Jason hugged Kim, relief filling him, but also a little sadness that it had to end this way. He felt sorry for Jessica's parents, knowing this would probably come as a shock to them.

Harding looked at Jason. "I'd say that it's safe for you to go home," he said. "I'll be in touch if the DA wants any statements from you. I doubt it though, since she never did anything threatening to you before this, and I was here for all of it. I'll put all of the events that happened here in my report." He looked up as some techs from the crime lab entered the living room, their kits in their hands. He turned to the Oliver's. "The crime lab will need to process this room," he said. "They shouldn't take too long to do it, but until they are done, you'll need to move to another room."

Mr. and Mrs. Oliver nodded and headed for the family room, the group of young people following them.

Tommy looked at Jason as they walked towards the front door, heading out to take the girls home. "I'm glad that she can't bother you anymore, Jase," he said. "But, I feel bad for her parents. I know that they were proud of her and loved her very much."

Jason nodded at him, sighing. "I know," he said. "I hope that they can get through this. It's tough to lose your parents, but to lose a child must be even harder."

Tommy nodded. He stopped near his car, seeing that Amanda was waiting inside of it for him. "I'll call you tomorrow, Jase," he said. "Get a good night's sleep."

Jason nodded. "You too, bro," he said. "See you tomorrow." He walked to his truck, seeing Kim standing by the driver's door. He walked over to her, looking at her in concern. "Are you all right," he asked.

Kim looked at him and shook her head. "I don't want to go home just yet," she said. "I know that she can't touch you, but right now I just need to be alone with you. Is that okay?"

Jason smiled at her. "Of course that's okay," he said. "Come on, we'll go to my apartment for a little while, until you're ready to go home."

Kim smiled at him and climbed into the truck, sliding over to leave room for Jason to get in. She snuggled up to him as he climbed in and closed the door.

He started the truck and pulled it away from Tommy's house, his arm going around her shoulders as he drove them to his apartment.

Jennifer hung up the phone after talking to Jason. She had told him to let Kim stay there as long as she needed to, all night if necessary. She would not stay up waiting for her to come home. She sighed, her heart heavy for the Collins. This was going to be hard for them, losing their daughter that way. She left the kitchen, heading for the living room to let Jeffrey know that it was all over.

Jason hung up the phone and looked down the hall as he heard Kim come out of the bathroom. He walked over to her and took her in his arms, pulling her into a hug.

Kim melted in his arms, holding him like she would never let him go. She pulled back slightly and looked at him. "What did mom say," she asked.

Jason smiled at her, lifting his hand to gently stroke her cheek. "Said for you to stay as long as you need to," he said. "All night if necessary."

Kim sighed and put her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat and very thankful that he was still alive.

Jason held her to him, glad that he could still hold her in his arms. He didn't know if that bullet had been aimed at him, or Kim. He felt her pull back and looked down at her. "What," he asked.

Kim smiled. "I'm hungry," she said. "Got anything good?"

Jason chuckled and pulled out of her embrace. "I'll see what I can find," he said. "Something quick okay with you?"

Kim nodded, letting him go into the kitchen. She went into the living room and sat down on the couch, turning the TV on to see if anything good was on.

Harding slowly approached the Collins' house. He hated this part of his job. He made it to the front door and gently knocked on it. He took a deep breath to calm his nervousness as the door opened to his knock. "Dan," he said, his voice nervous. "Can I come in? I have something to tell you and Eileen."

Dan Collins opened the door and let Harding in, not liking the look on his face. He waved Harding into the living room. "Have a seat, Jake," he said. "I'll get Eileen."

Harding sank into a chair, his nerves on edge. He had to tell his friend that his daughter was dead. He looked up as Dan and Eileen walked into the living room and sat on the couch, looking at him.

"What is it, Jake," Dan said. "You look like you don't want to speak."

Harding cleared his throat and looked at them. "There was a shooting earlier this evening," he said. "Jessica tried to kill Jason Scott while he was at the Oliver's house and my men had to shoot her. I'm sorry, Dan, Eileen. She didn't make it."

Eileen began to sob, her heart breaking. "There must be some mistake," she said. "Jessica wouldn't do that. Someone else must have fired that gun and planted it on her."

Dan put his hand around her shoulders and pulled her against him. He looked at Harding. "Are you sure that she pulled the trigger," he asked.

Harding nodded. "I'm sure, Dan," he said. "She missed Jason and when I told her to drop the gun, she fired it at me. My men fired at her after that. She died at the scene."

Dan hung his head, tears welling in his eyes. He looked at Harding after a few minutes. "I'm not touching this one," he said. "I'll have it handed over to someone else. I'll want to see all the reports, but I'm not getting involved in the investigation. I wouldn't be impartial at all."

Harding nodded, not knowing what to say to them. He stood up and looked down at the devastated couple. "The coroner has her right now," he said. "As soon as the autopsy is done, I'll let you know so that you can claim her. I'm sorry. I really wish that things had turned out differently." He walked to the door and let himself out, hearing Eileen's sobs following him out the door. He walked to his car and drove away from their house, his heart heavy with pain for his friends.

Kim sat on the couch, watching the local news as Jason cooked them something to eat. She saw the reporter standing out in front of the Oliver's house and shivered, remembering the fear of the moment when that bullet broke the window behind Jason. She changed the channel, not wanting to see any more of it. She got up off the couch and walked into the kitchen, seeing if Jason needed any help.

Jason had the pasta boiling in the pot, making a cheese sauce to go over it and the chicken he had heating up in a pan on the back burner. He looked up as Kim walked into the kitchen. He took the sauce off the stove as he saw the look on her face. "Are you all right," he asked as she walked over to him.

Kim shook her head. "I was doing better," she said, "then I turned on the news and saw the reporter standing in front of Tommy's house. It all came back to me and I had to turn it off."

Jason set the sauce down on the counter and pulled her into his arms. "It's over, Kim," he said gently. "She can't do anything else to us. We're both okay."

Kim put her head against his chest, clutching his shirt tightly in both hands. "I know, Jason," she said. "But I can still hear the gunshots and see the window breaking apart behind you. I was never so scared in my life."

Jason held her, calming her down. He pulled back as she relaxed. "Why don't you make the salad," he asked. "I'll handle the rest of this. It's almost done, so don't make anything too fancy."

Kim smiled at him and let go of his shirt, turning to the refrigerator and pulling out the lettuce and carrots to make a simple salad for them. She had it done by the time Jason was ready to pull everything off the stove. She got a big bowl out for him and took the salad into the dining area, setting it down on the table. She went back into the kitchen to get them bowels and plates, grabbing utensils for them as well.

Jason followed her, placing the bowel on the table. He smiled at Kim. "This isn't too fancy," he said. "But, it is quick."

Kim smiled at him. "I'll find out how well you can cook in a minute," she said. "I'm getting some water, want some?"

"Sounds good," he said.

An hour later, they sat on the couch, watching an older movie to pass the time. Kim snuggled closer to Jason, feeling his arm tighten around her shoulders. She put her arm around his waist, holding him tightly to her.

Jason turned the TV off, setting the remote on the side table. He took his arm from around her shoulders and stood up, walking over to the door and locking it. He turned back around to find Kim looking at him in puzzlement. He gave her a smile and walked over, holing out his hand. "Come on," he said. "Let's get more comfortable."

Kim took his hand and stood up, letting him lead her to the bedroom.

Jason released her hand and walked over to his dresser, opening a drawer and pulling out an oversized tee shirt. He held it out to her. "Those clothes might be a little uncomfortable to sleep in," he said. "I'll be in in a minute. I want to make sure everything is turned off out there."

Kim took the shirt and slipped out of her shoes as Jason left the bedroom. She changed into the shirt and climbed into the bed, sighing softly.

Jason came back into the bedroom and took his shirt off, throwing it in the hamper. He kicked off his shoes and removed his socks, then took his pants off. He pulled a comfortable pair of shorts out of his dresser and slipped them on. Then he turned out the light and climbed into the bed. He wrapped his arms around Kim and pulled her close to him, holding her gently in his arms. He felt her truly relaxing for the first time this evening and smiled.

Kim snuggled up closer to Jason, feeling safe in his arms. She looked up at him and smiled softly. "Thank you," she said. "This is much better."

Jason kissed her softly, looking into her eyes as he pulled back. "You're welcome," he said. He watched her close her eyes and slowly drift off to sleep. Jason relaxed and let himself go to sleep, holding the woman he loved close to his heart. The two of them stayed like that for the rest of the night, sleeping peacefully in each other's arms.

A/N: Sorry this one took so long to post. I rewrote it over and over, trying to get it just right. Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading. LOL.


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: Okay, I'll say it again. I don't own the power rangers. I only wished I did. I'm just borrowing them for this story.

A/N: This chapter takes place the next day. Hope you like it. Let me know what you think.

Kim stirred as the sun began to stream through the window. She opened her eyes, slowly coming awake. She felt someone's arms around her and looked up at Jason's sleeping face. She smiled, snuggling closer to him. She gave a little sigh, happy that she was with the man she loved. She forgot all of her fear of the previous day, feeling very safe and secure in Jason's strong arms. She lay there quietly, watching him sleep.

Jason slowly came awake, feeling Kim's soft body pressed tightly against his. He slowly opened his eyes, looking down at her and smiling as he saw she was awake. "Morning," he said. "Sleep well?"

Kim smiled at him and nodded. "Very well," she said. "You?"

Jason leaned down and kissed her tenderly. "Like a rock," he said, after pulling back. He leaned down and kissed her again, feeling her arms circle his neck and pull him closer to her.

Kim deepened the kiss, one of her legs lifting to go around Jason's waist. She looked at him as they pulled back from the kiss, seeing the look in his eyes. "We don't have to get up yet, do we," she asked, placing soft kisses on his neck.

Jason moaned softly as she kissed his neck. He slipped his hands under the tee shirt she had on, running his hands gently over her back. He felt her shiver and pulled her as tightly against him as he could. He lowered his head, brushing his lips over hers gently. "We can stay here for a little while longer," he said softly and captured her mouth in a deep, passionate kiss.

Jason came out of the bathroom to find Kim putting breakfast on the table. He walked over to her and took her in his arms, kissing her softly. "Smells good," he said after pulling back.

Kim smiled at him. "I hope so," she said. "Come on, sit down and eat."

Jennifer came out of the kitchen as Jason and Kim came into the house. She walked up to them, smiling as she pulled Kim into a hug. "I'm so glad that you two are all right," she said. She looked at Jason over Kim's shoulder. "You are all right, aren't you?"

Jason smiled at her and nodded. "Yes," he said. "We're good."

Kim looked at her mom as they separated from the embrace. "Thanks for letting me stay with Jason last night," she said. "It helped calm me down."

Jennifer kissed her on the cheek. "No problem," she said. "Did you two have breakfast?"

Jason nodded as Jennifer walked up to him and gave him a hug. "Kim actually got out of bed and made it," he teased.

Kim hit him playfully on the arm as her mom laughed. She looked up at him. "I'll see you later," she asked.

Jason nodded and gave her a quick kiss. "I'll be here about four," he said. "I've got some things to do before then."

Kim opened the door for him and stood there, watching him walk to his car and get in. She waved at him as he drove away, closing the door and smiling at her mom. "I'm going to get a shower," she said. "I've been in these clothes since yesterday. I'll be down in a little bit."

Jennifer headed into the kitchen as Kim went upstairs. She smiled and got herself a cup of coffee, sitting at the table and picking up her book.

Glen walked out onto the porch as Jason parked his truck and got out. He smiled at Jason as he walked up to the porch. "Good morning, Jason," he said. "What brings you out here this morning?"

Jason smiled at Glen. "I wanted to talk to Bart and Toby," he said. "Are they here?"

Glen nodded. "They're down in the barn," he said. "You can go on down and see them. Let me know if you need anything else."

"I will, thanks," Jason said. He turned and headed for the barn, feeling Glen's eyes following him. He entered the barn and found Bart and Toby leading a couple of mares out of their stalls.

Bart looked up as he heard Jason enter the barn. "Jason," he greeted. "Glen told us you were going to buy the place. Didn't change your mind, did you?"

Jason grinned. "No," he said. "I wanted to talk to you two. See if you'd be willing to work for me after I buy the place."

Toby took the lead rope from Bart. "I'll take these two out," he said. "I'll be right back."

Bart nodded and turned to Jason. "You have something specific in mind," he asked.

Jason nodded. "I do," he said. "I know a little bit about horses, but not enough to care for them on a daily basis. I'll need someone here to help me see that they get the proper care, especially since I want to buy more."

Toby came back in the barn to hear Jason's words. "How many more," he asked.

"Twenty to thirty more," Jason said, chuckling as he saw their jaws drop open in surprise.

"You want us to take care of forty to fifty horses," Toby asked. "We can barely keep up with the ones we have now."

Jason sat on a bale of hay and looked at the two of them. "No," he said. "I want you to be in charge of the workers who will be tending to them every day. Making sure that they are not neglected or abused. I'll also want your help in picking out the right horses to buy. I want ones that have a gentle nature. Ones that will be good with kids."

Bart sat on another hay bale, looking at Jason carefully. "That's the second time you've mentioned horses that are good with kids," he said. "Why is that so important? And why do you need so many horses?"

Jason looked at the two of them and explained what he wanted to do with the ranch.

Bart looked at him, fresh respect for him in his eyes. "I'd be proud to work for you, Jason," he said. "I can't think of a more worthwhile cause than this."

Toby nodded his agreement. "Same goes for me," he said. "I'd love to be here, teaching kids how to ride and helping to run a camp like that. I'm in."

Jason smiled at the two of them. "Thank you," he said. "I don't think I could do this without your help." He stood up and held out his hand, shaking first Bart's, then Toby's. "We'll discuss your pay and other things later on," he said. "I just wanted to know if you two would be willing to keep working here."

Bart nodded. "Sounds good," he said. "We'll see you later."

Jason turned and left the barn, happy that both men wanted to help with the camp. He walked up to the house and smiled at Glen and Judy who were sitting on the porch.

Glen stood up and walked over to Jason. "Everything okay," he asked.

Jason nodded. "I just wanted to offer jobs to Bart and Toby," he said. "I know a little bit about horses, but not enough to take care of them daily. I'll need there help, especially with what I have in mind."

Judy looked at Jason as she joined her husband. "You're going to keep this ranch going," she asked.

Jason looked at them. "Actually," he said. "I have something different in mind. Something better than just a ranch."

Glen looked at him. "Why don't you join us for lunch," he asked. "I'd love to hear what this idea of yours is and if Bart and Toby are in on it."

Jason smiled. "That would be great," he said. "Thank you." He followed them into the house.

Two hours later, Glen and Judy watched Jason drive his truck down the lane, heading back towards town. They looked at each other as he disappeared out of sight. Both of them were thinking the same thing, this ranch was going to be in very good hands.

Jason slowly pulled his car into the cemetery, driving around to his mom and dad's gravesites. He parked the car and got out, taking the flowers to place on their graves. He slowly walked over to their tombstones and knelt down between the two graves. He placed the flowers for both near their stones, absently picking at a couple of stray weeds. He ran his hand over the stones, tracing the letters in both of their names. He sat back, letting his breath out slowly. "I had to come here today," he said. "You know I always spend part of my birthday with you two, either in person or on the phone." He sat back on his heels and softly told his parents everything that had happened in the last few weeks. It was a couple of hours before he finally got up and left, promising them both that he would come back soon.

Jason got back to his apartment and popped his trunk, getting out and grabbing the couple of bags of groceries he had gotten on his way home. He closed the trunk and entered his apartment building. He got to his apartment and unlocked the door, pushing it open and kicking it shut behind him. He took the groceries into the kitchen and set them on the counter. He had just finished putting them away when he heard a knock on his door. He went over and opened it, finding Tommy and Billy standing there.

"Hey, Jason," Billy said. "Happy Birthday."

Jason grinned at him and took the card he held out. "Thanks, Billy," he said. "come on in guys."

Tommy and Billy entered the apartment and turned as Jason closed the door. Tommy handed him a card as well. "Happy Birthday, Jase," he said.

"Thanks, bro," he said. He waved them towards the living room. "Have a seat, guys," he said. "I'll get us something to drink and be right back."

Jason brought them each a can of soda and sat down in a chair, looking at them. "What brings you two here," he asked. "Besides delivering cards?"

Tommy grinned. "Wondering what your plans are for this evening," he said. "See if you wanted to come down to the youth center and hang with us."

Jason grinned. "I'll see if Kim feels up to it," he said. "I'm having dinner with her and her parents this evening. Jennifer insisted I be there, and since she's my future mother-in-law, I'm not going to make her angry and not show up."

Billy chuckled. "Probably a good idea," he said. "Don't want to get on her bad side before the wedding. That's not a good way to start."

Tommy nodded his agreement, then looked back to Jason. "Has Kim picked a date for the wedding yet," he asked.

Jason shook his head. "We haven't had the chance to talk about it yet," he said. "But, knowing her, she's all ready got a date in mind. We'll probably talk about it tonight."

Tommy stood up and looked at Jason. "We'll be there all evening, Jase," he said. "If Kim feels up to it, come on down and join us."

Jason stood up with them and walked them to the door. "I'll do that," he said. "Thanks for the cards guys. See you later." He closed the door after they left and headed for his bedroom. He wanted to change into nicer clothes before heading over to Kim's house.

Kim smiled at him as she opened the door, a notepad and pen in her hands. "Hey, handsome," she said. "You're early again."

Jason grinned and entered the house. "I got done all my running around," he said. "I didn't want to just sit around and not have anything to do." He gave her a quick kiss and put his arm around her shoulders. "So, what are you planning," he asked.

Kim giggled. "I'm writing down all the things I'm going to have to do this summer," she said. "You know, like finding a wedding dress, picking flowers, getting dresses for my maid of honor and bridesmaids, things like that."

Jason chuckled. "You'll let me know when and where I have to be, right," he asked.

Kim giggled. "I'll let you know," she said. "Don't worry. I'll check with you before I make any appointments, okay?"

Jason nodded at her. "Okay," he said. He walked with her towards the kitchen, smiling at Jennifer as she looked up from the bridal magazine she was looking through.

Jennifer closed the magazine and got up from her chair, smiling at Jason. "Happy Birthday, Jason," she said, going over to him and giving him a hug. "I've got supper in the oven. Hope you like lasagna."

Jason hugged her and looked down at her. "Sounds really good," he said. "Thanks for having me over tonight."

Jennifer put a gentle hand on his arm. "I'm glad you could make it," she said. "I didn't like the idea of you spending your birthday alone."

Jason gave her a small smile. "I've been out to the cemetery," he said. "I always spent some time on my birthday with mom and dad and didn't want to miss it this year." He tried to hide the brief flash of pain, but it crossed his face anyway.

Jennifer squeezed his arm, seeing the look that had flashed across his face, letting him know that she understood. She knew he was glad to be here, but was wishing that he was with his parents right now to celebrate. She looked for a way to change the subject and found it, pulling Kim's notepad out of her hands. "We need to pick a date for the wedding," she said. "Kim's father and I have some money set aside for her wedding, but probably not near enough to cover everything."

Jason looked at her. "I tell you what," he said. "You help Kim get her dress and I'll take care of the rest."

Jennifer looked at him in surprise. "Jason," she said. "It's the responsibility of the bride's family to pay for the wedding. Not yours."

Jason shook his head. "I'm only planning on doing this once," he said. "And I want this day to be special for Kim. Make whatever plans you want, I'll cover the expenses."

Kim smiled up at him. "I promise I won't go wild with the plans," she said. "Just a couple of hundred thousand dollars will do."

Jason grinned, shaking his head. "I would have thought you'd go for five hundred thousand," he teased her.

Kim smacked his arm. "Very funny," she said. "Just for that, make it three hundred thousand."

Jason's grin grew wider. "Okay," he said. "But, only if you promise me one _really great_ wedding night."

Jennifer laughed as Kim turned a deep red. "I don't want to hear any details about this," she said. "I'm going to start making the salad. Kim, why don't you and Jason go into the family room and start looking at possible dates for the wedding."

Jason took Kim's arm and gently led her into the family room, pulling her to him as they were out of sight. "I love you, Kim," he said. "Any day you pick for our wedding is fine with me."

Kim looked up at him. "I was thinking of sometime in October," she said. "Trini and Zack should be back here by then. I want them to be here for the wedding."

Jason leaned down and kissed her tenderly, feeling her arms go around his neck.

Kim kissed him back, letting her love for him show in the kiss. She leaned against him, deepening the kiss slightly.

Jason pulled back from the kiss and smiled down at her. "If we can't do October," he said. "What other time did you have in mind?"

Kim pulled him over to the couch and pulled out a calendar. "I thought around Thanksgiving would be another alternative," she said. "I don't want to get too close to Christmas. I want some space between our anniversary and Christmas. That will get me more presents."

Jason chuckled and looked at the calendar with her. They picked three different dates, choosing which would be their first, second and third choices. They talked about other things until Jennifer called them for dinner.

Jason looked at Kim as they pulled into a parking space at the youth center. "Are you sure you don't mind coming here tonight," he asked as he parked the car.

Kim smiled at him and nodded. "Jason," she said. "If our friends didn't get the chance to wish you a happy birthday, I'd never hear the end of it and neither would you."

Jason smiled and got out of the car, walking around and opening Kim's door for her. He helped her out, closing the door behind her, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Let's get in there before they send out a search party," he said, walking with her towards the youth center.

Kim smiled at him as they walked through the door and Jason saw the decorations all over the place. "Surprise," she said. "We planned this your first night back in Angel Grove. Wanted something to celebrate that was happy for a change."

Jason looked at her, shaking his head as his friends converged on him, wishing him happy birthday. He let them lead him over to their table and sat in the seat they pointed out to him.

The party was in full swing when there was a flash of light and cogs appeared out of nowhere. Girls screamed and rushed to get away from them.

The rangers came to their feet as cogs rushed at them. They scattered, giving themselves room to maneuver and fight the cogs.

Tommy back flipped away from one cog, then went into a spinning kick as he landed. His foot struck a cog on the chest, sending it flying back away from him. He turned and ducked under the swing of another one, coming up to throw a powerful punch into it's chest and knocking it off it's feet.

Adam ducked under the punch of a cog, spinning on his left foot and kicking out with his right, knocking the cog off it's feet.

Rocky stood back-to-back with Billy, both of them kicking the cogs in front of them in the chest to send them flying away. They turned to grab hands and kicked out to the sides, knocking two more cogs away.

Aisha jumped up, going into a split kick and knocking two cogs down as her feet connected with their chests.

Kim flipped over the head of another cog, landing and kicking out to the side, knocking the cog back and over a table.

Jason punched a cog in front of him in the chest, knocking it into the far wall from the blow. He ducked under the swinging punch of another and came up, hitting it in the face and knocking it off it's feet. He spun around as he heard another one come up behind him, leaning back to avoid the fist that swung at him. He straightened up and kicked out, knocking the cog into the wall right behind it. He heard more cogs come up behind him, but before he could move, they grabbed his arms, holding him in grips of steel.

Kim struggled as two cogs grabbed her arms, holding her tightly in their grips. She looked to see that the others had been caught as well. She felt her heart sink as cogs also had several other people in their grips, not letting many of them get away.

Jason struggled as Klank appeared and walked up to him.

Klank stopped in front of Jason. "We just had to come and wish you a happy birthday, human," Klank said. "King Mondo sends his best wishes."

Jason glared at Klank, struggling to get free as the cogs brought their other captives over to Klank.

Klank turned to the human prisoners, bowing to them. "You lucky humans are the first slaves that will be serving King Mondo of the Machine Empire," he said. "So, I suggest you cooperate and don't fight us. It will be easier on you that way. Take them away." He turned to Jason and the rangers as the cogs disappeared with their captives. "You seven, on the other hand," he began, "are to be put into the dungeon until his majesty decides just what to do with you. Away you go, rangers."

The cogs disappeared with the rangers, leaving the youth center in a mess with no humans in sight. Klank teleported out, following the cogs back to the moon base.

No one saw the three girls who slowly stood up from behind a table where they had been hiding. Amanda, Tammy and Carmen looked at each other, not knowing what to do to help their friends. Before they could come up with something, they felt themselves being teleported out of the youth center.

A/N: That's all for this chapter. The next one will be up soon. LOL.


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own the power rangers. If I did, I definitely would not be working where I am now.

Dimitria looked at Amanda, Tammy and Carmen as they arrived in the power chamber. "Welcome," she said. "I'm Dimitria. This is the power chamber."

Amanda's jaw dropped in surprise as she looked around. "This is where the power rangers meet, isn't it," she asked.

Dimitria nodded. "It is," she said. "I brought you three here because I need your help. King Mondo has the rangers and I need you to help me free them. If we don't, this planet will quickly fall to Mondo and his empire."

Tammy looked at Dimitria. "What can we do to help," she asked.

Dimitria pushed a button to reveal the zeo crystals. "These are the zeo crystals," she said. "Two of them have not chosen users as of yet. I believe that two of you are the ones they will chose." As she spoke, the silver and purple crystals floated out of the drawer, moving to hover in front of Tammy and Carmen.

Tammy reached out and took the silver crystal, watching it glow in her hands. She felt the power flow through her and watched as the crystal disappeared from her hand.

Carmen took the purple crystal in her hands and watched it glow, filling her with it's power. It also disappeared from her hands afterwards.

Dimitria looked at Amanda. "You will not be left out for long, Amanda," she said. "You have a special future in front of you. I can not reveal it at this time, but soon you will know what it is."

Amanda nodded at her. "I still want to help," she said. "Is it possible for me to do that?"

Dimitria nodded and handed her a special laser gun. "You will need this," she said. She turned to Tammy and Carmen. "You need to call on your powers now," she said. "The rangers are in serious trouble and need your help as soon as possible."

Tammy and Carmen moved back, holding their hands to their sides. They brought up their zeonizers and brought them together in front of them.

"Zeo Ranger seven, silver," Tammy called out. Her zeo outfit flowed over her, covering her from head to toe.

"Zeo Ranger eight, purple," Carmen called out. Her outfit also materialized to cover her.

Dimitria looked at Amanda and instructed her to stand near the other two. "Good luck to all of you," she said, hitting the buttons and teleporting them to the moon base.

Jason looked around the cell he was in. He was chained to the wall, his hands held up above his head by chains around his wrists. He had tried to get his arms free earlier, but found that the chains were too tight. He looked to the door as he heard someone coming towards his cell.

Tommy struggled against the cogs that were holding him down on one of the tables in Klank's lab. He felt his wrists and ankles being strapped down to the table. He struggled harder as Klank walked up to him, holding a helmet like device.

Klank strapped the device to Tommy. "Don't fight it and it won't hurt as much, red ranger," Klank said. "It will only take a few minutes and you will do whatever his majesty asks of you."

Tommy stiffened as Klank turned the machine on, pain racing through his head. He fought against the machine, not wanting to give in to it.

Klank turned to the other rangers, going up to each one who was no longer fighting and removing their helmets. He looked into their eyes, seeing the dull, lifelessness in them and nodded. They were now under his king's control.

The rangers stood up, standing still and waiting for their orders.

Mondo walked up to the door of Jason's cell, unlocking it and entering. He walked up to Jason, laughing as Jason struggled to free himself. "It is no use, human," he said. "You can not break those chains. You are not going to escape."

Jason stopped struggling and glared at Mondo. "Where are my friends," he asked.

Mondo laughed again. "They are in Klank's lab," he said. "They are being turned into my personal soldiers. Klank has this marvelous mind control device that he uses. Makes any human do as I ask, no matter what the service may be." He put his face right up into Jason's. "And soon, Jason, you will know what it is like," he said.

Jason narrowed his eyes at Mondo. "How do you know my name," he asked.

Mondo moved closer to him, grabbing his hair and holding his head still. "I know everything about the rangers, past and present," he said. "I know that you were the first leader of the rangers here on earth, the first red morphing ranger. You gave that up to go to the peace conference. Now, you no longer have powers, but you continue to try and fight those who would take over this pitiful planet." He released Jason's hair and stepped back. "Therefore, you are a threat to us and must be made to do as I say." He snapped his fingers and three cogs came into the cell. "Keep an eye on him," he said. "I'll let you know when I want him brought to the lab." He turned and left, leaving the cogs standing and staring at Jason.

Klank looked down at Tommy, seeing that he was no longer fighting the mind control. He unstrapped the device and looked up as Mondo walked into the lab. "Just in time, sire," he said, unstrapping Tommy's wrists and ankles. "They are all ready to obey your orders."

Mondo walked over to the rangers as Tommy got up off the table and stood next to the others. "I want all of you to call upon your powers," he said. "Then, go to earth and start rounding up more slaves for me. Take anyone you come across, men, women and children alike."

Tommy looked at the others. "Let's do it guys," he said, lowering his arms and calling up his zeonizers.

"Zeo Ranger one, pink!"

"Zeo Ranger two, yellow!"

"Zeo Ranger three, blue!"

"Zeo Ranger four, green!"

"Zeo Ranger five, red!"

"Zeo Ranger six, white!"

The rangers teleported out, heading for their planet to follow Mondo's orders.

Mondo looked at Klank. "Have the cogs bring that pesky Jason in here," he ordered. "It is time for him to be put under the mind control as well. I don't want any interference when I take control of this planet."

Klank nodded and bowed. "As you wish, sire," he said. "He will be yours very soon." He turned and left the lab, heading for the dungeon to bring Jason to his lab.

Jason looked up as Klank entered his cell.

Klank walked over to Jason, unlocking his chains. Before Jason could move, the cogs in his cell grabbed him, holding him still. Klank chuckled as Jason struggled. "It will do you no good, Jason," he said, turning to leave the cell. "You are going to join Mondo's army and become one of us. The mind control can not be resisted by humans. And the less you fight it, the less it will hurt." He walked to the door. "Bring him," he ordered.

Jason struggled as the cogs drug him over to the door of his cell. He tried to get free, but their grips were as hard as steel and they slowly forced him into the hallway and towards the door to the dungeon.

The cogs brought him out of the dungeon, only to have sparks erupt from them. They let go of Jason as the laser beams struck them in the chests, throwing them back.

Jason's eyes widened in surprise as Amanda came out of the shadows, holding a smoking laser gun.

Amanda smiled at him, then her eyes widened and she pushed him aside, taking a laser blast in the chest as he staggered away from her. She screamed in pain and fell to the floor, blood pouring from her chest.

Jason turned to see Klank standing in the hallway, holding a laser pistol in his hands. He aimed it at Jason, firing quickly.

Jason dove to the floor, picking up the laser gun that Amanda had dropped. He grabbed it in his hand as the blast from Klank's gun went over his head. He saw Klank changing his point of aim and rolled away from Amanda, coming to one knee and aiming the gun. He fired a split second before Klank and watched as the beam caught him in the chest, throwing him backwards. Jason dropped the gun and looked up as cogs came pouring out of the lab, heading for him. He quickly went to Amanda's side, kneeling beside her and looking at the wound in concern.

The cogs were almost to Jason when Tammy and Carmen came around the corner and moved to intercept them. Tammy looked over her shoulder at Jason as he carefully lifted Amanda in his arms. "Get her back to the power chamber," she ordered. "We'll hold these things off and join you later."

Jason nodded and touched his communicator, teleporting himself and Amanda to the power chamber.

Dimitria turned as Jason teleported into the chamber. She saw Amanda's wound and rushed to get a medical bed for him.

Jason gently laid Amanda on the bed, looking at Dimitria. "She's hurt bad," he said.

Dimitria took a scanner and ran it over Amanda's still form, shaking her head. "I can't help her, Jason," she said. "She is hurt too badly for me to fix it."

Jason looked at her and shook his head. "You can't," he said. "I can." He took his hands and gently covered Amanda's wound, closing his eyes and calling upon his healing powers.

Dimitria watched him in concern. She knew he could use his powers whenever needed now, but it was easier on him to use them after calling on his ninjetti powers. Doing it this way would take a lot out of him. She saw his hands start to glow softly, and sighed in relief as Amanda's wound began to heal and close up.

Jason concentrated his power, healing Amanda slowly. He felt her heal completely and removed his hands, staggering back from the table.

Dimitria moved quickly, grabbing his arm to keep him from falling. She led him to a chair and helped him sit down. "You should have called on your ninjetti powers first," she gently scolded him.

Jason shook his head as he leaned his arms on his legs, breathing heavily as he tried to regain his strength. "There wasn't time," he gasped. "She would have died before I could completely transform."

Dimitria nodded in understanding, moving to kneel before him. "You may be right," she said. "But, don't do this all the time. You lose too much strength doing it that way."

Jason gave her a small smile. "I'll try not to," he said. "Is she all right?"

Dimitria stood up and walked over to the table, seeing Amanda stir and open her eyes. "She is fine, Jason," she said, scanning Amanda once again. "Thanks to you."

Jason sat there, his head hanging down as Amanda slowly sat up on the bed.

Amanda looked down at her chest, expecting to see a huge wound. She saw nothing but dried blood and looked at Dimitria. "Did you.."

Dimitria shook her head. "No," she said. "Jason healed you. It is one of his special powers." Before more could be said, the alarms started going off in the power chamber.

Jason looked up as Dimitria went to the viewing globe. He stood up and slowly made his way over to it, looking at the scene of the rangers taking people prisoner.

Dimitria looked at him. "Why are they doing that," she asked, as the purple and silver rangers joined them.

Jason frowned. "Mondo has them under his control," he said. "He used some kind of mind control device on them. They do as he orders now." He looked at Amanda as she walked over to join them. "We have to get one of them from the moon base and figure out how to reverse it so we can get them back."

Dimitria looked at him and shook her head. "You can't go back there," she said. "You have not gotten your full strength back yet. You need time to rest."

Jason looked at her. "I need to get to the park and stop the others," he said. "Get them back here so that you can put them in the force fields until we get their minds back to normal."

Amanda put her hand on Jason's arm. "What about the mind control device," she asked. "We need to get that before we bring the rangers back here."

Jason nodded and looked at Dimitria. "Have Dulcea and Zordon get one," he said. "I'll go and stop the rangers, Ninjor can join me."

Amanda looked at him. "What about me," she asked. "I want to help."

Jason looked at her and shook his head. "I want you to stay here," he said. "You can help Dimitria get them into the force fields. I'll have to stun them to get them here without trouble."

Amanda crossed her arms, looking at him with a touch of anger. "I'm not a helpless child," she said. "I can do more than that."

Jason shook his head. "I'm not saying that you are," he said. "I'm saying that Dimitria will need your help here. Please, just stay here and do as I ask."

Amanda gave a huff of anger and turned away from him, walking back over to the medical bed. She looked up as three people teleported into the power chamber.

Dulcea and Zordon walked up to Jason, smiling at him. "Sorry we couldn't come for the party," she said, giving him a hug. "We weren't sure how we'd explain how we knew you."

Jason hugged his mother and smiled at Zordon. "You didn't miss much," he said, pointing at the viewing globe. "Mondo had his cogs crash the party. The rangers are now under his control. He's got them rounding up people to use as his slaves."

Ninjor walked up to Jason. "So what do you need us to do," he asked.

"I need you to come with me and stop the rangers," he said. "We'll need to stun them to get them back here. Zordon and Dulcea need to go to the moon base and get one of the mind control devices back here to Dimitria so that she can reverse the effects on them."

Ninjor shot out his hand, steadying Jason as he staggered slightly. "I don't think that you should go anywhere at the moment," he said.

Jason shook his head, shrugging his hand off his arm. "I'm fine," he said. "I'll be even better once I call on the gold powers."

Ninjor looked at Dulcea as Jason moved away from the others. "What happened," he asked softly.

Dimitria explained to them about Jason healing Amanda, without calling on his ninjetti powers. She looked at Ninjor. "If he gets into trouble, just let me know," she said. "I'll teleport him back here in an instant and chain him down if I have to."

Ninjor nodded, watching as Jason crossed his arms and called upon the gold powers. "I'll keep an eye on him," he said. "Don't worry. He's stronger than you think."

Jason turned to Ninjor. "Let's go," he said.

Ninjor nodded and the two of them teleported out.

Dulcea put her hand on Dimitria's shoulder. "Don't worry," she said. "He'll be fine." She looked at Zordon. "Let's go," she said. "They'll need that device here so that the rangers can be returned to normal." Zordon nodded and they teleported out, heading for the moon base.

Amanda watched them go, sighing as she walked over to Dimitria. "I hope he'll be all right," she said. "He didn't look too good."

Dimitria turned to the viewing globe. "I know," she said, not trying to hide her concern. She turned to Amanda. "Come on," she said. "let's get things ready for the rangers. I'll need to teleport them as soon as possible."

Zordon and Dulcea slipped down the halls in the moon base, hiding in the shadows as they made their way to Klank's lab. They got to the door and pressed their ears to the outside of it, listening for any sign of Mondo or Klank. They heard no one and slipped unnoticed into the lab. They looked around, finding one of the devices and snatching it up. They were about to teleport out with it when the door to the lab opened and Mondo walked in, followed by an army of cogs.

Mondo walked up to them, the cogs surrounding them with laser guns aimed at them. "Did you really think you could sneak in here unnoticed completely," he asked, taking the device out of Dulcea's hand. "I've been expecting this sort of thing." He looked at the cogs. "Strap them down to the tables," he ordered. "Let's see if this device will work on them as well."

The cogs swarmed over Zordon and Dulcea, grabbing them and dragging them to the tables.

Jason and Ninjor arrived at the park, seeing total chaos as people ran from the rangers.

Ninjor looked at Jason. "This is not going to be easy," he said. "We'll need to pick them off one by one."

Jason nodded, lifting his hand and calling upon his power staff. It appeared in his hand and he looked at Ninjor. "Let the games begin," he said. "let's do this."

The two of them separated, heading for the rangers swiftly.

Zordon and Dulcea struggled desperately, trying to avoid being strapped down to the tables. They could not fight off so many cogs and they were soon strapped down.

Klank walked up to Zordon, strapping the device onto his head as Mondo strapped one onto Dulcea. Klank turned the device on, watching as Zordon stiffened, trying to fight the influence of the device.

Dulcea cried out in pain as the device was switched on by Mondo. She tried to fight it, pain racing through her head.

Mondo began to laugh as he noticed their bodies slowly relaxing as the mind control devices began to work on them, taking over their minds and making them his slaves. He slapped Klank on the shoulder as their bodies relaxed completely, their minds giving in and coming under his control. "This device is even better than I thought," he said. "It works on others besides those from earth. Well done Klank."

Klank bowed to him. "Thank you sire," he said. "I'm so glad that this pleases you."

Rocky faced Ninjor as he approached. He dropped into a defensive stance, waiting for Ninjor as he approached. "This is none of your concern, Ninjor," Rocky said, kicking out at him.

Ninjor grabbed Rocky's foot, swinging it away from him. He swung his left arm up, catching Rocky under the chin. He watched as Rocky flew away from him, landing hard on his back. He smiled as Dimitria teleported Rocky away as he landed and turned to look for another ranger.

Adam faced Jason, dropping down into his attack position. "You should be helping us, Jason," he said, punching out at Jason as he spoke.

Jason grabbed his fist, turning swiftly as he used his other hand to grab Adam's bicep. He bent at the waist and heaved on Adam's arm, letting him go as his feet left the ground.

Adam flew over Jason's head, landing on his back and was teleported to the power chamber as he landed.

Jason turned as he heard someone approach him from behind. He ducked under the blow that Tammy aimed at his head. He came back up, his right fist connecting with her chest, knocking her down. He looked around for more of the rangers as Tammy was transported to the power chamber.

Billy tried to sneak up behind Ninjor and swung his fist out.

Ninjor spun around, blocking Billy's blow and throwing him back, watching him strike a tree behind him. He smiled and nodded as Billy was teleported out, before he even landed on his hands and knees.

Aisha came up to Ninjor, going into a leaping kick and connecting with his chest.

Ninjor staggered back from the blow, but didn't go down. He dropped into a defensive stance as Aisha approached him once again. He blocked her next kick and swung a backhand blow, catching her on the chin. He watched as she spun around and fell to the ground. He looked around for Kim and Tommy as Aisha was teleported away.

Jason heard someone coming up behind him and spun around, right into the kick Kim launched at his head. He staggered back, feeling two strong arms wrap around his chest, pinning his arms to his side.

Tommy wrapped his arms around Jason, looking at Kim as she slowly approached the helpless gold ranger. "Finish him," Tommy ordered.

Kim went into a leaping kick, aimed for Jason's head.

Jason relaxed his arms, and dropped, slipping out of Tommy's grip as Kim's kick connected with Tommy's head. Jason rolled away from Kim as Tommy was teleported to the power chamber. He came to his feet, dropping into a defensive stance as Kim advanced on him once again. "Snap out of it, Kim," he said, blocking her next kick. "You really don't want to do this, I know it."

Kim laughed and went into a spinning kick, connecting with his chest and staggering him back.

Jason felt his strength fading as Kim kicked him again, staggering him back more. He felt his back hit a tree and stood there, breathing heavily as Kim slowly approached. He tried to find enough strength to fight her off and get her back to the power chamber, but he was weakening by the second.

Kim sensed his weakness and moved in to put the final blow on him. She raised her right leg, turning to the side and snapping her foot out. The blow never connected as Ninjor grabbed her foot and heaved it upwards.

Ninjor watched as Kim flipped back, landing on her feet and facing him in a defensive stance.

Kim kicked out at Ninjor, giving a yell of surprise as Ninjor grabbed her foot and spun, lifting her off her feet.

Ninjor let go of her foot as he spun around, watching her fly away from them and land hard on her back. He turned to Jason as Kim was teleported away.

Jason stood in front of the tree, his hands on his knees and trying to keep from collapsing. Jason looked up as Ninjor walked towards him. "Look out," he yelled, but was too late.

Zordon grabbed Ninjor and held him still as Dulcea approached him with the mind control device in her hands. Before Jason could move to stop them, Dulcea strapped the device onto Ninjor's head and turned it on, watching him stiffen in pain.

Zordon released Ninjor, watching him drop to his knees as the pain increased.

Dulcea and Zordon slowly approached Jason, taking another device from a nearby cog.

Jason went to move away from them, but two cogs came from behind the tree and grabbed his arms.

Zordon smiled at Jason as he walked up to him and reached up, removing his helmet from his head. "Relax, Jason," he said as Dulcea approached with the device. "It only hurts if you fight it. Don't fight and soon you'll be one of us."

Jason struggled against the hold of the cogs as Dulcea moved to stand in front of him. He looked at the lifeless expression in her eyes and shuddered, not wanting to be that way. He closed his eyes and called upon his strength. He surged his arms together in front of him, slamming the two cogs into Zordon and Dulcea. He staggered as they all fell to the ground, and he fell to his knees as they were teleported away. He looked over to Ninjor, seeing that he was no longer fighting the device. Jason fell to his hands, too weak to go over to Ninjor. He felt himself collapsing onto his face as Dimitria teleported him and Ninjor to the power chamber.

Amanda was beside Jason in an instant as Dimitria put Ninjor into the force field with the others. Amanda looked up at Dimitria as she cradled Jason in her arms, tears in her eyes.

Dimitria removed the device from Ninjor, putting it next to the one that had teleported in with Dulcea and Zordon. She walked over to Amanda and knelt beside Jason, scanning him with her medical scanner. She looked at Amanda and gave her a small smile. "He'll be all right with some rest," she said. "I'll help you get him to a medical bed, then we can go to work on these devices, getting the rangers back on our side and come up with something to make sure that this doesn't happen again."

Amanda and Dimitria gently lifted Jason, carrying him over to the medical bed and laying him down on it. Dimitria left Amanda with him as she walked over to the computer, picking up one of the devices and examining it.

Amanda lifted her hand to Jason's forehead, gently brushing his hair back. "You are something else, Jason Scott," she whispered. "Get some rest. I have a feeling this is far from over." She leaned down and kissed his cheek, then stood up and turned to go help Dimitria, leaving Jason to rest.

A/N: That's all for this chapter. Next one up soon. Thanks for reading. LOL.


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: You know the rules. I don't own them, never did, never will. I just like to write stories with them in it. That's all.

Mondo was in a rage. All of his rangers had been caught, along with Zordon, Dulcea and Ninjor, whom he knew was now under his influence as well. He could not contact any of them as Dimitria had put up a cloaking shield around the power chambers. Mondo turned to Klank, ready to tear him apart. "They not only didn't turn Jason into my soldier," he snarled. "They also let Dimitria get her hands on two of the mind control devices. Now she'll be able to figure out how to reverse the effects."

Klank held up his hands, bowing to Mondo. "No, she won't sire," he said, his voice shaking in fear. "I put a fail safe device in them. Anyone who touches them will fall under the control of them, just by handling them. They can not be reversed. They will blow up if anyone tries to do that."

Mondo lowered his fist that was about to smash into Klank. "You mean, we'll have Dimitria under our control as well," he asked.

Klank nodded. "Yes, sire," he said. "She will be as helpless as the rangers and the others. Unable to resist your will."

Mondo laughed. "Excellent," he said. "Jason will have no one to help him escape me. Soon, I will have him as well as this planet, totally under my control. Well done, Klank."

Klank bowed lower. "Thank you sire," he said. "I only want to please you."

Dimitria slowly set the mind control device down, a strange feeling coming over her. She looked up as Amanda walked over to her. She picked up the device and held it out to Amanda. "Look at this," she said, her voice slightly flat. "There is some strange button on the side of it, but I don't know what it is. Can you tell?"

Amanda noticed the slight change in Dimitria's voice and hesitated, not grabbing the device. She looked into Dimitria's eyes, seeing the lifeless expression there, and slowly backed up, moving away from Dimitria. "You touched it," she said softly. "Now, you are with Mondo."

Dimitria smiled, setting the device down and moving over the controls for the force field. "It is over," she said, reaching for the buttons that would free the others. "Mondo has won. There is no defeating him. Soon, you and Jason will join us whether you want to or not."

Amanda grabbed Dimitria's wrist, keeping her from freeing the others. "I won't let you do this," she said, fighting to keep Dimitria away from the controls. "You may get me, but not Jason. He'll find a way to free all of us."

Dimitria laughed and jerked her wrists free from Amanda's grip, pushing her back.. "Jason does not even know what is going on," she said. "He's over there, still trying to get his strength back." She glanced over to the bed and frowned, not seeing Jason lying on it. She stiffened suddenly and fell to the ground, revealing Jason standing behind her.

Jason lowered his arm from striking Dimitria in the back of the neck. He looked at Amanda as she slowly got to her feet. "Are you all right," he asked, swaying slightly.

Amanda nodded and reached out, grabbing his arm and helping to steady him. "I'm fine, but you shouldn't be up," she said. "What are you doing out of that bed?"

Jason looked at her, not trying to shake her hand off his arm. "I felt something was wrong," he said. "I couldn't sleep. I had to get up and see what was wrong." He looked down at Dimitria. "Do you know how to get her in the force field," he asked. "I don't think I can fight her off with as weak as I am right now."

Amanda nodded, releasing his arm and going over to the force field controls. She pushed some buttons and turned, seeing Dimitria disappear to land in the force field with the others. She turned to Jason and reached out, pulling his hand away from the mind control devices as he almost leaned on them. "NO," she said. "Don't touch those. Dimitria did and now she's one of them."

Jason moved away from the devices, giving Amanda a small smile. "Thanks," he said, moving over to sit on the floor away from the computer. "We have to do something," he said. "If we can't reverse the effects of that mind control soon, we may not be able to do it at all."

Amanda sat beside him, putting her hand on his arm. "Jason, you need to rest," she said. "If you don't get your strength back, you'll be no good to anyone."

Jason looked at her, shaking his head. "I can't," he said. "Not now. Mondo may try to strike again and I need to figure out a way to free all of them."

"It will do you no good, son," Zordon said, standing behind the force field. "Mondo is too powerful. You, all alone, can not hope to defeat him. Why not just give in and join us?"

Jason looked over to the force field, seeing that all of them were awake and standing up, looking at him with lifeless expressions. He stood up slowly and walked over to the force fields, Amanda keeping her hand on his shoulder to steady him. He met Zordon's stare. "I won't give up," he said, determination in his voice. "you should know that more than anyone else."

Zordon gave his son a mirthless smile. "Mondo will have you, Jason," he said. "It is only a matter of time. How do you expect to reverse the mind control device when you can't even touch it?"

Jason looked at him, then slowly turned to see the others, the rangers having removed their helmets to stare at him. "I'll find a way," he finally said, turning and moving over to the communications controls. He stood there thinking, trying to get his tired mind to work.

Dimitria gave a little laugh as she saw where he was standing. "There is no one to call, Jason," she said. "There is no one who can help you. You, alone, are the only one that stands in Mondo's way. He will find a way in here, and when he does, you will be his, once and for all."

Amanda looked at Jason, putting her hand on his shoulder. "What do you want me to do, Jason," she asked softly. "I'll do whatever I can."

Jason looked at her, seeing the determination in her eyes and allowed a smile to cross his face. "Just what you're doing now," he said. "Being a good friend and not letting me give up."

Amanda smiled at him, squeezing his shoulder slightly. "I've seen you overcome some hard things recently," she said. "You didn't give up then, I don't see you doing it now."

Jason looked away from her and sighed, trying to think of how to work the communications controls. "I can call for help," he said. "I just have to remember how to contact them."

Amanda looked at him in puzzlement. "Who," she asked.

Jason began to push buttons, not looking at her as he answered. "The guardians of the monolith on Phaedos," he said. "They said they would help me whenever I needed it. All I have to do is call them."

Amanda watched him as he pushed the buttons to contact Phaedos.

Neither of them saw Dimitria move back from the force field, closing her eyes and concentrating on the controls for the force field. The buttons began to push themselves and the force field began to waiver.

Zordon looked at the rangers, nodding at them in silent communication. They put their helmets back on, tensing to get ready and spring into action.

Jason pushed the last button and looked at Amanda. "That should do it," he said, moving to stand in front of the viewing globe. He smiled at the woman who appeared in the globe.

"Jason," the guardian of healing said. "What is it? Why are you contacting us?"

Jason looked at her, not seeing the force field slowly fading away behind him. "I need your help," he said. "Mondo has the rangers, Zordon, Dulcea, Ninjor and Dimitria all under his mind control. I can't figure out a way to reverse it."

The guardian of healing nodded at him. "We'll be there right away," she said. "Are you in the power chambers?"

"Yes," Jason answered, unaware that the force field was now completely gone. "We have them contained in a force field, but I don't know how long it will last."

"All right," she said. "We're on our way."

Jason watched her fade away, then turned as Amanda let out a scream. He saw Tammy, Carmen and Aisha holding her, watching as Kim grabbed one of the mind control devices and walked up to her.

Amanda struggled as the rangers held her, watching in fear as Kim slowly walked up with the device. "No, Kim," she said. "Don't do this."

Kim let out a little laugh. "Don't fight it, Amanda," she said. "It is time for King Mondo to rule. You will thank me once this is done." She strapped the device to Amanda's head, turning it on.

Amanda dropped to her knees as the others released her, pain racing through her head.

Jason went to move and help her, but the rest of the rangers moved to block his way. He took a step back, slowly moving away. Tommy, Rocky, Billy and Adam moved towards him, blocking his way to Amanda. He took another step back, only to have Zordon and Ninjor grab his arms, holding him in their vice like grips. Jason struggled as Dimitria and Dulcea walked up to him, holding the other mind control device.

Dulcea smiled at Jason, putting her hand on his cheek. "Relax, Jason," she said as Dimitria lifted the device, ready to strap it onto his head. "This only hurts if you fight it. Give in and you will feel no pain."

Jason struggled desperately, fighting as hard as he could to get out of the strong grips on his arms.

Zordon and Ninjor tightened their holds, keeping him in place as Dimitria held the device over his head.

Dimitria yelled in surprise as the device suddenly jerked from her hands, flying to the far side of the chamber and smashing apart against the wall.

The guardian of magic moved his hand and Dulcea and Dimitria yelled as their feet left the floor, leaving them hovering in the air. He moved them over next to Tommy, Billy, Adam and Rocky. As he set them down, he waved his other hand, enclosing them all in a force field.

The guardian of strength grabbed Zordon and Ninjor, jerking them away from Jason. He heaved his arms, sending them into the force field to join the others. He turned and grabbed Jason's arm, keeping him from falling to his knees.

Tammy, Carmen, and Aisha moved to attack the guardian of healing. They gave squeals of alarm as they were lifted off of their feet, the guardian of magic lifting them and sending them into the force field with the others.

Kim knelt beside Amanda, removing the mind control device from her and smiling under her helmet as she saw the lifeless expression in Amanda's eyes. She helped her to her feet, and went to teleport them out of the power chamber.

The guardian of magic lifted his hands, lifting Kim and Amanda off their feet. He threw them roughly into the force field, watching as they crashed into Rocky and Tommy, all four of them falling to the floor.

The guardian of knowledge went to pick up the mind control device, but stopped as Jason yelled at her.

"No," he said. "don't touch it. Dimitria did and it took control of her."

The guardian of knowledge left it on the floor, walking over to Jason as the guardian of strength helped him over to a chair.

Jason sank into the chair, weariness filling him. He sat forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

The guardian of healing knelt in front of him. "You called upon your powers without your ninjetti powers first, didn't you," she asked.

Jason lifted his head to look at her, nodding. "I had no choice," he said. "I didn't have time when I used the healing powers on Amanda. She would have died before I transformed. And, I used the power of strength to keep Zordon and Dulcea from putting the mind control device on me."

The guardian of healing lifted her hand, placing it on his forehead. "I understand," she said. "Just relax. I'll give you your strength back and then we can figure out what to do."

Jason closed his eyes, feeling her healing powers flowing over him. He slowly felt the tiredness and weakness fading away, being replaced by a new strength. He looked at her as she lowered her hand, feeling better all ready. "Thank you," he said.

The guardian of healing smiled at him. "Any time," she said. "Just don't make a habit of this."

The guardian of knowledge walked over to him. "I need to examine that device," she said. "I don't know of any other way to reverse this control Mondo has over them without knowing what I'm up against."

Jason stood up, an idea suddenly coming to him. "Wait right here," he said. "I think I might know how to do it." He walked off into one of the back rooms, coming out a few minutes later with some mechanical arms. He handed them to the guardian of knowledge. "These might help," he said. "I don't know if the mind control device works on machines, but I know that it works on people, non earthlings as well as earthlings."

The guardian of knowledge took them, walking over to the mind control device.

The guardian of magic walked over to her, grabbing her arm before she could use the arms to pick up the device. "Not to seem paranoid," he said. "But, just to be on the safe side." He put his hands on the mechanical arms, closing his eyes and using his magic to put a protective shield on them. He opened his eyes and looked at the guardian of knowledge. "Now, I know you're protected," he said, "have at it."

The guardian of knowledge used the mechanical arms and picked up the mind control device, taking it over to a table and placing it on it. She began to take it apart, using the mechanical arms and looking through the parts carefully.

Jason watched her for a few minutes, then turned as he heard Zordon speak to him.

"It is useless, Jason," he said. "How long do you think Mondo will hold off on attacking this planet? You are the only one available to try and stop him. You will lose. You should join us now."

Jason walked up to the force field, meeting Zordon's eyes without flinching. "Even if it means that I might die," he said. "I'll keep fighting Mondo. I won't give in to him and I won't let him take control of earth. I'll fight him as long as I'm able to."

Zordon laughed, sneering at Jason. "You will lose," he said. "One ranger can not hold him off for long. We will be free soon and then Mondo will rule this world." He looked up as the alarms started going off. "Sounds like your time is up, Jason," he said. "Mondo is making his move now. You've lost."

Jason walked up to the viewing globe, looking at the immense army of cogs that were showing on the screen, moving towards the city from the rock quarry they had teleported into. He felt a hand on his arm and looked to see the guardian of strength standing beside him.

The guardian of strength looked at Jason, shaking his head. "You can't beat that many, Jason," he said. "It won't take them long to overrun you, then Mondo will have you in his hands."

Jason turned back to the viewing globe. "I have to try," he said. "I can't let him get a foot hold here on earth. I have to do what I can to stop him."

The guardian of knowledge looked up from the device, pausing in her work. "You must call on your ninjetti powers first," she said. "Then call up the gold ranger powers. You will be more powerful that way and the two powers will protect you far longer than one alone."

Jason nodded at her and stepped back, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Cougar Ninjetti, power," he called out. His ninjetti outfit appeared on him. He kept his arms crossed. "Gold Ranger power," he called out. His ranger outfit appeared to cover his ninjetti outfit. Jason lowered his arms, feeling more power than he had ever had before flowing through him. He lifted his hand and called his power staff into it. He nodded to the guardian of strength and teleported out of the power chamber, heading for the battle to do what he could.

Zordon looked at the four guardians. "He will lose, you know that don't you," he stated rather than asked. "It is only a matter of time before he falls. And once he does, Mondo will find out that he is the Ultimate Ninjetti as well as the Gold Ranger. He will lose in all ways."

The guardian of magic waved his hand in front of the force field, putting a spell of silence over it. He turned to the guardian of healing. "We can help him," he said. "If we don't, what Zordon said is bound to happen."

The guardian of healing shook her head. "If I let you two go out there," she said, "Mondo will know that he's the Ultimate Ninjetti, without even finding out on his own. We can not do anything more than what we are doing here. You must not go."

The guardian of strength turned to watch the viewing globe, seeing Jason land in the middle of the cog army. He watched in concern, knowing Jason would be all right for a while, but that it may not last long.

Jason landed right in the middle of the cog army, swinging his staff around him and knocking cogs off their feet left and right. He held his staff horizontally out in front of him. "Time for a gold rush," he said, feeling the powers turn him almost translucent. He charged into the cogs, destroying everyone that he even slightly touched. He got through the cogs and slowed down, feeling himself become whole again. He turned as the remaining cogs charged at him. Jason closed his eyes, letting his cougar ninjetti powers flow through him. He opened his eyes and met the first cogs charging at him. He spun around, his staff flying out and striking cogs down left and right. The cogs kept coming, closing in on him.

Several of them managed to grab a hold of him, trying to press him down to the ground.

Jason called upon his strength, surging upwards and throwing the cogs off of him. He spun, hitting three of them who were behind him with his staff. He ignored them as they flew back and spun again, going into a kneeling position and spinning on his left foot, his right leg held straight out.

Cogs flew back as he knocked their feet out from under him. He stood back up, swinging his staff behind him and blocking a cog who tried to hit him from behind. He spun around, his right fist shooting out and catching the cog on the chest. The cog flew back as Jason continued to destroy them as they came close to him.

Mondo stood on the balcony of his palace, rage slowly building in him as the gold ranger destroyed his cogs without seeming to put much effort into it. He gave a growl of anger and grabbed his staff, teleporting to earth and going to confront this pest. He landed right behind Jason, sneaking up on him.

Jason heard a noise behind him and turned, just as Mondo swung his staff. The blow caught Jason under the chin and he staggered back, his staff dropping out of his hand.

Mondo followed Jason up, moving to strike him again.

Jason got himself under control and crossed his arms in front of his head, blocking Mondo's staff as it swung down at him. He grabbed the staff in both of his hands, pulling it out of Mondo's grip and throwing it aside.

Mondo held up his hands as cogs moved to take Jason. "Leave him," he ordered. "He's mine. I will destroy him personally."

Jason dropped into a defensive stance, watching Mondo carefully.

Mondo slowly approached Jason, his rage building almost out of control. "All you had to do was give in, Jason," he said. "I would have let you live if you had joined us. Now, you will have to die. No one defies me like this and lives." He struck out at Jason, yelling in anger as Jason blocked his blow.

Jason crossed his arms, blocking Mondo's blow and shoving his arm away. He went into a spin, his right leg held tightly against his chest, his knee bent. He snapped his leg out as he came back around, catching Mondo on the chest and knocking him back with the powerful blow.

Mondo fell hard, landing on his back and sensing his gears shift slightly from the impact. He took a few seconds to get them working properly again and rolled over, getting to his feet as Jason slowly approached him. Mondo opened his hand, his staff flying into it. He pointed his staff at Jason and fired an electrical beam at him.

Jason took the blow full on the chest, his shield absorbing it. The blow did not hurt him, but it was powerful enough to stagger him back. He staggered further as Mondo hit him with another blast.

Mondo laughed as his next blast staggered Jason back even further, seeing the edge of the cliff behind Jason. He concentrated his energy and blasted Jason with his full power.

Jason staggered back, his feet slipping off the side of the cliff. He plunged down, falling off the cliff and far down into the rock quarry below him.

Mondo moved to stand on the edge of the cliff, looking for Jason on the ground below. He laughed as he saw Jason's still form, far below him. He looked to his cogs. "Take over this city," he ordered. "I'm going down there to make sure that he is finished for good."

The cogs marched off, heading for the city, total destruction on their minds.

Jason landed hard on the ground, far below the cliff. Pain rushed through his body, the breath leaving his lungs as he collided with the hard ground. He lay there, unable to move for a few minutes, as he tried to get his breath back and fight past the pain. He closed his eyes under his helmet, calling on his ninjetti powers to help him recover quicker. He heard a noise beside him and opened his eyes to see Mondo reaching down for him.

Mondo reached down and grabbed Jason by the throat, lifting him high in the air, his feet a good foot off the ground.

Jason lifted his hands, trying to break the chokehold that Mondo had on him. He tried to pry Mondo's fingers away from his throat, but his grip was like steel.

Mondo laughed as Jason's struggled to free himself from the death grip on his throat. "You have lost, Jason," he said, tightening his grip slightly. "I'm going to enjoy watching you slowly die as my cogs tear this city apart."

Jason felt his lungs starting to burn as he was only getting a little air in, his breathing no more than wheezing gasps. He felt his strength slowly fading as Mondo increased the pressure of the grip just a little more. He tried to get his brain to work, looking for a possible way out of this.

Mondo laughed harder as Jason's struggles grew a little weaker, holding him high off the ground. He gripped a little tighter, seeing Jason desperately try to loosen his fingers. He lowered Jason, putting his face right against Jason's helmet. "Time to die, Jason," he said, his voice low and evil. He tightened his grip, hearing Jason start to choke as he fought to breathe.

Jason felt himself starting to black out from the lack of air to his lungs. His struggles became weaker and he started to sag in Mondo's grip. He fell to the ground as Mondo suddenly staggered, losing his grip on Jason's throat. Jason fell to his hands and knees, trying desperately to take in air. He felt two hands at his helmet and then it was off his head, letting him take much needed air into his lungs. He looked up to see the White Zeo ranger kneeling before him, his helmet in Billy's hands.

Billy put his hand on Jason's shoulder. "Are you all right, Jason," he asked in concern.

Jason managed to nod at him, unable to say anything at the moment. He looked up as the sounds of fighting came to his ears. He saw the other Zeo rangers taking on Mondo, fighting him with all they had.

Billy lifted his communicator as Zordon, Ninjor and Dulcea joined the battle. "Dimitria," he said. "Get Jason out of here. We've got this under control."

"Right away, Billy," Dimitria's voice said.

Billy stood back as Jason was teleported into the power chamber. He ran over to help the others take on Mondo.

Mondo staggered from the spinning kick that Tommy delivered into his chest. He staggered back once again, his staff dropping out of his hand, as Rocky connected with a powerful punch into his chest. He saw the other Zeo rangers moving towards him and forced himself to come to a stop. He looked at the rangers as he teleported out of the quarry, his cogs going with him and leaving Angel Grove unharmed.

Jason arrived in the power chamber, slowly getting to his feet.

Amanda ran up to him, throwing her arms around him. "Jason," she said. "Thank goodness you're all right. I was so worried."

Jason hugged her, then pulled back, looking at Dimitria. "What happened in here," he asked.

Dimitria smiled at him. "The guardians of the monolith reversed the mind control effects on all of us," she said. "The guardian of knowledge made her own device and used it. We are all fine now."

Jason smiled, moving back from Amanda. He put his arms to his sides. "Gold Ranger, power down," he said. His ranger outfit disappeared, revealing his ninjetti outfit. "Cougar ninjetti, power down," he said.

Amanda reached out and grabbed his arm, steadying him as he staggered slightly. "Jason," she said in concern. "You need to sit down."

Jason heard the others teleport back into the power chamber and shook his head. "In a minute," he said. He turned around as the rangers powered down.

Kim ran up to him, throwing her arms around him. "Jason," she said. "I'm so glad you're all right. We didn't think we were going to get there in time."

Jason held Kim to him, hugging her tightly. "Glad you guys are back," he said softly. "I don't want to do that again."

Amanda ran over to Tommy, her arms going around his neck.

Tommy hugged her to him, letting his breath out in a sigh. He looked at Jason over her shoulder. _Thank you_, he mouthed to Jason.

Jason nodded at him, pulling back to look into Kim's eyes. He lowered his head and kissed her, feeling her respond eagerly.

Billy put his arm around Tammy, pulling her close to him. "Welcome to the team," he said.

Tammy pressed against him, putting her arm around his waist. "Now I understand why you would rush off from time to time," she said. "Guess we'll be leaving together from now on."

Carmen put her arm around Adam's waist, looking into his eyes. "Same goes for us," she said. "Nice to know that I'll be joining you in this."

Adam smiled and put his arm around her shoulders. "Glad to have you here," he said.

Rocky smiled at Aisha as she put her arm around his waist. "Looks like the team is getting better," he said.

Aisha nodded, pressing closer to him.

Zordon, Ninjor and Dulcea walked up to Jason as Kim pulled back from their embrace. "Nice job out there, son," Zordon said, pulling Jason into a hug. "But don't ever do that again."

Jason chuckled as Zordon pulled back. "I didn't have a choice," he said as Dulcea walked up to him. "You guys weren't any help."

Dulcea smiled at him, pulling him into a hug. "I'm so glad that you are all right, Jason," she said softly. "I didn't think we would be seeing you in one piece when the guardians explained to us what you had done."

Ninjor put his hand on Jason's shoulder as Dulcea pulled away. "That was smart thinking on your part," he said. "Calling the guardians here to help."

"We will gladly help him anytime he needs it," the guardian of strength said as he and the other three guardians walked over to Jason.

The guardian of magic looked at Jason. "I never expected to see that happen," he said. "You destroyed so much of Mondo's army that it will take him a long time to build it back up again."

The guardian of knowledge nodded her agreement. "Just so you know," she said, "I programmed my machine so that Mondo can not take over their minds ever again."

The guardian of healing walked right up to Jason, taking his arm. "You need to lie down," she said. "I'm ordering you to go home and get some rest."

Jason looked at his watch and shook his head. "I can't," he said. "I have some appointments this morning and this afternoon."

The guardian of healing frowned at him. "You need some rest, Jason," she said.

Jason held up his hands, looking at her. "I promise," he said. "After I get through my appointments, I'll go home and rest. Okay?"

Kim put her arm around his waist and looked at the guardian of healing. "I'll make sure that he keeps his promise," she said. "We all will."

The others nodded their agreement and the guardian of healing gave in. "All right," she said. "Just make sure that he does."

"We will," Tommy and Amanda said at the same time.

Jason chuckled. "Let's get out of here, guys," he said. He looked at the four guardians. "Thank you," he said. "I couldn't have done this without your help."

The guardian of strength nodded at him, then they all teleported back to Phaedos.

Zordon, Ninjor and Dulcea said their goodbyes and teleported home as well.

Jason looked at Kim. "Let's go," he said. The rangers teleported out, right behind them, Amanda leaving with Tommy.

Dimitria looked at the empty power chamber and let her breath out slowly. "Thank you, Jason," she said softly. "Thank you for not giving up on us, or this planet. We wouldn't have gotten through this if you had given up. Well done."

A/N: I'll be wrapping this story up soon. It all ready went further than I had planned on taking it. But, I'll be working on a new one shortly, just have to work out the ideas further. Thanks for the reviews and the support. Until later. LOL.


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own the power rangers. Any questions?

Mondo stood on the balcony of his moon base, fuming in anger as he watched Jason through his viewer. He felt a hatred building inside of him as he looked at this young man. This one human, this lowly earthling, had destroyed more than half of his cog army, all by himself. He stared at Jason as he left his apartment. "I will pay you back for this, Jason," he growled, watching the young man get into his car and drive away. "You will die, and it will be the slowest, most painful death anyone could ever imagine. I promise." He turned as he heard an evil laugh behind him.

Zedd walked up to Mondo. "You know," he said. "Others have tried that, and failed."

Mondo glared at Zedd. "What do you want, Zedd," he asked, anger plain in his voice.

Zedd gave a little laugh. "The same thing that you want," he said. "To get rid of that brat, Jason. He's been a thorn in my side longer than he has in yours. I'd like nothing more than to see him writhe in pain before me, dying oh so slowly."

Mondo waved his hand at Zedd, as if dismissing him. "You have no powers to do anything to him," he said. "And I don't have enough of an army to get him and keep the rangers from interfering."

Zedd walked up to him, leaning close to him. "But, if we work together," he said. "We could accomplish both tasks. Destroy the rangers, making Jason watch the whole thing, then kill him slowly and painfully."

Mondo turned to face Zedd. "You have something in mind," he asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

Zedd nodded. "I do," he said. "but, it will take time to set it in motion. Rita and I have all ready started on something, and the rangers don't even know that we're doing it. It's very subtle and the rangers won't even know that it was us. But we will need your help to pull it off completely. Are you interested?"

Mondo studied Zedd, then turned to watch Jason once more. He finally turned back to Zedd and nodded. "I'm in," he said. "Tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it, as long as I get the pleasure of seeing Jason squirm, before he falls into our hands and dies."

Zedd laughed. "Oh, you will," he said. "You will." The two rulers shook hands on it, turning to watch their unsuspecting victim go through his day.

Jason went through his appointments for the day, unaware that Zedd and Mondo had formed an alliance. He entered the financial advisor's office for his morning appointment, his bank statement and trust fund papers in his hands. He gave the receptionist his name and waited for Mr. Walker to meet with him.

Gerald Walker smiled at Jason as he entered his office. He shook his hand and waved him to a seat. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Scott," he said. "I'm Gerald Walker. I understand from Harold Rivers that you need some help establishing some accounts to handle a large sum of money?"

Jason nodded at him as he sat down. "I do," he said. "And, please, call me Jason. Mr. Scott makes me feel very old."

Gerald smiled. "All right," he said. "I'm Gerald. What kind of money are we talking about?"

Jason opened his folder and took the bank statement out, handing it to Gerald without a word.

Gerald looked at the amount in Jason's account and sat back in his chair, whistling softly. He looked up at Jason. "What exactly do you need to do with this," he said.

Jason told him of his plans for the ranch, telling him exactly what he wanted to do with it and how he wanted to go about it.

Gerald and Jason went over the different kinds of accounts that he could set up, looking at the fixed as well as variable rates for each one. At the end of three hours, Jason had his money split into four different accounts, each one with a specific purpose. Gerald also gave Jason the name of an accounting firm, one that he knew could be trusted to help him handle his money, pay bills for him, and keep an accurate record of everything for him. By the time Jason left Gerald's office, he was all set up to begin work on the ranch as soon as he wanted.

Richard looked up as Jason entered the real estate office, smiling at him and holding out his hand. "Jason," he said. "I've been expecting you. Glen and Judy were not able to make it here, but asked if you wouldn't mind joining them for a late lunch out at the ranch. We can talk settlement plans and a final price for the ranch with them while we're there."

Jason smiled at him. "That sounds good to me," he said. "Who's driving?"

Richard grinned. "I'll drive," he said. "My car's right out front. Come on, I'll call them on the way there."

Jason exited the office with Richard, climbing into the passenger side of the car and settling back into the seat.

Glen and Judy were waiting for them on the front porch, sitting on the swing as they pulled up. They got up and walked to the edge of the porch, smiling at Richard and Jason.

Jason smiled at them, waving to Bart and Toby as they came out of the barn. "Thanks for having us out here," he said. "I hope this isn't too much trouble for you."

Judy smiled at him, shaking her head. "No trouble," she said. "We wanted to go over everything with you. This way, if you have any questions about the property, we can answer them better than Richard could. Come on in, lunch is ready."

Jason and Richard followed them into the house, going into the dining area and sitting around the table.

An hour later, with lunch over, Jason sat back and looked at Glen and Judy. "I think the price your asking is too low," he said. "Are you sure that's all you want for this place? It's worth a couple hundred thousand more than that, at least."

Glen nodded at Jason. "That will pay off what little we owe, take care of settlement costs on our part and help us buy a nice, small house outside of Philadelphia," he said. "We'll still have plenty of money left over to live off of, plus our retirement funds as well. We'll be fine."

Jason looked at Judy, who smiled at him and nodded agreement with her husband's words. Jason smiled at them. "All right," he said. "I'll pay the price that you're asking. In full. I'll have a certified check for you when we go to settlement."

Richard looked at Jason, shaking his head. "How are you going to do that," he asked. "You don't have a job, or any income that I know of. Where is the money coming from?"

Jason smiled at him, pulling a piece of paper out of his folder. "I'll have the check drawn out from this account," he said. "I think that will more than cover everything, don't you?"

Richard's eyes widened as he looked at the amount that was still in Jason's checking account. He looked up at Jason. "You have this much money on hand," he asked.

Jason grinned and nodded. "I do," he said. "It's part of a trust fund my parents set up for me a long time ago."

Richard shook his head in disbelief, handing the paper back to Jason. "That's only part of the fund," he asked. When Jason nodded, he shook his head again. "Just how much did you get?"

Jason grinned. "Let's just say that it was a lot and leave it at that," he said. "Not that I don't trust you, just I don't want to seem like I'm bragging about the money. Especially when I'm not going to use it on myself as much as I'm going to use it for others." He looked at Glen and Judy. "When did you want to go to settlement," he asked.

Glen looked at Judy and smiled. "We'll be ready to move in two months," he said, looking back to Jason. "We've all ready started packing."

Jason smiled. "Then, let's pick a date and set it up," he said.

Bart and Toby walked up to the house as Jason and Richard came outside. "Hi, Jason," Bart said. "We wanted to know more about this camp. Got any plans for it yet?"

Jason grinned at him. "Not drawn up," he said. "But if Richard can spare a few minutes, I'll take you around back and tell you what I have in mind."

Richard nodded. "Go ahead," he said. "I'll wait here until you get back."

Jason walked around the house with Toby and Bart, pointing things out to them. "I'll want the riding trails cleared out," he said. "That will give the kids some places to explore. Plus, I think two huge buildings back here, one for girls and one for boys, for them to stay in while here. I want a huge swimming pool in between with a snack bar and game room for them to use."

Bart nodded, seeing it in his mind's eye. "What about outdoor activities," he asked. "anything else besides riding and swimming?"

Jason nodded. "I thought a couple of places for volleyball, a couple of tennis courts, a baseball field. I'll want a gym for basketball and gymnastics, plus a weight room and areas for other things. I also want a building for them to do arts and crafts in and we'll need a dining area."

"What about room for the other horses," Toby asked. "The barn here now won't fit all the horses that you'll want."

Jason turned to him. "We'll expand it," he said. "Or build a new one all together. We'll also need to set aside plenty of space for them to be able to come outside and exercise, room to just roam around and graze."

Bart smiled at Jason. "Sounds like you have a pretty good idea for the whole thing all ready," he said. "I'm excited to see the work get started on it."

Jason smiled at him. "Me too," he said. "I can't wait to meet with an architect and let him go with my ideas. I just hope that the city and county will let me establish this camp without too much trouble."

Toby looked at Jason. "Don't worry," he said. "I know some people who work in the foster care system. I've told them about your idea and they are getting support for you all ready. They want to see this camp go up almost as much as you do. They like the idea a lot."

Jason smiled. "That will help," he said. "I'm also going to need support from the people around here. I don't want to upset anyone who lives close."

Bart nodded. "We'll start feeling people out," he said. "See what they think. Is that all right?"

Jason nodded. "I'd appreciate that," he said. "Thanks."

Bart nodded, holding out his hand. "I'm looking forward to working for you, Jason," he said. "This is going to be something to really be proud of."

Jason shook his hand. "I'm glad I'll have you around," he said, glancing at Toby. "Both of you. It will makes things easier on me."

Toby shook his hand as well. "If there's anything else we can do to help," he said. "Just let us know. We'll do all that we can."

Jason nodded at them and turned back towards the front of the house. He needed to get home and get some rest. He was beginning to feel very tired from everything that had happened yesterday and last night.

Jason pulled into the parking lot of his apartment building around four that afternoon. He was beyond exhausted. He just wanted to get a shower and lay down for about twelve hours. He walked into his apartment and closed the door behind him, throwing his keys and wallet on the table. He headed for his bathroom and jumped in the shower, feeling the tiredness catching up to him. He got out of the shower, pulled on a pair of shorts and went out into the living room. He locked his door, put the ringer on his phone on silence and went into his bedroom. He climbed under the covers and laid down, falling asleep very quickly.

Mondo stood with Zedd and Rita, watching Jason as he slept. "When can we start on him," he asked.

Rita laughed and waved her hand in front of the viewer, bringing up Amanda on the screen. "We start now," she said, waving her hands over Amanda's image.

Mondo looked at Rita. "What does she have to do with this," he asked.

Zedd laughed. "She is a big part of this," he said. "She is going to be the reason for Kimberly's doubts about Jason's love. The best part is that Jason will not be doing anything wrong, but Kimberly will see what we want her to see, which will be Jason and Amanda growing closer."

Mondo laughed. "Brilliant," he said. "Absolutely brilliant!"

Rita looked at Zedd. "She's under the sleeping spell," she said. "Time for Amanda to have some dreams about Jason."

Zedd walked over to the viewer, lifting his hands and holding them over Amanda's image. His hands began to glow as he fed dreams into her mind.

_Amanda was in the power chamber, cradling the unconscious Jason in her arms. She leaned over him, tears in her eyes, as she gently kissed his lips. "Please be all right, Jason," she whispered. "We need you."_

_The scene changed quickly. Amanda was walking in the park and she saw Jason standing alone by the lake. She didn't know why, but something made her walk up to him. She smiled at him as she slipped her arm around his waist, feeling his arm go around her shoulders. She looked at him as he turned to face her, her heart beating faster as he tilted her chin and kissed her deeply. Amanda felt like her heart was going to explode in her as she returned his kiss, tightening her arms around his waist. The need for air made them break apart and they stood there, breathing heavily as they gazed deeply into each other's eyes. _

_The next scene found Amanda in Jason's bed, his arms wrapped tightly around her as they kissed passionately. Amanda let her hands roam over his body, feeling him shiver slightly under her touch. She felt Jason push her onto her back and move himself on top of her. She broke off the kiss as Jason moved between her thighs. "Yes, Jason," she whispered. "Make love to me."_

Zedd lowered his hands and looked to Rita. "Let her wake up," he said. "she has to remember the feeling from these dreams if our plans are going to work."

Rita waved her hands over Amanda's image, smiling as Amanda sat up in bed with a start. "Let's move on to the next one," she said, pulling Kim's image up on the viewer.

Kim got into her bed, closing her eyes and relaxing as she fell asleep.

Rita smiled as she watched Kim, putting her under a sleeping spell. She turned to Zedd. "She's all yours," she said gleefully.

Zedd stepped up to the viewing globe and put his hands up. His hands started to glow brightly, wanting Kimberly to remember these dreams.

Kim stirred in her sleep as the dream came to her, but didn't wake up.

_Kim was in the power chamber, watching as Amanda ran over to Jason, cradling his still form in her arms. She saw the tears in Amanda's eyes and the look of concern on her face, as she held Jason to her. She watched as Dimitria and Amanda lifted Jason onto the medical bed, hearing Amanda whisper to Jason. "You are something else, Jason Scott," Amanda said, reaching up and brushing his hair away from his forehead. Kim felt a stab of pain as Amanda leaned down and kissed Jason's cheek. _

_The scene changed to show Amanda rushing over to Jason, throwing her arms around his neck. "Thank goodness you're all right, Jason," Amanda said, hugging him. Kim saw Jason return her hug, jealousy flaring up in her._

Zedd saw Kimberly stir on her bed and the glow from his hands grew brighter. "Time to turn up the heat," he said. "Let her see things that haven't happened, but just might if things work out as we planned."

_Kim smiled as she saw Jason alone, standing by the lake in the park. She headed towards him, but stopped and hid behind a tree as Amanda appeared out of nowhere, walking up to Jason and putting her arm around his waist. Kim stood there in shock as Jason's arm went around Amanda's shoulders, pulling her closer to him. Kim wanted to turn away, but she couldn't, something was keeping her there, making her watch this. She felt tears come to her eyes as Jason turned to face Amanda and put a hand under her chin. He pulled her to him, kissing her deeply, while Amanda's arms wrapped tightly around his waist, returning his kiss with equal feeling. They did not pull apart until the need for air made them. Kim felt her tears falling as Jason and Amanda looked deeply into each other's eyes, both of them trying to catch their breath from the kiss._

_The scene changed once again and Kim was now in the youth center. She stood in plain sight, but it was like no one noticed her. She saw Jason on the practice mat, coaching Amanda through a move. Jason was behind Amanda, pressed closely to her back as he showed her some moves for a kata, his hands guiding her arms from behind. Amanda twisted her head to look at him, smiling brightly. Jason returned her smile and gave her a quick kiss, then went back to showing her the movements again._

_Kim saw one more scene. She was at the ranch, standing on the front porch as Jason drove up in his car, Amanda in the passenger seat. She stood there in shock as Jason went around the car and opened the door for Amanda, pulling her out and putting his arms around her. He kissed her quickly, then took her hand and led her into the house, closing the door behind them._

Zedd slowly lowered his hands, the glow leaving them. He laughed as he saw Kim, tossing on the bed from the dreams. He nodded to Rita. "Let her wake up," he said. "I want her to remember all of this."

Rita smiled and waved her hands over the globe, watching as Kim slowly came awake from the dream. "One more person who has to dream," she said, waving her hand over the viewer. Her smile grew wider as Tommy's sleeping image appeared in the viewer. "Time for you to doubt Jason's friendship towards you, Tommy," she said, putting him in a deep sleep. She nodded at Zedd. "He is ready for you," she said.

Zedd stepped up to the viewer, his hands glowing once again. "Time for some not so sweet dreams, Tommy," he said.

_Tommy found himself in the power chamber, seeing Amanda standing over Jason. "You are something else, Jason Scott," he heard her say. He watched in disbelief as Amanda leaned down, kissing Jason on the lips, then standing back up and brushing his hair away from his forehead. She gave him another kiss and turned away, walking over to Dimitria._

_The scene changed for him and he saw Jason teleport into the command center, Amanda rushing over to him and throwing her arms around him. "Thank goodness you're all right, Jason," she said, hugging him tightly. Tommy felt his anger start to build as Jason hugged her back._

Tommy began to toss on his bed, wanting to wake up from the dreams. Rita's spell held him in the sleep and he tossed again as the scene changed once more.

_Tommy was in the youth center, standing there as he watched Amanda slow dancing with Jason, their bodies pressed tightly together. He felt an all consuming anger building in him as Jason and Amanda looked into each other's eyes, their mouths coming together in a deep, loving kiss. It was several minutes before they broke apart, Amanda laying her head on his shoulder as they continued to dance._

_The scene changed again, very quickly. Tommy was in a church, watching as Jason exchanged vows with his bride. Tommy stood beside him, he was the best man for his friend's wedding. He felt the shock all the way to his toes as Jason lifted his bride's veil to see Amanda smiling at him. He wanted to scream, but found he had no voice as the preacher announced them husband and wife and Jason pulled Amanda to him, kissing her deeply._

Zedd lowered his hands, laughing as Tommy tossed and turned on his bed. "It is finished," he said. "Let him wake up. Jason's downfall is now set in motion. Let the games begin."

Rita laughed as she waved her hands over Tommy's image, letting him come awake.

Tommy sat up in bed, his breathing hard and fast. He shook his head, trying to clear the images from his mind, but they kept coming back to him. He lay back down, but it was a long time before he could get back to sleep.

The next morning, Rita, Zedd and Mondo stood and watched the viewer, seeing Amanda and Carmen walking together towards the youth center.

Amanda looked at Carmen. "I need to talk to you," she said. "I've been having these crazy dreams."

Carmen looked at her. "What kind of dreams," she asked.

Amanda sighed, then stopped walking to look at her. "Dreams about Jason and I," she said. "Dreams where he and I are together, and not as friends."

Carmen's jaw dropped open and she stared at Amanda in shock. "What," she finally managed to get out. "Amanda, this is crazy. Why would you have these kinds of dreams about Jason?"

Amanda shook her head, sighing once again. "I don't know," she said. "But the feelings are so strong. Like there's this connection between Jason and I. I want to be with him, need to be with him, caring for him."

Carmen grabbed her arm. "Listen to me," she said. "Jason loves Kim. They are engaged to be married, for crying out loud. You are with Tommy. There is nothing between you and Jason, so just forget these dreams and don't mention them to anyone, okay?"

Amanda let her breath out slowly, looking at Carmen. "You're right," she said. "The feelings I have are just left over from the dreams. I'll just ignore them. There is nothing between Jason and I but friendship. That's all that will ever be there."

Rita smiled as they watched Amanda and Carmen enter the youth center. "But these feelings will only continue to grow, Amanda," she said gleefully. "And you won't ignore them for long. I'll see to that."

Mondo laughed. "This is going to be good," he said. "Jason won't know what hit him."

Jason drove towards Kim's house that afternoon, going to pick her up so that the group could go on a picnic. He had met with an architect this morning, telling him his ideas and showing him the documents on the property he was buying. The architect had told him he would have preliminary plans for him by the middle of next week. Jason left the office and headed for Kim's house, excited that his plans for the camp were getting underway.

Jennifer smiled at him as she opened the door for him, letting him in the house. "Jason," she said, closing the door behind him. "Kim tells me you guys are going to try and have another picnic?"

Jason smiled at her. "We need to spend some time just relaxing," he said. "I've gotten so busy with setting things up for buying the ranch that I really haven't relaxed much, so I'm looking forward to this down time."

Jennifer smiled at him. "Well, I hope you're ready to hear some wedding plans," she said. "Kim spent the whole day yesterday making phone calls and coordinating appointments to see places. She needs this down time as well, I think."

Jason grinned. "Is she in the kitchen," he asked.

Jennifer nodded. "Yes," she said. "Go on in. I'll see you two later. I'm off to the mall. Have a good time."

Jason headed for the kitchen as Jennifer left the house. He smiled as Kim turned upon hearing him enter the kitchen. "Hey, babe," he said, walking over to her.

Kim smiled at him, putting her arms around his neck.

Jason leaned down to kiss her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Kim kissed him back, closing her eyes. She saw the images of Jason kissing Amanda and she stiffened, drawing back from him.

Jason felt her stiffen and he pulled back, looking at her in puzzlement. "Are you all right," he asked, concern in his voice.

Kim gave him a small smile, nodding at him. "I'm fine," she said, pulling out of his arms. "I just didn't sleep well last night. I guess I have a lot on my mind."

Jason stepped back, seeing the tension in her shoulders. He put his hands gently on her shoulders, feeling her stiffen under his touch. He immediately removed his hands, stepping back once again. "What's wrong, Kim," he asked. "You seem really tense."

Kim turned to him, trying to put on a false air of cheerfulness. "Nothing's wrong," she said. "I told you, I'm just tired."

Jason looked at her doubtfully, but didn't say anything. He leaned against the counter, watching her gather items for the coolers. "What do you need me to do," he asked.

Kim looked at him. "Why don't you get the coolers off the back porch," she said. "I'll get the food together and we can get going. Is it all right if we stop for ice and drinks on the way?"

Jason nodded at her, heading for the back porch. "That's fine," he said. "I'll be right in with the coolers."

Kim watched him go, sighing deeply. "Get a grip, Kim," she said to herself. "Jason loves you, not Amanda. Just let it go."

Jason carried the coolers back into the kitchen, setting them on the floor. He helped Kim put the food in them, then picked one up, carrying it out to his truck. He came back in and got the other two, stacking them on top of each other and carried them out as well.

Kim followed him from the house, letting her breath out in a long sigh. She got into his truck, closing the door behind herself and sliding over to sit next to him.

Jason got in and started the truck, backing it out of the driveway. He didn't try to put his arm around her, just let her sit next to him as he drove to the mini-mart to get the ice and drinks.

Amanda looked up from her seat at the table as Jason and Kim walked into the youth center. She felt her heart start to beat faster as she looked at Jason. She looked away, trying to keep her emotions in check. This was wrong. She didn't love Jason, she loved Tommy. She sighed as they walked over to the table. She looked at them and smiled as they sat down. "The others will be here in a few minutes," she said. "Tommy is getting changed from his martial arts class. We'll be ready to go soon."

Jason smiled at her, nodding. "Sounds good," he said. "I'm really looking forward to this."

Amanda smiled at him, her heart hammering in her chest. "How did things go yesterday," she asked. "Are you all set to start work on the camp?"

Jason nodded, telling her about his appointments yesterday and this morning.

Kim sat in silence, jealousy filling her as Jason and Amanda talked easily, smiling at each other. She impulsively put her hand on his knee, wanting Amanda to know that he was hers.

Jason looked at her, concern in his eyes. "Kim," he said. "What is it?"

Kim looked at him, giving him a smile. "Nothing," she said. "I'm just looking forward to getting to the park and relaxing."

Amanda noticed the tenseness of Kim's shoulders and wondered what was going on. She looked up and smiled as Tommy sat down next to her. "There you are," she said, leaning against him. She looked up at him as he stiffened, moving away from him. "What's wrong," she asked softly.

Tommy looked at her, shaking his head. "Nothing's wrong," he said. "You just hit a sore spot. I must have done something wrong in class today, that's all."

Amanda looked at him, not believing him but accepting his excuse. She turned back to Kim. "How are the wedding plans coming," she asked.

Kim frowned at her. "Very well," she said, her voice cool.

Amanda was about to ask something else, but stopped as she heard Kim's tone of voice. She got up from the table. "I need to freshen up before we leave," she said. "I'll be right back."

Jason turned to Kim as Amanda walked away. "What was that all about," he asked.

Kim shook her head, not answering him.

Jason frowned, looking at Kim's tense shoulders. Something was wrong, but she wasn't talking to him about it. He began to feel uneasy, like he was missing something important. He glanced at Tommy, the uneasiness growing as Tommy watched Amanda walk away, anger in his eyes. He put his arm around Kim's shoulders, feeling her stiffen slightly. He took his arm away and noticed her relaxing once again. Jason stood up, looking down at Kim. "I'll be outside," he said. "I need some air. Come on out when you're ready to go." He turned and left the youth center without waiting for her to say anything.

Kim watched him go, letting out a long breath. She glanced up as Billy and Tammy walked over to the table. She smiled at them, but didn't say anything, her eyes on the doors Jason had disappeared through. She decided that she was not going to let this go. She got up from the table, excusing herself, and headed outside, wanting to talk to Jason.

Jason stood by the side of his truck, leaning his arms on the bed as he looked at nothing, lost in his thoughts. He heard someone come up behind him and turned, seeing Amanda approaching. He gave her a small smile, and turned back around.

Amanda walked up to Jason, her heart pounding in her chest. "Are you okay," she asked as she moved to stand beside him.

Jason shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know," he said. "I get the feeling that something is going on with Kim, but she won't talk to me about it."

Amanda put her hand gently on his arm. "Have you tried to talk to her about it," she asked. "Asked her what is wrong?"

Jason nodded, still looking out at the parking lot. "I've tried to get her to open up to me, but she just keeps insisting that nothing is wrong," he said. "I get the feeling that she's upset with me, but I don't know why."

Amanda sighed, moving her hand to his shoulder. "It's probably just all the wedding plans, Jason," she said. "She has been busy trying to get everything set up for that, making appointments and the like. She's just tense from that and needs some down time."

Jason nodded, still looking at the buildings in the city around them. He heard someone coming up behind them and felt Amanda remove her hand from his shoulder. He turned to find Kim walking up to him, glaring at Amanda jealously.

Kim walked up to Jason, putting a hand on his arm. "Are you ready to go," she asked shortly. "Tommy said he'll wait for the others."

Jason looked at her, not sure what to make of the tone of her voice. He nodded, moving to open her door for her. He looked at Amanda as Kim climbed into the truck. "See you at the park," he said.

Amanda smiled at him, nodding and heading back into the youth center.

A/N: Sorry this one is so long. There was a lot to put in it. Hope you liked it. See you next time. LOL.


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I know, you know and the real owners of the power rangers know. But, I had to say it anyway.

A/N: This one picks up right where the last one left off. It is Wednesday afternoon and the group of friends are heading for the park, wanting to have a picnic. Rita and Zedd's plan seems to be working well, but there is someone who will talk some sense into Kim. Let me know what you think. LOL..

Mondo, Rita and Zedd watched the rangers as they all made it to the park. They were almost joyful at the way Kim was acting towards Jason.

Mondo looked at Jason in the viewer, seeing the tenseness of his muscles. "Are you having a bad day, Jason," he asked the image, his tone mocking. "Well, it isn't about to get any better."

Zedd walked over, looking at Jason along with Mondo. "The best part is, he's totally innocent of any wrong doing," he said maliciously. "He's not done anything different than before, but Kim will be seeing it in a different light."

Rita laughed. "This is getting better and better," she said. "And Amanda, just by being a friend to Jason, is encouraging Kim and Tommy's feelings of mistrust. I can't wait to see the fireworks from this one."

Kim didn't even look at Jason as they arrived at the park. She got out of the truck almost as soon as he had parked it and walked towards the picnic tables. She sat down at one, looking up as the others started to arrive. She really wasn't in the mood for this, but decided to stay, not wanting to ruin it for the others.

Jason got out of the truck, watching her walk over to the tables. He let his breath out in a long sigh. She had not said a word the entire way here, just looking out her window at the passing scenery. He closed his door and headed for the back of the truck, pulling down the tailgate and grabbing one of the coolers. He set it down on the ground as the others arrived.

Billy and Rocky walked over to him, each of them grabbing a cooler themselves.

Jason shut the tailgate and picked up his cooler, following the rest of them over to the picnic area. He set the cooler down, opening it and grabbing something to drink. He closed the lid, glancing over at the girls as they all sat down at the table. Kim was talking to the others, smiling and laughing along with them. He did notice that she was not even looking at Amanda, who did not sit down with the others.

Amanda walked over to the guys, slipping her arm around Tommy's waist.

Tommy put his arm around her shoulders, but didn't pull her closer, his mind still filled the images of Jason and Amanda getting married. He looked at her and gave her a small smile, but didn't try to talk to her.

Amanda let out a little sigh and removed her arm, turning away from him and going over to the table to sit with the other girls. She glanced back over to Tommy, but he didn't look her way. She turned her attention to Tammy and Carmen, who were sitting across from her.

Jason excused himself and walked down the hill, away from the others. He walked over to the lake, standing on the shore and looking out over the calm waters. His mind was totally confused by Kim's actions towards him. Around the others, she seemed fine, but around him or Amanda, she was cold and silent. He let his breath out in a sigh, standing there as he tried to figure out just what was wrong.

Billy stood on the hill, looking down at his friend, then turned and went over to the table. He took Kim's arm and pulled her to her feet, gently leading her away from the others.

Kim looked at him in puzzlement as he led her to a large tree, standing in the shade of it. "What is it, Billy," she asked.

Billy looked at her. "What's wrong with Jason," he asked, glancing down towards the lake. "He seems upset about something. He just walked off, not saying a word to anyone."

Kim glanced down at the lake, seeing Jason standing there with tense shoulders. She turned back to Billy. "I think he's upset with me," she said. "I've hardly spoken to him at all today. And every time he's touched me, I tense up."

Billy's eyes widened in surprise. "Why, Kim," he asked. "Did he do something to make you act this way?"

Kim shook her head. "No," she said softly. "But, I had these dreams last night, about him and Amanda. They were a couple, very much in love. I tried to convince myself that the feelings from them weren't real, but every time I close my eyes, I see them together. And the way Jason and Amanda were with each other at the youth center, well, it just made those feelings stronger."

Billy grabbed Kim's shoulders, making her look at him. "Kim," he said. "You've known Jason since you both were in kindergarten. Do you really think that he would betray you that way? Or Tommy? He loves you. You are the one he asked to marry him, not Amanda."

Kim shook her head again. "Billy," she said. "There is a connection between them," she said. "I can see it and feel it. They have this special bond and I'm not going to stand in his way if he wants to be with her."

Billy shook his head. "Listen to yourself carefully, Kim," he said. "Do you even hear what you're saying? This is Jason that we're talking about. He would never do anything like that. You know that. He loves you with all his heart, he has for a long time. He wouldn't tell you about his feelings because you were with Tommy. Do you think he would have asked you to marry him if he wasn't totally sure of his feelings?"

Kim stared at Billy, the feelings of jealousy fading as his words sank into her mind. She closed her eyes, bringing up the memory of Jason asking her to marry him. The look of love in his eyes as he did so. She opened her eyes and gave Billy a small smile. "Would you excuse me, Billy," she asked, turning to look down at Jason. "I have to apologize to someone for the way I've been acting."

Billy watched her walk off, heading down towards the lake. He smiled and walked back over to join the others.

Jason turned as he heard someone approaching him. He looked at Kim as she walked over to him, stopping just a few feet from him.

Kim bit her lip, then looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry, Jason," she said softly. "I've been a real jerk today. I hope that you can forgive me."

Jason took a step towards her, unsure of what to say at first. He took a deep breath and let it out. "What did I do," he asked softly. "I've been trying to figure out what was wrong, but I couldn't come up with anything."

Kim took a step towards him, holding up her hand to stop him from saying anything else. "You didn't do anything," she said. "It was all me. I had these dreams about you and Amanda, as a couple, and I let the feelings from these dreams affect me all day." She held up her hand again as he opened his mouth. "Please, Jason," she said. "Let me finish." She took a deep breath as he nodded, remaining silent. "I saw how you and Amanda acted at the youth center, and it made those feelings of jealousy grow stronger," she said. "I'm sorry. I've seen this undeniable connection between you and Amanda and I let it go to my head. I know that she's your friend, and that you saved her life, but there is this bond between the two of you, and it made me jealous." She looked into his eyes as she took another step towards him. "Are you mad at me," she asked nervously.

Jason closed the distance between them, pulling her into his arms. He lowered his head and captured her mouth, kissing her with love and tenderness.

Kim melted in his arms, returning his kiss as all of her doubts went away. She felt his love poured out into the kiss and let him feel her love as well. It was several minutes before they pulled apart, looking into each other's eyes.

Jason gave her a small smile. "I love you," he said. "No one else will ever have my heart the way you do. I can't even imagine being with another woman. You are the only one I want."

Kim felt her eyes tearing up. She reached her hand up to softly stroke his cheek. "I'm sorry, Jason," she whispered. "I love you so much. I don't ever want to lose you."

Jason put his own hand on her cheek, cupping it gently. "You won't," he whispered. "I'm yours forever, Kim." He kissed her again, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

Kim clung to him as she kissed him back, pressing herself tightly against him, never wanting to let him go.

Amanda sat at the table, looking down at the lake and watching Jason and Kim. She smiled and turned around. Her feelings of confusion were fading away. She knew that there was a special bond between her and Jason, but it was not in the romantic way at all. She looked up as Tommy sat down beside her, putting his arm around her shoulders.

Tommy smiled as Amanda leaned into him, pulling her closer to him. He kissed her cheek as they sat there, talking to the others at the table.

Mondo was in a rage, glaring at Rita and Zedd. "You failed," he said. "It's not working anymore. I should have known better than to trust the two of you. Your magic is worthless. You can't even keep a simple spell on them." He turned to Klank. "Get the cogs we have ready," he said. "I don't care what it takes. I want Jason brought to me, now. Destroy the others, but bring him here alive."

Klank bowed and headed out, going to get the cogs that were available to go and bring Jason to his king.

Zedd walked over to Mondo. "We can still work on them," he said, anger in his voice.

Mondo turned to him, grabbing him by the throat and hurling him away from himself. "Get out of my palace," he ordered. "Don't ever come back here again. I don't want to see either one of you anymore. I will deal with Jason myself."

Zedd and Rita left the moon base, not willing to go against Mondo when he was in this mood.

Jason and Kim started to walk back up the hill to join the others. Jason had his arm around Kim's shoulders as they walked.

Kim kept her arm around Jason's waist. They were almost up the hill when Kim felt Jason wrenched away from her. She turned to see him being held by several cogs. She went to move towards him, but more cogs appeared, blocking her way.

Jason struggled against the cogs holding him. He looked up the hill as the others ran towards them. He winced as the cogs tightened their hold on him, dragging him back down the hill.

Tommy started after Jason, trying to keep the cogs from taking him away. He was almost to him when more cogs came out of nowhere, keeping him from reaching Jason.

Amanda stood back, watching as the others were surrounded by the cogs. They seemed to be ignoring her and she ran down the hill, wanting to help Jason if she could. She felt something strange run through her and she slammed to a stop, holding her hand up and pointing it at the cogs who held Jason. "Let him go," she yelled, energy shooting from her hand.

The cogs holding Jason lost their grips as the energy beam hit them. They flew backwards, landing on the ground hard with sparks flying out of them.

Jason looked at Amanda, his eyes wide with surprise. "How did you do that," he asked.

Amanda's eyes were wide as well as she shook her head. "I have no idea," she said.

Jason glanced up the hill and immediately crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Gold Ranger power," he said. He started up the hill towards the others, lifting his hand and calling on his power staff. He grabbed Amanda's hand as he ran past her. "Come on," he said. "We need to see if you can do that again."

Amanda ran with him, sensing some strange power surging through her. She let go of Jason's hand as they reached the others. She lifted her hand and energy shot out once again, knocking back several of the cogs.

Jason lifted his staff, pushing the button and watching as the energy from his staff took out more cogs.

Tommy and the others looked at Amanda, their eyes wide with surprise. They didn't move as the rest of the cogs flew back, Jason's staff shooting them away.

Jason looked up as Mondo and Machina appeared behind Kim. "Kim," he shouted, but he was an instant too late.

Mondo and Machina grabbed a hold of Kim as Jason moved towards them. Mondo glared at Jason. "If you want her," he said, his voice throbbing with anger, "you will have to come and get her." Before Jason could reach them, they disappeared, taking Kim with them.

Jason powered down, looking at the others. "I think we need to get to the power chamber," he said. He looked at Amanda. "You'd better come as well. Dimitria might know what happened here."

Amanda nodded, grabbing Tommy's hand as they all teleported into the power chamber.

Dimitria looked up as they arrived, expecting them to come. She saw the look on Jason's face and shook her head, even before he could say anything. "You are not going," she said. "That is what they want you to do. It will only be a trap to get you."

Jason glared at her. "I'm not leaving Kim in their hands," he snapped. "They took her because of me."

Tommy put his hand on Jason's shoulder, trying to keep his temper in check. "We'll get her back, Jase," he said. "But not by sacrificing you."

Jason turned away from him, his anger beginning to build. He walked away from the others, clenching his fists as he tried to calm down. He looked up as the four guardians appeared in the power chamber.

The guardian of strength walked up to Jason, putting a hand on his arm. "You will get her back," he said. "you and your sister, Amanda."

Jason looked at him, not sure he had heard him right. "What," he asked. "My sister?"

Silence descended on the power chamber, everyone too stunned to say anything.

The guardian of knowledge walked up to Amanda, smiling at her. "You feel this bond with Jason," she said. "That is because you are his twin."

Amanda looked at her, shaking her head. "How can that be," she asked. "Jason is nineteen, I'm only seventeen. We have different birthdays."

The guardian of knowledge held up her hand, stopping Amanda's words. "Please listen," she said. "there is much to explain and not a lot of time. When you and Jason were born, we took you right away, placing you in a stasis chamber to keep you safe. We knew Jason's destiny, but yours was not clear at the time. So, we hid you away, erasing your memory from Zordon and Dulcea's minds. After Jason was found here and given to an earth couple to raise, we brought you here as well. Your destiny was revealed at that time. You are the guardian, protector of the Ultimate Ninjetti. We did not tell you before because we were waiting for you to receive your powers. Now that they have come to you, we knew that we had to let you know of your destiny."

Amanda stood in shock, not sure if she believed this. Then, she thought about her bond with Jason, how she felt this undeniable need to watch over him, protecting him from all harm. She turned as a hand gently touched her arm.

Tommy smiled at her. "Now I understand the connection I've seen between the two of you," he said. "You and Jason are brother and sister."

Amanda smiled at him, then moved to go over to Jason. She put her hand on his arm, smiling as he met her eyes. "We'll get her back, Jason," she said. "You and I together. I won't let Mondo get away with this."

Jason looked at her, giving her a small smile. "Now I know why I was so upset when you got shot," he said. "I didn't know that I was saving the life of my sister."

Amanda hugged him, feeling his arms go around her as well. She looked at him as they pulled apart. "We need to come up with a plan," she said. "One that Mondo will not expect."

Jason nodded and turned to Dimitria. "I'm going after her," he said, determination in his voice and on his face.

Dimitria sighed and nodded. "All right," she said. "But not alone. You'll need help to get out of Mondo's trap. So, here's what we're going to do."

Mondo laughed as Kim struggled in the chains holding her to the wall of the cell. "It will do you no good," he said. "The only way out is if I say you leave." He walked over to her. "And I don't think that I'll let you do that," he said in a low voice. "Not until I have my hands wrapped around Jason's throat."

Kim glared at him, stopping her struggles. "The rangers will not let Jason give himself to you," she said, anger in her voice. "He'll find a way to get me out, without you putting a finger on him."

Mondo laughed, grabbing her chin. "I don't think so," he said. "He will come for you and when he does we will be ready. He will walk right into my trap." He released her and exited the cell, closing the door and locking it behind himself.

Kim started struggling once again, trying to desperately get away. She knew that Mondo was right. Jason would come after her. She struggled some more, not wanting Jason to sacrifice himself for her.

Jason teleported into the moon base, without using any of his powers. He stuck to the shadows as he went down the halls, making his way silently to the dungeon. He was almost there when Mondo sprang his trap.

Steel cables came at Jason from every direction. They wrapped around his wrists, biceps, waist and neck, holding him still as they tightened viciously.

Mondo laughed as he came out of the shadows, walking over to Jason. "I knew that you'd be coming here," he said. "After all, you couldn't let the love of your life stay in my hands, now could you?"

Jason glared at him, struggling against the cables. They were painfully tight, except the one around his neck. It suddenly loosened and fell away. He tensed as Mondo walked up to him.

Mondo looked at Jason, then nodded to someone behind the young man. "He's all yours, my dear," he said. "Once you have a firm grip on him, I'll release the rest of the cables. Then we'll take him to see that brat down the hall. I want her to watch as I squeeze the life out of him."

Machina grabbed Jason's arms, from behind, just above his elbows. "I have him dear," she said, her grip painfully tight on his arms.

Mondo released the cables, turning to head for the dungeon. "Bring him along, my dear," he said. "Time for the final show to begin."

Jason struggled, but Machina held him in her steely grip, not giving him the chance to get away. They reached the door leading into the cells, when they heard a commotion inside the dungeon.

Mondo threw the door open, only to see the rangers teleporting Kim away from the moon base. He turned back around, snarling in rage. He grabbed Jason by the throat, pulling him from Machina's grasp.

Jason lifted his hands to his throat, one grabbing Mondo's forearm, the other trying to pry the steel fingers away from his throat. He felt his feet leave the floor as the hallway started to spin before his eyes, the blackness starting to close in on him.

Mondo lifted Jason into the air, squeezing his throat tighter as he laughed. "She may have gotten away," he snarled. "But you, Jason, are going to die, right here and right now."

Jason struggles were getting weaker as the darkness slowly overwhelmed him. His hands fell from Mondo's arm and hand, his arms dropping to hang limply at his sides.

Mondo laughed and released Jason, watching him drop in a lifeless heap at his feet. "I've done it," he said, standing there and looking down at Jason's body. "I've killed him." He was suddenly slammed back by a powerful beam of energy. He flew down the hall, Machina flying along with him. They landed hard on their backs, sparks shooting out of them both.

Amanda came out of the shadows, moving to kneel over Jason. She lifted his head, smiling as he took a deep breath.

Jason opened his eyes, smiling at her. "Did it work," he asked, sitting up and pulling the protective neck piece off his throat.

Amanda smiled wider and nodded. "Like a charm," she said, glancing down the hall to where Mondo and Machina lay motionless, sparks shooting out from them. She helped Jason to his feet. "Nice acting," she teased. "I didn't know you had it in you."

Jason grinned at her. "I've learned a lot acting in the school plays," he said. He grabbed her arm. "Let's get out of here," he said. "I don't want to be around when they wake up."

Amanda nodded and they teleported out of the moon base, arriving back at the power chamber.

Kim ran over to him, throwing her arms around his neck. "Don't ever do that again," she said. "I watched on the viewing globe and I really thought you had died."

Jason held her close, kissing her forehead. "I had to make him believe he had me," he said. "He wouldn't have just let you go otherwise."

Kim pulled back, smiling at him. Then she turned to Amanda. "I'm sorry for the way I acted towards you earlier," she said. "Are we still friends?"

Amanda smiled and put her hand on Kim's shoulder. "We'll have to be," she said. "After all, you are marrying my brother."

Kim looked at her, then her gaze drifted to Jason. "Brother," she asked.

Jason smiled at her. "It's a long story," he said. "I'll explain it in a minute." He looked at the four guardians. "What happens now," he asked.

The guardian of knowledge smiled at him. "Amanda will need to come to Phaedos," she said. "Zordon and Dulcea must learn the truth about her and she must learn to control her powers. We will send for her tomorrow. But, since her powers are not as extensive as yours, it will only take a few days, instead of months, for her to learn the control."

Amanda smiled at them. "I'll be there," she said. "count on it."

The guardians nodded, then teleported out of the power chamber, heading back to Phaedos.

Dimitria smiled at the rangers. "I think you were having a picnic," she said. "Go back to that. I don't think Mondo will be bothering you for a long time now."

The group of friends grinned and teleported out of the power chamber, going back to their interrupted day.

The rangers enjoyed the rest of their afternoon, taking the rest while they could. They knew that the machine empire would not give up, and when they struck again, they would be ready to fight back. But for now, today, they enjoyed just being with each other and relaxing, going about their normal lives for once.

A/N: This is where I'm ending this story. I'm going to start another one soon. It will take place after this one. I hope all of you will read my next one. Thanks to all who reviewed on a regular basis. It really helped me continue with this one. I'll see you with the next one. Hopefully, it won't take long to get it going. LOL.

her."


End file.
